Elvakultan
by Hajnalmadar
Summary: Mert hitted, hogy te vagy a jó, hogy veled van az igazság ó de mennyire elvakult voltál! Még akkor is amikor már láttad, hogy nem volt más választás azon gondolkodtál hogy lehetsz képes szeretni valakit akit egész életedben gyűlöltél ItaSaku
1. Fuss az életedért!

**A történet címe**: Elvakultan  
**Műfaja:** kaland-akció/humor/románc E/3 személyben, kivéve a prológust, ami E/1  
**Párosítás:** ItachixSakura (Sakura 21, Itachi 26 éves)  
**Terjedelme:** előreláthatólag 20 fejezet, még nincs befejezve

Ha nem olvastad a mangát vagy nem láttad a Naruto új shippūden epizódjait (amikor már 16 évesek) akkor nagyon sok poént le fogok lőni, talán előbb nézd meg őket!

**!! FONTOS megjegyzések a történethez:  
**Sakura ahogy a mangában is, már találkozott Itachival de kihangsúlyoznám, hogy soha nem látta az arcát hiszen nem nézhetett a szemébe.

A mangában Sasori nagyanyja elmondja, hogy akiből kiveszik a lényt az meghal. Az én történetemre ez NEM igaz, Chiyo nagyi ezt NEM mondta és nem feltétlenül kell, hogy meghaljon a jinchūriki. Gaara csak azért halt meg, mert az a dög túl mélyen belenyúlt már az elméjébe ahhoz, hogy élve szét tudják szakítani őket. A lényeket nem kell növekvő sorrendben összegyűjteniük.

Az Akatsukit is megváltoztattam kissé; a legfontosabb különbség az, hogy az Akatsuki főnöke nem úgy néz ki és nem az a személy, mint a mangában.

Sasuke még mindig Orochimarunál van, tehát az egész Sasuke-megölte-Orochimarut epizódot ignoráltam.

A Naruto világának térképét is megváltoztattam annyira, hogy az illjen az elképzeléseimhez: hajnalmadar. livejournal. com/ tag/ map  
A történet az Méz és az Eső országának határánál kezdődik, a két országot elválasztó hegy lábánál fekvő kis faluban. Ha megnéztétek a térképet láthatjátok, hogy az Eső országát keletről a Tűz országa, nyugatról pedig a Méz országa határolja.

Köszönet Eyvindr-nek a bétámnak!

* * *

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: akció  
inspirált: Neverwinter Nights 2 betétdalai  
Enciklopédia:  
_shippūden_ - azok az epizódok ahol Narutóék már 16 évesek. (shippū-hurrikán, den-legenda)

_jinchūriki _- az az ember aki magában hordozza a bijū (az állat démonok összefoglaló neve) egyikét, mint Gaara vagy Naruto

_kawarimi no jutsu_ - támadás elől kitérő technika, amikor a kicseréled magad egy tárggyal, így a támadás nem téged fog érinteni; ezt még Kakashi tanította meg Narutóéknak.

_kunoichi_ - női nindzsa

_shinobi_ - nindzsa

_Tsukuyomi_ - a hold istene a japán ősi sintō vallása szerint

* * *

**Prológus **

Az ég szürke lepellel ölelte körbe a falut ezen a nyugodt, téli éjszakán, a hópihék pedig csendesen ereszkedtek alá, hogy beterítsék a házakat. Az Eső és a Méz országának hegyvidéki határnál a tél mindig is a leggyönyörűbb volt az évszakok között, amikor a hókristályok éjjel-nappal megannyi csillogó formában és méretben szállingóztak a tejfehér égből. Néha csak ritkán, mintha finom kis érintések lennének az ember bőrén; néha pedig sűrűn és kavargón, mintha az istenek éppen párnacsatát vívnának egymással.

A hóval fedett utat a házak ablakán kiszűrődő barátságos kis fény világította meg, és még néhány lámpás az ereszek alatt amik a télköszöntő fesztiválról maradtak vissza. A piros lampionok mosolygós emlékeket csalogattak elő bennem ahogy elmentem mellettük, miközben róttam utam a falu házai között. Hirtelen rekedt károgás törte meg a nyugodt csendet az éjszakában. Egy pillanatra megtorpantam és fél szemmel rápillantottam a varjakra, akik egy viskó előtt marakodtak egy falatnyi szemét fölött a hóban. Megcsóváltam a fejem és reméltem, hogy ez volt az éjszaka legmozgalmasabb eseménye és folytattam a szokásos esti őrjáratomat. Nem sokkal később elértem nindzsa járőrtársam házát és vártam, hogy csatlakozzon hozzám.

-Á, Yasamu bocs, hogy megvárakoztattalak. -lépett ki Masashi az ajtón. Én félvigyorral válaszoltam és intettem, hogy induljunk.

-Már megszoktam, barátom.

Masashi a fogadó irányába intett a fejével, én pedig bólintottam. Szokásunkká vált ez az évek alatt, hogy először én kerülöm meg a falut kelet felől, majd Masashi házánál találkozunk és nyugatnak tartunk, hogy a falu szélén álló fogadónál fejezzük be az őrjáratot, ahol mint mindig a többi társunk már várni fog ránk. Ez mindig egy kis forralt bort jelentett a jó öreg Borgasnál..

-Hány éve is már, hogy ebbe a porfészekbe rendeltek minket? -méláztam el a múlton ahogy hallgattam hogyan ropog a hó a lépteink alatt. Masashi csettintett egyet a nyelvével miközben a házakat figyelte. Majd megigazította a homlokpántját és dörmögő hangon válaszolt.

-Lehet az már vagy húsz is. De nem bántam meg semmit, Yasamu. Azt mondják nem sok ép fogad marad, mire elhagyod a hadsereget ha a fővárosban szolgálsz.

Bólintottam újra és elvigyorodtam, amikor a fogadó láthatóvá vált az egyre sűrűbben hulló hópelyhek függönyén át.

-Remélem Borgas elkészítette már azt a forralt bikavért amivel tegnap dicsekedett.

Ahogy közeledtünk a fogadó felé az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt és egy alak lépett ki hangtalanul. Alakjából ítélve egy fiatal nő lehetett, de volt valami oda nem illő ijesztő éberség a tartásában ami felkeltette az ember figyelmét.

Ahogy meglátott minket egy pillanatra megtorpant és felkapta a fejét. Éreztem, ahogy mellettem Masashi megáll és én is azon kaptam magam, hogy a nő rémült tekintetét figyelem. Feszült csend vett minket körül, csak bámultunk egymásra várakozón. A nő megmerevedett és szemei ide-oda cikáztak, mintha csak azon gondolkodna merre meneküljön, Masashi pedig lassan meglazította a kunai tartóját.

Majd hirtelen újra kinyílt a fogadó ajtaja és elszabadult a pokol. A nő futásnak eredt, de olyan gyorsasággal, hogy a szemem alig tudott lépést tartani vele . Masashi elhajította a kunait de az csak a fogadó falába fúródott én pedig éreztem, ahogy a lábaim elrugaszkodnak a földtől, hogy én is a nő után vessem magam. Nem tudnám megmondani pontosan mi történt, de az üldözés megkezdődött!

* * *

**1. fejezet  
Fuss az életedért!**

Újabb hörgés szakadt ki belőle ahogy próbált levegőhöz jutni, a fagyos szél úgy érezte már véresre marta a torkát de megállni nem lehetett. Ez őrültség, őrültség! Az adrenalin fájdalmasan lüktetett az ereiben ahogy teljes erejéből rohant a fenyőerdő felé, ám a halálfélelem egyre jobban a markába kerítette amikor üldözői léptei alatt meg-megroppanó hó zaja lassan közelebb ért hozzá. Szíve nagyot dobbant amikor végre elérte a rengeteg szélét, és utolsó erejével görcsösen megfeszítette izmait, hogy elrugaszkodjon a földtől és belevesse magát az erdő sűrűjébe. Lankadatlan rohant tovább a rideg, távoli, hófödte hegyek irányába tudván, ha nem nyer időelőnyt soha nem éri el a hágó lábát.

Sakura csakrájának féltve őrzött utolsó cseppjeivel nekilátott, hogy elrejtse a csapást amit hátrahagyott. Fáról-fára lökte magát oly hangtalan, mintha csak a szél lebbenne puhán ide-oda az ágakon. Maga sem tudta mennyi idő telhetett el ahogy átvágott az erdőn, de remény költözött szívébe amikor érezte, hogy a nindzsa-kopók egyre jobban lemaradnak tőle. A szükség és a végső elkeseredés üldözte idáig; a végső elkeseredés és a kényszer, amely fölrázta azon az éjjel amikor a fogadóban húzta meg magát.

Sakura rohant tovább teljes erejéből a rengetegen át; üldözői leheletét még most is a tarkóján érezte és kirázta tőle a hideg. A halál ígérete.

Végül végső elkeseredésében elmenekült, mindössze ruhájával megrakodva, hogy belevesse magát az öngyilkos futamba: az idő ellen. Még most is fülébe csengett egy falubéli asszony figyelmeztetése: "Ha át akarsz jutni a hegyeken indulj el most, vagy ki se tedd a lábad innét; két héten belül járhatatlan lesz a hágó és csak tavasszal tudsz útnak indulni megint". De már nincs ideje tavaszig, talán a holnapot sem éri meg... valahol tudta ezt rég, de mégis hezitált elindulni valamiért, így végül a szükség vitte rá.

Sakura agya lázasan dolgozott egy terven, bármin ami hozzásegítheti a túléléshez. Kezeit hátravetette és még őrültebb iramot diktált; de mire a sebesség, ha egyetlen hiba és fél tucatnyian veszik majd körül?! Átkozta magát a gyengeségéért, amiért elbizonytalanodott a két őr láttán; de lábai, mintha csak az ösztön vitte volna rá, maguktól iramodtak útnak ahelyett, hogy végzett volna a kettővel mielőtt azok riadót fújhattak volna.

Miközben futott az öreg fenyves fái között, szeme ide-oda cikázott hátha lát valamit -bármit- ami kisegíthetné a bajból. Ez őrültség! Mégha lerázza is üldözőit, vajon marad elég csakrája, hogy túlélje a hágót? Ha lett volna ideje pihenni a faluban, ha nem vitte volna rá a szükség, hogy aznap éjjel nekivágjon az útnak.. hirtelen fájdalom nyilalt a bokájába, és ő majdnem elbukott. A levegő hörögve szakadt ki a tüdejéből és szemei egy pillanatra kigúvadtak. Elméjével próbálta felmérni a rossz ugrás okozta károkat, de ahogy a felismerés arcul csapta sírás hagyta el a száját és lezuhant egy fa mögé. Időre volt szüksége, hogy helyrehozza a szétszakadt inakat, másképpen képtelenség lett volna folytatni a harcot. Becsukta szemét és lábára tette kezeit.

Az elkeseredés kígyóként fojtogatta a torkát, és ahogy érezte az adrenalin hatását gyengülni a testében, végtagjai kövekként húzták le a földre. Jobb kezével remegve benyúlt a ruhája belső zsebébe, hogy kitapogassa az iratokat, küldetésének gyümölcsét amik nélkül hazatérni nem lehetett. Hirtelen felkapta a fejét amikor megérezte az őrök csakráit, ahogy azok három irányból közeledtek felé.

Hát végül beérték! ..és körbe akarták venni. Sakura felugrott és mozgását úgy igazította, hogy az egyik oldalszárnyat érhesse el mielőtt bezáródik a gyilkos olló.

Miközben rohant felnézett az égre és hálát adott Tsukuyominak, amiért az úgy döntött, hogy ezüstös fényével ma éjjel nem világítja be a halandók világát. A hó azonban még így is világított, bár Sakura esélyeit növelte, hogy az öreg fenyves árnyas fái között megbújhatott.

Lassan, szinte hangtalanul fújta ki a levegőt, ahogy próbálta lecsendesíteni az elméjét. A nindzsákat gyerekkoruktól fogva úgy nevelték, hogy érzékenyek legyenek a negatív érzelmekre. Így lehetett, hogy észlelték a veszélyt mielőtt bármit is láthattak volna - így lehetett, hogy érezték ha követték őket vagy ha előttük jártak. Ezért aztán arra is megpróbálták megtanítani őket, hogyan nyomják el az érzelmeiket - hiszen ahhoz, hogy valaki sikeres orgyilkossá váljon mindenekelőtt tiszta elmére volt szükség, majd hangtalan mozgásra és ügyességre. De most, mikor élete csupán egy hajszálnyira volt attól, hogy belesüllyedjen a semmibe, közel sem volt olyan egyszerű Sakurának elnyomni a félelmeit.

Lassan hátranyúlt és kivett két kunait az erszényéből miközben hangtalanul kántálni kezdett: _egy vagy a természettel -fa vagy, nyugodtan állsz az árnyak között -kő vagy, mozdulatlanul állsz az árnyak között -egy vagy az árnyékokkal -árny vagy, beleolvadsz a természetbe._ Aztán minden egy pillanat alatt véget ért - csakrát vont a szemeihez így egy kis villanás is elég volt számára, hogy támadjon.

Pár másodperc múlva már csak négy üldözője maradt.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta visszaszerezte a kunaiokat és tovább rohant; el az üldözőitől. Ha jól gondolta kettő fogja elérni legelőször, majd ha sikerül elég gyorsan végeznie velük már csak kettő marad. A hágó már nem volt messze, talán ha az éjjel maradék óráit végigfutja reggelre odaér a hegy lábához; de már most is emelkedőn járt, és ez csak még több energiát szívott el tőle. A bokája a havas talajon néha meg-megcsúszott, és minden korábbi próbálkozása ellenére mind jobban dagadni kezdett. Eszébe jutottak a meggyilkolt nindzsák tetemei és hányinger fogta el a gondolatra, hogy a következőktől el kell majd vennie a kabátot ha nem akar megfagyni az üvöltő hidegben miközben a hágót mássza.

Talán itt hibázott, amikor kétségbeesésében és undorában elveszítette az idő fonalát és elméjével csak a szívében lévő káoszra koncentrált; vagy talán már korábban is, amikor azt hitte a másik kettő nindzsa még messze van tőle. Egy kunai fúródott a bal vállába, és az ütés ereje méterekkel röpítette előre. Sakura üvöltve tépte ki a fegyvert a karjából és ahogy visszadobta a feladónak, másik kezében már meg is jelent a sajátja és hajította el azt is. Ám a kunai nem arra való, hogy szemtől szemben dobálózzanak vele, és Sakura átkozta magát, amiért így lebecsülte az őröket, ahogy rádöbben, hogy az utolsó fegyverét az imént nyelte el a sötétség.

Az egyik nindzsa hirtelen megjelent mögötte és megmarkolta a sérült, bal vállát, amitől Sakura fájdalmasan fölsikoltott; de mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, teste mint egy tehetetlen súly hozzácsapódott a közeli fához. Recsegés hallatszott, de nem lehetett tudni az ütközés a fára vagy Sakurára nézve járt nagyobb sérüléssel, mert mielőtt az ellenség újra támadhatott volna, a kunoichi egy mozdulattal elkapta a nindzsa torkát és szétroppantotta azt. A másik nindzsa megdermedt és egy tudatlan lépést tett hátrafelé, de a lányt már nem lehetett megállítani. Egy pillanat törtrésze alatt a másik előtt termett és halálos ütést mért annak mellkasára.

Nyüszítő sírás hagyta el az ajkait ahogy lábait arra kényszerítette, hogy tovább mássza az egyre meredekebb lejtőket. Egyik szeme bevérzett és pár foga is meglazult amikor nekicsapódott korábban a fának; az érdes kéreg a bőrét sem kímélte, és bár a horzsolás nem volt veszélyes a fogcsikorgató hideg miatt Sakura úgy érezte, mintha a csontjai lassan jéggé fagynának a hideg szél érintésétől.

Hamarosan el kellett hagynia az erdő óvó-védő árnyait - ahogy ritkultak a fák, helyüket kietlen sziklák vették át. A hágó és a hegyek magas ormai egyre közelebbről rajzolódtak ki, ahogy az éjjel is lassan átadta magát a hidegen ragyogó hajnalnak. Bár - gondolta keserűen - a látszat csak fél igazság. A nem-túl-távoli hegyek természetéhez hozzátartozik valahogy, hogy akármennyit is megy az ember, mindig úgy tűnik, mintha már majdnem közel lenne hozzá.

Sakura most nem lepődött meg, amikor fülét megütötte egy alig hallható nesz. Mostmár csak az erejében bízhatott, amit utolsó csakra tartalékaival erősített fel; és csak reménykedhetett, hogy kitart addig amíg végez a maradék kettővel. Ők voltak a szerencsésebbek talán, hiszen a másik oldalról próbálták körbefogni őt; így aztán még az erdőben Sakura tőlük elfele mozdult el, a másik kettő felé. Ezért lehettek ők az utolsók, akik beérték; de sajnos amíg az életére törtek nekik sem kegyelmezhetett.

Sakurának nem volt lehetősége bármiféle stratégia kidolgozására; ilyen magasságban nem volt már más, mint szikla és szikla. Elbújni nem lehetett, cselezni nem lehetett; csak a nyers erő dominált. Egyetlen jól irányzott rúgással kisebb kőomlást indított el, így mire a nindzsák megjelentek, éppen arra volt csak idejük, hogy kiugorjanak a lefelé gördülő kövek útjából. Mire felfogták mi történik körülöttük, a kunoichi leütötte az egyiket. A másik egy pillanatig ájult nindzsa társára bámult, majd támadásba lendült.

Sakurának el kellett ismernie, hogy kora ellenére edzett ellenfél volt az a férfi akivel farkasszemet nézett. Szó nem hangzott el közöttük, mindketten a harcra koncentráltak. Ilyen közelségben lehetetlen volt a lányt kunai-al megsebezni, hiszen sorozatban használta a kawarimi no jutsut; egyre világosabb is lett ami még jobban segítette.

Ahogy harcoltak Sakura csak egyetlen rést keresett a másik védelmében. Egyetlen hiba, egyetlen gyenge pont vagy mozdulat elég volt neki, hogy lesújtson és ellenfele singcsontja azon nyomban szilánkosra tört. Velőt rázó üvöltés visszahangzott a hegyek között, és a kunoichi csaknem hátratántorodott a fájdalom láttán, amit a másik arcán látott. Remegő lábakkal próbált elindulni, de az egész teste égett amiért túlerőltette a csakra használatát és úgy érezte a feje mindjárt szétpattan.

-Ölj meg! -ordította utána az őr tehetetlenül, hangjába düh és kétségbeesés keveredett. Sakura egy pillanatra megállt, majdnem visszafordult de aztán vállai megereszkedtek és egy újabb lépést tett a hágó felé.

-Ölj meg! -üvöltötte a shinobi még hangosabban majd elcsuklott a hangja. A távolról az északi szél vonyítását lehetett hallani.

-Ne hagyj itt szenvedni! -hörögte újra az őr. Sakura térdre esett, kezével véres nyomott hagyott a hóban de mászott tovább. Annyira fájt, annyira fájt de mászott tovább, nem fordult vissza még akkor sem amikor újabb kiáltás hallatszott.

-Ne hagyj itt megfagyni! -aztán elhalt az a hang is.

.oOo.

Nem tudta mennyi ideje tántorgott előre a hóban amikor észrevette, hogy felkelt a nap és gyémánt ragyogásossal töltötte fel a hófödte tájat körülötte. A látvány oly gyönyörű volt, annyira szép, hogy Sakurának kicsordult a könnye, ahogy nézte a vakító ragyogást maga körül. Átfagyott ujjait kényszerítette, hogy egy kis száraz kekszet erőltessen a szájába, majd indult tovább, felfelé a hegyen. Nem tudta mikor esett el, vagy mikor hívta anyját, hogy segítsen; nem tudta mikor mondta fel kiégett teste a szolgálatot, csak a sötétben utolsó gondolatfoszlányaival emlékezett egy meleg kézre, ami a hátára fordította, egy meleg testre ami magához szorította ahogy a kezek felemelték. De talán ez is csak illúzió volt, a delírium állapota - a halál előtt.

.oOo.

Nem sokkal később, nem messze arrébb két barát tántorgott hazafelé a hóban.

-Hát Yasumu, ez nem a mi napunk volt. -nyögte az egyik, ahogy a másikra támaszkodva próbált előre haladni. Az ránézett, majd fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal, de azért vigyorogva válaszolt.

-Ha elfogyott az összes forralt bikavér Borgasnál én élve megnyúzom. -erre halkan elnevették magukat, majd folytatták hosszú útjukat hazafelé.


	2. Segítő kéz

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: kaland  
Enciklopédia:  
Olvastam arról, hogyan próbálják kikerülni a magaslati betegségek kialakulását a hegymászók: nappal kétszer annyi távolságot tesznek meg, majd estére visszaereszkednek, hogy alacsonyabban éjszakázzanak. Ezzel hozzászoktatják testüket a nyomáskülönbséghez és az egyre növekvő oxigénhiányhoz.

* * *

**2. fejezet  
Segítő kéz**

Álmában emlékezett arra az alkalomra, amikor gyerekkorában annyira megbántotta az anyját. Szegény csak nézett le rá szomorú szemekkel, majd elfordult tőle és elvonult a magányába. Álmában Sakura emlékezett erre és elsírta magát. Oldalára fordult, egyik kezével átfogta térdeit, a másikkal meg szeméhez nyúlt, hogy letörölje a könnyeket de meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy le van kötve a szeme. Odanyúlt, hogy letépje a kötést, de ekkor egy meleg kéz megragadta a csuklóját.

-Ne tedd! Vészesen közel jársz ahhoz, hogy megvakulj. Hagyd rajta a kötést. -hallotta egy idegen férfi mély hangját maga mellől. Az ösztönök azt diktálták fusson és védje magát, és ő megpróbált felugrani, de csak egy nyögésre futotta; teste nem volt hajlandó engedelmeskedni neki. Tehetetlennek érezte magát és ordítani szeretett volna, de a torka égett mintha savat ivott volna. Hirtelen újra könnyek égették a szemét és azon gondolkodott mit csinált rosszul, hogy ide jutott.

Szerencsétlenségén elnevette magát, csak nevetett nem érdekelte ha a férfi őrültnek nézi. Kit érdekel?! Ugyan mennyi esélye van, hogy hazajut innen élve? Nevetése sírásba fulladt; veszettül sajnálta magát. Fel akart kelni, útnak indulni bármit tenni, mint feküdni védtelenül -de a meleg kéz megint megfogta és nyugtatóan nehezedett a vállára.

-Ne pánikolj. -szólalt meg újra majd a hangokból ítélve felállt és a zsákjában matatott. Sakura bólintott bár nem tudta, hogy a másik látja-e beleegyező gesztusát. Idegesítette, hogy nem láthatja megmentője arcát és ennyire vakon kell megbíznia benne.

-Ki beszél? -kérdezte végül. A férfi egy pillanatra ledermedt.

-Kisame. -válaszolt gyorsan Hangja érzelemmentes maradt, csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd újra odalépett a lányhoz, hogy befáslizza az egyik kezét. Sakurának idegesen megdobbant a szíve és úgy érezte testében minden vér a fejébe szökik: hírből már hallotta ezt a nevet; egy S-kategóriás bűnözőt hívtak így! Elkapta a másik kezét és megtapogatta, majd megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt amit eddig idegességében magában tartott. _Jól van, csak semmi semmi pánik_.. a_z a Kisame egy cápa-ember, ez meg egy emberi kéz, egy csepp uszonyt nem tartalmaz._

-Bocsánat. Engem Sakurának hívnak. -hebegte és elengedte a férfi kezét. Az nem válaszolt, hanem visszatért a munkájához. Miközben keze ügyesen dolgozott a kötésen megvizsgálta Sakura látható sérüléseit.

-Pár órával ezelőtt találtam rád ahogy utaztam a hágó felé. Eszméletlen voltál és a kezeid közel voltak a fagyáshoz. -felemelte és tenyérrel maga felé fordította Sakura kezét -Égés nyomok is láthatóak rajtuk és néhol lehorzsolódott ujjaidról a bőr. A szemeden már nem lehetett segíteni.

A férfi hangja halk volt de határozott, mintha csak jelentene; talán egy régi szokása volt ez, amit a tudtán kívűl a mai napig követett - összegyűjteni és analizálni az információt, készen arra, hogy bármikor számot adjon róluk. A kezei kis ideig még tartották a nőét, majd eleresztették és hagyták lehanyatlani.

-Ha nem húzódik le a duzzanat a bokádról holnap reggelig, nem leszel képes velem folytatni az utat. Amennyiben meg fogsz tudni állni a lábadon segíteni fogok, hogy túljuss a hágón. Azt javaslom most pihenj.

A kunoichi bólintott megint és csak imádkozni tudott, hogy teste képes legyen álmában regenerálódni valamennyit, mert már túl nehezére esett minden egyes ébren töltött pillanat.

Mikor Sakurát elnyomta az álom a férfi, aki Kisamének nevezte magát felállt és közelebb lépett az alvó nőhöz. Ahogy nézte félmosoly jelent meg az arcán -úgy tűnt érdekesnek ígérkezik az út amíg nem találkozik Kisamével hágó túlsó oldalán. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott újabb találkozásuk körülményein -vajon ez most hasznára lesz vagy csak hátráltatni fogja? Bár Sakura arca nem volt ismeretlen előtte, nyilvánvaló volt honnan jött. Erre elhúzta a száját és megcsóválta a fejét.. csak egy konohai ninja lehet olyan szentimentális, hogy még akkor is magával viszi zsebben a fejvédőjét, ha kémkedni küldik őt.

Sötét szemek figyelték a kunoichit aki az oldalán feküdt, haját kócosan hátrafogta a sötétkék ruha amivel le volt kötözve a szeme. Ajkai résnyire nyíltak ahogy nyugtalan álmában egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt; _nem lesz ez így jó_, gondolta, _ha a száján veszi a levegőt ilyen hidegben gyorsan be fog gyulladni a torka és az állapota már így is kritikus._ Odafordult a zsákjához és pár pillanatnyi keresgélés után előhúzott egy piciny tégelyt, kinyitotta majd egy kis vörös tigris balzsamot kent a nő orra alá. Hamarosan erős mentol szag terjengett a levegőben felváltva a vér nehéz, fémes szagát amely eddig ülte meg a kis házikót.

Itachi még egyszer rápillantott az alvó nőre majd kilépett a házból és elindult csak maga tudta hová a csillagok gyengéd fénye alatt.

.oOo.

Sakura érezte, ahogy erős kezek markolják meg a vállát és próbálják felültetni. Segélykérő nyögés szakadt ki belőle amikor a hirtelen mozdulattól megszédült és próbált belekapaszkodni a támasztékot nyújtó karba, de a kezei, mintha ólomból lettek volna csak lógtak maga mellett. Pánik fogta el és ez az adrenalin löket elég volt arra, hogy valahogy lábra vergődjön. Képtelen volt gondolkodni, a fájdalom ködként hezedett az elméjére. Teste olyan volt, mint egy égő, lüktető fájdalom-halom engedelmeskedni képtelen volt saját magának, annak a vékony kis hangnak ami azt suttogta, hogy itt az idő, mennie kell különben meghal.

-Anya. -nyögte és érezte, hogy a térdei nem bírják tovább, elveszette az egyensúlyát és nekiesett valakinek aki hirtelen odakapott a homlokához.

-Lázad van. -szólalt meg egy mély hang, majd nem túl gyengéden újra talpra állította a nőt. -Indulnunk kell. -mondta most sürgetőbben.

Sakura próbálta felemelni a fejét, de akármerre fordult sötétség vette körül. Gondolkodni képtelen volt, úgy érezte az őrület lángjai felemésztik a testét. Érezte a húzást és fogait összeszorítva elindult miközben alig hallható hangon kántált; menni kell, menni kell, menni kell.

Itachi kilépett a kis faházból és végigpillantott az előttük elterülő lankákon, amiket megannyi gyémántként csillogó hólepel takart be a gyönyörű napsütésben. Legalább az időjárás nekik kedvezett ma, gondolta és hátranézett Sakurára, aki az eszméletvesztés szélén tántorgott utána miközben elkeseredetten kántált magának valamit. Itachi kíváncsian közelebb hajolt hozzá, miközben figyelmesen nézte a nő ajkait hátha megérti azok milyen szavakat formáznak.

-Szedd össze magad, Sakura. -mondta a nőnek, aki meg mintha félálomban lenne lassan bólintott és hagyta, hogy Itachi tovább vezesse útján.

Lassan haladtak előre, sőt mintha semeddig sem értek volna fel, gondolta Itachi ahogy felpillantott az egyre meredekebb hegyoldalra. Vajon meddig lesznek képesek ma eljutni mielőtt vissza kell fordulniuk? A nindzsa közelebb húzta magához Sakurát akit eddig kézen fogva vezetett, hogy megnézze lázas-e még. Az amikor megérezte a hideg kéz érintését kétségbeesetten ragadta meg és szorította az arcához, ami mintegy hűsítő balzsam volt az égő bőrén. Itachi kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézte, ahogy a nő a tenyerébe temeti az arcát és komoran összeszorította az ajkait. Bár a hideg levegő látszólag jót tett a kunoichi lázának, az láthatólag még mindig nem volt magánál. A kérdés csak az maradt mennyi terhelést bír ki a teste mielőtt összeroppan. Itachi gyengéden kiszabadította a kezét, megfogta a nőt csuklójánál fogva és újra elindult neki a hegynek.

Sakura nem sokra emlékezett az útból, minden ködös volt és delíriummal terhes. Néha elborította az agyát a rettegés és a reménytelenség amikor kiment a lába alól a talaj, amikor nem bírta elviselni a tüzet ami égette belülről és lehanyatlott arccal előre a hóba, amikor megszédült és az eséstől csak az a kéz tartotta vissza amibe kapaszkodott. Az a kéz ami reményt adott neki amikor utolsó erejével azért harcolt, hogy megőrizze eszméletének maradékát. Amikor végre megállta úgy érezte meghal annyira feszített a tüdeje.

-Nem bírom -nyögte elhalóan és lehanyatlott a hóba ahogy a kéz elengedte a csuklóját. Nem tudta mennyi idő telhetett el, hogy aludt vagy elájult-e egyáltalán amikor érezte, hogy a kezek felemelik és magukhoz szorítják.

-Jól van Sakura. Eljutottunk idáig, de túl magasan vagyunk ahhoz, hogy itt éjszakázzunk. Le kell ereszkednünk újra, vissza a házig. Figyelsz rám? -kérdezte egy halk, mély hang a füle mellől, egy hang ami annyira gyönyörű volt, hogy Sakura bármit megtett volna csak ne hagyja el.

-Igen. -válaszolta rekedt hangon és kezével megkapaszkodott a férfi kabátjában.

-Eszméletednél kell maradnod! Mostantól én viszlek. Neked viszont beszélned kell, figyelned kell, hogy ne hagyd el magad, értetted?

Itachi nézte, ahogy a nő lassan bólint, majd szóra nyitotta a száját ám nem jött ki rajta hang.

-Mit mondjak? -kérdezte kis idő múlva miközben érezte, hogy elindultak.

-Amit akarsz Sakura. Csak az a fontos, hogy ne hagyd abba. -válaszolta Itachi miközben biztos léptekkel elindult visszafelé, ahonnan jöttek. A kunoichi végül bódult hangon megszólalt.

-Tudja hogy hívják a szerencsés nindzsát?

Itachi felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. _Nem létezik olyan, Sakura._

-Ötletem sincs. -válaszolta végül miközben az előttük elterülő tájat vizslatta. Sakura lebiggyesztette az ajkait.

-Semmi gond, Kisame. Nekem sem volt. Amíg Naruto fel nem világosított..

-Naruto? -nézett le Itachi újonnan jött kíváncsisággal a hangjában.

-Nem dehogy! Máz Lee.

Itachi szemei egy megilletődött pillanat után megenyhültek, és ha lenézett volna láthatta volna a halvány mosolyt Sakura ajkain is.

-Naruto volt.. a faviccmester mindig is. -folytatta vontatottan, minden egyes szót kínlódva ejtett ki. -Pedig mennyire.. az agyamra ment!

A fájdalomtól összerándult az arca, végül kis idő után újra folytatta.

-Volt, hogy egy küldetés során... egy hajó tatjába szorultunk mi ketten, összezárva. Be nem állt a szája. Végig... idióta vicceket mesélt. Azt hittem megölöm. Utána... hetekig nem szóltam hozzá. -Sakura hangja elcsuklott.

Itachi érezte, ahogy a remegő kezek erősebben markolják a kabátját de nem szólt semmit, inkább a környezetét szemlélte. Bár a nap folyamán nem tettek meg akkora távolságot, mint lehetett volna -a leereszkedéssel vigyázni kellett főként így, hogy nem kis súlyt cipelt a karjaiban. A nap szerencsére végig gyönyörűen sütött, nem fedte el újabb hóesés felfele menet a lábnyomaikat. Így Itachinak az volt a dolga, hogy kövesse a csapást visszafelé és figyeljen a megannyi veszélyre itt fönt a hófödte hágón. Végül a férfi figyelme újra a nőre terelődött és eszébe jutott, hogy az már egy ideje nem szólt semmit.

-Mesélj még. -szólt hozzá újra és ösztönzésképpen egy kicsit megszorította bal kezével, amivel a felső testét karolta át. A lány egy pillanatra felszisszent, mintha álomból ébresztették volna fel, álla megremegett.

-Hideg van. -suttogta. Itachi felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. Ilyen gyorsan lement volna a láza? Az lehetetlen, gondolta, de azért megállt egy pillanatra és közelebb húzta magához a nőt, hogy megérinthesse arcát a sajátjával. A hirtelen mozdulat meglepte a kunoichit és összerezzent. Nem kétséges még mindig láza volt, de hogy olyan magas-e, mint eddig vagy sem azt nem tudta megmondani. Itachi lenézett a nő arcára és nem volt benne biztos, hogy még magánál van-e.

-Sakura. -szólt hozzá ahogy folytatta útját a hóban. A nap színe narancssárgára festette a hegyeket a nyugati égbolton és Itachi számítása szerint még talán két-három órájuk lehetett, hogy visszatérjenek a házba mielőtt lenyugszik a nap. A megszólított végül újra szóra nyitotta a száját.

-Hideg. -nyögte fájdalmasan. -Hideg volt akkor is amikor.. az áruló.. elhagyott minket.

Hirtelen köhögés szakította félbe a szavait, de végül rekedt hangon folytatta.

-Amikor elhagyott minket.. amikor először haltam meg. Olyan sötét volt, mint most.. és hideg.. és magány. Amikor másodszor haltam meg.. amikor Naruto szívét törtem össze. Sajnálom.. annyira sajnálom.. nem tehettem mást! Amikor láttam szemében a magányt.. a fájdalmat.. és én mégis visszautasítottam..

Itachi meglepetten nézett le Sakurára, akinek arca egy pillanatra eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és mintha csak magához beszélne folytatta.

-Harmadszorra haltam meg amikor öltem és nem éreztem semmit. Negyedszerre haltam meg amikor láttam mesterem.. szemében a csalódást.. mert megmondtam elmegyek.. mert megmondtam elegem van a halálból és a hidegből és a magányból!

Sakura kezei erőtlenül csüngtek a teste mellett, nem jött ki újabb hang a torkán. Csak a hó komor ropogását lehetett hallani Itachi biztos léptei alatt, ahogy menetelt rendületlenül előre. Már látta a kunyhó sziluettjét a távolban.

-Végül maradtam. Még van remény.. még maradt három életem.

Itachi ajkai mosolyra húzódtak valamiért, és tűnődve nézte a nőt a karjaiban. nemsokára elérték a kunyhót, hogy véget érjen ez a nap is.

.oOo.

Sakura érezte, ahogy az enegiarészecskék végigfutnak újra és újra az idegpályákon, keresve-kutatva sérülések után. Térdei önkéntelenül meg-megrándultak ahogy tesztelték saját reflexiójukat egészen az ujjpercekig. Agya lázasan dolgozott, hogy minden információt befogadjon és feldolgozzon ahogy az megjelent lelki szemei előtt amikor csakrája végighullámzott a testén.

Az energia akadálytalanul haladt a szürke állományán, végig az összes hajszáléren ami behálózta az agyát majd haladt tovább amikor hirtelen elenyészett. A szemgolyók olyanok voltak, mint két fekete lyuk, úgy nyelték el az energiát, mint egy láthatatlan örvény; tehát igaz, tényleg komoly a sérülés, gondolta Sakura és tovább vizsgálta magát.

Ahogy az energiája tesztelte a végtagjait hirtelen rájött, hogy a fekvéstől mennyire átfagyott a hidegben. Anyagcseréje le volt lassulva, szervezete dehidrált volt és gyenge -napok óta nem evett rendesen. Összeszorított fogakkal próbálta összpontosítani megmaradt energiaraktárait és életében először kívánta, hogy bárcsak kicsit több zsírtartaléka lett volna. Ahogy az energia gyorsabban kezdett cirkulálni az ereiben kezdte jobban érezni magát; viszont ahogy figyelmét a bokájára terelte elkomorodott. A bal bokájával összehasonlítva a jobb olyan érzést keltett, mintha szivacsból lett volna; több szalag is megnyúlt vagy elszakadt, csúnyán be volt dagadva.

Sakura hangosan felsóhajtott és lassan a könyökére támaszkodott; akármennyire is szerette volna a szemeit meggyógyítani ez per pillanat teljesen lehetetlen vállalkozás lett volna. Elsődleges szempont most csak egy volt: a túlélés. Ennek érdekében csakráját folyamatosan a lábaiba kell majd áramoltatnia, különben rá sem bírna állni annyira rossz állapotban volt már. A maradék erejét pedig arra kell majd felhasználnia, hogy melegítse magát, hogy megmeneküljön a fagyhaláltól.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet és felült. Egy pillanatra felszisszent amikor a jobb lábát kellett felemelnie és pánik fogta el arra a gondolatra, hogy talán túlértékelte magát és nem lesz képes követni a megmentőjét. Próbált emlékezni az elmúlt napok eseményeire, majd ahogy derengeni kezdtek neki a halvány, összemosódott emlékek a lázról, a földről ami mindig ki akart csúszni a lába alól, a kézről ami vezette és tartotta benne a lelket..

-Figyelemre méltó az öngyógyulási képességed. Pár óra alatt elmúlt a lázad és ahogy látom a bokád is jobban van, mint amire számítottam. -szólalt meg egy hang a semmiből, és Sakura összerezzent. Felkapta a fejét és próbálta kitapogatni a poros ágyat amin feküdt, a kunyhó korhadó fa gerendáit..

-Még mindig a kunyhóban vagyunk? Azt hittem.. akkor álom volt csupán? -mormolta tűnődően inkább csak úgy magának.

-Estére értünk vissza miután elértük azt a barlangot ahol holnap fogunk megszállni. -mondta a nyugodt hang.

Sakura várta, hogy a férfi tovább folytassa a magyarázatot, de őt úgy tűnt kielégítette ez a válasz. A hangok alapján a tüzet piszkálhatta a kandallóban, ami vidáman pattogott és egy kis melegséggel töltötte be a jéghideg házat itt az isten háta mögötti hegyen. Sakura hirtelen nagyon kiszolgáltatottnak és gyengének érezte magát. Régen, nagyon régen érezte azt, hogy túl tehetetlen, hogy megmentse a saját életét és másokra kell támaszkodnia ezért. De akkor legalább a barátai segítettek neki és nem egy idegen! A félelem lángjai pirosra festették az arcát, ahogy a lelkében kavargó érzések dühbe csaptak át. Hirtelen felcsattant:

-Mindek szenvedtünk ennyit egész nap csak azért, hogy estére visszaérjünk oda ahonnan elkezdtük?

Ha észre is vette a másik nem vett tudomást róla és ugyanolyan nyugodtan válaszolt, mint azelőtt.

-A következő pihenőhely túl magasan volt. Megállhattunk volna, hogy ott töltsük az éjszakát, de a nyomáskülönbség és az oxigénhiány a te állapotodban végzetes megterhelést jelentett volna a tüdődre. Az időjárás is nekünk kedvezett, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy visszafordulunk.

Ahogy Sakura emésztette a hallottakat lelkiismeretfurdalás és hála érzése töltötte el és kirázta a hideg arra a gondolatra, hogy mi történt volna vele ha az idegen nem segít neki.. és még alkalma sem volt rá, hogy megköszönje..

-Köszönöm, hogy segített Kisame. Maga nélkül biztos, hogy nem élném túl ezt az utat. -mondta végül és maga köré kulcsolta a karjait. A hideg kezdett a csontjaiba hatolni. Nem messze tőle vas csörrenését lehetett hallani és Sakura gyanította, hogy a férfi éppen helyére tette a piszkavasat.

-Kérlek tegezz, Sakura. Pár év korkülönbség van csak köztünk. -mondta a fiatalember nyugodtan és Sakura elpirult, bár maga sem tudta miért. Érezte mintsem hallotta, hogy a férfi közelebb lép hozzá.

-Gondolom szomjas vagy. -szólt az és a kunoichi önkéntelenül is nyelt egyet.

-Igen, nagyon is. -mondta gyorsan majd félszegen kinyújtotta a kezét abba az irányba ahol sejtette a férfit. Az először megfogta a kezét és úgy rendezte az ujjait, hogy képes legyen fogni; utána lassan a kezébe adta a vizes flaskát. Ahogy Sakura ujjai rákulcsolódtak a flaska hideg fém nyakára mohón a szájához emelte, hogy igyon de a mozdulat túl kapkodó volt és kiöntötte a vizet. Érezte, hogy megint elpirul de nem kért bocsánatot, inkább lassabban kortyolt a hideg vízből és szinte érezte ahogy teste megtelik élettel.

Mikor végzett megköszönte a vizet és a férfi elvette tőle a flaskát. Sakura lassan előre hajolt, testsúlyát a kezeire helyezte majd felállt. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte eldől a teste, a teljes sötétségben elveszett a térérzékelése -de pár pillanat múlva meg tudott állni a lábain. Próbálgatta a bokáját mennyire bírja a terhelést, de minden alkalommal amikor ráállt össze kellett szorítania a fogait, hogy ne szisszenjen fel fájdalmában.

Itachi nézte ahogy a nő próbálja sérült bokáját, kinyújtóztatja végtagjait és rendezgeti kócos haját. Később pedig fázósan dörzsölgette a kezeit.

-Talán el szeretnél elmenni a mosdóba is. -mondta és Sakura hálásan bólintott.

-Köszönöm. Meg tudnád mutatni merre van? -kérdezte, de abban a pillanatban ahogy kimondta máris megérezte a férfi érintését a csuklóján. Hagyta magát vezetni, miközben próbált semmibe sem belerúgni -túlságosan. Szerencsére a mellékhelyiség ajtaja pár lépésre volt csupán, és hálás sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait amikor keze végre megmarkolhatta a kilincset.

Itachi nézte ahogy a kunoichi lassan bezárja maga után az ajtót. Furcsa volt, ez a nő. Első ránézésre egy fiatal utazónak tűnt, aki éppen a hágón át igyekezett haza. De ki engedett volna el egy lányt ekkora útra egyedül? Természetesen.. Sakura nem volt egyszerű utazó, ezt Itachi is jól tudta. Fiatal volt, magas, törékenynek tűnő és mégis.. olyan aura lengte körbe ami nem hagyta nyugodni a férfi védelmező ösztöneit.

De vajon elég veszélyes volt ahhoz, hogy egymaga vállaljon küldetést? Persze, emlékezett, a küldetés nem vállalkozás kérdése volt; de akkor viszont -elég veszélyes volt-e ahhoz, hogy egyedül engedjék el? Itachi magában megrázta a fejét; az ötlet túl valószerűtlennek tűnt; nemhiába szervezték úgy az Akatsukit is, hogy párosával menjenek mindenhová a tagok -egyedül egyszerűen túl kockázatos lett volna. Persze, jelent meg egy szarkasztikus félmosoly az arcán, a másik oka a párosításoknak az volt, hogy egymást felügyeljék a felek. De ez Sakura esetében irreleváns volt. Itachi végignyúlt a saját fekvőhelyén, kezeit a feje mögé kulcsolta és tovább gondolkodott.

Hiszen volt még más talány, más oda nem illő részlet is ami felkeltette a kíváncsiságát. Például a megjelenése. Sérüléseiből ítélve nem volt békés útja idáig, és ahogy elnézte azokban az unalmas órákban amíg őrködött felette Sakura úgy nézett ki, mintha az ágyból verték volna ki. A kabátja feltűnően nem az övé volt, ami csak további kérdéseket vetett fel. Nem hozott magával élelmet, kezein nem volt kesztyű sem ami elképzelhetetlen ilyen magasan a hegyekben. Egyszóval úgy nézett ki, mint akinek nem volt más választása; vagy meghal ott és akkor vagy meghal itt fent. Mire nem képes a túlélés ösztöne, gondolta Itachi.

Sakura nagy nehezen előhalászta a fogtisztító eszközét és más utazáshoz tervezett krémeket amiket mindig magánál hordott a kis szütyőjében -szerencsére, mert ahogyan el kellett hagynia a falut még ennyi sem lett volna most nála. Nagy nehezen lefejtette magáról a ruhadarabjait és alaposan bekente magát azzal a tisztító géllel amit a nindzsák használtak ha nem volt más lehetőség a tisztálkodásra. Még egy kis fésűt is tartott magánál; de nem merte levenni a szemkötőjét így inkább csak a kiálló tincseket rendezte el. Mikor mindennel készen volt kitapogatta a kilincset és kinyitotta az ajtót.

A mosdóhoz képest a kis ház egyetlen szobája kellemesen meleg volt, ez kis örömmel töltötte el, még a porszagot sem bánta. Most nem segített neki a férfi így arra kényszrült, hogy a fal mellett botorkáljon kezével folyamatosan támaszkodva rá. Mikor végre visszaért az fekhelyhez már a rá váró út járt a fejében. Vajon képes lesz túlélni?

-Indulnunk kell. -törte meg a csendet a férfi és ő maga is felállt. Amikor lassan kivezette a kunyhóból megcsapta őket a reggeli friss, fagyos levegő. Ahogy a férfi húzni kezdte a csuklóját megakadt benne a lélegzet és belenyilalt a vállába a fájdalom. Mintha a másik olvasott volna a gondolataiban megszólalt.

-Különösen a válladon lévő seb szorul ellátásra. Ahogy láttam a dobócsillag elég mélyre fúródhatott.

Sakura nyelt egyet; tudta, hogy a férfi magyarázatot vár tőle ami érthető is volt; de nem mondhatta meg akárkinek, hogy ki is ő valójában. Azonban még mielőtt szóra nyithatta volna a száját a fiatalember folytatta.

-De volt nálam kötszer és kitisztítottam a sebet. Utazásaim során mindig akadhatnak olyan helyzetek, hogy szükségem lesz rájuk.

-Utazásaid során? -kérdezte félénken a kunoichi, miközben belül majd megette a kíváncsiság, hogy többet tudjon meg a megmentőjéről.

-Nindzsa vagyok magam is. -válaszolt a férfi és Sakura dermedten megállt egy pillanatra, de az csak húzta tovább és nyugodt hangon folytatta. -Küldönc. Postás. Futár. Vagy hívj aminek akarsz.

Sakura hitetlenkedve követte a férfit.. lehetséges ez?

-Neved? -kérdezte hirtelen éles hangon és bár nem láthatta, Itachi arcán félmosoly jelent meg.

-511268 -vágta rá magabiztosan és hátranézett, hogy láthassa a kunoichi reakcióját. Az egy pillanatig zavarodottan húzta el a száját, majd arca kifejezéstelenné dermedt. Ez imponált Itachinak; a nőnek tudnia kellett, hogy nem volt más lehetősége, minthogy megbízzon benne; elvégre azt neki is be kellett látnia, ha akarta volna már régen végzett volna vele.

-Viszont még nem láttam konohai nindzsát, aki egyedül utazott volna ha lett volna más választása.

Ezt hallván Sakura bal kezével öntudattalanul is a zsebéhez kapott és ahogy ujjai bezárultak a fejvédője körül érezte, ahogy a teste harcra készen pumpálja a vért az izmaiba, idegei egy pillanat alatt pattanásig feszültek és átkozta magát amiért ilyen figyelmetlen volt, hogy ennyire könnyedén fölfedte a személyazonosságát. Vajon mennyire kutatta át a shinobi? ..Megtalálta a ruhája belső zsebében elrejtett iratokat is?! Sakurát kirázta a hideg a gondolatra.

-Le kellett vennem a kabátodat, hogy megvizsgáljam a külső sérüléseidet. Semmi többre nem volt szükség. -magyarázta a férfi, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Majd hozzátette. -Már ha az egyáltalán a te kabátod.

Sakura összerezzent ennek hallatán, mintha csak szembesítették volna azzal mit tett.

-Nem mintha lett volna választásom. Vagy én, vagy ők. -dünnyögte, de ahogy hallotta magát kiejteni a szavakat legszívesebben a szájára tapasztotta volna a kezeit.

-Egyedül voltál? -kérdezte Itachi érdeklődve. Sakura lehorgasztotts a fejét; érezte, hogy válaszúthoz érkezett. Nem feltétlenül szükséges hinnie annak, amit a férfi mondott és válaszolnia sem kötelező; ha már eddig segítette, gondolta, ezek után is segíteni fogja.

Másfelől viszont.. ott volt az édes kísértés, hogy válaszoljon, hogy beszélgethessen végre valakivel - nem azért, hogy információhoz jusson, hogy kihasználja, hanem.. hanem csak úgy. Gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében, érvek hadakoztak ellenérvekkel és nem tudta mit csináljon. Nindzsaként az ember bizalmatlan lesz, az örökös gyanakvás pedig egyedüllétre kárhoztat.. ő pedig oly régen hagyta el Konohát...

-Régóta vagyok egyedül már. -mormolta de ahogy kimondta megint csak azt kívánta bárcsak ne tette volna. A másik most biztos azt fogja hinni, hogy sajnáltatni próbálja magát. Vagy ami még rosszabb lenne, hogy szökött nindzsa...

-Ez ilyen küldetés volt. Ritka, de előfordul. -tette hozzá gyorsan; de közel sem lett boldogabb tőle.

-Megértem. -mondta kis idő múlva a férfi. -Az én munkám is magányos feladat. Ez a nindzsák sorsa, egyedül lenni még akkor is, ha emberek veszik őket körül.

Sakura ellenkezni akart; be akarta bizonyítani, hogy ez nem igaz; hogy igenis van kötelék ami erősebb a barátságnál, ami szilárdabban összeköt, mint egyes embereket a vér. De aztán bevillant egy kép, az utolsó ami örökre az elméjébe égett mielőtt az áruló leütötte volna és otthagyta volna az úton. Aztán eszébe jutott Naruto is, a jó öreg Naruto..

-Nincs más, csak elkötelezettség. -válaszolta végül. Itachi tűnődően Sakurára nézett mielőtt válaszolt volna.

-Igaz.

Egy ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg újra, hanem az előttük lévő útra koncentráltak. Ahogy lassan haladtak előre a kihalt, magas hegyek közt két kis fekete pontnak tűntnek a hatalmas fehérségben. A távolban a sziklák élesen álltak ki a földből, némelyik csúcsa beleveszett a szürke ködbe ami jótékonyan takarta el előlük a végtelent. Az időjárás még mindig barátságos volt ezen a zord, embertelen helyen, de már nem lehetett látni a napot. Itachi néha hátranézett amikor érezte, hogy Sakura megakad; nehezen ment neki a járás és többször meg kellett állniuk amikor már annyira kifáradt, hogy egy kis pihenőt kért.

-Nem edzettél még bekötött szemmel? -érdeklődött amikor egy alkalommal a nő megbotlott és ha nem fogták volna erősen egymás csuklóját előre zuhant volna a hóban. Sakura egy pillanatra elpirult a dühtől, de próbált nyugodtan válaszolni.

-Dehogynem. Az elmélet elég egyszerű: ki kell terjeszteni a csakrát, mint ahogy az ultrahanggal bánnak a denevérek. De most nincs erőm erre.. minden csakrámmal arra összpontosítok, hogy járni tudjak és ne fagyjak meg.

Itachi felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. Az a technika amiről a kunoichi beszélt nagyon összetett volt és elég magas szintű koncentrációra volt szükség hozzá, mert precíz csakrahasználatot igényelt. Az a gondolat, hogy Sakura képes lenne rá huzamosabb ideig igencsak izgalmasnak hangzott.

-Nem erre a technikára gondoltam, hanem arra amit még az iskolában tanítottak. -mondta. Sakura vicsorított, de nem a hidegtől.

-Akkor világosíts fel kérlek! -fortyant fel és Itachi arcán félmosoly jelent meg amikor hátranézett Sakurára.

-Amikor elveszíted a látásod a többi érzékszerved kiélesedik. -Sakura bólogatott, mint aki ezt már jól tudja, de a férfi folytatta.

-Hiszen a felesleges csakra a szemeidből átáramlik oda, ahol nagyobb szükség van rá. Még így sérülten is érzékelhetted talán, hogy jobb lett a hallásod.

Sakura egy pillanatra oldalra döntötte a fejét majd bizonytalanul bólintott egyet.

-Azt hiszem. De nem sokat érek vele, a sziklák a lábamnál sajnos nem tudnak sikítani mielőtt beléjük rúgok. -mondta fanyarul.

-Tényleg nem. -válaszolt a férfi, hangja mintha elmosolyodott volna. -Viszont hallod a lépteim zaját. Próbálj meg egy kevés csakrát a füledhez vonni. Amikor kiélesedik a hallásod könnyebben fogod tudni megítélni a környezetedet és a távolságokat. Ha sikerül oda lépned ahova én kevesebbet fogsz botlani.

-Voltál már hasonló helyzetben? -kérdezte, miközben tovább folytatták az útjukat.

-Nem. De szeretek felkészülni a legrosszabbra, így edzek bekötött szemmel is.

Sakura elismerően bólintott bár tudta, hogy a férfi nem láthatta a gesztust. Különben tévedett. Itachi egyre többször fordult hátra amikor beszélgettek.

Nem mehettek sokat amikor végre megálltak enni. Sakuránál volt még egy kis szárított keksz, a túlélőcsomag része, az az útravaló amit minden nindzsa magánál hord még akkor is, ha csak a szomszédba megy kávét kérni. Itachinál több és változatosabb élelem volt és a kunoichi örök hálát rebegett, hogy megosztotta vele. A víz viszont annyira jéghideg volt, hogy szinte mart így csak lassan tudták kortyolni. Kis idő múlva végül mind a ketten felfrissültek és menetkészek voltak. Itachi elgondolkodva nézett a messzi hegycsúcsok irányába, oda ahol a legszürkébbek voltak a felhőpamacsok.

-Jobban ki kell lépnünk. Minél előbb el kell elérjük a barlangot. -mondta és megfogta Sakura kezét, aki tétován álldogált mellette.

-Köszönöm, hogy ennyit teszel értem, Kisame. Remélem nem származik hátrányod abból, hogy nekem segítesz.. -mondta ki ami már azóta a lelkét nyomta mióta megtudta, hogy Kisame postás. A férfi meglepett hanggal válaszolt.

-Hátrányom?

-A késés miatt, úgy értem. Nélkülem biztosan gyorsabban odaérnél a címzetthez. -magyarázta Sakura. Nem sokszor látott postást életében de bármikor is találkozott velük mindig nagyon nagy sietségben voltak. Persze itt a hegyen a sietség az ember életébe is kerülhet de biztos volt benne, hogy Kisame így is napokkal később fog megérkezni, mint azt eredetileg tervezte.

Azonban a férfi nem válaszolt és Sakura úgy érezte a csönd felemészti ahogy teltek a percek. Hiba volt talán, hogy megemlítette a késést? Kisame most biztosan mérges volt rá, talán meg sem fordult a fejében eddig, hogy milyen következményei lehetnek annak, hogy megmentette. Talán megbánja később, hogy magával hozta? Talán nem szól hozzá többet.. Sakura nem bírta elviselni ezeket a gondolatokat és azon kapta magát, hogy remegő hangon kérdezni kezdi a férfit.

-Valami rosszat mondtam? -nem kapott választ, így újra kezdte. -Mérges vagy rám? -szavait áthatotta az idegesség de nem érdekelte. A férfi végül felsóhajtott.

-Nem vagyok mérges, Sakura. Mégis mit akarsz mit mondjak? -kérdezte minden neheztelés nélkül. Sakura elszégyellte magát. Végülis mit várt a férfitől? Hogy nyugtassa meg minden rendben de ha mégsem majd bátran viseli a következményeket? Hogy most már bármi történik is nem hagyja itt a semmi közepén? Ilyeneket Lee mondana amikor éppen romantikus hőst játszik, döbbent rá és elpirult. Már nem volt kislány most mégis úgy viselkedett! Nem akarta azonban, hogy ilyen kínos csönd telepedjen rájuk ezért próbált barátságosan beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

-Volt valaha olyan címzetted aki furcsább volt, mint az átlag?

-Találkoztam már pár csodabogárral..

-És ki volt a legfurcsább közülük?

Itachi gondolkozott, hogy elmondja-e, de végül úgy döntött miért is ne? Szadista mosoly jelent meg az arcán arra a gondolatra hogyan fog a nő reagálni a hallottakra.

-Hn.. képzelj el egy magas, lehetetlenül fehér bőrű férfit akinek két méter hosszú a nyelve és úgy tekeri azt vissza a szájába, mint mások a kerti slagot. -leírását döbbent csend követte, és Itachi kíváncsian várta mennyi idő kell a kunoichinek ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön kiről beszél. Nem kellett sokáig várnia.

-És sárga, undorítóan hideg szemei vannak? Percenként sziszeg? Hangja érdes, nevetése gyomorforgató? -hadarta Sakura a szavakat és Itachi biztos volt benne, ha szemei nem lennének lekötve most biztosan kigúvadnának döbbenetükben.

-Látom már hallottál róla. Vagy találkoztál is vele? Akkor hagy fejezzem ki legmélyebb sajnálatomat.

Sakura fuldokló hangot hallatott és alig tudott lépést tartani Itachival ahogy haladtak előre.

-És láttál ott egy olyan korú fiút, mint én? -kérdezte, hangjában idegesség bujkált. Itachi arca elkomorodott.

-Mesélj még róla.

Sakura nem vette észre milyen tartózkodó lett a hang, el volt foglalva a saját gondolataival és az egyre növekvő dühével.

-Szúrós szemek, örökké grimaszoló száj, pökhendi járás..

-Sok van ilyenből arrafelé. -válaszolt kitérően Itachi. Sakura megadóan leeresztette a fejét és csendben követte a férfit. Itachi nézte ahogy vállai megereszkednek és végül úgy döntött beszél még.

-De hallottam valakiről aki Konohából dezertált. -mondta tömören. Sakura harapdálta az ajkait miközben Sasukén járt az esze. Néha meg is botlott, annyira a gondolataiba volt merülve.

-Barátok voltatok? -kérdezte végül Itachi. Felkavarta ugyan a beszélgetés, de a hangja semleges maradt. Sakura viszont találkozásuk óta először keserűen felnevetett.

-Ó igen, amíg el nem árult mindannyiunkat! -szólt kissé élesebben, mint ahogy szerette volna. Sasuke nevének említése még hat év után is feldühítette -és nem hitte, hogy lesz valaha is idő amikor nem fogja. Itachi egy ideig nem válaszolt, majd halk hangon megjegyezte.

-Néha nem egyszerű a sorsunkat követni, Sakura. Néha.. az a sorsunk, hogy fájdalmat okozzunk. Néha nincs más út.

Sakura erre felhorkant.

-Sors! Puszibarátok lehetnétek Nejivel! Mindig ugyanazt mondjátok, mindegy mi történik. Nem gondoljátok, hogy ez csalás? Túl egyszerű módja annak, hogy igazoljátok amit tesztek? -kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel és egy csipetnyi szarkazmussal a hangjában. Itachi le volt nyűgözve. Minden csepp érzelem, ami Sakurából áradt üdítően emberi volt Kisaméhez képest.

-Ki az a Neji?

-Hyūga Neji, talán már hallottál a klánjáról..

-Látom nem szereted azt a szót, hogy sors, Sakura. -lehelte végül a shinobi a késő délutánnak. Számításai szerint hamarosan oda kell, hogy érjenek a barlanghoz. Mögötte Sakurai fújtatott egyet.

-Persze, hogy nem! Nincs értelme nevet adni valaminek, ami nem létezik. -válaszolta konokul. Itachi elmosolyodott.

-Sokáig ezt hitték a gravitációról is. -mondta nyugodtan. Sakura értetlenül megrázta a fejét.

-Mi köze a gravitációnak a sorshoz? -kérdezte összeszorított fogakkal. Kezdett nagyon hideg lenni.

-A sors egy erő, ahogy a gravitáció is; egy láthatatlan kényszer, ami visszaránt, gúzsba köt.

Sakura összeszorítta a fogait; kezdett nagyon hideg lenni. Majd elgondolkodott a férfi szavain.

-Viszont van egy nagy különbség. Gravitáció létezne akkor is, ha nem lennének emberek a Földön, viszont sors nem.

-Pontosan. Sors nem létezhet ember nélkül, ahogy ember sem létezhet sors nélkül, mert a sors jeleníti meg azt a kényszert, amit az emberek gyakorolnak egymásra és saját magukra.

Itachi hagyta, hogy a hallottak leülepedjenek Sakura elméjében, inkább azon gondolkodott kitart-e a jó idő amíg elérnek a barlanghoz. Itt a hegyekben pillanatról pillanatra változhat az időjárás és már érezte, hogy feltámadt a szél. A kunoichi ebből láthatólag mit sem érzett vagy ha mégis, nem adta jelét. Talán túlságosan is el volt foglalva a hallottakkal, hogy még erre is figyeljen.

-Persze nem tagadom, hogy az emberek tudják kényszeríteni egymást, de még akkor is van lehetőség választani; elvégre a szabad akaratod senki nem veheti el tőled. -mondta végül Sakura, bár már nem annyira magabiztosan, mint azelőtt.

-Természetesen, _szabad akarat_. -hallotta a férfit keserűen kiejteni a szavakat.

-Hidd el Sakura, közel sem vagy olyan szabad, mint hiszed. Azt gondolod, hogy másképp is élhetnéd az életed, ha akarnád. Kiléphetnél ha akarnál, otthagyhatnád Konohát és új életet kezdhetnél ott ahol akarsz. De valójában soha nem lennél képes rá.

Sakura lassanként elszomorodott.. Annyira fájt volna beismerni, hogy Kisamének igaza van. Miért ne választhatna egy jobb életet? Miért ne tudott volna Sasuke egy jobb életet választani?

-Miért? -visszhangozta a saját gondolatait, de ahogy kimondta arra kényszerült, hogy megálljon mert attól félt, hogy a hirtelen jött széllökés felkapja. Próbált minél több csakrát vonni a talpához, hogy biztosabban tudjon állva maradni. Az időjárás egyre sürgette őket. Mikor újra megindultak a férfi oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy könnyebben hallja mit mond.

-Mert a szabad akarat csak illúzió, Sakura. Azt mondják a sorsodat te irányítod, így irányíthatnád másképpen is ha akarnád. Valójában nincs más alternatíva, nincs más választás. A dolgok soha nem történtek volna másképp és soha nem is fognak, mert te sem döntenél másképp, mint ahogy dönteni fogsz. Így köt hozzá a saját természeted a sorsodhoz.

Itachi szájából a szavak olyan természetességgel hangzottak el, mintha valami olyat mondott volna amit már évek óta kántált magának -talán esténként amikor egyedül volt, amikor elviselhetetlen súllyal nehezedett a vállaira vértől bemocskolt kabátja.

Mire Itachi befejezte a mondatot bajlósan sötétedett az égbolt és havazni kezdett. A két utazó egyre nehezebben tudott haladni ahogy a süvítő szél folyamatosan szórta rájuk a havat. Sakura elkeseredetten üvöltött Itachinak.

-Sasuke nem árult volna el minket ha a bátyja nem irtotta volna ki a családját!

Egy ideig nem jött válasz, és Sakura azt hitte a másik nem is hallotta mit mondott. De aztán hirtelen megálltak és a férfi megragadta a karját, hogy besegítse a barlang bejáratán -közben pedig válaszolt.

-Az a Sasuke nem ugyanaz az ember lett volna, mint a mostani. Ez a Sasuke viszont soha nem döntött volna úgy, hogy Konohában marad. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy a klánját kiirtották az lett a sorsa, hogy minél erősebb legyen és a bátyja után menjen -természete pedig azt diktálta neki, hogy ezt az utat inkább Orochimaruban lássa meg, mint a barátaiban.

Sakura térdei összecsuklottak, de még mielőtt megütötte volna a földet meleg kezek kapták el és szorították magukhoz. _Kisame biztosan azt hiszi elestem megint,_ gondolta Sakura. Annyira gyengének érezte magát, mintha elszakadt volna benne valami és olyan mélyről jövő fájdalom tört fel belőle, amit nem bírt magában tartani. Hangtalan zokogás rázta a testét, körmei a tenyerébe martak, hogy erőt vegyen magán de nem talált mást magában, csak a fájdalmat.

-Annyira szerettem volna megmenteni. -suttogta megtört hangon. A férfi még nem engedte el.

-Nem hiszem, hogy bármit is tudtál volna érte tenni, Sakura.

A másik szavai átdöntötték az utolsó falat is, és megrohanta a sok éjszaka emléke ahogy megtört, üveges szemekkel bámulta a csoportképeiket, ahogy hibáztatta magát amiért nem volt több, amiért nem volt jobb.. és örök kárhozatra ítélte magát, örök bűntudatra, örök bűnhődésre mert nem sikerült, mert elveszett Sasuke lelke, élete legfontosabb küldetésében kudarcot vallott..

..és most feloldozást nyert valahogy, és minden fájdalom ó mennyi fájdalom amit eddig elnyomott magában most utat tört felfelé, megannyi visszatartott könny és sóhaj és sírás..

..és a férfi még mindig nem engedte el.

* * *

Író megjegyzése: volt, aki nem értette mi történt Sakura szemével. Igazság szerint a hó a hegyekben olyan erővel tükrözi vissza a napfényt, hogy képes megvakítani az embert, ha sokáig nézi. 


	3. A vihar

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: kaland  
inspirált: Apocalyptica - Hall of the Mountain King  
Enciklopédia:  
_fumoffu_ - az elnevezést a Full Metal Panic-tól vettem át, aminek vannak ún. Fumoffu részei -ezek önálló, humoros részek, sokszor paródiák amik nem kötődnek az anime fő sztorijához.

* * *

**3. fejezet  
A vihar**

A pislákoló fény halványan megvilágította a férfi arcát, kemény, hideg vonásait, vörös szemeit ahogy azok a fekvő nőt nézték de csak emlékeket láttak, rég eltemetett valaha boldog emlékeket. Itachi felnézett a barlang mennyezetére majd lassan becsukta a szemét és Sasukére gondolt. Vajon mikor lett eldöntve a sorsuk? Vagy már eleve kárhozatra születtek?

Vajon már akkor meg volt szabva az útjuk amikor világra jött az első Sharingan használó évszázadokkal ezelőtt?

Vagy az az ember döntötte el a végzetüket aki a próféciákat megosztotta a klánjával?

Talán. Az az átkozott könyv megváltoztatott mindent. Eldöntött mindent.

Ha nem lett volna talán nem bélyegzik meg.

Nem félnek tőle.

Nem kémkednek utána.

Végül talán senkinek sem kellett volna meghalnia.

Itachi ellazította az állkapcsát amit eddig öntudatlanul megfeszített. _Kár arra gondolni milyen lenne ha nem eszköznek születtem volna_, gondolta keserűen. _Eszköznek a sors kezében._

_A te sorsod mi, Sakura?_

_Te is eszköznek születtél?_

_Eszköznek, hogy segíts?_

_Vagy hogy megállíts?_

.oOo.

Felébredt fájdalomtól lüktető dagadt szemekkel, sajgó bokával -mégis boldog volt. Valahogy könnyűnek érezte magát, mintha egy szikla gördült volna le a szívéről. Nem emlékezett rá hol és mikor aludt el, de most minden bizonnyal a földön feküdt egy hálózsákon. Próbált tapogatózni maga körül, de csak a kissé nedves földet markolta. Négykézláb kúszott tovább, hátha talál valamit; próbált arra kúszni, amerre -a hidegből ítélve- a kijáratot sejtette. Csakhamar megtalálta kezeivel a tábortűz maradékát; _akkor talán már nappal lehet_, gondolta. Ahogy tovább tapogatózott bal keze valamilyen anyagnak ütközött. Elpirult amikor rájött, hogy megtalálta utazótársát. Kisame valószínűleg hátát a barlang falának vetve aludt és nem mozdult meg akkor sem, amikor véletlenül megérintette a karját.

Sakura hirtelen izgatott lett. Bár nem szólt róla egy szót sem, valójában nagyon idegesítette, hogy nem láthatja a férfit. Mit is tudott róla a nevén meg a hozzávetőleges korán kívül? Hogy postás? _Na de kérlek, _mondta magának, _nem sok postást láttam, de azok mind úgy néztek ki, mintha ugyanabból a formából öntötték volna őket. Vézna test párosítva olyan vastag szájakkal, mintha az illetőnek kacsacsőre lenne -mindez megtetőzve idegesítően magas hanggal ami olyan volt, mintha automaták lennének. Igazán idegesítő._

_De Kisamének bársonyosan mély hangja van_, emlékeztette magát Sakura. _Talán kinézetre is elüt a többitől, amolyan kakukktojás-féle. Micsoda veszteség lenne, ekkora utat megtenni kettesben egy főnyeremény pasival -és még csak nem is tudsz róla.. _Sakura felsóhajtott.._ perverz. Tényleg kezdek jobban lenni,_ gondolta vigyorogva.

Végül nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek és lassan kinyúlt abba az irányba, amerre a shinobi arcát sejtette. Annyira ideges lett, hogy remegtek a kezei -mintha csak valami tiltott dolgot tenne- és ahogy az ujjbegyei megérintették a másik meztelen bőrét úgy érezte a torkában dobog a szíve. Rájött, hogy a férfinek a nyakát érinthette meg és lassan, vigyázva egyre feljebb csúsztatta az ujjait a férfi bőrén. Meglepődött, hogy milyen selymes a bőr az ujjai alatt ahogy szinte megbabonázva húzta végig a kezét végig a másik álla mentén. Kíváncsian közelebb hajolt, hogy még többet érinthessen.

Itachi szemei felpattantak amikor megérezte valaki közelségét. Pupillái kitágultak amikor látta, hogy Sakura térdel előtte. Csak a hóvihar zúgását lehetett hallani kintről és Sakura kapkodó lélegzetvételét amint az ujjait tapogatózva végighúzta a szemöldökén, majd követve az arccsontja vonalát lassan, szinte kínzóan lassan megérintette az ajkait. Itachi hirtelen elkapta Sakura csuklóját és nézte, ahogy a nő szája kinyílik és egy meglepett O-t formáz amikor az rájött, hogy hova tévedtek az ujjai. Egy pillanatig egyikük sem szólalt meg, majd Sakura halványan elmosolyodott.

-Jó reggelt. -mondta félszegen. Itachi elengedte a csuklóját.

-Mindjárt jövök. -mondta rekedt hangon majd felállt és kilépett a barlangból.

.oOo.

Mikor visszajött Sakurát ugyanott találta a földön. Lehajolt hozzá, hogy felsegítse, majd odavezette a hálózsákjához.

-Ülj le -mondta neki -és vedd le a kabátod. Meg akarom nézni a sebedet.

A kunoichi ugyan nem látta a férfi arckifejezését de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem fogadna el nemet válaszként. Mikor végre kihámozta magát a pár mérettel nagyobb kabátból összerezzent ahogy megcsapta a jéghideg levegő. Érezte ahogy a másik letérdel mellé és balra fordítja a vállát, hogy jobban lássa a sebet. Tudta, hogy nincs változás a tegnaphoz képest; egyszerűen nem volt elegendő csakrája amit a gyógyításra tudott volna pazarolni.

-Semmi változás. Legalább túl hideg van, hogy elgennyesedjen. -mondta Itachi, de nem állt még fel.

-Bekötöm a sebed. -tette hozzá.

Egy pillanatig csak térdeltek némán egymással szemben mikor Sakura észbe kapott és kibújt a fölsőiből addig, amíg már nem védte a vállát semmi. Még szerencse, gondolta, hogy mindig hordott ujjatlan topot biztonságképpen. A férfi továbbra is csöndben maradt, előszedett valamit és ráhintette a sebre. Szagából ítélve, gondolta Sakura, sebhintőpor lehetett porrá zúzott hegyigyökérrel összekeverve. Miután a férfi ezzel megvolt elkezdte bekötözni a sebet és közelebb hajolt, hogy átérhesse Sakura vállát.

Itachi gyengéden felemelte Sakura bal karját, hogy a mellkasán is keresztülvigye a kötést, majd magához húzta, hogy a hátán folytathassa a műveletet. Sakura akaratlanul is megtámasztotta magát a bal kezével a férfi vállán, és akkor megérezte azt a halvány illatot amitől a szíve hirtelen kettesbe kapcsolt.

Sokszor hallotta Inotól, de őszintén szólva soha nem hitte el, hogy létezik férfi illat ami feltüzelhet egy nőt. Sakura, mint minden nő Konohában, kisebbségben volt a férfi uralta nindzsa társadalomban így bőven kijutott neki a "férfi illatból" amit ő tömören úgy hívott: izzadtságszag. Bár Ino bizonygatta, hogy létezik egy másik, egy fenséges illat, ami igazán férfias és egyáltalán nem kellemetlen sőt -megőrjíti a nőt, Sakura azonban soha nem érezte egyetlen férfin sem ezt a legendás illatot és nem is bízott ilyen szempontból Inoban. Bár ő megesküdött rá, hogy például Choujinak ilyen istenien férfias illata volt -Sakura azonban gyanította, hogy Chouji csak jókor volt jó helyen amikor meghívta randira Inót -talán akkor, amikor a lány már nagyon éhes lehetett.

De amit most érzett az mindent felülmúlt.

Ahogy belélegezte vezetője meleg, férfias illatát megdöbbent a sóvárgó vágyon ami egy pillanat alatt a hatalmába kerítette. Érezte, ahogy mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed amint egyre mélyebben vette a levegőt. A varázs megtörni látszott amikor a nindzsa elengedte és felállt, de az orra mintha szimatot fogott volna nem engedte elfelejtenie a férfi illatát. Nagyot sóhajtott és reménykedett, hogy az nem vette észre testközelségük miatti reakcióját. Különben tévedett. Itachi még mindig őt figyelte.

A barlang nem volt nagy, de legalább egy széltől védett, aránylag meleg helyen tudtak éjszakázni. Kintről még mindig a tomboló hóvihar hangjai szűrődtek be. Itachi előző este tábortüzet gyújtott a barlang szájához közel felhasználva egy keveset abból amit a barlangban hagytak azok utazók, akiknek gyakran kellett megjárniuk a hágót. Hajnalra a parázs is kialudt és igazán hideg volt. Itachi folyamatosan takarította el a havat a barlang bejárata elől, de más dolga nem akadt.

-Várnunk kell. -mondta végül és Sakura megadóan bólintott. Pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi mire gondol; ilyen viharban nem élné túl a utat. De viszont, gondolta félve, ha túl sokat várnak élve eltemetheti őket a hó. Talán máris túl késő volt?

A lángok vidám pattogása kellemes dallamként hatott a fagyoskodó lánynak, _ezek szerint Kisame végre megkönyörült rajtam_, gondolta hálásan és közelebb mászott, hogy dermedt végtagjait közelebb húzza a tűzhöz. Hamarosan kellemes meleg és finom illat töltötte be a barlangot, és Sakura meglepetten szaglászott körbe.

-Tea? -szólalt meg hitetlenkedve. A tea gondolata jókedvre derítette és tovább szimatolt.

-Volt nálam egy kevés. -jött a válasz, ő pedig készségesen várt amíg készen nem lett a forró ital.

Itachi először gyengéden megfogta a nő kezét, majd mikor az számított rá odaadta neki a gőzölgő teát. Sakura lassan kortyolgatott, kiélvezve minden egyes másodpercet ahogy végigjárta a melegség.

-Te igazán mindenre gondolsz, Kisame. Bár gondolom ez érthető, hiszen sokat utazol. Sok országot megjártál már? -kérdezte és maga alá húzta a lábait, hogy kényelmesebben teljen a beszélgetés. Itachi nekidőlt a barlang falának ahogy azt előző este tette.

-Többet, mint szerettem volna. -válaszolta röviden, de Sakurát nem lehetett ilyen könnyen lerázni.

-Meg sem merem kérdezni, melyik hely volt a legfurcsább.. de volt, ami különösen érdekes volt? -kérdezte mohó kíváncsisággal a hangjában.

-Érdekes? Nem turistaként utazgattam, Sakura. Egy postás számára ez munka. -válaszolt Itachi miközben erősen koncentrált arra, hogy hangja semleges maradjon. Végül beadta a derekát.

-Hallottál már a Kozenji templomról? -kérdezte bár tudta, hogy Sakura nem hallhatott róla.. nem hitte, hogy van ember Konohában aki igen.

-Kozenji? -merengett Sakura. -Ko-zen-ji, mint az Öreg Meditálás Temploma? Nem.. soha nem hallottam róla.

Itachi elmosolyodott.

-Nem az 'öreg' kanjijával írják. -mondta. Sakura kíváncsian oldalra billentette a fejét.

-Nem? -kérdezett vissza. Itachi előrehajolt.

-Megmutatom. -mondta és megfogta Sakura kezét, majd tenyérrel felfelé fordította. Sakura elpirult.. tesztelni akarja a férfi? De nem volt ideje ezen rágódni mert megérezte, ahogy a másik a mutatóujjával először egy hosszú, kissé ívelt függőleges vonalat húz a tenyere bal szélébe; érintése meleg volt az átfagyott bőrén, gyengéd és simogató. Ezek után a férfi lassan felemelte az ujját és visszatért Sakura tenyerének bal felső szélébe, ahol átmetszette az előbb húzott vonalat nem messze annak felső végétől; érintése most játékos volt, merész és Sakura szíve izgatottan kalapálni kezdett. Most a nindzsa egy feleakkora vonalat húzott az előbbi alá, párhuzamosan vele; érintése kihívó volt, szenvedélyes és nyomában Sakura úgy érezte tűzben ég a bőre. Ahogy a férfi húzta a vonalakat egymás után egyre jobban megrészegedett az érzéstől, egyre nagyobb volt benne a szükség, hogy még egyszer megérintse, és minden egyes érintése csak tovább fokozta a kielégületlen vágyát, hogy még többet érezzen, hogy még többet-

Sakura hirtelen tudatában lett a várakozó csendnek ami körülvette őket. A férfi már nem írt a tenyerére. Sakurát hirtelen a pánik fogta el; a másik most biztosan azt várja, hogy azonosítsa a kanjit, de egy ideje már teljesen megfelejtkezett róla. Elkeseredetten kutatott az emlékeiben bármilyen részlet után ami valami fogódzót adhatna neki; arra még emlékezett, hogy az a bal oldalon megegyezett a macska kanjijával, de az nem lehet a megoldás mert a kiejtés nem egyezett. _Mi lenne ha megkérném, hogy rajzolja le újra? Fogalmam sincs mi lehetett jobb fele_, gondolta kétségbeesetten, _de nem akarom beismerni, hogy nem tudom! _Végül benyögte az első kanjit ami kielégítette a feltételeket és hirtelen eszébe jutott.

-Róka. -mondta de ahogy kimondta legszívesebben beverte volna a fejét a falba. A_ Rókák Meditáló Temploma, mi? Gratulálok Sakura, sikerült komplett idiótát csinálnod magadból_, gondolta.

-Helyes. -mondta Itachi és újra nekidöntötte a hátát a falnak. Sakura meglepődött.

-Furcsa egy név -mondta. -Volt valami okuk, hogy így nevezzék el?

-Úgy tartják a rókák építették a templomot. -válaszolta Itachi és Sakura az állához emelte a kezét miközben gondolkodott.

-Ó, arra a legendára gondolsz, hogy a rókák valójában olyan furcsa lények, akik nem tartoznak sem ebbe a világba sem semmilyen másba, hanem jönnek-mennek kedvük szerint?

-Pontosan.

-De minek építettek volna templomot? Úgy gondolták oda vonulnak majd vissza öreg korukra? -kérdezte Sakura viccelődve.

-Majdnem. -jött a válasz. -A templomot azért építették, hogy ott őrizzék a feljegyzéseiket. A próféciáikat.

Sakura eltűnődött ezen. Ez teljesen új információ volt számára.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy ők próféciákat is írtak. -mondta majd kis gondolkodás után folytatta.

-Úgy tudtam a néphiedelem szerint a rókák egyszerűen csak talányokban, rejtvényekben beszéltek -ezért aztán mindig félreértést és bonyodalmat okoztak.. így egy idő után nem szívesen látott vendégek lettek és eltűntek ebből a világból. -magyarázta majd elhallgatott. Jól esett neki, hogy pár pillanatra elfelejthette ezt a hóvihar szabdalta hideg világot.

-És milyen volt a templom?

-Nem sokat láttam belőle. -válaszolta kitérően a férfi. -Nagy része tiltott volt még a postások számára is. -mondta és Sakura elnevette magát.

-Akkor miért ezt találtad a legérdekesebb helynek? -kérdezte; élvezettel hallgatta a férfi mély hangját és még nem akarta, hogy a beszélgetés véget érjen.

-Mert ez volt az első munkám. -válaszolta Itachi és kinézett a barlang száján. A hóvihar már nem tombolt olyan erősen, mint azelőtt és úgy számította, hogy még pár órát várnak azán elindulnak.

Még kérdezgetett pár helyről, például hogy igaz-e, hogy háromszáz féle teát termesztenek a Tea országában, vagy hogy tényleg létezett-e vörös rizs a Rizs országában.. Itachit néhol egészen meglepte a kunoichi felkészültsége a történelem és a földrajz terén, amit -az ő iskolás emlékei szerint- nem sokan szerettek tanulni. Később Sakura pihent egyet, majd ettek amikor Itachi úgy döntött, hogy menniük kell. Már nem havazott, és addig kellett elindulniuk amíg újra rosszra nem fordul az idő.

Lassan törtek maguknak utat a megvastagodott, friss hóban. Sakura betegnek és gyengének érezte magát, de próbált vidámnak tűnni. A beszélgetés a barlangban felvillanyozta, és szívesen kérdezgette volna még a férfit. Szeretett volna minél többet megtudni róla.. hogy mire gondol elalvás előtt, hogy szereti-e ha esik az eső.. hogy várja-e otthon valaki? De nem merte kimondani őket. Így amikor Itachi feltette neki a saját kérdését megörült és beszélni kezdett.

-A legérdekesebb hely ahol én jártam.. -mondta merengve. -Még genin koromban mentünk el a Köd országába, azt hiszem az volt a legizgalmasabb élményem -talán azért mert akkor még egyben volt a csapat. -mondta és egy kicsit elszomorodott.

-Utána nem sokszor hagytam el Konohát, csak kisebb küldetésekkor. Na meg amikor az után az idióta után mentünk, hogy visszahozzuk.. -itt elhalt a hangja, majd erőt vett magán és kis idő múlva folytatta. Itachi csak várt és hallgatott.

-Igazából ez volt az első országon kívüli küldetésem már jó ideje. Ez is csak azért, mert önként vállalkoztam rá.. különben igencsak ügyelnek, hogy rövidtávú küldetéseket kapjak.. hát nem furcsa ez? -kérdezte cinikusan.

-Nem bántad meg, hogy nindzsa lettél? -kérdezte a férfi hirtelen és Sakura elgondolkodott.

-Azt hiszen nem. -mondta végül. -Jó érzés erősnek, hatalmasnak lenni. Csak az a baj, hogy akármennyire is erős vagy soha nem lehetsz biztos benne, hogy túléled a következő harcot. Ez a bizonytalanság lassan felemészti az embert. Eltorzítja. -mondta és férfi válaszképpen megszorította a kezét.

Nem sokáig tudtak azonban nyugodtan beszélni, mert pár óra múlva a szél újra felerősödött és elnyomta a hangjukat. A vihar minden figyelmeztetés nélkül csapott le rájuk erős lökésekkel, amelyek arra kényszerítették őket, hogy megtorpanjanak és várjanak addig amíg a szél dühe kissé alábbhagy. Itachi összehúzott szemekkel nézte, ahogy a tejfehér, súlyos felhőket feketére festi az északi szél az előttük elterülő égbolton. Hamarosan már nem lehetett látni semmit, még az élesen kiálló csúcsok is belevesztek a kavargó szürkeségbe.

A vihar dühödten csörtetett végig a havas hegyoldalon, nyomában őrülten süvített a jeges szél amely felkapta a kristályos havat és nekivágta a közeli szikláknak. Azok, mint megannyi fehér tűzijáték nagy dörgés közepette robbantak szerteszét. A vihar az utazókat sem kímélte, és Itachinak a szeme elé kellett kapnia a kezét amikor egy adag jéghideg havat csapott az arcába a tomboló orkán.

Sakura hátraesett a széllökéstől és fuldokolva próbálta kisöpörni a nedves tincseket az arcából de a szél mintha valami őrült táncot járt volna nem engedte felszabadulni. Annyira hideg volt, hogy úgy érezte ráfagy a hó a bőrére ahogy hozzáér. Próbált felkászálódni, de már alig érezte a lábait.

-Kisame! -kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, de hangját elnyomta egy újabb sikító széllökés. Itachi felkapta a fejét.

-Hol?! -kérdezte meglepetten.

-Mi hol? -vacogta Sakura zavarodottan de megkönnyebbülve; nem tudta, hogy a férfi közvetlen mellette áll. Érezte, hogy az felsegíti és közelebb hajol hozzá, hogy hallhassa a szavait.

-Figyelj Sakura! Tovább kell mennünk! Vonj annyi csakrát a lábaidhoz amennyit csak bírsz, hogy le fagyjanak el és ne döntsön le a vihar.

A kunoichi bizonytalanul bólintott egyet de belül kétkedés marta; a férfinak fogalma sem volt mennyire kimerült már.

-Messzire kell mennünk? -kérdezte remegő hangon. Itachi megfogta a kezét és elkezdte húzni maga után.

-Minél lassabban megyünk annál később érünk oda. -csak ennyit kiáltott vissza. Nem tudta milyen messze vannak attól a valamennyire szélvédett helytől ahol majd meg tudnak állni, de a vihar egyre erősebben tombolt így öngyilkosság lett volna akár egy percet is várni. Itachi összeszorította a fogait és elindult előre. Itt, kiszolgáltatottan a természet kegyetlen önkényuralmának semmi nem védhette meg őket; a túlélés egyetlen kulcsa most az volt, hogy minél kevesebb csakrát használjanak el. Ma még nagyon sokat kell mászniuk.

Ahogy mentek hegynek felfelé a szél is egyre hevesebben fújt és Sakura úgy érezte, mintha ezernyi borotvaéles penge akarná lenyúzni az arcáról a bőrt. A tél jeges lehelete behatolt a csontjaiba és eszeveszetten vacogtak a fogai. Pecsenyevörös ujjait az arccsontjához érintette ami már annyira fájt, hogy szinte csillagokat látott. Semmi nem tudta volna felkészíteni erre a iszonyú kínra ami egyre jobban eluralkodott rajta. Már nem ügyelt arra hová lép, egyetlen célja volt, hogy egyáltalán lépjen. Csak még egyet..

Talán egy óra is eltelhetett így, amikor jöttek a fejfájások. Úgy érezte szétrobban a feje és próbált mélyeket lélegezni, de a levegő errefelé már ritkább volt. Szíve egyre hevesebben vert, és minden egyes mozdulat nehezebbnek tűnt, mint az előző. Képtelen volt tovább tartani a fejét és az előre csuklott, vállai meggörnyedtek, hamarosan már csak csúszkált előre a hóban mert az is túl nehéznek tűnt, hogy felemelje a lábait. Önkontrollja minden egyes lélegzettel egyre jobban szétcsúszott, és hamarosan furcsán lebegni érezte magát a tudatos és tudattalan világának határán.

Itachi csak akkor vette észre, hogy már nem is húzza, hanem vonszolja maga után a nőt amikor a szürke ködből meglátta előtűnni a ferde sziklafalat, ami mintha részegen hajolt volna előre a viharban. Nem tudta mennyi ideje mászhattak felfelé, de amikor Sakurára nézett valami villant a szemében és határozott léptekkel odavitte a nőt a sziklafal árnyékába. Gyors mozdulatokkal felnyitotta a táskáját és kutatni kezdett benne amíg ujjai rá nem akadtak arra a kis csomagra amit keresett. Foga közé kapta a kesztyű ujjának végét és lerántotta a kezéről, hogy könnyebben ki tudja csomagolni az értékes orvosságot. Mikor végre kiszedte az elsárgult leveleket Sakurához fordult és megragadta a vállát.

-Vedd be ezt és rágd! -parancsolta és a kunoichi lassan, egy nyögés kíséretében megmoccant. Bizonytalan mozdulatokkal odanyúlt amerre a hangokat hallotta, de Itachi eltolta a kezét és saját maga adta a leveleket a szájába.

-Mi ez? -kérdezte reszelős hangon miközben próbálta munkára fogni az állkapcsait.

-Koka levelek. Segítenek a magaslati betegség megelőzésében. -magyarázta Itachi. Bár a hangja nyugodtan csengett, feldúlt volt és fáradt.

-Ha annyira jó, akkor egyél te is - nem akarok egyedül bulizni. -suttogta Sakura gyenge, de játékos hangon, aminek hallatán egy halvány mosoly futott át Itachi arcán.

-Most magadért aggódj, ne értem. Ilyen szintkülönbség nincs hatással rám. -Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy Sakura rendesen rágja a leveleket felállt, hogy menedéket építsen maguknak.

Itachi, mint mindig most is gyors volt és precíz. Tapasztalt szemmel kereste meg azt a helyet, ahol a legjobb állagú volt a hó, majd határozott mozdulatokkal vágott egyenlő nagyságú tömböket belőle. Azokat aztán két kézre fogta és a sziklafalhoz cipelte. Egy óra sem telt bele és már látszott a bunker félgömb formája. Mire végzett a nyílások kivágásával és a folyosó megépítésével is meglepetten vette észre, hogy Sakurát már egészen belepte a hó.

Gyorsan odalépett hozzá és felemelte a kezét, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja az ujjait. Szerencsére még nem fagytak meg, bár valószínűleg már nem tudta volna behajlítani őket. Mikor beértek a menedék széltől és hótól védett gyomrába Itachi lehúzta a nő csizmáját, hogy megvizsgálja a lábfejét is. Úgy tűnt Sakurának sikerült azt is melegen tartania, bár amikor Itachi meglátta a dagadt, elkékült bokáját elcsodálkozott, hogy hogyan tudott egyáltalán lábra állni.

-Sakura. -szólt hozzá, mert az egyáltalán nem mozdult meg már egy jó ideje. Válasz azonban csak akkor jött, amikor Itachi finoman megpaskolta az arcát. A kunoichi nyögött egyet és visszatért a jelenbe, bár legszívesebben maradt volna oda ott ahol eddig tartózkodott. Az olyan szép volt és boldog. Lee éppen dobostortát sütött, Naruto meg tejszínhabot készített amikor valami visszahúzta a realitás hideg karmai közé.

-Hogy érzed magad? -kérdezte a férfi és Sakura nevetni akart. _Fáj!_ -akarta mondani- _Mindenem fáj!_ De nem jött ki hang a torkán. Nem volt benne biztos van-e még hangja egyáltalán. Itachi csak nézte ahogy ott fekszik némán, mozdulatlanul előtte a matracon és kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

-Jelentést kérek kunoichi! -dörrent rá és ez végre megtette a hatását.

-Tüdő ödéma. -suttogta lassan Sakura. -Ha nem gyógyítom meg meghalok. Hogy meggyógyítsam minden csakrámra szükség lesz ez esetben megfagyok.

Itachi elgondolkodva nézett le a nőre. Meglepte, hogy gyógyító; azt viszont nem hitte volna, hogy az állapota ilyen súlyos. Nem sokat hezitált, kigurította a saját hálómatracát Sakura mellé, majd letérdelt és kisegítette a kabátjából. A sajátját is levette és takaróként használta őket ahogy lefeküdt Sakura mellé. Ő, ha tudatában is volt annak, hogy valaki átkarolja és magához húzza, nem tiltakozott. Itachi közel hajolt a füléhez.

-Sakura, figyelj rám. Gyógyítsd meg a tüdőd minden erőddel. -az bizonytalanul bólintott, Itachi pedig elkezdte maga köré vonni a csakráját, hogy az minél jobban melegítse őket. Egy idő után megszáradt a nedves ruhájuk is, mialatt a kunoichi a meditáció mély transzában küzdött a túlélésért.

Itachi nem tudta, hogy végül mikor aludt el, azt sem, hogy mennyit aludtak összekulcsolódva a kabátjaik alatt. A levegő nyirkos volt és hideg, de belül kellemes meleg lett. Itachi lenézett a nő arcára és végighúzta a kezét a hátán. Egy érzékeny pontot érinthetett, mert Sakura felkuncogott. Itachi szemöldöke kérdőn megemelkedett.

-Mióta vagy ébren? -kérdezte a nőt. Az csak mosolygott.

-Egy ideje. De annyira kellemes meleg van idebent, hogy semmi kedvem nem volt megmozdulni. Olyan régen nem éreztem ilyen finom meleget, hogy már szinte el is felejtettem milyen jó is az. -mondta, majd ásított egyet és kinyújtóztatta testét, mint egy macska és Itachiban bennrekedt a lélegzet ahogy Sakura teste még jobban hozzásimult az övéhez. Lenézett Sakurára és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy azt kívánja legyen annyira ártatlan, hogy nem tudja mit csinál vagy azt, hogy pontosan tisztában legyen vele

Itachi úgy döntött hagyja még Sakurát pihenni. Addig úgysem mehetnek tovább, amíg nem regenerálódik valamennyire. Felkönyökölt és nézte az alvó nőt, résnyire nyílt ajkait, hosszú meztelen nyakát és arra gondolt, hogy nem teheti meg. És ez a tiltás csak még jobban fokozta a vágyát.

-Őrület. -suttogta.

* * *

**Sims 2 Seasons** fumoffu: 

-Talán benneteket is érdekel, hogy mit csinált Itachi amikor kiment a barlangból azon a bizonyos reggelen. Szerencsére meg tudtam szerezni egy másolatot abból a bizonyos felvételből, ami a barlang külső falára erősített kandikamerával készült. Csak erős idegzetűeknek!

Itachi kilépett a barlangból, arcán belső kínlódásának nyomai látszottak. Tett pár lépést előre, majd hirtelen megállt ott, ahol az érintetlen hó szűzen csillogott. Ujjaival lassan kigombolta vastag, fekete kabátját és ledobta maga mellé; csak hátráltatta volna abban, amit most tenni készült. Mély, súlyos levegőt vett, ahogy az északi szél beletépett a fekete ingébe, mintha magával akarta volna ragadni. Kezeit sürgetően belecsúsztatta a nadrágzsebébe, de aztán majdnem meggondolta magát. De ha most nem teszi meg.. talán nem lesz rá lehetősége többet és már szinte túlcsordult benne a vágy. Lenézett, végül lassan bólintott és kiszabadította a kezeit. Amikor egy újabb erős széllökés jött nem ellenkezett és hagyta, hogy előre zuhanjon a hideg, kristályos hóba. Érezte, ahogy a lehűl a teste és a a vérkeringése lelassul enyhítve szenvedéseit. Nem bírta tovább, most vagy soha, kezeivel és lábaival vadul kapálózni kezdett a hóban, majd mikor lecsillapodott kissé, elővigyázatosan felállt és megvizsgálta művét. Élete első hóangyalkája. Igazán büszke volt rá. De azért még lehajolt, és hüvelyk ujjával húzott egy csíkot a feje fölé. Glóriával az igazi.


	4. Leereszkedés

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: humor/románc

* * *

**4. fejezet  
Leereszkedés**

Mire Sakura felébredt Itachi már összepakolt és indulásra készen ült mellette. Sakura próbálta összekaparni az emlékeit, mert fogalma sem volt hol vannak vagy hogyan kerültek ide. Az elmúlt napok eseményei inkább voltak összemosódott élmények füzérei, mint egy egymáshoz kapcsolódó értelmes történet. Emlékezett a hó jeges ízére, amikor fájdalmában felnyögött és cserébe egy adag havat kapott a szájába; emlékezett arra ahogy a szíve egyre hevesebben vert az erőlködéstől ahogy vágtak át széllel szemben a sziklák között. Emlékezett a vihar sikítására, a fagyra, a halálfélelemre ami hatalmába kerítette amikor rájött, hogy nincs esély.. majd a melegre.

Izgatottan gondolt vissza az érzésre, amikor a férfi karjaiban feküdt. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna így éreznie, minden amit tettek a túlélés érdekében történt.. Elismerte magában, hogy máskor taszítónak találná magát a gondolatot is, hogy egy idegen férfi ölelgesse a semmi közepén. Egy férfi, akinek még csak nem is látta az arcát és különben is postás..! Minden más esetben, igen, ez teljességgel elképzelhetetlennek tűnt -kirázta tőle a hideg. De most.. ez most mégis más volt. Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, észérvekkel alátámasztani; az érzés, miközben egymás mellett feküdtek, meleg volt és otthonos.. mint aki hosszú vándorlás után hazaérkezik. Sakura elgondolkozott ezen. Nem hitt a sorsban, mint Kisame; de mégis amikor visszagondolt a másik érintésére úgy érezte, hogy ez helyes.. nem bánta, hogy így történt.

-Hol vagyunk? -kérdezte a levegőtől és remélte, hogy a férfi a közelben van.

-Kamakurában. -jött a válasz. Sakura meglepetten ült fel. Nem tudta, hogy egy ember magában is képes jégkunyhót építeni. Próbált tapogatózni, hogy milyen magas lehet; úgy tűnt Kisame éppen akkorára építette, hogy kényelmesen lehessen benne mozogni.

-Leveszem a kötést a válladról. -szólalt meg a férfi és Sakura egy kicsit elszégyellte magát. Most, hogy a másik rájött, hogy ő medinin nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy felesleges volt bekötözni a sebét pár nappal ezelőtt. Dehát a nindzsáknak a titoktartás volt a legfontosabb, ezért eddig Sakura úgy gondolta nem említi a képesítését hacsak nincs rá feltétlenül szükség.

Vetkőzni kezdett és érezte, hogy a férfi közelebb hajol hozzá. Most közel sem volt olyan precíz, mint először és Sakura érezte, ahogy ujjai véletlenül itt is, ott is megérintik a meztelen bőrét. Az elégedettség hullámokban öntötte el és szinte megrészegült tőle, míg valahol az elméje mélyén egy kis hang próbálta figyelmeztetni, hogy ez most nem játék, most nem szabad, hogy így érezzen. De lehetetlen volt megtagadnia magától azt amire minden nő ősidők óta vágyik; mert egy nő ösztönösen megérzi ha egy férfi kitüntetett figyelmet szentel neki és ez a végletekig legyezi a hiúságát függetlenül attól, hogy ki az illető. A hiúság pedig rossz tanácsadó.. arra bíztat, hogy csillogjon még, évődjön még; a siker pedig csak még jobban megrészegíti és túl későn veszi észre, hogy már nem játékot űz.

De nagyon nehéz volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, és mielőtt fegyelmezhette volna magát öntudatlanul felnyúlt, hogy játékosan végighúzza ujjait a nyakán.

-Köszönöm, hogy bekötözted a vállam. Sokat segített a gyógyulásban. -mondta ártatlan hangon és Itachi azon kapta magát, hogy a nő ujjait bámulja ahogy azok játszadoznak egy-egy rózsaszín tinccsel. _Flörtölsz velem, Sakura?_ -a gondolat nevetségesnek tűnt, de..

-Indulnunk kell ha képes vagy lábra állni. -mondta végül és a kunoichi bólintott. Lassan szedelőzködtek majd mikor kiértek a csípős, friss reggeli levegőre Sakura arca kipirult a hidegtől.

-Mennyi idő alatt jutunk túl a hágón? -kérdezte a férfit, amikor az megfogta a kezét és vezetni kezdte.

-A nehezét magunk mögött hagytuk, mostantól ereszkedni fogunk. A következő éjszakát még a hágón töltjük, de holnap délutánra kiérünk innen. -mondta Itachi és azon gondolkodott hol szálljanak majd meg ezen az éjszakán. -A lefele út rövidebb, mert meredekebb. Vonj minél több csakrát a talpadhoz. -tette hozzá.

Az út tényleg meredeknek bizonyult. Először nem is tűnt fel, hogy lejtőn sétálnak amíg egyre sziklásabb nem  
lett Sakura tapla alatt a talaj, mintha trollok vágtak volna lépcsőt maguknak a hegy innenső oldalában. Nehéz volt úgy lépni, hogy nem tudta mikor és hol ér földet a lába; és sokszor elszámította magát. Volt egy alkalom amikor azt hitte messzebb van a talaj és a térde fájdalmasan roppant amikor a talpa váratlanul nekiütközött a földnek. Ahogy így mentek nem sok idő telt el amikor a férfi hirtelen megállt és hátrafordult.

-Ez a szakasz a legmeredekebb. -magyarázta. -Át kell, hogy emeljelek néha. -mondta majd felnyúlt és megfogta a kunoichit a hóna alatt.

Sakurát meglepte a hirtelen mozdulat és ösztönösen megragadta a másik karjait. Ahogy az felemelte érezte, ahogy megfeszülnek és kidomborodnak a férfi izmai a szorítása alatt és kis borzongások futottak végig a gerince mentén. Mikor érezte, hogy újra biztos talaj van a talpa alatt visszahúzta a kezeit maga mellé; így mentek előre lassan és nehézkesen. Mikor újra megálltak Sakura várta, hogy a másik megint megfogja és átsegítse az akadályon. A másik nem állhatott olyan távol tőle, mint az előbb így most a vállaiba kapaszkodott és elcsodálkozott azon, hogy azok milyen szélesek. Ahogy a munkától megfeszülő izmok játszottak az érintése alatt bármit megadott volna, hogy láthassa a férfit.

Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor meg kellett állniuk egyre mélyebbre került a saját kis világában, ami most nem állt másból, mint gyengéd érintésekből, a lélegzet halk hangjaiból és illatokból amelyek felszínre hoztak valamiféle vadságot benne -amit maga sem értett igazán. Egy újabb akadályba ütköztek, és Sakura hallotta ahogy a férfi ugrik ahelyett, hogy lépne. Ez meredekebb szintkülönbség lehetett, mint a többi, gondolta. Igaza volt, a férfi feje a combjaival voltak egyvonalban.

Itachi felnyúlt, hogy megragadja a nőt derekánál fogva és abban a minutumban amikor magához húzta az idő mintha megfagyott volna egy pillanatra. Felmerült benne a kérdés, hogy Sakura mikor kulcsolta a nyaka köré a kezeit.. mióta állnak ilyen közel egymáshoz.. miért nem engedte már el a derekát? _Nem szabad! _-és ez a gondolat hirtelen indulásra késztette. Ahogy Itachi ellépett Sakura mellől belül megcsóválta a fejét._ Mióta beszélek magammal úgy, mint egy kutyával?! _

-Olyan hihetetlen. -szólalt meg tűnődően Sakura, mintha csak egy hosszú gondatfolyamot zárt volna le magában.

-Mi? -kérdezte Itachi miközben átsegítette a kunoichit egy csúszósabb részen.

-Az, hogy postás vagy. -válaszolta az és Itachi magában felsóhajtott. És megint. Sakura mentegetőzve folytatta.

-Nem akartalak megsérteni! Úgy értem vannak előnyei annak, ha valaki postás; nem kell harcba mennie, senkit sem meggyilkolnia vagy kémkednie vagy ilyesmi. De.. bocsáss meg, hogy ezt mondom de eddig azt hittem csak azok az örök vesztesek mennek postásnak akiknek nem baj, ha évekig távol vannak az otthonuktól mert úgysem várja őket senki.

Ebben a pillanatban két dolog is történt. Itachi szemei elkerekedtek, Sakura arca pedig eltorzult, mintha üvegcserepekbe lépett volna és legszívesebben egy sziklába verte volna a fejét amikor felfogta, mi szaladt ki a száján.

-Nekem sincs senkim. -válaszolt Itachi érzelemmentes hangon, ám ahogy ezt kimondta már tudta, hogy hibát követett el. A beálló csendben egy vékony kis izzadságcsepp csúszott le a homlokán.

-Oh. -válaszolta a kunoichi; de ez az 'oh' inkább hangzott úgy, mint egy szó ami csak arra vár, hogy a többiek kövessék; és nem úgy, mint ami lezár egy kellemetlennek tűnő témát. Itachi hirtelen elszánt hajlandóságot érzett, hogy elterelje a beszélgetést a családjáról.

-Tapasztalatom szerint nem sok értelmes női lény él ezen a Földön. -válaszolta gyorsan. 1-1, gondolta Sakura fanyarul és bölcsen hallgatott.

Hamarosan maguk mögött hagyták az éles, meredek részeket és az út lankás lett, szinte kényelmes. Az eget még mindig eltakarta a tejfehér felhőréteg, de most nem tűntek olyan súlyosnak és fenyegőnek, mint pár nappal ezelőtt. Többször is megálltak, ilyenkor Sakura fáradtan leült egy nagyobb kőre, hogy egyen és igyon.

Itachi csak állt mellette és kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel vizslatta az előttük elterülő utat. A kilátás gyönyörű volt; még mindig elég magasan jártak ahhoz, hogy messzire elláthasson. Kisame közel egy napi járóföldre várhatott rá, már biztosan türelmetlenül. Amikor folytatták az útjukat Sakura újra beszélgetést kezdeményezett; úgy tűnt különösen beszédes kedve lett. Amiről persze Itachi nem tudhatott (sőt amiről Sakura sem tudott -legalábbis nem tudatosan), hogy az a felfedzés, hogy a postás nem nős igen sokat nyomott a latban.

Hamarosan elérték a fák első sorait ami jelezte, hogy megállhatnak, hogy előkészítsék a táborhelyüket. Itachi azonban csak akkor táborozott le, amikor talált egy arra alkalmas tisztást; így már estébe fordult az idő, amikor feléledtek a tábortűz rég nem látott vidám lángocskái. Sakura egy korhadt fatörzsen ült pad gyanánt, és kezét közelebb nyújtóztatta a meleghez. A másik a közelben éppen a sátrat állította fel és Sakura kihasználta a nyugodt csendet, hogy elméjével megvizsgálja milyen állapotban van a teste.

Ahogy lassan ellazította magát képek jelentek meg az elméjében és ő a gondolat sebességével osztályozta, félretette vagy kinagyította őket. Valójában közel sem dolgozott olyan precízen, mint ahogy otthon szokott -_de ez így működik_, mondta egyszer Tsunade, _élesben soha nem megy olyan könnyen, mint a kórházi ágyon._ Örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy a tüdejét sikerült egészen jól meggyógyítania, és a bokája is javult valamennyire. Az idő amit a kamakurában töltöttek életmentő volt. Megdobbant a szíve a boldogságtól amikor rájött, hogy már akár holnapra össze tud gyűjteni elegendő csakrát, hogy gyógyítani kezdje a szemeit. Ez azt jelentette, hogy.. ..hirtelen vonyítás hangját hozta magával az esti szél. Valahol a távolban farkasok küldtek üzenetet a holdnak. _Igen_, bólintott vigyorogva, _én is vonyítani akarok_.

A férfi feltehetően végzett a sátorral, mert leült nem messze tőle a korhadt törzs másik végébe. Sakura a hangok irányába fordult.

-Nagyszerű hírem van. Holnap el tudom kezdeni gyógyítani a szemem. Holnaputánra talán már le is vehetem a szemvédőt. -mondta.

-Holnap leérünk a hegy lábához. -válaszolt erre a férfi semleges hangon, mintha az időjárásról beszélgettek volna. Sakura kissé megsértődött -ennél azért kicsit nagyobb lelkesedést várt. Már majdnem visszaszólt valamit amikor úgy döntött, hogy taktikát változtat. Pillanatig úgy látszott, mintha lenne valami a jobb lábánál ami nagyon zavarja. Ahogy próbálta kitapogatni mi az, egy hajszálnyit közelebb csúszott a férfi felé.

-Merre mész? Talán mehetnénk együtt egy ideig. -kérdezte édes hangon, választ azonban nem kapott. Megzavarodott.. szakmai titkot kérdezett talán? Vagy a férfi azt hiszi, hogy rá akarja erőltetni magát? De ha azt hiszi, az jelenti, hogy tehernek érzi őt. _Persze, hogy teher vagy te tehén,_ _napok óta vakvezető kutyát játszik és te most meg azt kéred, hogy még egy napot várjon a te kis romantikus fantáziálgatásaid miatt aminek úgyis csalódás lesz a vége! -_Sakura meglepetten hallotta a saját gondolatait. Mióta lett ilyen szigorú önmagával? A régi szép időkben bezzeg megengedte magának a vasárnapi csokinapot, a kellemes kis koktélokat amikor elmentek Narutóékkal ünnepelni.. most meg fösvénykedik egy nap miatt?! Ez teljesen igazságtalan..

-Megmentetted az életem. Mióta rám találtál csak velem vesződsz. Szeretném illendően megköszönni úgy, hogy a szemedbe nézhetek. -mondta végül taktikusan. Végeredményben, nyugtatta magát, amit mondott az az utolsó szóig igaz. Ám a másik még mindig nem válaszolt, és ha nem hallotta volna a lélegzetvételét azt hihette volna, hogy már nincs is vele. Kezdte elveszíteni a kezdeti bátorságát. Nem értette a férfi hallgatását.. Persze neki könnyebb dolga volt, ő végig látott, míg Sakura semmit. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem változtak meg a dolgok vagy az útjuk nem jelent a férfinak semmit? Biztos ami biztos még egy kicsit közelebb húzódott hozzá.

-Szeretnélek látni. -vallotta be végül. A beálló csendben az idegei pattanásig feszültek, majd a shinobi felsóhajtott és Sakura szíve megdobbant.

-Majd meglátjuk. -válaszolta végül Itachi azzal nyugalommal ami mutatta, hogy nem számított arra ami ezek után következett. Sakura elkiáltott egy 'juhé'-féle csatakiáltást és nekiugrott. Na jó, nem -de eredetileg ez volt a szándéka csak nem jól mérte fel a távolságokat. Mindenesetre megragadta Itachi karját és boldogan magához szorította. Itachi csak zavarodottan ült és nézte Sakurát akinek mosolya fültől fülig ért.

-Ígéret szép szó, ha betartják úgy jó! -mondta játékosan és elengedte a férfit. Magyarázat-képpen hozzátette. -Azt mondtad "meglátjuk", mi ketten: azaz én is meglátom vagyis beleegyeztél! Mert ha nem akartad volna azt mondtad volna "majd meglátom", nem igaz? -incselkedett Sakura.

-És különben is; ez nem lehet a sors része? Gondolj bele.. lehet, hogy az volt a sorsom, hogy ott haljak meg a hegyen. Te mégis megmentettél.. -vetette ki a horgot újra. És a hal ráharapott.

-Én csak az esélyt adtam meg, hogy túléld; végigcsinálni neked kellett. -mondta Itachi -Az, hogy most itt vagy bizonyítja, hogy másképp nem történhettek a dolgok. Tehát soha nem volt része a sorsodnak az, hogy a hegyen halj meg.

-Tehát ha holnaputánig együtt maradunk és meglátom az arcod az sors lesz? -kérdezte Sakura.

-Igen.

-Ám ha elválnak útjaink és nem találkozunk többet akkor az lesz a sors?

-Pontosan.

-Tehát nem tudod előre jelezni mi fog történni. Akkor nem felesleges ezen aggódni? -összegezte a hallottakat a kunoichi, és mint aki jól végezte dolgát hátrakulcsolta a kezeit. Itachi összehúzta a szemöldökét.

-Tényleg nem tudjuk megjósolni, hogy mi fog történni, ám a lehetőségek nem végtelenek. Amikor a jövődre gondolsz lesznek valószínűtlen dolgok. És lesznek dolgok amit lehetségesnek gondolsz, ám mégis valószínűtlenek. Mert a természeted meghatározza azt, amit teszel. Lehet, hogy máshogy is cselekedhetnél. De úgysem fogsz.

Ezek után Sakurának nem volt kedve megszólalni. A postás egy szkeptikus volt és punktum. Lehajtotta a fejét -olyan tehetetlennek érezte magát. Igazán szerette vola megismerni a férfit, a vágyódó kíváncsiság szinte túlcsordult benne, már azon gondolkodott mi történne ha most letépné a szemfedőt.

-Nem félsz, Sakura? -kérdezte Itachi hirtelen.

-Miért félnék? -kérdezte vissza döbbenten Sakura. Ez eddig meg sem fordult a fejében.

-Hogy nem azt fogod látni amit vársz.

Sakura elgondolkodott ezen, miközben térdeit átkulcsolta a kezeivel.

-Ahogy mondtad -ha csalódni fogok, akkor az volt a sorsom, hogy csalódjak. -válaszolta végül. Itachi bólintott, majd felkelt és megfogta a kunoichi karját.

-Ideje lefeküdnöd. Én majd őrködök. -mondta és Sakura akaratlanul követte. Fáradt volt, de még nem volt álmos.

-Én is őrködhetnék majd. -ajánlotta fel magát készségesen.

-Rendben. -válaszolta a másik és besegítette az egyszemélyes sátorba.

Ám Itachi nem ébresztette fel Sakurát, hogy őrködjön. Inkább csak ült a tűznél és gondolkodott.

Sakura elszántan ébredt fel másnap reggel. Ez az utolsó nap! -gondolta elborzadva és izgatottan. Hirtelen minden egyes másodperc, amit Kisamével élt meg ahogy mentek le a hegyről kéz a kézben megismételhetetlen kincsnek tűnt . És ha valaki azt kérdezte volna, hogy miért is annyira különleges az a pillanat amikor először meghallotta a másik szívének dobogását, akkor Sakura megvonta volna a vállát és azt mondta volna "nem tudom". Tényleg nem tudta volna értelmesen megmagyarázni az okát, hogy miért lett annyira fontos neki az a férfi akit még soha nem látott. Talán van valami abban amikor a vonzalmat mindenféle kémiai anyagok harmonikus meglétével magyarázzák, vagy talán ez tényleg a sors keze. Persze az sem kizárható, hogy egyszerűen csak kezdett megőrülni -de ahogy tudományos körökben mondani szokás, amíg van más magyarázat addig hajlunk arra, hogy ez ne fogadjuk el. Mindenesetre gyanús.. legutóbb felettébb furcsa gondolatok jutottak eszébe. Például, hogy mit csinálna Kisame, ha a hátára ugrana és nem eresztené el. Persze az igazsághoz hozzá tartozott, hogy Sakura mindig is szeretett fantáziálni lehetetlen szituációkról -lásd Sasuke.

Sakura megrázta a fejét és felült a sátorban. Most, hogy egyedül volt végre megragadhatta az alkalmat, hogy rendbe szedje magát egy kicsit. Bár nem volt túl nagy a hely, Sakura még a lábára is fordított figyelmet és azt is bekrémezte a többi testrészével egyetemben. Mire mindennel végzett már korgott a gyomra.

Nem sok időt töltöttek a reggelivel, és ahogy végeztek már indultak is. Sakura persze mindent megtett, hogy minél később induljanak, de igazán nehéz volt fondorlatoskodni bekötött szemmel. Itachi pedig gyengéden, de határozottan fogta meg a kezét.

Ez az szakasz volt utazásuk legkellemesebb része és nemcsak azért, mert Sakura túl volt a potenciális életveszélyen. A napot végre nem takarták el az örök szürkületet hozó súlyos téli felhők, és ezen a vidéken valószínűleg nem túl gyakori csillogó napsütés ölelte őket körbe. Bár ebből nem látott semmit, de megérezte a bőrén és ez jókedvre derítette. De nemcsak az időjárás kedvezett nekik; végre elhagyták a hegy kopár, sziklás részét és most talpa mint bársonyon lépdelt volna a puha lehullott fenyőleveleken.

Kisame sem viselt kesztyűt most, és ahogy fogták egymás kezét és élvezték a másik társaságát, Sakura közelebb érezte magához a férfit, mint valaha. Persze akkor is elállt a lélegzete, amikor átölelte a viharban.. de talán azért, mert akkor még nagyon beteg volt és fáradt, nem érezte azt, amit most: a hozzátartozás kötelékét. Csak ne kellene elmennie, gondolta szomorúan.

-Kisame? -szólalt meg gyengéden.

-Hm?

-Miért lettél postás? -Sakura érezte belül, hogy ez egy értelmetlen kérdés. Hogyan is válaszolhatna arra a kérdésre valaki, hogy "miért vagy az, aki vagy?", és nem tudta milyen választ vár. Itachi nem lepődött meg, valahol belül várta már a kérdést. De most, hogy valósággá vált a gondolat, nem tudta mit mondjon. Végül kimondta azt, ami először bukkant fel a szívében.

-Akkor azt mondtam volna, "mert ez látszódott a legjobb döntésnek". Most már azt mondanám elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy ne veszítsek a sorssal szemben. Mert hittem a szabadságban -mondta lassú, mély hangon. -miközben csak nem tudtam, hogy mi fog bekövetkezni. De volt egy ember aki tudott a sorsomról. Hogy mennyire tudta, vagy hogy mennyire ő idézte elő azt nem tudom. Ez az ember a Kozenji templom egyik szerzetese volt.

Sakura döbbenten hallgatta a férfit.

-Hogy találkoztál vele? -kérdezte. Itachi egy pillanatra elhúzta a száját, de végül úgy döntött, hogy ezt az információt még megosztja Sakurával.

-Az volt a feladatom, hogy ezt a szerzetest akit kísérnem kellett, megöljem. De nem tudtam megtenni, amit valószínűleg jól tudott az elejétől fogva. Nem azért, mert nem tudtam volna ölni. Hanem azért, mert hirtelen nagyon értékes lett számomra.

Itachi felnézett és égre és ráébredt, hogy a nap már magasan szeli a téli égboltot. Hamarosan itt az idő. Megállt, de csak nézett fel az égre, szemei hidegek voltak, élesek, sötét fájdalom ült meg bennük. Sakura közelebb lépett, és hozzásimult a hátához.

-Mi történt azután? -kérdezte olyan gyengédséggel a hangjában, ami egy pillanatra feldühítette a férfit. Ő nem érdemel meg ilyen gyengédséget! De végül hátrafordult, és lenézett a törékenynek tűnő, vékony nőre.

-Titkokat mondott el. Mások sötét titkait.. és miután tudod őket, már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint volt. Főleg ha azok rájönnek arra, hogy te megtudtad őket. -mondta, és kezével végigsimított Sakura hajtincsein, ujjai közé véve őket, gyönyörködve hogy ragyognak a déli napsütésben.

-Ezért Sakura, ha leveszed a szemkötőt.. te is részesévé válsz ennek a sorsnak. Talán te is rájössz, hogy az élet amit éltél ketrec volt csupán. A tudatlanság néha.. -hajolt közelebb Itachi, és megcsókolta a nő homlokát- ..kincs. -Sakura végigcsúsztatta kezét a mellkasán lassan, tapogatózva, minta nem akarná elhinni, hogy ez valóság. Majd amikor ujjai megérintették a nyakát, Itachi becsukta a szemét és hozzáérintette a homlokát Sakuráéhoz.

-Meg akarlak ismerni. -mondta halkan a kunoichi és érezte, ahogy a másik ujjai megérintik az állát és végigsimítanak a nyakán. Szíve a torkában dobogott, térdei meggyengültek ahogy érezte, hogy a férfi egyre közelebb hajol hozzá. Puhán, gyengéden érintette meg az ajkait először, mint egy halk sóhaj. Érintése hívogató volt és Sakura ajkai kinyíltak, ahogy behódoltak a férfi csókjainak. Ismerkedtek, élvezték egymás közelségét; majd az érintések egyre szenvedélyesebbek lettek, a vágyak egyre erősebbek, egy ritmusra mozogtak az ajkait ahogy ízlelték egymást, keresték egymást még többet és többet akarva.

Itachi érezte, ahogy Sakura közel simul hozzá, egész teste, minden mozdulata sugározta a _vágyat_, és Itachi akarta őt. Az érzés őrült erővel tört fel benne és egyre sürgetőbben csókolta, egyre erősebben ölelte magához. De nem tehette meg, nem folytathatta.. ujjai lassan felemelkedtek, hogy megtalálják az érzékeny pontot Sakura tarkóján.. mert nem lehetett, nem teljesedhetett be a vágy, mert ő volt Itachi az elátkozott-

Nézte, ahogy a nő ájultan a karjaiba omlik. Egy ideig csak állt ott, némán, mintha gyászolna valamit. Aztán lassan felemelte az eszméletlen nőt és elindult megint. Nem nézett le, szemei az előtte elterülő tájat figyelték élesen, már nem volt meg bennük az a gyengédség ami pár perccel ezelőtt nézett le Sakurára. Nem.. ezek a szemek hidegek voltak, kegyetlenek, hűek egy gyilkoshoz.

Nem kellett sokat mennie, hamarosan egy alakot pillantott meg a fák között. Az éppen ült egy nagyobb kövön és láthatólag nem csinált semmit csak várt. Mikor megérezte Itachi közelségét felugrott és elindult a férfi felé.

-Végre! -mondta üdvözlésképpen, ám az nem válaszolt. Nem volt beszédes kedvében. Ez nem kedvetlenítette el a cápaembert, és közelebb hajolt, hogy szemügyre vehesse Itachi csomagját.

-Ohó, szuvenírt is hoztál nekem? Igazán nem kellett volna. -mondta mohón, mire Itachi úgy nézett rá, hogy az önkéntelenül hátrált egyet.

-Látom jó napod volt, Itachi. Vagy inkább fárasztó? -kérdezte újra kaján vigyorral. Itachi szó nélkül elindult. Kisame érdeklődve nézett utána. Sokért nem adta volna, ha bármit kihúzhatna a társából.

-És mit csinálunk vele? Magunkkal visszük? -bökött Sakura felé.

-Nem.

Kisame valamit megint viccesnek találhatott, mert felröhögött.

-Mit szólsz a csomagmegőrzőhöz.. vagy inkább legyen az elveszett gyerekek osztálya? -Kisame ma nem bírt betelni ma magával. Az a két nap várakozás megtette a hatását, úgy tűnik.

Hamarosan csak két fekete pontot lehetett látni az erdő sűrűjében, majd már annyit sem.

* * *

**Fumoffu:**

-Valójában Itachinak nem volt teljesen igaza a sorssal kapcsolatban. Történhettek volna másképp is a dolgok, hiszen a Moirák hárman vannak, és csak egy szavazaton múlt, hogy ne történjenek így a dolgok:

Itachi későn jött rá, hogy elszámította magát, vagy Kisame volt az, aki türelmetlenségében úgy döntött előre megy. Akárhogyan is, Itachinak hirtelen kiszáradt a szája amikor meglátta pár méterre tőle az integető Kisamét feléjük közelíteni. A fénysebességnél is gyorsabban száguldott Kisame felé, hogy megelőzze a katasztrófát.

-Helló Ita- -ennyi fért ki szerencsétlen Kisame száján, mielőtt Itachi gyomorszájon vágta volna. A fájdalomtól összegörnyedt. -Ezt most miért kaptam? -kérdezte ingerülten. Sakura, akit Itachi csak úgy se szó se beszéd nélkül otthagyott, tett pár bizonytalan lépést előre.

-Valami történt, Kisame? Ki van még ott? -kérdezte idegességgel a hangjában. Kisame kérdően nézett Itachira, aki meg úgy nézett vissza a cápaemberre, mintha Sakura mindent megmagyarázott volna: "látod, én megmondtam". Ám Kisame nem értette mit mondott meg az, de talán nem is akarta.

-Ki van ott? -kérdezte még egyszer Sakura, ha lehet most még idegesebben, mint az előbb. Itachi megbökte Kisamét, aki köhintett egyet.

-Ööö, helló. Orochimaru vagyok. -mondta ki az első nevet ami eszébe jutott. Itachi irritáltan forgatta a szememit, Sakura ilyedten hátrált egy lépést.

-_Az_, az Orochimaru? -kérdezte gyorsan, és védekező állásba helyezkedett. Kisame sietve válaszolt.

-Neem, nem az! Egy másik! -Sakura gyanakvóan összeszorította az ajkait, de végül leengedte az ökölbe szorított kezeit.

-Oh.

Itachi még egyszer fenyegetően Kisamére nézett, és ajkai elé emelte a mutató ujját. Kisame ijedten bólintott, és jobb kezével úgy csinált, mintha összehúzna egy nemlétező cipzárt a száján. Miután ilyen jól megértették egymást, folytatták útjukat. De Itachi aznap igazán szerencsétlen volt és nem is sejthette, hogy az igazi Orochimaru, miután megszerezte Sasuke testét, rehabilitációra szorult, és kúrába fogott ahogy azt a Kisállat magazin legújabb számában, a "Mit tegyünk, ha hüllőnk letargiás és legyengült?" rovatában olvasta. A kúra elég egyszerű volt: egyél bőségesen és sétálj sokat. Így, micsoda pech, Orochimarut éppen arra vitte útja amerre Itachiék mentek.

Orochimaru éppen kifordult egy sűrű, bokroktól eltakart ösvényről, és leesett az álla amikor meglátta kik jönnek. Csak később rettent meg igazán, amikor Itachi fénysebességgel kezdett futni felé.

-Mit csinálsz Ita- -ennyit tudott kimondani, mert Itachi már repült is felé és jobb lába úgy gyomorszájon rúgta, hogy kigúvadtak a szemei.

-Harcolni akarsz?! -kérdezte a támadójától feldühödve, amint képes volt levegőt venni. Itachi könyökével kupán vágta a férfit amikor hallotta, hogy Sakura élesen levegőt vesz és ijedten felkapja a fejét.

-Ki az, Kisame? -Itachi hideg szemekkel nézett Orochimarura.

-Senki, csak egy régi ismerős. Igaz, Orochimaru? -kérdezte anélkül, hogy hátra nézett volna. Kisame megszólalt.

-Bezony. Éppen be akart mutatkozni. -mondta reszelős hangon a cápaember. Az igazi Orochimaru zavarodottan nézett először Itachira, majd Kisamére. _Mi a fene folyik itt?_

-Szóval? -kérdezte Itachi a fogai között, Sharinganja fenyegetően meredt a kígyóemberre, aki idegességében kidugta villás nyelvét.

-Uh.. Sasuke vagyok. -mondta tétovázva, de végül bólintott. Nem is hazudott nagyot. Elvégre tényleg Sasuke testében volt..

Sakura kezdte elveszteni a türelmét és vicsorított egyet.

-Értem. Szóval Kisaméhez, Orochimaruhoz és Sasukéhez van szerencsém, ugye? -kérdezte cinikus hangon. A másik háromnak hosszú izzadságcsepp gyöngyözött végig a homlokán. Itachi nézte, ahogy Sakura egyre jobban feldühödik és oldalba vágta Orochimarut. Az vádló tekintettel nézett vissza rá majd Sakurához fordult.

-De én komolyan Sasuke va- -nem tudta tovább folytatni, mert Sakura felrobbant, és egy hatalmasat csapott a földre ami nagy reccsenéssel ketté vált. A többiek döbbenten nézték ahogy ordibál, hogy "Hülyének néztek?!" meg, hogy "Adok nektek Sasukét!" majd megfordult, és maga elé nyújtott kezekkel, nehogy neki menjen valaminek, zombi léptekkel elindult valamerre. Ahogy lassan eltűnt a fák között Itachi mérgesen Orochimaruhoz fordult.

-Ezt jól megcsináltad!

Az sértődötten szortyant fel.

-Hogy én?! Én voltam az egyedüli aki legalább részben nem hazudott!

Itachi egy pillanatra elhallgatott.

-Mi?! -tett egy dühös, támadó lépést Orochimaru felé. Az boci szemekkel nézett rá

-Nem értelek! Mondtad akár egy szóval is, hogy az öcséd off-limit? -Itachi tett még egy lépést előre, szemei  
már nem is vörösen, hanem véreresen izzottak. Orochimaru ide-oda kapkodta a fejét és azon gondolkodott merre tudna menekülni. Tudta, hogy most igazán nagy bajban van.

De a Moirák kedvelték Sasukét, sőt valójában Orochimarut is a maguk módján, így úgy döntöttek adnak nekik még egy kis időt. Így hogy, hogy nem -miután elájult, pár nappal később Sakura már Konohában nyithatta ki a szemeit.


	5. Az Akatsuki vezetője

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: general  
inspirált: System of a Down - When Angels Must Die, Aerials, Hypnotize

**Író megjegyzése: **igen, talán sejteni lehetett, ez a fejezet lett volna az „Egy kis összeesküvés", az a NejiHina one-shot amit külön raktam fel végül. Ehelyett valami egészen mást lett, amit nagy élvezettel írtam meg:) és ha szereted a general-t akkor remélem neked is tetszeni fog. Ha mégsem akkor is érdemes belenézned ebbe a fejezetbe is, mert tartalmaz némi információt a történettel kapcsolatban.

**Nagyon fontos! N**ézd meg a térképet, mert különben csak részben fogod érteni mi történik: hajnalmadar. livejournal. com/ tag/ map

Kisame meg fogja jegyezni, hogy Zabuza meghalt. Persze abban az időben Zabuza még élt, de Kisame azt hitte, hogy már halott.

* * *

**5.fejezet  
Az Akatsuki vezetője**

Sakura fejfájásra ébredt. Viszont ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit és körbenézett szívébe végtelen öröm költözött és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mert ismerte ezt a helyet. Ismerte a fehér függönyöket az ablakokon -mert nekik kellett megfoltozniuk ha valamelyik beteg kiégette cigarettával, amit persze mindig letagadtak később. Ismerte a padló kis repedéseit is, mindegyik idegesítő kis lyukat amiből nekik kellett külön kipiszkálni a koszt miután felmostak minden nap amikor itt dolgozott. Szerencsére Konoha kórházának kevés fekvőbeteg szobája volt, aminek egyszerűen az volt oka, hogy a legtöbb beteg haza tudott menni már a műtét után pár órával is -hála Sakuráéknak és más medinineknek. Sakura érezte, ahogy szemei megtelnek könnyel, maga sem tudta miért. Ebben a furcsa keser-édes hangulatba toppant be Hinata amikor beengedte magát.

-Sakura-chan. -üdvözölte meleg hangon és közelebb lépett. Rámosolygott a betegre és kezébe vette a kezét. -Örülök, hogy látsz. Sírj csak, Sakura-chan.. a sírás legalább kitisztítja a szemed egy kicsit. De ne túl sokat, mert erősödni fog a fejfájásod. -mondta kedvesen és kacsintott egyet. Sakura elnevette magát és kiugrott az ágyból, hogy megölelje a kolléganőjét és barátját.

-Nem tudom elhinni, hogy itt vagyok köztetek. Hogy kerültem ide? Hol van a postás? -kérdezte miután átestek a az üdvözlésen. Hinata zavartan nézett Sakurára.

-Postás? Sajnálom, Sakura, egy sem járt erre mostanában. Kaptunk egy üzenetet a Eső országából az ott lévő kémeinktől, hogy megtaláltak de sürgős orvosi segítségre szorulsz. Kakashi érted ment is visszahozott. -Sakura csalódottan nézett le a kezeire, majd idegesen felkapta a fejét.

-De a jelentés nem veszett el, ugye? -Hinata megrázta a fejét. Sakura megkönnyebbült.

-Jól van, az a legfontosabb. Nem volt esetleg valami más nálam? Üzenet esetleg.. -nézett Hinatára reménykedve, de az újra megrázta a fejét. Látszott rajta, hogy rosszul érzi magát, amiért Sakura csalódott.

-Ez van, Hinata. Majd elmesélek mindent, csak előbb beszélnem kell Tsunade-samával. Túl akarok lenni a formalitásokon. -mondta és már indult volna ki az ajtón, amikor Hinata megfogta a karját.

-Tsunade-sama határozottan megtiltotta, hogy ma felkeresd. Azt mondta pihenned kell. Azt üzente először szedd össze magad és csak azután menj el hozzá. -Sakura bólintott. Mint mindig, a Hokagénak most is igaza volt. Ahhoz, hogy effektíven tudjon válaszolni a kérdéseire össze kellett rendeznie a gondolatait -erre már igazán nem volt lehetősége a hágón.

Így hát Sakura visszaült az ágyra, Hinata szembe vele a kis hokedlire, és éppen azon gondolkoztak, hogy hol is kezdjék amikor kopogás hallatszott -az ablak irányából. Sakura hátrafordult, és Naruto nagy, vigyorgó arca jelent meg az üveg másik oldalán. Sakura a szemét forgatta amikor látta, hogy Naruto még mindig úgy kapaszkodik, mint egy kis majom.

-Miért nem az ajtó, Naruto? Miért mindig az ablak? -kérdezte olyan hangon, mintha azt kérdezné: "És miért nem szakad le a mennyezet?", de Naruto tudta, hogy igazából nem is mérges rá. És ebben tényleg igaza volt.

-Mert az túl egyszerű lenne, Sakura-chan! -mondta egy másik férfi hang az ajtó felől.

-Lee! -kiáltotta boldogan Sakura. Naruto sértődött képet vágott. Már éppen szóra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor Hinata megragadta a kezét és húzni kezdte az ágy felé ahol Sakura ült. Az megértette mit akar a másik nő, és kinyújtotta a kezeit.

-Barátaim. Azt hittem soha többé nem fogunk találkozni már. -mondta gyengéden és megfogta Naruto kezét, aki megfogta Hinatáét, aki Lee-nek nyújtotta a másikat és végül egy kört alkottak, arcukon bensőséges mosoly, boldogság. Sokáig nem mozdultak, nem szóltak semmit. Annyira szent volt és örömteli ez a pillanat, hogy szerették volna ha örökké tart és mindig így marad. Néztek egymásra, a másik csillogó szemébe és tudták, hogy mindennél értékesebbek egymásnak. Sakura boldogan felsóhajtott.

Ez a sóhaj, mintha megadta volna a jelet, mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni. Sakura tekintete ide-oda ugrált ahogy nézte barátai hogyan próbálnak minél többet minél kevesebb idő alatt elmondani neki. Végül kitört belőle a nevetés, a felhőtlen, igazi mélyről jövő nevetés amihez oly kevésszer volt szerencséje mostanában. Megváltozott, végre igazán el tudta engedni Sasukét, úgy érezte megújult és megtisztult, feloldozást nyert; most már képes volt egy új életre. Itt, a barátaival, ahogy fogták egymás kezét, vigyorogtak egymásra, mint a bolondgomba -igazán boldog volt. Ahogy nevetett érezte, ahogy a többiek közelebb vonják magukhoz és vele nevetnek, felszabadultan, örömmel teli. Maga volt ez a mennyország.

Miután kibeszélték magukat, és Sakura minden fontosabb történést és változást megtudott Konohában, álmosan az ágyára dőlt és ők magára hagyták hagy pihenjen. Most, hogy újra hallotta a saját gondolatait előkúsztak az elmúlt napok eseményének sötét, ködös emlékei. Miért kellett így véget érnie? Amikor ezt kimondta, magába kerítette egy furcsa, nyugtalan érzés amit próbált eltemetni -de nem tudott, mert az mindenáron előjött és követelte Sakurától, hogy mondja meg neki az igazságot. Sakura idegesen megnyalta a szája szélét.

Az igazság az, hogy nem látta a férfit egyszer sem. De emlékezett az érintésére..

_...meg kellett fognia a kezed hiszen vakon vezetett..._

De úgy érintett, mint egy férfi!

Kétkedő csönd volt a válasz, Sakura elkeseredetten kutatott az emlékei között.

Amikor megérintette a vállam.. a tenyerem.. amikor megsimogatta a hátam, amikor átölelt..

_...de lehet, hogy azok nem jelentettek neki semmit és amit hiszel az csak a te fejedben létezik... _

Megcsókolt!

Sakura lebiggyesztette az ajkait. Igen, megcsókolta. Aztán felszívódott, mint a harmat. Eltűnt, kilépett az életéből, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Akkor hol van az igazság?!

Nem látta a férfit de hallotta, az utolsó nap.. hangja szenvedéllyel volt tele..

_...vagy félelemmel. Honnan tudod? Amit hiszel az csak a te fejedben létezik. Azt hallottad, mert azt akartad hallani. Talán amire emlékszel, nem is a valóság.. csak egy álom._

Fojtogatta ez az érzés, aminek nem tudott nevet adni, de csak kétkedést hozott, és ahogy a kétkedés mérgezett tüskéi belemartak a szívébe félelem fogta el. Talán mindez nem így történt.. csak elhitte, mert el akarta, mert úgy tűntek a dolgok-

Hirtelen felkapta a fejét és ismételgette magában a szavakat. valami eszébe jutott, valami nagyon fontos de

nem akarta elhinni, hogy lehetséges. Mint az őrült, felugrott az ágyból és kirohant a szobából.

.oOo.

-Tsunade-sama! -ordított fel egy fújtató Sakura aki már köpni-nyelni nem tudott mire elérte a Hokage dolgozószobáját. Az meglepetten nézett fel és profi mozdulatokkal az ingujjába rejtette a kártyalapokat.

-Sakura! Nem megmondtam, hogy -de belefagyott a szó, amikor valóban ránézett Sakurára. Volt valami a lányban, valami sürgős, amit nem tudott ignorálni. A fiatal kunoichi odarohant az asztalához és hadarni kezdett.

-Tsunade-sama! Hol van a jelentésem? Ha ez igaz.. de nem.. de ha _mégis_?! -Tsunade úgy nézett Sakurára, mint aki a Marsról jött. Még soha életében nem látta a lányt ennyire ziláltnak és.. hát.. szétesettnek. De nem vesztegette az időt, felemelt egy papírcsomagot az asztalról és odanyújtotta Sakurának. Az szinte kitépte a kezéből, belehuppant a legközelebbi székbe, és mint akit szellemek látogattak meg, folyamatosan beszélt magában.

Tsunade ujjaival dobolt az asztalán és várt. Tudta, hogy Sakurának nyomós oka kell, hogy legyen..éppen ezért szótlanul várt, csak az ujjai doboltak kissé gyorsabban. Amikor később a kunoichi szemében a felismerés fénye végre lángrakapott Tsunadét majd' megette a kíváncsiság. vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd parancsoló hangon megszólalt.

-Sakura! Mit jelentsen ez?! -az ilyedten ugrott egyet, majd nagyot nyelt és felállt, hogy még nagyobb hangsúlyt kapjon az, amit mondani készült. Tsunade fülei hirtelen kiélesedtek. Még az ujjai is megálltak a levegőben.

-Tsunade-sama! A Méz országának daimjója nem más, mint az Akatsuki vezetője! -mondta komoly, határozott hangon. Tsunade szemei üvegesen meredtek a lányra. Állkapcsa komoly harcot vívott, hogy ne essen le a padlóra. Nehéz, vészjósló csönd telepedett rájuk. Sakura talán még nem tudta felfogni, hogy mit is jelent az amit mond. Tsunade viszont nagyon is. Épp ezért remélte, hogy ez csak egy rossz rémálom és hamarosan felébred.

-Amíg ezt nem tudod mindent kizáróan bizonyítani addig ez egy _nagyon_ veszélyes feltételezés, Sakura. -mondta csendesen és a kunoichi komoran bólintott. A Hokage intett a fiatal nindzsának, hogy üljön le.

-Bár jobban szerettem volna ha ez holnap történik meg, de úgy tűnik nem kerülhetjük meg a sorsot. -sóhajtott mire Sakura majdnem leharapta a nyelvét. -Akkor tehát tessék Sakura: Jelentést kérek!

A kunoichi mély lélegzetet vett, megragadta a papírjait és a térkép felé fordult, majd beszélni kezdett.

-Azért utaztam el a Méz országába, mert kémjeink, akik a Föld országába igyekeztek soha nem értek célba és gyanítható, hogy a környező országok egyikében haltak meg vagy fogták el őket. Az én feladatom az volt, hogy az országot felmérjem és nyomok után kutassak.

-Amint odaértem lenyűgözött az ország jóléte. Máshol is termelnek mézet, de nem ekkora mennyiségben; a Méz országának exportcikke még a legtávolabbi országokba is eljut és ez igen jól jövedelmező számukra. Az emberek elégedettek az életükkel, a munkájukkal, de legfőképpen a daimjōjukkal, aki igen nagy tiszteletnek örvend.

-Bár érdekes módon nem sokat tudnak róla. Nem szokott nyilvánosan megjelenni, bár többen is állították, hogy már látták. Vannak, akik szerint magas és jóképű, van aki megesküdött rá, hogy alacsony és kövér. Egyesek szerint fiatal, mások szerint öreg. Volt, aki azt állította, hogy kopasz, volt aki azt, hogy hosszú hullámos haja van. Látták már szakállal és anélkül. -olvasta fel monoton hangon a jegyzetét, majd lapozott egyet.

-Még a teljes nevét sem ismerik. Csak úgy hívják mindenhol, hogy Yamaji-sama, ami az egyik legelterjedtebb vezetéknév; persze lehet, hogy ez is csak véletlen egybeesés. Arra a kérdésemre, hogy mi a keresztneve, hol született, milyen családból származik megvonták a vállukat és azt válaszolták, hogy az nem fontos. Annyit kiderítettem viszont, hogy 12 éve került hatalomra, előtte a daimjō tanácsadója volt. Minthogy azonban az meghalt örökös nélkül, Yamaji megragadta az alkalmat és kineveztette magát daimjōnak.

-Azóta pedig béke van és folyamatos fellendülés. És biztonság, mert a daimjō előszeretettel alkalmazza a Vízesés nindzsáit mind udvarházának védelmében, mind a rend fenntartásában -hiszen saját nindzsafaluja nincsen. Ez egyrészt mutatja, hogy a Vízesés országával milyen szoros a kapcsolata, másrészt feltételezi, hogy az ország virágzik, hiszen ki tudják fizetni őket.

Tsunade erre összehúzta a szemöldökét.

-Az sem zárható ki, hogy az ország a Vízesés fennhatósága alá került. -vetette közbe. Sakura ezen elgondolkozott, majd vonakodva beismerte, hogy nem tudja bebizonyítani ennek ellenkezőjét. Mindazonáltal folytatta.

-Tehát egy évtizede béke van és biztonság. Egy eset kivételével, ami nyolc éve történt. A botrány akkor robbant ki, amikor kereskedőkkel utazó nindzsák egy csoportját megtámadták és mindenkit megöltek, az értékes mézet pedig a közeli tóba öntötték a Föld országának nindzsái. Yamaji követelte, hogy adják ki nekik azokat nindzsákat és családjaikat akik ezt tették, ám a Föld országa tagadta, hogy köze lenne az esethez és nem volt hajlandó tárgyalni.

Tsunade érdeklődve hallgatta Sakurát.

-Milyen fenséghatáron belül történt mindez?

-A Föld országában. A Méz és az Eső országát hegy határolja, a hágón való átjutás pedig nehézkes és veszélyes. A kereskedőutak emiatt a Föld vagy a Szél földjén mennek át, hogy eljuthassanak további országokba. -magyarázta Sakura és Tsunade bólintott.

-Háború tört ki? -kérdezte visszatérve a történethez.

-Nem. Yamaji kereskedelmi zárlatot hirdetett a Föld országa ellen, és a megmaradt mézet a Szél országán át a Folyó országába szállította, ami felvásárolta az összeset; bár olcsóbban.

-Ez érdekes. -gondolkodott el Tsunade. -Tehát már szövetségben kellett, hogy álljon a Folyó országával.

-Pontosan, és ez az első kapocs Yamaji és az Akatsuki között, hiszen az Akatsuki első rejtekhelyét ott találtuk meg. -Tsunade csettintett egyet a nyelvével.

-Ne hagyd Sakura, hogy az előítéleteid elhomályosítsák az ítélőképességedet. Amit mondasz még nem bizonyít semmit. Folytasd!

-Egy évre rá hiánycikk lett a méz a Föld országában ami nem lett volna probléma, azonban a Zöldség országa triplájára emelte a cukorrépa árát, és emiatt az egekbe szökött a melasz ára. Ezzel óriási többletbevételhez jutott.

-Egyrészt. Másrészt egy évre rá a Folyó országa megállapodott a Föld országával, hogy az majd importálja neki a mézet, természetesen sokkal drágábban, mint ahogy azt a Méz országától vette.

Tsunade szemei elkerekedtek.

-Várjunk csak..

-Ami még ennél is érdekesebb, hogy pont ebben az időszakban nagy építkezések kezdődtek Yamaji országában. Akkor, amikor az országnak bevételkiesése kellett volna hogy legyen, a semmiből jött a pénz. Azóta sem voltak olyan mértékű építkezések és felújítások, mint akkor. Honnan szedték rá a pénzt?

Döbbent csend fogadta a bejelentését. Tsunade értetlenül meredt a térképre. Sakura folytatta.

-Szinte lehetetlen volt bármit is megtudni az emberektől. Mindenki ugyanazt hajtogatta, mint valami jól betanult szöveget. Mindenki ugyanannyit tudott, és nem többet. Senki nem gyanakodott semmire, mindenki boldog volt és elégedett. Három hetembe telt mire ki tudtam hámozni ennyi információt különböző könyvekből és iratokból. Nem titkolták őket, de valahogy minden más fényben volt feltüntetve.

-Mintha a hatalom megalkotta volna a saját valóságát, aszerint cselekedne és mérne mindent ami történik, és aszerint rendezné el az igazság kis morzsáit a tányérján. Eddig is tudtuk, hogy volt valami probléma a mézkereskedelemmel a Föld országában, de az minden képzeletet fölülmúl, hogy milyen érdekek mozgatták az eseményeket.

-Igen, de nem mutat meg semmilyen kapcsolatot az Akatsukival. -vetette ellen Tsunade. -Tovább menve kétlem, hogy ha Yamajinak köze lenne hozzájuk hagyott volna bármilyen nyomot amin elindulhatnánk.

-Pontosan, ha az elénk tálalt tényeket a valóságként fogadjuk el. Az Akatsukiról évek óta nem hallottunk semmit, mintha felszívódtak volna. Ez az igazság, vagy csak annak a valóságnak a része, amit Yamaji kreálni akar? Ha elfogadjuk, hogy puszta hatalom és eszközök kérdése egy új valóság megteremtése, akkor hirtelen teljesen más színben tűnik fel az elmúlt tíz év.

-Először ő volt az ártatlan áldozat, akit megtámadott a Föld országa. Majd ő lett a nagyszerű szövetséges, aki pénzt kovácsolt a helyzetükből. Később ő lett a nagylelkű földesúr, aki boldoggá tette a népét. És aztán hirtelen mindenki elfelejtkezik az Akatsukiról, mintha nem is léteztek volna. Legalábbis számunkra úgy tűnik. Hiszen mi az, amit tudunk a világról? Amit az hallatt magáról.

Tsunade sokáig csak meredt maga elé, végül halkan megszólalt.

-És a kémjeink? Megtudtál valamit róluk?

-A hogy utasítva lettek rá, a Méz föjdén hagytak üzenetet. Azt írták elérték a Föld országának határát, de menekülniük kellett mert két Akatsuki felfigyelt rájuk és a nyomukba eredtek. Annyi idejük volt csak, hogy elrejtsék az üzenetet és már menekültek is tovább. Feltételezhetjük, hogy halottak.

-Szóval a Föld országában voltak. -mondta Tsunade fásultan. Sakura bólintott.

-És erről nem informáltak senkit. A Föld mindig is kétfelé húzott. Deidara miatt gyűlölték az Akatsukit, a háború miatt meg minket. De évekig jelentették, ha észrevettek mozgolódást az Akatsuki részéről. Úgy tűnik ők választottak.

Tsunade fáradtan masszírozta a homlokát, mintha ezzel segíteni tudna egy hamarosan rátörő fejfájáson.

-Nem elég, Sakura, ez még nem elég. Minden amit elmondtál Yamaji és az Akatsuki kapcsolatáról puszta feltételezés. De akár azt is feltételezhetjük, hogy nem igaz.

Sakura állkapcsa megfeszült.

-Egy olyan szervezet megalapításához, mint az Akatsuki sok pénz kell! Azt feltételezem, hogy ezt akkor szerezte meg Yamaji, amikor megcsinálta ezt a kis gazdasági csavart a Föld országával. Gondolom a szövetségeseivel osztoztak a nyereségen.

-Ez mikor lehetett, úgy hat éve? Az Akatsuki legalább tíz éve létezik. -vetette közbe Tsunade.

Sakura erre nem tudott mit válaszolni. Ez a tény nem döntötte meg az elméletét, de kihúzott egy adu-ászt a kezéből.

-Nem tudunk eleget. -összegezte a hallottakat Tsunade. -Nem mehetek el a daimjōhoz puszta feltételezésekkel. Ahhoz, hogy ezeket merjem állítani ennél meggyőzőbb érvekre lesz szükségem. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem ért a munkád semmit, sőt!

Tsunade hagyta, hogy csend ereszkedjen közéjük és nézte amint Sakura fáradt szemekkel a jegyzeteit lapozgatja.

-Ülj le, Sakura. Igyál. -kínálta meg a kunoichit abból a vízből, amit még Shizune rakott ki az asztalára a reggel. Sakura hálásan elfogadta a Hokage ajánlatát és leült majd a vízért nyúlt. Csöndben ültek így egy ideig, mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve.Végül Tsunade felállt és intett Sakurának, hogy kövesse.

-Beszélnünk kell az Öregek Tanácsával. -mondta, ahogy mentek előre a folyosón. -Minden véleményre és észrevételre szükségünk lesz, ez az ügy nem tűr halasztást.

A Hokage hátranézett a növendékére és elmosolyodott. Másfelől meg ez egy tökéletes alkalom, hogy kiemelje Sakurát a tömegből az Öregek szemében. Mint Kakashi volt tanítványa és Tsunade tanonca már így is nagyszerű ajánlólevéllel rendelkezett, Tsunade szerette volna tovább egyengetni az útját felfelé.

Türelmetlenül fészkelődött a helyén, nem tudta mennyi ideje folyhat már a meghallgatás, de úgy érezte az tanácsosok minden kérdést felettek már vagy ötször. Ennyire szenilisek lettek öreg korukra? Mindenesetre látta, hogy a tanítványa egyre jobban fárad, egyre nehezebben megy neki, hogy szépen megfogalmazott mondatokban válaszoljon. Nem irigyelte Sakurát. Mikor végre vége lett a kérdés-áradatnak az Öregek elgondolkodva néztek egymásra.

-Megértem, hogy Yamaji és az Akatsuki közé vonni egyenlőségjelet puszta feltételezés. -állt fel végül Tsunade és miközben az Öregek elé lépett hálásan kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett lábait. -De felvállalhatjuk-e a kockázatot, hogy elvessük ezt a lehetőséget ha van rá esély, hogy igaz? -összegezte a hallottakat. Az öregek újra összenéztek, de nem szóltak semmit.

--Tíz éve szívják a vérünket és még mindig nem sikerült megsemmisíteni őket. Ki hinné? -mondta merengve Tsunade.-Hol is voltam tíz évvel ezelőtt? Ó, már emlékszem. -mondta szórakozottan. _Az egy jó időszak volt.. fönt a hegyekben, távol a behajtók elől.._

-Tíz évvel ezelőtt.. -mondta lassan Utatane, a szigorú szemű öregasszony. -Akkor írtotta ki Uchiha Itachi a klánját.

-Nem.. az tizenkét évvel ezelőtt történt, Koharu. -mondta Mitokado tanácsos a volt nindzsatársának, és Sakura a férfi félvigyorából ítélve biztos volt benne, hogy az csak azért javította ki, hogy idegesítse az asszonyt.

-Tizenkét évvel ezelőtt.. pont abban az évben, amikor Yamaji daimjō lett! -döbbent rá hirtelen. -Őrültség, de miért is ne? Miért ne lehetett volna már valamilyen kapcsolat közöttük még mielőtt minden megtörtént volna? Ez sok mindent megmagyarázna.

-De hogyan? Itachi mindvégig Konohában élt. -vetette ellent Tsunade. Ekkor Danzo, a legöregebb tanácsos szólalt meg.

-Uchiha Itachi 7 évesen lett genin, 10 évesen chúnin, 13 évesen ANBU. Az évek alatt több tucat A szintű küldetést teljesített és mindössze egyetlen küldetésben vallott kudarcot. Éveinek jó részét Konohán kívül töltötte. -mondta lassan és méltóságteljesen.

Tsunade elrikkantotta magát.

-Shizune! -Kisvártatva megjelent a szólított feje az ajtóban. -Shizune menj el a levéltárba és kéresd ki Uchiha Itachi összes küldetésének jelentését 12 évvel ezelőttről!

-Igenis Tsunade-sama! Nem lenne szükségem hivatalos megbízatásra? -kérdezte, de Tsunade csak legyintett.

-Nem! Csak mond meg, hogy én küldtelek és hozd el őket amilyen gyorsan csak tudod!

Ahogy múltak a percek a várakozás feszültségében Tsunade végül felállt és járkálni kezdett a dolgozószobájában.

-Ha jobban belegondolok az lenne a logikusabb, ha csak később találkoztak volna miután Itachi elhagyta Konohát. De el kell ismernem, hogy nagyon sokat jelentene, ha találnánk valami kapcsolatot Itachi és Yamaji között. -mondta, miközben rótta a köröket. Nem sokkal később Shizune visszatért a várva-várt papírokkal, és Tsunade kénytelen volt újra leülni.

Sakura számára most még lassabban telt az idő, ahogy nézte Tsunadét a papírokat lapozgatni. Ujjaival idegesen játszani kezdett de aztán rájött, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint Hinata -és próbált erőt venni magán. Végül, amikor már azt hitte, hogy a várakozástól megfeszült idegei nem bírják tovább Tsunade szemei felvillantak, és szája meglepett mosolyra húzódott.

-Bingo! Micsoda meglepetés! -mondta és odanyújtott egy lapot a tanítványának. Sakura bizonytalan kezekkel nyúlt a jelentés felé, és olvasni kezdte Itachi lendületes írását.

"Küldetésünk szerint két személyt: Yamaji főtanácsost a Méz országából és annak kísérőjét kellett útközben megölnünk ahogy az Eső országában lévő Utsuki városba kísérjük őket, mint azok testőrei. Szeptember 10-én találkoztunk a célszemélyekkel, akiket szeptember 14-ig kísértünk, amikor küldetésünk meghiúsult: a célszemélyek elmenekültek. Nyomaikat napokig üldöztük, de csak a főtanácsos kísérőjét tudtuk megtalálni akit sikeresen elimináltunk."

-A hivatalos dokumentum szerint a megrendelő maga a Méz országának daimjōja volt. -olvasta Tsunade, majd felsóhajtott. -Felettébb érdekes.

Sakura bólintott, majd visszanyújtotta a papírt Tsunadének.

-Tehát Yamaji ezek után visszament és átvette a hatalmat a Méz fölött. Majd megalapította az Akasukit, amiben Itachi luxuspáholyt kapott. -fűzte hozzá. Tsunade elégedetten forgatta a dokumentumot a kezében.

-Mit gondol erről az Öregek Tanácsa? -kérdezte és feléjük fordult.

-Elővigyázatosnak kell lenni a Méz országával. Kémeket kell küldeni. De nincs elég bizonyíték, hogy az ügyet a daimjō elé tárjuk. -válaszolta Utatane. Tsunade bólintott és újra a tanítványára nézett.

-Sakura, jó munkát végeztél! Most pedig menj és pihend ki magad. Ez parancs!

Miután a kunoichi kilépett az ajtón Tsunade az Öregek felé fordult pont időben, hogy elkapja elismerő pillantásukat. Elégedetten elmosolyodott.

Sakura fáradtan sétált el a lakásáig. Aztán rájött, hogy a kulcsait Hinatának adta, így még visszaballagott a kórházig. Ha már ott volt, aludhatott ott is.

.oOo.

Mire felébredt az eget aranyló vörösre festette a fény ahogy kinyílt a menny kapuja, hogy elnyelje a lenyugodni készülő napot. A felhők az ég hatalmas, nyugodtan vonuló bálnái lassan siklottak az izzó vörösségbe, hogy hamarosan ők is egy másik világban folytassák utazásukat -a végtelen felé. Sakura ámulva nézte ezt a túlvilági látványt; annyira régen nem látott naplementét, hogy szinte elfelejtette mennyire gyönyörű is lehet az elmúlás, amely valójában valahol máshol, a kezdetet jelenti.

Vajon a halál is ilyen? Azt mondják az anyag nem vész el, csak átalakul.. talán így van ez a lélekkel is, amely nem tűnik el, csak talán.. átlép egy másik világ kapuján, és így amikor meghalunk, valahol máshol, más formában, új életként születünk meg. Sakura egy pillanatra megborzongott. Soha nem lesz képes elfelejteni amikor először látott halálát itt, a kórházban. Egy fiatal asszony volt az, a környékbeli falvak egyikéből. Konohába általában nem engednek be idegeneket engedély nélkül, de az asszony állapota olyan súlyos volt, hogy Tsunade azonnali segítséget ígért a családjának. Aztán később Sakurának kellett kitölteni a papírmunkákat: az asszonyt egy megvadult kutya marta halálra. Sérülései nem voltak halálosak, de a nőt olyan sokk érte, hogy pár órán belül meghalt.

Sakura tátongó ürességet érzett amikor írta az orvosi jelentést. A rádöbbenés, hogy az ember mennyire múlandó olyan sebet ütött a szívén, ami soha nem fog tudni begyógyulni mert végtelen mélysége azon a felismerésen alapul, hogy lesz olyan idő, amikor élete már nem lesz, elenyészik, mintha soha nem is lett volna. Pedig az embert körülveszi a mulandóság, az élet végességére figyelmezteti a természet minden egyes táplálékláncban, az öregedésben.. és mégis, amikor az ember hirtelen megérti, hogy a halál nem egy pillanat, nem egy mozzanata egy folyamat végének, hanem maga a szörnyű-szörnyű megsemmisülés, olyan idegennek érzi és olyan félelmetesnek, hogy a puszta gondolata is letaglózza.

Az ember számára annyira idegen a megsemmisülés, hogy ezt elképzelni, megérteni nem lehet. Ezért aztán nevet adni annak, amikor az ember egyszer csak már nem lesz szörnyű képmutatás, mert elhiteti, hogy képes megragadni ezt a végtelen ürességet. Mert az ember, aki teljes létével bele vagy ágyazódva a létezésbe képtelen elképzelni azt, ami nem a lét, ami nincs, mert "semmi". Nem, dőlt hátra Sakura, egy szó helyett körülírni kellene inkább, hogy milyen az: feloldódni és eltűnni egy röpke pillanat alatt. Aztán valami mássá válni, de soha vissza nem térni abba a régi énbe, amiben addig létezett. Felejteni. Megváltozni. De örökké lenni. Talán, gondolta Sakura, ez a létezés. A felhők pedig, mint valami óriási, földöntúli lények, kacsintottak rá egyet mielőtt lehúnyta a szemeit.

A felhők tovább vándoroltak, szemnek lassan, de elmének felfoghatatlan sebességgel -elsiklottak erdők, hegyek felett, rótták zavartalan útjukat az ég rónaságán át amikor megláttak egy férfit feketében. Az mozdulatlanul állt és komoran nézte őket. Lehajoltak hozzá, hogy a szél nyelvén valamit susogjanak a fülébe, majd tovasiklottak, magára hagyva a gondolataival.

Itachi csak állt rezzenéstelenül. Azon a napon kegyetlen halál aurája lengte körbe, mélyről feltörő düh volt a tekintetében. Lenézett a kezeire, mintha megláthatná a láthatatlan pórázt amivel a sors rángatta előre. Igen, ma zúzni akart. Össze akarta zúzni a bilincseket amelyek a végzetéhez láncolták. Ma gyűlölt! Gyűlölte a barátját, aki elárulta őt. Gyűlölte a klánját amiért erre kényszerítette őt. Gyűlölte az utolsó sóhaját, az utolsó szavait, gyűlölte ahogy ott feküdt mozdulatlanul, mocskosan a földön.

-Itachi. Yamaji azt üzeni ideje indulni. -szólalt meg Kisame a háta mögött, de Itachi nem mozdult meg.

-Hagyj magamra. -válaszolt rideg hangon. Az megvonta a vállán és otthagyta. Ritka volt, hogy Itachi ilyen rossz hangulatba kerüljön, akkor meg jobb volt egyedül hagyni. Már napok óta különösen szótlan volt, ami soha nem volt jó előjel: vihar volt készülőben. Kisame csóválta a fejét, majd visszaindult a táborhoz. Amikor meglátta Yamaji kérdő tekintetét hagyta, hogy kardja hegye a földre zuhanjon.

-Nem jön. -mondta egyszerűen és farkasszemet nézett az Akatsuki vezetőjével. Yamaji hatvanas éveiben járhatott, vékony arcú, éles tekintetű ember volt. Hajába ősz hajszálak is vegyültek már, és szigorú arcvonásaival, értelemtől csillogó ravasz szemeivel egy olyan veszélyes ember összhatását keltette, akitől az ember nem tudja mit várhat. Termete nem volt magas, erősnek sem tűnt, de mégis egész lényéből úgy áradt a hatalom, hogy könnyen behódolásra késztette azokat, akik nem vigyáztak eléggé arra mit tesznek.

-Akkor egy pillanat. -mondta és elindult arra, amerre Itachit sejtette. Ahogy ment fel a tisztás felé nézte hogy rajzolódik ki előtte a nindzsa magányos alakja és elhúzta a száját. Ritka volt, hogy Itachi hagyja, hogy behálózzák és magával rántsák a múlt könnytől és vértől nedves indái. Ez a mostani pedig igazán rossz időzítésnek tűnt, amikor annyi dolguk lett volna.. a sötét gondolatok soha nem tesznek jót a munkamorálnak.

Végre felért Itachi mellé, de az nem vett tudomást róla. Yamaji magában elvigyorodott, élvezetet talált a pillanatban. Mert tudta jól, hogy Itachi gyűlöli, hogy nem irányíthatja a saját sorsát. Tudta, hogy őt is gyűlöli, mert szüksége volt rá. És most tudta, hogy nem kerülheti el a beszélgetést.

-Hamarosan el kell mennünk Orochimaruért, miután végeztünk a Fű országában. Ha túl sokat késlekedünk még fel találja falni a kisöcsédet. Gondolom ezt nem szeretnéd. -mondta ravaszul. Itachi nem válaszolt, meg sem mozdult. Yamaji szemei felvillantak, a másik hallgatása csak olaj volt a tűzre, gondolta játszik még.

-Már ismered a véleményem ezzel kapcsolatban, de elmondom megint: meg kellett volna ölnöd Sasukét! Csak egyel több ismeretlen tényező, amivel számolnunk kell majd.

Itachiban elpattant valami és megpördült, hogy szembe nézhessen Yamajival. Az félelem nélkül nézett vissza rá, és amit látott elégedettséggel töltötte el, Itachit szemei elárulták, már tudta a gyengeségét.

-Miért akarod annyira, hogy megöljem?

-Mint mondtam. Egyre erősödik. Veszélyt fog jelenteni ránk. -Itachi szája széle félmosolyra húzódott.

-Talán pont ezt akarom. Csak egy Sharingan használó ölhet meg egy Sharingan használót.

-Még mindig nem vagy meggyőződve arról, hogy te vagy a kiválasztott? Már mondtam. Az öcséd soha nem fogja megszerezni a Mangekyūt, mert az, aki birtokolja a kiválasztott.

-És teljesen véletlen, hogy én szereztem meg a Mangekyūt, ugye Yamaji?

Az rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett rá, de valójában el volt ámulva, hogy erre Itachi rájött. Milyen kellemes csalódás! Így csak még érdekesebbnek tűnt; manipulálni olyan kaliberű valakit, mint Itachi önmagában is élvezetet jelentett; ám az a felismerés, hogy Itachi képes volt átlátni rajta csak fokozta a kihívás keltette gyönyört.

-Ó. Mióta tudod?

Itachi ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Állkapcsa megfeszült még a gondolatra is, amit kimondani készült.

-Mindvégig tudtam. Te rendezted úgy, hogy Shisui megsebesüljön. Nem féltél, ekkora kockázatot vállalni? Meg is hallhatott volna mielőtt megölöm.

-Ó, mérges vagy rám Itachi? De sajnos nem én árultalak el, hanem ő. Az árulónak meg kellett halnia.

-Neki sem volt több választása, mint nekem. Ugyanúgy manipulálta őt a klán, ahogy engem.

-Természetesen. Mit vártál? A klánod végig sejtette, hogy te potenciális veszélyt jelentesz rájuk és valóra válthatod a próféciát. Ezért figyeltetett olyan elkeseredetten, és pont ez lett a veszte -hiszen így juttatott hozzá a Mangekyūhoz ami a halálukat jelentette. Sorsuk jó példa arra hogyan valósítja meg magát a prófécia pusztán azáltal, hogy az emberek tudnak róla.

Itachi elgondolkozva figyelte a felhőket. Vajon mi történt volna ha a klánja soha nem jut hozzá a prófécia ezen töredékéhez?

-Nem hiszem, hogy végül el tudták volna kerülni a sorsukat. -szólalt meg végül, szavai nehezek voltak és fáradtak.

-Sajnos. -bólintott Yamaji. -De ha nem tudtak volna a próféciáról talán nem te lettél volna az, akinek mindezt meg kellett tennie és így a próféciák nem rólad szólnának hanem valaki másról, aki majd megszerzi a Mangekyūt. Talán épp az öcsédről. És akkor te már halott lennél, mint minden megboldogult rokonod.

Yamaji tudta, hogy szavai élesebbek, mint a legélesebb penge és tévesztés nélkül célba találnak. De szükség volt rá, mert Itachinak erősödnie kellett, és ami nem öl meg az erősebbé tesz. Meg kellett értenie, hogy a jelenből nézve ami történt az elkerülhetetlen volt, és ami történni fog annak történnie _kell_.

-De most már te vagy a kiválasztott, _neked_ van esélyed győzni. -folytatta Yamaji. Itachi elhúzta a száját.

-A próféciák nem mondják meg ki fog győzni. Ha elbukok egyedül Sasuke fogja tudni megállítani.

Yamaji szemei megvillantak egy pillanatra, ó már mindent értett. Itachi csupa meglepetés volt a mai nap;. így már nem is tűnt annyira szentimentálisnak a ragaszkodása az öccséhez. De a terv mégis alapvetően rossz volt, mert azon a feltételezésen alapult hogy lehet, hogy veszít. Itachi pedig nem engedhette meg magának ennek még a gondolatát sem! Nem.. Itachinak az volt a dolga, hogy higgyen a győzelmében, neki pedig az, hogy felkészüljön minden esetre. Egyel több ok arra miért nem mutatta meg Itachinak a prófécia összes részét. Ha tudná amit ő tud...

-Győzni fogsz! Nem azért dolgoztam harminc éven keresztül, hogy a végén elbukj. -vágta rá. Itachi majdnem elnevette magát.

-Te csak a hatalomért dolgoztál. -Yamaji erre széttárta a karjait.

-És mit ér a hatalom, ha minden elpusztul amit birtokolhatnék?! Nem Itachi, győznöd kell, erre születtél. -mondta és befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést. Elindult vissza a tábor felé, elvárva Itachitól, hogy kövesse.

Útjuk során a Fű országába vezető út nagy részét már megtették, most éppen az Eső országán keltek át; az út nem volt nehéz, csak lassan ment hiszen Yamaji nem volt nindzsa, de még fiatal sem. Kisame nem is értette igazán miért akart személyesen útra kelni.. és miért pont nekik kellett elkísérni. Ezeket meg is kérdezte Yamajitól, amikor az elmondta nekik merre fognak utazni.

-Személyesen mindig jobb benyomást lehet tenni, Kisame. -magyarázta jókedvűen Yamaji. -A levélnek van egy nagy hátránya amellett, hogy elkallódhat.

-Mi az? -kérdezte kíváncsian Kisame.

-Az idő. Személyes beszélgetéskor az ellenfelednek mindig azonnal kell döntenie, ami elbizonytalanítja és könnyen csapdába lehet csalni. Egy levélen hetekig rágódhat, megkérdezhet egy tucat tanácsadót és a végén még mindig mondhatja, hogy az valahogy elveszett. -Kisame elvigyorodott, majd megrázta a fejét.

-Nem lenne jobb ha az udvaroncaiddal mennél, ahogy a daimjōk szoktak?

-Nem, hiba lenne hivatalosan utazni. Egyrészt mert az összeesküvéseket és szövetségeket ajánlatos a lehető legtitkosabban kötni. Másrészt mert ezzel veszélynek tenném ki magam; ha utazok csak az Akatsuki tagjaival vagyok teljes biztonságban.

-Micsoda megtiszteltetés. -mondta elégedetten, némi cinizmussal a hangjában Kisame. Yamaji magában elvigyorodott.

-Valójában enyém a megtiszteltetés. Gondolom jobban szeretnétek most harcolni valahol, mint egy öregembert kísérni hosszadalmas útján. -mondta udvariasan. Kisame vigyora még szélesebb lett.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy gondolatolvasó vagy.

Yamaji elnevette magát. Valamifajta tiszteletet érzett a cápaember iránt, aki megjelenését tekintve igen robosztusnak és durvának tűnt, de valójában, mint az később kiderült, nagyon is jó megfigyelő volt és ahhoz is volt érzéke hogyan rakja össze a kis részeket egy válasszá. Nem hiába lett méltó rá, hogy Itachi partnere legyen, mégha ezt Itachi először büntetésként élte is meg. De később rá kellett jönnie, hogy Kisamének, a többi Akatsuki taggal ellentétben, megvolt az a különleges képessége, hogy érezte mikor lehet beszélnie és mikor kell csöndben maradnia.

Amikor még régen Yamaji összetoborozta az Akatsukit számba vette milyen lett a szórás; volt közöttük hallgatag és túl hangos, mélabús, kicsit -és nagyon őrült, furcsa és groteszk; nem a legdíszesebb társaság, de jó nindzsák voltak és Yamajinak csak ez számított. Meg természetesen, hogy hűek maradjanak az Akatsukihoz.

De miért is ne lettek volna azok? Szabad akaratukból csatlakoztak, és büszkén viselték újdonsült jelképeiket. Az Akatsuki védelmet, pénzt és hatalmat biztosított nekik, és valamilyen szinten nagyobb önállóságot, mint valaha. Yamaji biztosította őket, hogy bármikor kiléphetnek ha akarnak. De ez érdekes mód az ellenkezőjét váltotta ki bennük, és inkább csak elbizonytalanodtak tőle mert ez azt jelentette, hogy pótolhatóak: az Akatsuki nem róluk, hanem egy nagyobb célról szól. Ebbe természetesen Yamaji csak részben avatta be őket; csak pont annyira, ahogy az neki megfelelt. Így a prófécia nagy részéről nem tudtak, sem Itachiról, aki csak egynek tűnt közülük.

Ám úgy tűnt volt valaki, aki nem csak önmagával volt eltelve, hanem figyelt is. Durva modora, reszelős röhögései még Yamajit is megtévesztették, és ezért tisztelte a cápaembert; oly kevés dolog volt ebben a világban, ami még meglepte, de _az_ a nap igazán emlékezetes maradt a számára.

Régen történt, amikor még friss volt az Akatsuki és Yamaji akkor ismerkedett a tagjaikkal. Tudnia kellett mire számíthat tőlük, így meglátogatta őket, vagy gyűléseiken figyelte mit és hogyan tesznek. Egyik nap arra a tisztásra vitte útja, amerre Kisame edzett, nem messze a főhadiszállásuktól. Amikor meglátta milyen könnyedén lóbálja Kisame a hatalmas kardját gondolkodóba esett. Jó lenne többet megtudnia a Köd országának hírhedt harcosairól, gondolta.

-Ha jól tudom egyike vagy a hét mester-kardforgatónak a Köd országából. -szólalt meg.

Kisame csak morrant egyet válaszként, de nem állt le az edzéssel.

-Látva téged talán fel kellene keresnem őket és felajánlanom nekik, hogy csatlakozzanak az Akatsukihoz. -folytatta ravaszul. Erre Kisame megállt és letette kardja hegyét a földre. Rájött, hogy Yamaji sarokba szorította és ezt valamiért nagyon humorosnak találta mert elvigyorodott.

-Nem ajánlom. Az egyedüli, aki nem volt teljesen őrült az Zabuza volt. Jó barátok voltunk, régen. De úgy tudom meghalt, másik kettővel együtt a csapatból. A maradék tagok saját magukra is veszélyesek, nem szívesen látnám őket megint.

-Ezért léptél ki? -kérdezte érdeklődve Yamaji. Egy újabb csapda.. Kisame megvonta a vállát.

-Nem szeretem amikor ugráltatnak.

-És aztán beléptél az Akatsukiba, ahol majd én foglak ugráltatni. -Kisame újra elvigyorodott, és úgy nézett Yamajira, mint prédájára a ragadozó. Szórakoztató volt nézni, ahogy a másik ragadozó tekintete visszanézett rá.

-De a jutalom is más lesz. -mondta és Yamaji halványan elmosolyodott. Nagyon is élvezte a beszélgetést.

-Igaz. Sajnálatos, hogy még soha nem láttalak harc közben. Nem titkolom, hogy kíváncsi vagyok a képességeidre. -erre Kisame elröhögte magát.

-Ha akarod. Jobb híján Itachin is bemutathatom a képességeimet. -ajánlotta fel magát nagyvonalúan, és Yamaji nem bírta megállni, szája széle ámult mosolyra húzódott. Lehetséges lenne? A cápaember szemébe nézett és már biztosan tudta; Kisame rájött a titkukra, hogy Itachi mindenki mástól eltérően az egyetlen aki pótolhatatlan. Ettől kezdve már eldöntött volt, hogy Kisamének Itachi közelében kell maradnia, hogy az figyelhessen rá.

Visszatérve a jelenbe Yamaji felocsúdott a merengéséből, amikor egy újabb útelágazáshoz értek. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, és elgondolkodóan Itachira nézett. Végülis több haszna lenne, ha máshova küldené; egy testőr bőven elég erre az útra. Vele együtt megálltak a nindzsák is, és kérdőn néztek vissza rá.

-Itachi, megváltoztatom a tervet. Én most balra kanyarodok a Fű országába, ahogy eredetileg terveztem. Kisame majd elkísér, másra nincs is szükségem. Te pedig menj egyenesen a Tűz országába és figyeld Narutot, tudni akarom mennyit fejlődött. Szedj össze minden információt róla, amit csak tudsz. Mai naphoz két hétre találkozzunk a Hang országában, a fővárosban található Piros Ász fogadóban.

Itachi bólintott és megfordult, hogy elinduljon amikor Kisame hirtelen felröhögött, és Yamaji érdeklődve nézett rá.

-Jó szórakozást Itachi-drágám! -kiáltotta az utána, majd még harsányabban nevetett fel. Itachi nem reagált, nem is fordult meg, és pár pillanat múlva teljesen elnyelte az erdő.

-Mi volt ez? -fordult Yamaji Kisame felé. Az elvigyorodott.

-Itachi a nők védőszentje, nem tudtad Yamaji? -mondta majd szemébe húzta a kalapját és elindult balra az úton.

Aztán egy idő után megállt és hagyta, hogy főnöke beérje. Az hálásan bólintott neki.

-Akkor megyünk Orochimaruért? -jutottak eszébe Yamaji instrukciói. -Alig várom már, hogy levágjam a farkát annak a kígyónak. -mondta még gonoszabbul vigyorogva, mint általában. Majd hirtelen lekonyult a szája.

-De nem lenne szükségünk rá? Azóta sincs senki, aki helyettesítené mióta elmenekült.

Yamaji bólintott.

-Igen, eredetileg úgy terveztem, hogy megvárom amíg bekebelezi Itachi kisöccsét. Aztán felajánlottam volna neki a lehetőséget, hogy önként csatlakozzon újra hozzánk. -mondta, és Kisame elvigyorodott.

-De mint kiderült.. -folytatta a daimjō megkezdett gondolatát, mintha csak az övé volna. -..öcsikét nem lehet eltenni láb alól, mert ezzel összetörnénk szeretett Itachink szívét, ugye?

Yamaji ez egyszer engedte, hogy savanyú kifejezés üljön ki az arcára.

-Ahogy látom időnként ki kellene, hogy hallgassalak, hogy időben értesüljek Itachi szívügyeiről. Örülök, hogy ilyen közel álltok egymáshoz! Van még valami, amit esetleg tudnom kellene?

Kisame csak vigyorral válaszolt Yamaji pedig magában felsóhajtott mert tudta, hogy jobban meg kéne fognia Kisamét ahhoz, hogy kiszedje belőle amit tudni akar. Ezért inkább folytatta.

-A kémeim nemrég azt jelentették, hogy Sasuke még életben van; de ha már így alakultak a dolgok jobb lesz most elmenni Orochimaruért, ha már úgyis úton vagyunk.

Kisame bólintott, de valami még járhatott a fejében, mert elgondolkozva pásztázta a fák csupasz ágait.

-És mi lesz a tizedik Akatsuki taggal? -kérdezte végül.

-Ha tudsz valakiről csak szólj. -felelte Yamaji. Erre Kisame elnevette magát.

-Majd Itachi beszervez nekünk egyet. -mondta sejtelmesen. Yamaji most már _tényleg_ kíváncsi volt.

Mind a ketten elhallgattak és csak az útra figyeltek előttük. Halkan elhaladtak pár kereskedő kocsi mellett, találkoztak egy-két postással akik sietve mentek el mellettük, de egyéb esemény nem történt. Végül késő délután volt már, amikor elérték a főváros kapuját. Kisame megállt és Yamajira nézett.

-Most hova?

-Először meglátogatjuk kémhálozatom itteni vezetőjét. Ma már túl késő van, hogy találkozzak a daimjōval. -felelte az és elindult előre.

.oOo.

-Yamaji-sama. -hajolt meg mélyen az ember előttük. Első ránézésre nemesnek tűnt de ujjai túl fürgék, mozdulatai túl ügyesek voltak ahhoz.Yamaji biccentett felé, majd leült és intett, hogy kövessék a példáját. Kisame valamivel távolabb, az ajtó mellett foglalt helyet, míg a vendéglátójuk Yamajival szemben, az asztal másik oldalánál ült le.

-Mesélj kedves barátom, milyen ütemben haladnak a terveink. -szólalt meg Yamaji. A férfi egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy a jó vagy a rossz hírrel kezdje; végül a rossz mellett döntött és gyorsan nekikezdett.

-Nincs egyszerű dolgunk. Itt az Fű országában a tradíciónak nagyon komoly értéke van, ezért beházasítani a saját embereinket a nemesi klánjaikba szinte lehetetlen. Eddig egyetlen esetben sikerült egy kémünknek elcsábítania egyet az uralkodó távolabbi rokonai közül, de azok inkább elküldték valamilyen ürüggyel az országból mintsem hagyják, hogy egy ismeretlen bepiszkítsa a családfájukat.

Yamaji arca nem mutatott ki érzelmeket, de belül elégedetlen volt az események ilyen fordulatával.

-Kár. Igazán szerettem volna, ha sikerül olyan egyszerűen megoldani a problémákat, mint ahogy azt a Zöldség országával tettük. Igaz az felülmúlta minden várakozásomat. -mondta mosollyal a hangjában és Tachibanakira gondolt, aki megmentette az életét egyszer nagyon régen. Aztán később, amikor Yamaji befolyásosabb lett megtette őt a Zöldség országbeli kémhálózatának a vezetőjévé, és hogy, hogy nem Tachibanakinak sikerült beházasodnia az ottani uralkodó házba miután a daimjō egyetlen gyermeke igent mondott neki. Yamaji bólintott. Tachibanaki egy jó ember volt, igazán többet érdemelt mint azok a mocskos dokkok, ahol valamikor régen együtt dolgoztak.

-Ó, erről jut eszembe. Kérlek add át üdvözletem és gratulációmat Tachibanakinak. Hallottam, hogy megszületett az első fia. -mondta a férfi, és Yamaji bólintott.

-Folytasd.

-Bár a nemesi klánokba nem, a daimjō saját kémhálózatába sikerült beférkőznünk. Utasításod szerint hagytuk, hogy megtudja a szövetséges országaid nevét.

Yamaji szeme felcsillant és elégedetten könyökölt a térképre, ami ki volt terítve elé az asztalra.

-Nagyszerű! Jó munkát végeztél Hitsuji!

-Egy őszinte országban nem lenne ránk szükség. -válaszolt szerényen a férfi a kémek megszokott szófordulatával.

Nem sokat beszélgettek még, mert már későre járt az idő és a házigazda ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Yamaji kipihenhesse magát mielőtt meglátogatja holnap a daimjōt. Így az elment lefeküdni, és hamarosan csak Kisame maradt ébren aki ott ült főnöke ajtaja előtt, hogy vigyázza álmát.

.oOo.

-Nem hittem volna, hogy csak úgy beugrunk a daimjóhoz egy teára. -morogta némi cinizmussal hangjában a hengével átváltozott Kisame, aki végig azt hitte előre megbeszélt találkozóra jöttek.

-Túl öreg vagyok én már ahhoz, hogy hónapokat várjak valakire; ahhoz meg túl elfoglalt, hogy még alkalmazkodjak is hozzájuk. -válaszolta szerényen Yamaji miközben a palota vendégszobájában vártak arra, hogy a daimjō úgy döntsön megtiszteli-e őket jelenlétével vagy sem. Yamaji biztosra vette a sikerét; most, hogy a daimjō tudja milyen országokat tudhat be maga mögött nem fogja kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy minél jobb helyzetbe kerüljön.

Úgy is lett ahogy elgondolta, és hamarosan farkasszemet nézhetett egymással a két idősödő férfi a palota legfényűzőbb termében.

-Már vártam erre a találkozóra. -szólította meg az Fű országának daimjōja miután elegánsan meghajoltak egymás felé. Mielőtt Yamaji válaszolhatott volna a férfi folytatta.

-Azt is tudom mi célból jött el hozzám a Méz földjének daimjōja.

-Ó, akkor az Fű országának kémei jobbak, mint gondoltam. -válaszolt könnyedén Yamaji.

-Akkor valószínűleg abban sem tévednek, hogy nőttön-nő a Méz országának befolyása. -mondta színtelen hangon a daimjō, de Yamaji biztosra vette, hogy valójában nagyon is aggasztja ami történik. Nézte, ahogy a másik uralkodó homloka halványan összeráncolódik.

-Én inkább szövetségeknek hívnám, minthogy azok is: barátság -és békeszerződések két egyenlő fél között. -válaszolt udvariasan. Eddig minden a kedve szerint alakult.

Yamaji szavaira a másik szemei dühödten megvillantak és szája rosszallóan vékonyodott keskeny vonallá.

-Én nem hiszek a békében; ami annak látszik az csak két háború közötti fegyverszünet. Így a szövetségekben sem hiszek, amik csak eszközök arra, hogy az egyik hasznot húzzon a másikból. -felelte lenéző hangnemben.

-Én pedig a háborúban nem hiszek; az csak gyávák által használt út ahhoz, hogy megszerezzék amit akarnak. Sokkal nagyobb kihívás békés eszközökkel elérni azt, amire az ember vágyik. -kontrázott Yamaji, mondatának a végét lehalkította, szinte suttogva ejtette ki az utolsó szavakat. Szemei élesen néztek a daimjōra, mintha a prédáját leső párduc csak arra várna, hogy az még egy lépést tegyen felé.

-Ugyan mire vágyhat még egy olyan ország, aminek már mindene megvan? Mire kellenek neki a szövetségek, ha nem egy háború előkészítésére? -kérdezte erőteljes hangon a daimjō, Yamaji pedig küzdött, hogy arca érzelemmentes maradjon. _Megvan! _-gondolta elégedetten.

-Igaz, tényleg mindenem megvan. Van egy országom, ahol általános a jólét, egy népem aki szeret. Van egy szervezetem is, amely hűségesen szolgál és követi minden szavam. De sajnos.. -mondta ravaszul, hangja lágy volt, mint a méz. -..ők mindenhol visszatetszést keltenek múltjuk miatt, és sok helyen üldözik őket. Az Fű országában soha bajt nem okoztak, de talán mégis tudni lehet kikről beszélek.

A daimjō hirtelen megtorpant egy mozdulat közben ahogy felnyúlt, hogy kisöpörjön egy hajtincset az arcából. Yamaji nézte, ahogy a másik szemében ezernyi gondolt cikázik, amint próbálta értékelni a helyzetet.

-Az Akatsuki. -mondta az elborzadva. Yamaji bólintott.

-Lehet, hogy múltjuk miatt elítélendőek egyesek szemében. De mióta magamhoz vettem őket már nem a saját érdekeikért dolgoznak ezért nagyon zavar, hogy több országban is üldözöttként kelljen bújkálniuk, ha például üzenetet kézbesítenek nekem. -magyarázta, majd hozzátette.

-Vannak emberek, akik ártatlanok és mégis megbélyegzik őket -és vannak, akik bűnösök voltak de fáradtságos munka árán elismeréshez jutottak. -mondta de megelégelte, hogy tovább köntörfalazzon. A daimjō már úgyis besétált a csapdájába, így nyílt hangon folytatta.

-Vannak azonban országok, mint a Tűz országa akikre nemzetközi nyomást kell majd gyakorolni, hogy elfogadja a szervezetemet. De végül biztos vagyok benne, hogy mind meg tudunk egyezni.

A daimjō szemei egy pillanatra tágra meredtek amikor rájött, hogy veszített. Hiba volt nyíltan faggatnia a másikat. Amíg csak kétértelmű, homályos mondatokban beszélnek lehetősége lett volna kihátrálni bármilyen egyezség elől anélkül, hogy ezzel biztosan magára vonja a másik haragját. De most, hogy Yamaji beavatta a tervébe nem volt más választása vagy mellé áll, vagy ellene fordul -aminek viszont most már _pontosan_ tudta a következményeit. De nem akart behódolni neki, még nem! Ha van egy út, ahol megfoghatja az pontosan az az út, ahol a másik tőrbecsalta. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára és magabiztos hangon megszólalt.

-Hallottam mi történt a Szél országában, hogyan támadták meg az Akatsuki-kopók a nindzsafalu Kazekagéjét.

Yamaji hagyta, hogy egy halvány mosoly bukkanjon elő az arcán. A győzelem íze édes volt, mint a méz.

-Nem tagadom, ez így történt. De nindzsáim nem tartózkodtak engedély nélkül az országban. Mielőtt átlépték volna az országhatárt személyesen győztem meg a daimjōt arról, hogy fontos és szükséges az amit tenni készülünk, és bőségesen kárpótoltam a károkért amit a nindzsafaluja elszenvedett. -mondta, majd hozzátette. -Ezt dokumentumokkal is tudom igazolni.

A másik daimjō elvörösödött az utolsó mondat hallatán. Természetesen egy szavát sem hitte volna Yamajinak, de ezt nyíltan kimondani arcátlan sértés volt. Majdnem visszavágott, hogy ugyan mi lehetett olyan fontos és szükséges ebben a támadásban de végül hagyta, hogy a ki nem mondott szavak tovább fojtogassák a torkát. Tudta, hogy Yamaji megkérte volna az árát ennek az információnak.

-Ez a szövetség semmilyen hátránnyal nem fog járni az Fű országának, az Akatsukival való kapcsolatomból pedig nem fog baja származni. -biztosította Yamaji. A daimjō felhorkant.

-De haszna sem.

Yamaji magában elvigyorodott. Ó igen, ezt a mondatot már jól ismerte. Innentől zökkenőmentesen fognak menni a dolgok.

.oOo.

Dél lehetett mire Yamaji elégedetten kiment a palota kapuján nyomában Kisamével, hogy visszatérhessenek Hitsujihoz. Ebben az időben Itachi éppen átlépte Konoha határát és megállt egy pillanatra nem-e érez a közelben nindzsákat. Nem érzett és újra futásnak eredt, nyomában Kisame szavaival amik még mindig ott röhögtek a fülébe. Átkozott cápafajzat.

A küldetése egyszerűnek tűnt -túl egyszerűnek. Túl csábítónak. Itachi emlékezett rá, hogy Sakura azt mondta egy csapatban vannak Narutóval. Ez viszont azt jelentette, hogy akaratlanul is látni fogja Sakurát ha figyelni akarja a jinchúrikit -ami nem jó, nagyon nem. Jobb lenne ha soha többet nem találkozna vele. Az ellenségével. Mert nem kétséges, hogy egyszer meg fogja szerezni a démont Narutóban és nem kétséges, hogy Sakura ott lesz, hogy ezt megakadályozza.

Vajon felismerné, ha találkoznának? Nem, valószínűleg még akkor sem, ha meghallaná a hangját. Talán ismerősnek találná, de ítélőképességét elködösítené a düh és a gyűlölet. De Itachinak talán pont erre van szüksége, hogy kijózanodjon -a nő megvető tekintetére. Hiszen csak idő kérdése, hogy az összecsapás bekövetkezzen és nincs módja rá, hogy a nőt megakadályozza ebben; nem létezik olyan világ amelyben Sakura ne Narutót választaná.

De ezt már régen elfogadta, mert Itachi sorsa a szenvedés sorsa, számára a boldogság egy nevetséges illúzió csupán. Sakura tévedett; eddig mindent úgy tett, ahogy tennie kellett, nem volt más választása soha. És amikor majd Sakura ellene fordul győzni fog felette, mert ezt kell tennie, mert ha kell mindenkit megöl aki az útjába kerül, hogy végül beteljesítse a feladatát. Groteszk mosoly. Gyűlölte a sorsot, gyűlölte az előre megszabott útját. Ha lenne csak egy döntése ami az övé volna, ami szívből jövően szabad volna!

...Talán...

.oOo.

Sakura lassan, fáradtan érkezett meg a lakásához. Kotorászott egy keveset majd végre megtalálta a kulcscsomóját és kinyitotta a zárat a bejárati ajtón. Miután beengedte magát ledobta a leveleit a dohányzóasztalra és elment a konyhába, hogy csináljon magának egy jó erős kávét. Valahogy olyan fárasztó volt ez az egy hét, mióta újra itthon volt. Nappal munka, este barátok, hajnalban kelés. Arra sem volt sok ideje, hogy aludjon nemhogy összeszedje a gondolatait. De legalább ma korábban tudott elszabadulni, hogy fel tudjon kicsit töltődni itthon. Kényelembe helyezkedett a kanapén és kortyolt egyet a forró italból majd kíváncsian átlapozta a leveleit, de egy sem volt az amire várt.

Nem sokkal később letusolt majd a hálószoba felé vette az irányt, gondolta ágyban olvas még egy kicsit. A kávé felrázta; fáradt volt még de már nem volt álmos. Ahogy benyitott a szobába azonban furcsa látvány tárult elé. Igazából nem is akart hinni a szemeinek, ezért összehúzta őket és tett egy lépést előre. Az íróasztalon egy nagy, fekete kandúr ült és éppen könyvet olvasott. Az, mintha hallotta volna a gondolatait megfordult, hogy ránézzen.

-Sakura, éppen jókor jöttél. Tudnál nekem lapozni?

.oOo.

Fumoffu: Akatsuki túrórudi

Hét nindzsa nézte feszült figyelemmel ahogy a férfi kilépett a függöny mögül és lassú, kimért léptekkel elindult feléjük. Kezeit zsebre dugva szelte át a távolságot, majd hirtelen megállt amikor biztos volt benne, hogy minden szem rámered. Ekkor odanyúlt és kitárta a kabátját, fejét büszkén félrefordította és megfordult egyszer, kétszer és még egyszer, hogy a többiek biztosan mindent láthassanak belőle. Majd hátat fordított nekik és elegánsan visszasétált arra amerről jött. Miután eltűnt a függöny mögött egy ideig nem szólalt meg senki, és Deidara idegesen húzogatta ki-be a mutatópálcáját.

-Miért fehér? -kérdezte végül egy hang a jelenlevők közül. Deidara széttárta a karjait.

-Mert elegáns és mert divatos, hmm. Mióta a Geta magazin megválasztotta az év színének, a felső tízezer körében mindenki fehérben akar járni. -magyarázta és segélykérően Yamajira nézett.

-Ezt igazolhatom. -mondta az, és Deidra hálásan mosolyodott el a többiek felé. Azok azonban nem osztották a lelkesedését.

-Láttad már a Bingo füzet borítójának színét? -kérdezte Sasori csendesen.

-Nos nem igazán.. -mondta elbizonytalanodva Deidara.

-Fekete. A színe. Mert a rossz fiúkhoz az illik. Tudod, az erő sötét oldala meg ilyesmi. -mondta cinikusan Zetsu.

-Mondod te, amikor a fél fejed falfehér és folyton a másik felével vitatkozik! -vágta rá Deidara. Zetsu erre dühödten felállt, vénusz légycsapói fenyegetően meredtek szerteszét a köpenye alól.

-De legalább az én kezeim soha nem falták fel az evőeszközöket mielőtt használhattam volna őket!

-Mert te nem használsz evőeszközöket! Könnyű annak aki muslincákon él, hmm!

Yamaji felemelte a kezét, hogy véget vessen a vitának.

-Deidara, Zetsu nem tehet róla, hogy a feje színes és levelei vannak -így született. Az előbb csak el akarta mondani a véleményét. Elvégre azért gyűltünk össze, hogy megvitassuk milyen legyen az Akatsuki köpeny, nem? -Deidara vonakodva bólintott.

-Szóval feketét akartok, mert az olyan rosszfiús, hmm? -kérdezte békítően. A többiek bólogattak.

-De végülis mi mentjük meg a világot, hmm. Ez eléggé jófiúsnak hangzik, nem? -kezdte újra és a főnökre nézett.

-Ebben is van igazság. -mondta udvariasan Yamaji és a szájához emelt egy szelet sütit.

-Kikérem magamnak! Én saját magamért dolgozok, hogy a világ is megmenekül közben csak véletlen egybeesés. -mondta öntelten Kisame, és helyeslő hangok jöttek innen is, onnan is.

-Jó, akkor legyen fekete, hmm. De hogy tetszett a minta rajta? -erre hirtelen csönd lett. Végül megint Kisame szólalt meg.

-Miért pont piros pöttyös? -kérdezte valódi kíváncsisággal a hangjában. Deidra kezei majdnem felfalták a mutatópálcáját.

-Azok nem pöttyök, hanem vörös holdak! Érted, aka-tsuki. -mondta irritáltan, mintha egy óvodásnak magyarázna. Majd hozzátette. -És ha fehér maradna a háttér olyan lenne, mintha mindannyian japán zászlókba öltöznénk. Hát nem ötletes?!

-Nem. -szólalt meg valaki a háttérben, és Deidra odakapta a fejét de mind a heten ártatlan szemekkel pislogtak vissza rá.

-Messziről tényleg pöttyösnek tűnhet. -mondta a beálló csendben Yamaji. Deidra rezignáltan lehajtotta a fejét, majd matatni kezdett a zsebeiben és előhúzott egy tucat papírcetlit.

-Valahogy sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a vége, hmm. Mindenki vegyen egyet és írja rá milyen mintát szeretne! Aztán majd kiválasztunk egyet, hmm. -mondta és odanyújtotta a lapokat Yamajinak, aki a legközelebb ült hozzá. Az hátrafordult, hogy a többieknek is adjon.

-Mindenkinél van lap, hmm? Orochimaru, Itachinak is adj egyet! Igen itt van valahol, azt hiszem ott láttam utoljára mögötted, a függöny mögött!. -mondta Deidara. Majd várt egy kicsit és elégedetten összeszedte a lapokat. Biztos volt benne, hogy senkinek sem lesz jobb ötlete az övénél, és a végén majd a fehér alapszínbe is belenyugodnak valahogy; már úgyis elkészíttette a kabátokat mindenkinek. De ez a meglepetés még várhat.

-Na nézzük, hmm. -izgatottan kinyitotta az első cetlit.

-Kígyók.

Deidara fanyalogva nézett fel nindzsa társaira. Kisame elröhögte magát. Orochimaru elpirult.

-Khm, hmm. Akkor szavazzunk! Rakja fel a kezét, aki utálja a kígyókat. -mondta habozva Deidara, és nézte, ahogy öt kivételével mindenki feltette a kezét. Orochimaru persze karbatett kézzel ült és összeszorította a száját. Hidant láthatóan nem rettentette meg semmi, Yamaji pedig politikailag korrekt akart maradni. Zetsu márcsak azért sem tartotta fel a kezét, Itachit pedig nem lehetett látni mert már megint beleivódott a sötétségbe.

-Akkor talán menjünk is tovább, hmm. Azt mondja.. ez a lap üres. Kifogytunk az ötletekből, hmm? Na jó, akkor nézzük a következőt: csillagok. Nem rossz, nem rossz.. hmm.. -fejezte be a mondatot kissé vontatottan Deidara.

-Mik vagyunk mi, francos varázslók!?-kérdezte ingerülten Kisame.

-Én szeretem a csillagokat. -mondta Hidan eltökélten.

-Persze-persze, én is szeretem őket! Az égen, például, ott igazán jól mutatnak. De kabáton.. hmm. Csillagok, valaki? -kérdezte a többiektől Deidara, de senki nem tette fel a kezét így nyugodtan nyúlhatott egy újabb lap után.

-Ez pedig.. szivecskék?! -nézett hitetlenkedve a lapra a kezében, de amint meghallotta Kisame harsány röhögését mindent megértett. -Jó, ügyes vagy Kisame, megvárjuk amíg felhagysz a röfögéssel és megyünk tovább, hmph.

Kisame végül elhallgatott és Deidara kinyitott egy újabb cetlit.

-Kérlek ne.. most meg pálmafák?! Örülök, hogy ilyen vicces hangulatban vagytok, hmm! -mondta türelmetlenül. Yamaji rákönyökölt az asztalra.

-Tudtam, hogy nem a tengerparthoz kellett volna mennünk nyaralni. -dörmögte maga elé. Deidra kinyitott még egy lapot.

-Halálfej, hmm.

Felnézett a többiekre. Úgy tűnt ez tetszik nekik, és három kivételével mind felrakták a kezüket -és ebbe a háromba már beleszámolta magát és Itachit is.

-Nem mondjátok komolyan! A halálfej már régen kiment a divatból, hmm! -mondta vádlóan Deidara. -Csak mert olyan rosszfiús, mi?

Kezdett izzadni. Ebből a szituációból valahogy ki kellett beszélnie magát mert lehetetlen volt, hogy egy olyan géniusz, mint ő halálfejes kabátban járkáljon. Egy újabb cetli után nyúlt.

-Ne legyen rajta minta. -olvasta és megvonta a vállát. -De lesz rajta minta. Ennyire nem züllhetünk le. A következőt..

-Felhők.

Deidara először elhúzta a száját.. de aztán belegondolt és rájött, hogy nem is olyan rossz. Legalábbis mindenképpen jobb, mint a halálfej.

-Mit szóltok hozzá, hmm? Nekem tetszik! Igazán eredeti ötlet. -mondta lelkesen.

-És eléggé semleges is. Nyugodtan lehet benne közlekedni lakott területen belül anélkül, hogy feltűnően gonosznak néznénk ki. -értett egyet Yamaji. A többiek gondolkodóba estek. Amit a főnök mondott az nagyon is fontosnak tűnt, de nehéz volt ellenállni a halálfej csábításának. Deidara elkeseredetten próbált kutatni valami érv után, amivel meggyőzheti őket.

-Ha ezt a mintát választjátok mindenkinek befestem a körmeit! ..Még a lábatokon is, hmm! -szólalt meg végül.

Döbbent csend fogadta a bejelentését.

_Körmöt festeni? Nevetséges._ -húzta össze a szemöldökét Itachi.

_Soha nem értettem a nők minek festik a körmüket._ -gondolta Yamaji.

_Olyan macerásnak tűnik.._ -merengett Kakuzu.

_Lábfestés lehet a legszörnyűbb. Folyton lehajolni._ -gondolta Zetsu.

_Várjunk csak.. _-esett gondolkodóba Orochimaru.

_Deidara azt ígérte a lábunkat is befesti. _-pillantott Sasori a szőke férfira.

_Előttünk fog hajlongani._ -mosolyodott el magában Hidan.

-Ezt megnézem! -kiáltott fel Kisame.

Később, amikor már a százhatvanadik körmöt festette Deidara kicsit megbánta, hogy ilyen gyorsan beadta a derekát. Bár ha a halálfejekre gondolt, mindenképpen megérte.


	6. Ámor és Psziché

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: general/humor/románc  
inspirált: Terra Naomi - Say It's Possible, Final Fantasy VIII - Disc1 08-The Landing  
Enciklopédia:  
_kekkei genkai_ - az a genetikailag örökölt különleges képesség, ami például adja az Uchiháknak a Sharingant, a Hyūgáknak a Byakugant.

_Diogenész Laertiosz_ - görög történetíró, aki a filozófusok életéről és tanairól írt könyveket -ezek néhol felbecsülhetetlenek, hiszen sok esetben a filozófusok eredeti művei elvesztek; emellett a pasas nagy pletykafészek is volt: lejegyzett anekdotákat, hogyan haltak meg a filozófusok tipikusan rájuk illő -gyanúsan mesébe illő- körülmények között.

_y__ō__kai_ - aki látta az Inuyashát annak nem kell mit mondanom:) a yōkaiok démonok akik lehetnek ember szerűek vagy szörny kinézetűek. Itt most elsősorban az ember szerű lényeket értem alatta.

* * *

**6. fejezet  
Ámor és Psziché  
**  
Az előző részből: 

Sakura letusolt majd a hálószoba felé vette az irányt, gondolta ágyban olvas még egy kicsit. A kávé felrázta; fáradt volt még de már nem volt álmos. Ahogy benyitott a szobába azonban furcsa látvány tárult elé. Igazából nem is akart hinni a szemeinek, ezért összehúzta őket és tett egy lépést előre. Az íróasztalon egy nagy, fekete kandúr ült és éppen könyvet olvasott. Az, mintha hallotta volna a gondolatait megfordult, hogy ránézzen.

-Sakura, éppen jókor jöttél. Tudnál nekem lapozni?

Sakura meglepetten meredt a kandúrra. Az visszameredt rá.

-Kisame? -kérdezte bizonytalanul. A másik bólintott.

-Mit keresel itt?

A kandúr felállt és nyújtózott egyet kényelmesen, mintha semmi más dolga nem akadt volna.

-Erre volt munkám.

-És gondoltad meglátogatsz, milyen kedves. Meg sem merem kérdezni hogyan tudtad meg hol lakok. -mondta kihívóan miközben a macskát méregette. Az nem szólt semmit.

-Miért tűntél el?

-Dolgom volt és sietnem kellett. -jött a válasz. _Legalább egy kis megbánás lehetne a hangjában,_ gondolta Sakura és nagyot sóhajtva elindult felé.

-És megkérdezhetem miért vagy most macska?

-Sajnálom, szakmai titok. -mondta az rezzenéstelen tekintettel.

-Ugyan miért? Mi vagy, elit macska osztag? -nézett rá Sakura szarkasztikusan. -Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen alakulat is van a postásoknál.

-Én vagyok az egyetlen a fajtámból.

-Le merném fogadni. -mondta Sakura lángoló szemekkel. -És mi a napi ajánlat? Egérfogás mint plusz szolgáltatás?

-Ez lealacsonyítana engem a szemedben?

-Az ahogy otthagytál alacsonyított le téged a szememben! -vágott vissza Sakura, szemei dühödten meredtek a macskára, aki nyugodtan nézett vissza rá, majd felemelte a fekete mancsát és odanyújtotta neki.

-Sajnálom. -mondta. Sakura egy ideig csak bámlta a szőrös kis mancsot majd vonakodva megrázta.

-Most már tudom miért vagy macska. -mondta szárazon. -Úgy gondoltad macskaként túl édes leszel ahogy, hogy haragudjak rád, mi?

A macska szemei felcsillantak. -Ilyen egyszerű átlátni rajtam? -kérdezte sötét, el nem mondott titkokat ígérő mély hangján és Sakura gerincén végigfutott a hideg.

-Irónikus ezt mondanod tekintve, hogy még soha nem láttalak.

_Mégis talán jobban ismersz, mint a legtöbben akik már láttak_, gondolta Itachi, de nem szólt semmit.

Sakura az íróasztalhoz lépett, és kezébe vette a könyvet amit a kandúr eddig olvasott. Megfordította, hogy lássa a borítóra nyomtatott vastag, vörös betűket: "Hibridek és gének, a kekkei genkai eredete". Ezt a könyvet olvasta az elmúlt napokban, amikor volt egy kis szabadideje rá.

-Érdekes könyv. -szólalt meg a kandúr. -Kutatsz a témában?

-Igen, mióta a Köd országában jártam egy küldetésen. -mondta Sakura egy szomorú mosollyal, és Hakura gondolt. -Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy találkoztam a kekkei genkai elleni előitéletekkel. Meg akartam tudni miért; meg akartam érteni az okát. -mondta és leült az ágyra miközben a könyvet lapozgatta. -Meg akartam tudni miért gondolják az emberek úgy, hogy a genkai az átkozott vér jele.. a démon vér jele.. nem tudtam, hogy a kekkei genkai a youkaioktól származik.

A fekete macska leugrott az ágyról és leült az ágy mellé, majd nagy, kerek de komoly szemeit Sakurára emelte.

-Az emberek mindig is féltek az ismeretlentől, és sosem akarták elfogadni azokat akik különböznek tőlük. Ez sajnos sosem változott - és nem is fog.

-Szerintem igenis képesek vagyunk változtatni ezen. -vitatkozott Sakura. -Csak el kell magyaráznunk az embereknek hogyan működnek a gének. Akkor ők is megértenék, hogy azok akiknek kekkei genkai-ja van ugyan olyan emberek, mint bárki más. Képzeld el hogy le lehetne szorítani a bűnözést így. Hiszen az S-kategóriás nindzsák nagy része hibrid, akik azért fordultak a társadalom ellen, mert az nem volt hajlandó befogadni őket.

-Naív vagy, Sakura. -vágta rá a kandúr, és a kunoichi szemei dühösen villantak egyet. Lenyúlt, elkapta a macskát a grabancánál fogva és felemelte maga elé.

-Nem akarnál visszaváltozni emberré? -kérdezte irritáltan.

-Nem. -válaszolta tömören a kandúr. Sakura szája szeglete vigyorra húzódott.

-Adok finom tejecskét.

-Inkább majd máskor. -válaszolta az.

Sakura hirtelen nagyon mérges lett, legszívesebben addig rázta volna a postást, amíg az el nem mond neki mindent. Vagy legalább valamit.

-Akkor miért vagy itt? - sziszegte dühösen és elengedte a macskát. Az lehuppant az ölébe és gyorsan karnyújtáson kívülre helyezkedett.

-Meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy épségben hazaértél-e. -válaszolt a macska ahogy leült a lábaihoz.

-Nos, mint láthatod egy hajam szála se görbült. Most pedig változz vissza emberré!

-Sakura, talán nem gondoltál még rá de.. - a macska magára mutatott. -..nincs rajtam ruha. Ha most visszaváltoznék emberré teljesen meztelen lennék.

-Oké! -kiáltott fel Sakura hirtelen jött érdeklődéssel, kissé előre hajolva.

-..Ami viszont szexuális zaklatást jelentene..

Sakura felhorkant. -Minek nézel te engem, Szűz Máriának?

-..nem számodra..

Sakura csak bámult rá megilletődve egy darabig, majd elkezdett nevetni.

-Jó vagy, Kisame. El kell ismernem. -dícsérte a macskát majd kényelmesen nekidőlt az ágytámlának.

Ezután csend telepedett a szobára, a kandúr ásított egyet kimutatva tűhegyes fogait; Sakura pedig próbálta megfeszíteni az állkapcsát, hogy harcoljon az ellenállhatatlan késztetéssel de végül megadóan ő is ásított egyet. Egyre fáradtabbnak érezte magát de már eldöntötte, hogy ébren marad. Nem tudta ugyan, hogy Kisame meddig képes állat alakban maradni de mivel ez az átváltozás relatíve sok csakrát emésztett fel, gondolta kivárja. Erre a gondolatra jókedvűen folytatta a beszélgetést.

Itachi nézte, ahogy csintalan kis mosoly ül meg Sakura szája szegletében, ahogy kényelmesen ült előtte az ágyon mesélve a kórházban töltött napjairól. Ahogy gesztikulált, a hálóinge egyik pántja kicsit lejjebb csúszott a válláról és szemeit félig lecsukva nézett vissza rá; mennyire ártatlan volt így.. mennyire csábító.

Nem szabadna maradnia.. már így is tovább maradt, mint kellett volna. Vajon meddig kínozza még magát, mikor lesz már elég? Csak nézni ahogy Sakura itt ül vele szemben, annyira hívogatóan, oly közel.. mégis annyira távol. Bűnös vágyak.

..Tiltott vágyak.

-Látom fáradt vagy. Túl sokáig maradtam. -határozta el magát végül miközben nézte ahogy a kunoichi ajkai újabb ásításra nyílnak.

-Nem-nem, nagyon is jól vagy ott, ahol vagy! Nem is vagyok fáradt. Csak.. ne menj el. -válaszolta sietve Sakura és becsukta a szemeit. Nem azért, mert fáradt volt.. csak jólesett pihentetnie őket egy kicsit. Különben is napokig utazott Kisamével vakon, úgyhogy felesleges energiapocsékolásnak tűnt néznie is őt miközben beszél hozzá. És már aludt is.

Hirtelen ébredt fel az éjszaka közepén. Sötét volt, csak a hold világított be fátyolosan a kis ablakon keresztül. Sakura az alvástól még ködös elmével ült az ágyban, és lassan próbálta kipislogni az álmot a szemeiből. Csend volt a kis szobában, csend és nyugalom amihez már annyira hozzászokott mióta egyedül élt. Felnézett és hirtelen nagyot dobbant a szíve amikor megpillantott egy alakot ülve az ágya másik végében. Az beleivódott volna a sötétségbe, ha a hold nem rajzolja ki halványan az arcvonalát. Vagy csak játszik vele a fény, már képzelődik is?

Lassan a kezére helyezte a testsúlyát és előre hajolt, majd tétovázva kinyújtotta a jobb kezét az árnyalak felé. De amikor ujjai hozzáértek annak meleg bőréhez a megilletődöttségtől elakadt a lélegzete. A férfi azonban nem mozdult, nem szólt egy szót sem csak nézett le rá némán. Sakura tágra meredt szemekkel próbált formát tulajdonítani a sötétségnek és nyelvével izgatottan benedvesítette cserepes ajkait. Lassan újra kinyúlt, hogy ujjaival megérintse megmentője arcát, mintha nem is hinné el, hogy mindez igaz. Nézte, ahogy az ujjai végigkövetik a másik szemöldökének ívét, éles arccsontjának vonalát majd a férfi szemébe nézett ami sötétebb volt, mint a legsötétebb éjszaka. Tekintete foglyul ejtette, olyan mély volt és igéző, hogy Sakura akaratlanul is közelebb hajolt. Hagyta, hogy ujjbegyei lassan, puhán végigcsússzanak a másik arca mentén egyre lejjebb és eszébe jutott amikor ugyanígy próbálta felfedezni a másik vonásait vakon tapogatózó ujjaival a barlangban. Valami megváltozott a levegőben, a sötétség fellángolt a férfi tekintetében és ellenállhatatlan erejével magához láncolta. Sakura lélegzete egyre kapkodóbb lett, ujjai egy pillanatra megremegtek ahogy kínzó lassúsággal húzta egyre lejjebb őket a másik forró bőrén; majd amikor finoman megérintették a másik ajkait a férfi hirtelen elkapta a csuklóját. És közelebb húzta magához.

Sakura elfelejtett levegőt venni amikor látta, hogy a férfi lassan hajolni kezd felé, csuklóját még mindig nem engedte el. Eszébe jutott a csók, azon az utolsó napon, és akaratlanul is a férfi ajkaira nézett. Az mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban elmosolyodott ahogy egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá.

-Mit csinálsz itt? -suttogta Sakura amikor a férfi ajkai már olyan közel voltak már hozzá, hogy annak forró lehellete szenvedéllyel tüzelte fel az övét. Az újra elmosolyodott és erősebben fogta a csuklóját majd még közelebb húzta magához.

-Te hívtál, hogy maradjak. -suttogta a fülébe mély hangon. Sakura elharapott egy nyögést amikor érezte, hogy a teste hozzásimul a férfihez és nyaka akaratlanul is elhajolt amikor megérezte a másik ajkainak finom érintését a bőrén. Nem tagadta, hogy kívánta a férfit... már akkor is kívánta, amikor még soha nem látta de most, hogy megpillantotta a vonásait a holdfényben, ahogy igéző tekintete a sajátjába mélyedt megrészegítette a szenvedély. Kiéhezett érzékeit annyira kiélesítette a vágy, hogy a férfi minden érintésére gyönyör kis borzongásai futottak végig a gerince vonalán.

De nem! Nem amíg meg nem tudja _miért_. Ez a szó visszhangzott a fejében akkor is, amikor az megcsókolta az utolsó napon, amikor a feketeségből hirtelen Konoha kórházában eszmélt fel, amikor hiába keresett, várt egy levelet vagy üzenetet.. amikor meglátta a szobájában.. majd az ágya végében..

-Miért? -suttogta a sötétségnek. Megpróbálta megemelni a kezeit de a férfi nem engedte el.

Itachi lassan megpihentette homlokát Sakura vállán és mélyet sóhajtott.

-Nem ígérhettem semmit. -válaszolta végül. Hangja mély volt és kongó.

-Miért? -kérdezte Sakura újra. Nem volt vádló, inkább csak sóvárgással teli.

Itachi lassan elengedte Sakura egyik csuklóját és felnyúlt, hogy gyengéden megérintse a haját.

-Nem tehettem mást.

A férfi válaszára Sakura egy pillanatra megdermedt és magához ölelte a felszabadult kezét.

-Akkor miért vagy most itt?

Itachi elmosolyodott keserűen, vágyódva; szemeit lecsukta és elengedte Sakura másik kezét is.

-Mert így akartam. Egy pillanatra szabad lenni.. szabadon vágyni.. -suttogta Sakura hajába, ahogy karjaival egyre közelebb húzta magához a nőt. - ...elfogadásra.

Sakura szíve hevesen megdobbant ahogy a férfi átölelte, érintéséből hatalom áradt, erő és szenvedély.. és valami más, valami mély és sötét de gyönyörű, őszinte gyengédség.

Abban a pillanatban tudta, teljes lényével értette már, mint egy szívdobbanás megértette a magányt ami ott honolt örökké mélyen eltemetve, a csönd körbevette őket majd sebezhető, halk hangon suttogni kezdett.

_Nyílj meg nekem.._

Érezte, hogy a férfi sötét csakrája körbeveszi, lassan kavarog körülötte hatalmasan és zordan és zavarodottan mert az vágyta a megváltást amit nem adhatott meg a magány, vágyta az üdvözülést amit soha nem érhetett el egyedül.

_Fogadj be.._

A ki nem mondott szükség olyan erővel ölelte körbe, hogy Sakurának megremegett a hangja amikor ajkait szóra nyitotta, csak halkan suttogva, és Itachi meglepetten nézett le rá. Sakura őszinte tekintete melegséget tükrözött ahogy kezeit lassan felemelte és a férfi mellkasára csúsztatta.

_..Befogadlak, átölellek, megnyílok neked.._

Tekintetük egymásba mélyedt, egy fürkésző és egy rezdületlen; nézték egymást szenvedélytől lázasan és Sakura halkan felnyögött amikor meghallotta a sötét éjszaka csábító ígéretét. Ujjai évelődve siklottak végig a férfi ingén amíg el nem érték a nyakát; ott elidőztek egy darabig, finom köröket írtak le a gombok körül ártatlanul megkísértve őket.

-Azt hittem azt mondtad meztelen leszel.. -suttogta Sakura játékosan, ujjai egy kínzóan lassú pillanatig megállapodtak a legelső gomb fölött.. majd egy mozdulattal kigombolták azt.

Mintha az az egy gomb tartotta volna csak vissza Itachi a következő pillanatban magához rántotta Sakurát és éhes szenvedéllyel megcsókolta egyszer majd még egyszer, ajkaik telhetetlenül egymásra találtak újra és újra mintha nem lenne holnap. Sakura ujjai belemarkoltak a hosszú hajába ahogy a férfi az ágyra döntötte és egy mozdulattal letépte róla a vékony hálóinget, hogy hozzáférjen a selymes, meleg bőréhez ami csak arra várt, hogy megérintse, felfedezze a gyönyörű domborulatait az ajkaival.

Sakura az ajkába harapott a gyönyörtől amikor érezte, hogy a férfi kezei egyre lejjebb csúsznak a testén; olyan régen volt már férfival, hogy úgy érezte elélvez csak a vágytól, hogy szeretkezhessenek. Szíve hangosan dobogott a fülében, az extázis kezdett úrrá lenni a testén. A férfi érintése nem volt gyengéd hanem nyers volt, zabolátlan, mint egy őrülten vágtató árvíz úgy szaladt végig a testén a gyönyör, annyira ellenállhatatlanul. Ajkai levegő után kapkodtak, testét ívbe hajlította a vágy, hogy minél jobban hozzá simuljon a másikhoz. Felnyúlt, hogy megszabadítsa a férfit az ingétől és vakon kereste ujjaival a gombokat; vágyta, hogy végighúzza a kezét a férfi meztelen karjain, fel a válláig; érezni akarta ahogy az erős izmok megremegnek az érintése alatt. Alig várta, hogy a férfi lerángassa magáról a maradék ruhadarabjait is és végre elmerülhessenek egymásban.

Itachi érezte amint a beteljesedés iránti vágya eluralkodik rajta ahogy Sakura fölé hajolt, egy pillanatra hezitált mégis; de ekkor Sakura a lábaival körbezárta a csípőjét, hogy magához húzza és kéjes nyögés hagyta el az ajkait ahogy Itachi egy erős mozdulattal beléhatolt. Itachinak elakadt a lélegzete, Sakura annyira feszesen szorította; mind a ketten a végletekig ki voltak éhezve a másikra, ezért Itachi minden egyes lökése az orgazmus szélére sodorta őket.

-Akkor hogy is volt az a genetikával? -suttogta Itachi Sakura fülébe ahogy csókolni kezdte a nyakát, még egy nyögést kicsalogatva a kunoichitől.

-Melyik része izgat fel? -nevetett fel Sakura buján, és újra mozogni kezdett csípőjét addig emelve amíg a férfi fel nem nyögött a gyönyörtől. Itachi megragadta Sakura csípőjét, hogy visszavegye az irányítást, és felegyenesedett.

Sakura kíváncsian nézett fel és a szíve nagyot dobbant a férfi látványától, ahogy az fölé tornyosult olyan erőt és hatalmat sugározva, mint egy király. A holdfény érzékien végigsimított a tökéletesen kimunkált testén, a széles vállain, lapos hasán és izmos karjain amik egyre lejjebb vándoroltak a csípőjén amíg Sakura egész teste össze nem rándult a gyönyörtől, amikor a férfi ujjaival megtalálta a legérzékenyebb pontját.

Lehetetlen volt ellenállni, lehetetlen volt kontroll alatt tartani az érzést amit a férfi gyengéd, ritmikus masszírozása okozott. Sakura érezte, ahogy kicsúszik a kezei közül a kontroll és valami mély, őrülten csodálatos érzés kezd erősödni benne fel egyre magasabbra amikor elért egy pontot, ahol Sakura már nem tudott levegőt venni; és aztán megindult lefelé, megállíthatatlanul és Sakura a talpaira helyezte a testsúlyát és mélyen, erősen előre tolta a csípőjét újra és újra ahogy az orgazmus átvette az irányítást fölötte.

De Itachi nem állt meg most, hogy Sakura egy kicsit ellazult és fölé hajolt újra. Karjaival átölelte, ajkaival újra megízlelte, ujjaival a tarkójához nyúlt és hátramozdította Sakura fejét, hogy hozzáférjen az érzékeny bőrhöz az álla alatt, végig a finom nyakán mindent érezni akart. Ahogy így élvezték egymást, Sakura ujjai a hajába túrtak, végigrajzolták az izmok vonalát majd átkarolták a nyakát, mintha nem akarná elengedni őt soha. Egyszer csak Sakura lélegzete megváltozott, nehezebb lett és ziláló, kezei a vállaiba kapaszkodtak, mintha nem bírná elviselni a gyönyört ami kezdett újra rátörni. Itachi érezte, hogy Sakura pulzáló, nedves melegsége megőrjíti; és mozdulatai gyorsabbak és erőteljesebbek lettek, mind a ketten közeledtek a tökéletes beteljesedés felé. Abban a pillanatban, amikor Sakura sikoltani akart Itachi szenvedélyesen megcsókolta még egyszer, vágyakozva, a gyönyörtől mámorosan.

Egy ideig némán feküdtek egymás mellett, Sakura fejét a férfi mellkasára fektette és próbálta lecsendesíteni őrülten kapálódzó szívét és gyors lélegzetvételét. A kielégültség jóleső fáradtsággal töltötte el, olyan boldog volt. Holnap az első dolga az lesz, hogy szabad napot vesz ki és bemutatja Kisamét a barátainak. És bemutatja kedvesének Konohát. Felmásznak majd a Hokagék óriás szobrára, onnan gyönyörű a látvány, gondolta Sakura miközben cirógatta szeretője izzadtságól nyirkos mellkasát. Igen, holnap. Holnap lesz a legcsodálatosabb nap az életében, már érezte. Reggel végre rendesen megláthatja Kisame arcát és majd gyönyörködik benne amíg szeretője alszik. És amikor újra szeretkeznek láthatja majd vágyait a férfi szemében tükröződni, esküdött soha többet nem csukja le szemét amikor ő majd közel hajol hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. A gondolattól a vágy újra feléledt benne és felnyúlt, hogy átölelje a férfi nyakát. És folytatódott Sakura életének legvadabb éjszakája.

.oOo.

Itachi töprengve nézte az ablakon át hogyan köszönti a hajnal az alvó Konohát. Végül Sakura békésen szendergő arcára pillantott, majd az üres papírlapra maga előtt. Ujjai szórakozottan játszadoztak az ecsettel, Sharingan szemei pedig olyan várakozó tekintettel nézték a papírlapot, mintha azt várták volna mikor írja meg magát.

Itachi nem volt a szavak embere, főleg ha írásra került a sor. Persze tudta ő hogyan kell részletes és lényegre törő jelentést írnia, elvégre pontosságra nevelték - de itt ki is merült a tudománya. Nem volt szakértője a személyes levélnek, nem is volt tapasztalata benne. De Sakura panaszkodott miatta, hát úgy döntött ír egyet.

_Sakura_

Itt megállt megint. Hogy is tudná megmagyarázni mindazt amit érzett, amire vágyott de nem szerezhetett meg?! Most, hogy a nap felkelt saját végzetének láncai is újra láthatóvá váltak - már nem tudta elrejteni őket a sötét éj mögé. Lehet, hogy Sakura nem ismerte fel előző este, de nappal biztosan felfigyelne a hasonlóságára Sasukével. Még akkor is ha nem látta Sasukét nyolc éve.. Itachi akkor sem kockáztathatta meg, hogy felismerjék - ez veszélybe sodorta volna a küldetését.

Nem tudta mit írjon; nem olyan ember volt, aki kifogások mögé bújik, de nem mondhatta el az igazat sem. Bármi amit mondani tudna további magyarázatot igényelne, végül pedig vagy mindent elmond vagy semmit.

_Sakura_

_Viszlát._

Itachi a lapra bámult majd irritáltan felsóhajtott. Fogalma sem volt.

.oOo.

Sakura félálomban mintha érezte volna, hogy a matrac megmozdul ahogy valaki lassan kiszáll az ágyból, de ez is csak olyan gyorsan elsuhanó képzet volt, amit bár regisztrált az agy de a tudat még nem fogott fel; mindenesetre rosszkedvűen ébredt, bár ahogy tudattalanul kinyitotta a szemét, nem tudta miért. Lassan felült és álmos fejjel meredt különösebben sehová; majd lenézett, ahogy a lepedő lecsúszott a felső testéről és rájött, hogy meztelen. Szemeit odakapta az ágy üres másik felére, majd lassan, mintha nem hinné el, hogy ez megtörténhet körbenézett a szobában. Minden ugyanúgy állt ahogy tegnap, kivéve azt a félénk papírlapot az íróasztalon.

_Sakura_

_Elmentem dolgozni. Majd találkozunk._

.oOo.

Az emberek menekültek előle ahogy döngő léptekkel közeledett feléjük a kórház folyosóján, ami bölcs dolog is volt, mert aki nem volt elég szerencsés, hogy időben elugorhatott volna arra rádörrent, legyen az beteg vagy medinin, ma nem tudta volna megállítani semmi. Csak Kisame rituális feláldozásával tudták volna kiengesztelni.

Mérgesen lehuppant Hinata mellé a dolgozóasztalához majd úgy döntött, hogy itt az idő arra, hogy a kidobandó papírokat egyenként miszlikbe aprítsa. Hinata eközben megfélemlítve nézte Sakurát, akinek aurája villámokat szórt körülötte.

-Sakura.. chan.. um.. történt valami? -kérdezte és nagyot nyelt. Ujjai öntudatlanul is magához szorították az orvosi jelentést amin éppen dolgozott. Sakura fejében a kérdésre kisebb atombomba robbant fel és a feje vörös lett, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán.

-Egy rémálmot láttam, Hinata. -mondta grimasszal az arcán, szemei maga elé meredtek olyan hévvel, hogy Hinatának az az érzése támadt barátnője valami olyasmit lát ami nincs is ott.

-..Rémálmot? -kérdezte elfúló hangon. Sakura a fogait csikorgatta és keresztbe tépett még egy ártatlan papírlapot.

-Rémálmot, igen. Ami aztán elcsábított, kihasznált és jól otthagyott! Már másodszorra! Én megölöm, Hinata! Esküszöm a két kezemmel fogom megnyúzni! -kiabálta most már állva, ökölbe szorított dühtől remegő kezekkel. Hinata nyelt egyet. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó.

-Mi ez a hangoskodás? Á, szervusz Sakura-chan! -nézett be jókevűen Naruto. Sakura odakapta a fejét, vicsorítot egyet és lassan eltépett még egy papírlapot. De Naruto nem vette az adást.

-Huhú Sakura, nem nézel ki valami jól! Rossz éjszakád volt? -érdeklődött őszintén.

Arra még éppen volt ideje, hogy gyorsan becsukja maga előtt az ajtót, mielőtt egy vesetál teljes erőből fejbevágta volna; _eer.. majd máskor_, gondolta és gyorsan elment. Sakura egy nagy sóhajjal visszahuppant a székébe és a széttépett papírdarabkákkal kezdett játszadozni.

-Most mit csináljak Hinata? -kérdezte egy újabb sóhaj kíséretében. Hinatának fogalma sem volt arról mi történhetett, nem sokat értett Sakura szavaiból. De olyankor, amikor Sakura ennyire stresszes volt egy valami mindig segített.

-Szerintem megkönnyebbülnél, ha meglátogatnád Lee-t. Gondolom most is a dodzsójában lehet..

Sakura egy pillanatra elgondolkodott ezen; nem várt választ Hinatától, de volt valami abban amit mondott. Végül megvonta a vállát és felállt.

-Majd segíts ki ha valaki keres. -mondta és elment.

Hinata egy pillanatra megborzongott. _Sok szerencsét, Lee._

.oOo.

Éjszaka volt már, mire Sakura hazaért izzadtan és fáradtan. Addig edzett Lee-vel, amíg már arra sem maradt ereje, hogy dühös legyen; de megmaradt benne az az érzés, amivel felkelt a reggel: csalódottság. Igazán sajnálta, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Amint ezen gondolkodott belépett a fürdőszobába és ledobálta magáról a koszos ruháit.. várta a jól megérdemelt meleg fürdő.

Nem tudta mennyi időt töltött a fürdőszobában, talán el is szundított kicsit. Miután készen lett a hálószobája felé vette az irányt. Belépett, felkapcsolta a villanyt és egy nagy sóhajjal levette a köntösét, hogy a székére terítse. Kiengedte a haját, ivott még egy korty vizet és visszament az ajtóhoz, hogy lekapcsolja a villanyt. Amint újra sötétség ülte meg a szobát várt pár pillanatig, hogy a szeme hozzászokjon a sötétséghez; a hold már fogyóban volt, fénye egyre gyengébben világított be a kicsi ablakon. Végül visszaindult, de még mielőtt elérhette volna az ágyát megdermedt. Szíve hevesen megdobbant de arcára hideg maszkot húzott, erőltette magát, hogy kihúzza a hátát és felszegte a fejét. Maga volt a megtestesült büszkeség.

-Mit keresel itt? -kérdezte hidegen a sötétségtől. A férfi lassan közeledett hozzá, ragadozó léptekkel, kimérten majd megállt mögötte annyira közel, hogy Sakura érezte a másik bőrének melegségét a hátán.

-Mérges vagy? -kérdezett vissza Itachi és kezeit végigcsúsztatta Sakura karjain, majd közelebb húzta magához, mintha azt akarná, hogy ő is beolvadjon a sötétségbe vele. Sakura nem húzódott el, de nem is adta meg magát.

-Nem értem milyen játékot űzöl. Mit keresel itt?

Itachi megértette Sakura dühét és gyűlölte azt, hogy el kellett hallgatnia az igazat; de az most pusztítana, amire még nem jöttel az idő, még nem. De Sakurának tudnia kellett..

-Nem maradhattam veled, Sakura. Nem akartam, hogy úgy érezd itthagytalak de el kellett mennem. -mondta végül, állát a nő fején pihentetve; arca érzelemmentes maradt, de sötét szemeiben ott ült a szomorúság. Egy ideig némán álltak így, saját kétségeik közt vergődve.

-Ha ma.. ma éjjel itt maradsz, holnap újra eltűnsz? -kérdezte Sakura végül. Itachi lehúnyta a szemeit.

-Igen.

Sakura számított erre a válaszra, mégis amikor a férfi kimondta ezt az egy szót belenyilalt a fájdalom.

-Miért? -lehelte maga elé.

-Az éjjelt neked adhatom, de a nappal a kötelességé. -válaszolta Itachi és megszorította Sakura karjait, hogy maga felé fordítsa. Amikor a kunoichi felnézett az arcába Itachinak összeszorult a szíve a remény láttán, ami félénken ott csillogott a nő tekintetében.

-De aztán eljönnél megint? -kérdezte Sakura és nézte, ahogy a férfi kifürkészhetetlen tekintetét végigvezeti az arcán.

-Igen, ha te is akarod. -válaszolta végül és ujjaival felnyúlt, hogy végigsimítson Sakura arcán.

-És akkor talán maradsz még? -kérdezte Sakura halkan.

-Nem tudom. -válaszolta Itachi.

_Hazugság! _

_Hazugság!_

_Tudod, hogy nem lehet, mégis hazudtál! _

_Reményt adtál!_

_Gyilkos!_

A gondolat olyan erővel tört fel benne, hogy Itachi majdnem hátratántorodott. De Sakura karjai a törzse köré fonódtak és ölelték majd a kunoichi lábujjhegyre állt, hogy édes ajkaival szenvedélyesen megcsókolja és magához vonja.

De Itachi tévedett. Sakurában nem maradt remény.

Mert miközben csókolta tudta már, hogy ők soha nem lesznek egy pár, hogy többet nem szabad találkozniuk mert így nem elég, mert neki nem elég csak az éjjel. Ez lesz az utolsó estéjük együtt. Még mielőtt a hajnal eljön meg fogja mondani Kisamének, hogy vége.

.oOo.

Ahogy finoman fellebbentette fátylát az álom, hogy felváltsa helyét az öntudat Sakura lassan kinyitotta a szemeit; egy pillanatig kellemes derű vette körbe, majd hirtelen rázuhant a világ és darabokra tört. Igen, már emlékezett.

Tiltott vágyak.

Lassan kikászálódott az ágyból, szája száraz volt, szemei puffadtak. Mechanikus mozdulatokkal forrázott le magának egy mizo levest, majd szeletelte bele a tofut. Néha megállt a mozdulat közben, révedten meredt a szójababsajtra egy darabig, majd magához tért és folytatta a munkát. Nem emlékezett rá pontosan, hogy mikor öltözött fel, vagy hogy mikor fésülködött meg; de egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy az úton gyalogol a kórház felé.

Egy útelágazáshoz ért és megtorpant. Nézte az embereket ahogy sietve mennek az útjukra. A nap gyönyörűen sütött a téli hidegben, jókedvűnek tűnt a táj. Csak Sakura érezte úgy, hogy belül haldoklik. Tegnap, amikor meghozta a döntést nem is fogta fel mennyire rideg az a szó, mennyire kegyetlen.

Vége. Többet nem fognak találkozni.

Vége. Többet nem látják egymást.

Fájt, nagyon fájt.

Folytatta útját a kórház felé, arca érzelemmentes volt, csak néha torzult el amikor a szeme megtelt fájdalommal; de a következő pillanatban kontroll alatt volt megint.

Vajon lesz még férfi, akinek az érintése ilyen jól fog esni neki? Vajon lesz még férfi, akit átölelve ennyire beteljesedettnek fogja érezni az életét?

Hiszen nem is látta az arcát rendesen.

Hiszen nem is ismeri őt.

_Nem igaz! _

Igaz, nem ismerte a felszínt.. de megérintette mélyen a lelkét és látta a tekintetét, mint a holdfényben csillogó csendes ónix tavat ami befogadta, körbevette.. menedéket nyújtott neki, mint egy szomorú fűz egy fáradt vándornak a hosszú út után.

De elvesztett mindent.

De hiszen semmije nem volt a kezdetektől fogva!

Belépett a kórház kétszárnyas ajtaján és próbált észrevétlenül elmenni az emberek között. Egyedül akart lenni, torkát fojtogatta a fájdalom.

_Túl fogom élni, túl fogom élni, _kántálta magában;_ még maradt két életem._

Hinata gondterhelten nézte amint Sakura leül a dolgozóasztalához, a tegnapi tűznek nyoma sem volt már. Helyébe bánat lépett és csend.

-Sakura.. mi történt? -kérdezte halkan Hinata.

-Egy gyönyörű álmot láttam. -mondta szórakozottan Sakura, ahogy bámult ki az ablakon. -De aztán, ahogy utána nyúltam rájöttem, hogy túl messze van, hogy elérjem.

Hinata bólintott.. most már biztos volt benne, hogy _tényleg_ fogalma sincs mi a baja Sakurának.

-Majd jön másik. -mondta bátorítóan, és reménykedett, hogy nem szólt rosszat. Sakura a barátnőjére mosolygott, arca mégis távoli volt, mintha máshol járna.

-Sok álmot láttam már; igen, mindegyik más volt és máshogy szép.. de ez valahogy különleges volt, más mint a többi.

-Miért? -kérdezte Hinata kíváncsian, miközben az orvosi jelentéseket szedte össze az asztaláról. Sakura megrázta a fejét.

-Nem tudom.

Csend ereszkedett rájuk, majd Hinata felállt és odalépett Sakurához, hogy megölelje.

-Fel a fejjel, Sakura-chan. Most mennem kell, de az ebédszünetben találkozunk, ugye?

-Persze. -mondta Sakura és mosolya kikísérte Hinatát az ajtóig; majd eltűnt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna.

_Miért?_

_Nem tudom._

Ugyan miért lenne más, mint a többi? Sok férfi ölelheti még, sok csókolhatja még meg..

Sokáig gondolkodott de csak zavarodottságot érzett. Végül inkább beletemetkezett a munkába. Gyorsan eltelt a délelőtt. Mire észrevette magát, már együtt sétált Hinatával az ebédlő felé. Miközben a sorban álltak azon gondolkozott, hogy mit egyen; nem volt étvágya aznap, ezért valami könnyűt akart inkább. Ahogy várt, hogy sorra kerüljön körbenézett és megakadt a szeme egy jóképű fiatal férfin.

_Tessék. Ő is lehetne az, aki legközelebb átölel. Jóképű, izmos és biztos kedves és jólelkű is. És legalább nem árnyéktól árnyékig közlekedik._

Próbálta elképzelni, ahogy megcsókolja a férfit.. és grimaszolva elfordult. Ugyan nem tudta miért, de egy biztos volt.. _nem_ akarta megcsókolni a férfit. Mennyivel más volt a helyzet Kisamével! Bezzeg amikor őrá gondolt-

Hirtelen megdermedt kezében a tálcával, és elkerekedtek a szemei ahogy elborzadva rájött a válaszra.

Igaz, sok férfi ölelheti még, sok csókolhatja még meg..

..de neki nem kellett egyik sem.

Neki csak ő kellett, csak ő senki más.

Ettől lett annyira különleges, annyira más.

_Mit tettem!_

Nem merte kimondani.

.oOo.

Kiégetten feküdt le az ágyba aznap este, és még sokáig forgolódott álmatlanul mire el tudott szunnyadni. De az éjszakája nyugtalan volt, az álom és az ébrenlét határán; talán ezért is érezte meg egy aura halvány derengését a szobájában. Az adrenalin végighömpölygött az erein ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy a levegővétele nyugodt és egyenletes maradjon. Miközben feküdt figyelt és hallgatózott, de a behatoló nem mozdult.. csak állt némán valahol.

Sakura lassan a párnája alá nyúlt, hogy kihúzza az oda rejtett kunai-t; és kikerekedtek a szemei, amikor ujjai csak a semmit markolták. Mikor tűntek el a fegyverei?! De nem volt idő ezen gondolkodnia, egy behatoló volt a szobájában! Mocorogni kezdett, mintha álmában forgolódna és kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy körbenézzen a szobában.

Az ablak ki volt nyitva, mint mindig amikor mérsékelt volt az időjárás legyen az tél vagy nyár; az ablakpárkányon pedig egy alak ült, nyugodtan, csendesen. Sakura kivágódott az ágyból, és egy másodperc alatt az alak előtt termett amikor rájött ki is az; a másik nem lepődött meg, csak nézte őt csendesen. Egyikük sem mozdult; furcsa, várakozással terhes levegő vette őket körbe.

-Most nem kérdezed miért vagyok itt? -kérdezte Itachi csendesen. Sakura lassan a férfi keze után nyúlt, tenyerét felfelé fordította és lassan az arcához emelte. A férfi megigézve nézte.

-Most nem. -suttogta Sakura lágyan. Érezte, ahogy a férfi másik karja is felemelkedik és kezei közé fogja az arcát. Majd az felemelkedett az ablakpárkányról és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Ajka finoman végigsiklott a halántékán, simogató gyengédséggel végig a szemhéján, majd még lejjebb ugrott és lehelet finoman hozzáért a szájához. Sakura ajkai szétnyíltak az érintésre, és nyelvét hívogatóan végighúzta a másik felső ajkain.

Amikor a férfi közel húzta magához, amikor megérezte a gyengéd csókjait tudta, hogy ez az éjszaka most más lesz, mint bármelyik más annak előtte. Érintéseiket áthatotta a lassan pulzáló, nyugodt elfogadás; míg előző este a szenvedélyük forró volt és izzó és vörös, addig ma este szelíd volt és fehér, puhán ölelte őket körbe a felismerés, hogy ma este szerelmeskedni akarnak.

Érezte, ahogy a férfi félresimította a halántékáról és a válláról az elkalandozott tincseket, kutató ajkait pedig a nyakára szorította. Sakurának elakadt a lélegzete amikor megérezte a másik fogának játékos harapását a bőrén, miközben erős kezek ölelték magukhoz. A férfi keze lágyan, becézően végigsiklott a testén egyre közelebb és közelebb vonva őt magához, mintha csak emlékezetébe akarta volna vésni az alakját.

Sakura érezte, ahogy a másik az álla alá csúsztatja az ujjait és ahogy tekintetük találkozott; szemében különös, töprengő fénnyel lehajolt, hogy újra megcsókolja olyan gyengéden és meghitten, hogy Sakura utolsó csepp tudatossága is elolvadt a karjai között.

Lassan, érzékien vetkőztetni kezdték egymást; a férfi keze gyötrelmes lassúsággal cirógatta végig az útját a mellén át, körbeölelve a derekát, le a hasa érzékeny, finom bőrére. Sakura érezte ujjai alatt a férfi egyenletes pulzusát, az izmok féken tartott erejét ahogy végigsimított annak széles vállán, lapos hasán, izmos karjain.. az érzés megigézte, egyre jobban tudatában lett a meleg lüktetésnek a lábai közt. Ujjaik összekulcsolódtak, és a férfi gyengéd határozottsággal terelni kezdte Sakurát az ágy felé.

Leírhatatlan érzés volt, ahogy testükkel lassú ritmusra mozogtak, miközben csókjaikkal mondták el szavak nélkül, mennyire boldogok, hogy együtt lehetnek. Minden mozdulatuk a szeretetről szólt, minden érintésükben elfogadás rejlett, ahogy összeért a tudatuk abban a világban ami csak az övék volt, amit a hold ezüstös fénye félénken világított be azon az estén.

Később, amikor Sakura a férfi karjaiban feküdt eszébe jutott, hogy feláll és felkapcsolja a villanyt. De annyira jól esett csak feküdni ölelkezve hallgatni a másik szívverését, hogy úgy döntött vár még tíz percet aztán megy. ..aztán csak még öt percet.. ..és már aludt is.

.oOo.

Sakurát egyedül találta a reggel, ahogy az előző napokban; most viszont nem volt annyira csalódott, tudta, hogy ez lesz. Megvonta a vállát, ahogy felült és nyújtózkodott egyet. Igaz, hogy az éjszaka nem elégíti ki de több, mint a semmi. Mert a semmi szörnyű, kegyetlen hideg, reménytelen; annál bármi jobb. Így most van valamije, ami még nem _valami_, de nem is semmi. Ha legalább láthatná rendesen az arcát.. ez nevetséges. Ma éjjel mindenképpen fel fogja kapcsolni a villanyt.

Nem töltött sok időt otthon és már úton is volt a kórház felé. Nem volt kellemes az idő, a téli nyirkos esőzések soha nem voltak kellemesek Sakura számára. Minden csupasz volt és szürke és az eső után a felszáradó nedvesség még tovább hűtötte a levegőt. Ahogy gondolataiba merülve sétált át a hídon megállt egy kis patak fölött, hogy nézze ahogy a hídról lehulló vízcseppek megváltoztatják a vízfelszín mintázatát. Ácsorgott így egy darabig, elnézelődve, félig-meddig álmodozva, amíg fel nem tűnt neki egy pár, aki a szemközti hídon mentek át. A férfi egy piros esernyőt tartott, a nő belekarolt, hogy könnyebben elférjenek alatta. Szótlanul sétáltak egymás mellett, furcsa derű és nyugalom vette őket körbe; és még valami, az egymáshoz tartozás láthatatlan köteléke. Sakura kíváncsian nézte őket majd elmosolyodott.

Mikor végre beért a kórházba úgy érezte a nyirkosság a ruhája alá is bekúszott. Belépett a dolgozószobájába amit Hinatával osztott meg, és kivett egy törülközőt a szekrényből.

-Jó reggelt, Sakura-chan. -üdvözölte Hinata, aki éppen most tért vissza a reggeli vizitről. Sakura éppen a hajából dörzsölte ki a nedvességet, ezért üdvözlés képpen csak elmosolyodott. Majd amikor végzett a szék támlájára terítette a törülközőt és Hinatához fordult.

-Láttam Temarit.

Hinata bólintott.

-Igen, ma hajnalban tért vissza Konohába. Erről jut eszembe.. hozott magával egy videókazettát is amit Tenten küldött nekünk.

Sakura szemei felcsillantak. Tentennek nemrég született meg a kislánya. Ó mennyire el tudta képzelni Gaara arcát amikor az megtudta, hogy keresztapa lett! Erre elnevette magát.

-Mikor nézzük meg?

-Ma délután. Lee azt üzeni, hogy mindenki hozzon sütit ahogy szoktuk.

Sakura szemöldöke felszaladt.

-Tehát még csak hétfő van. -vetette ellen. Szerdán szoktak teadélutánt tartani, amikor összegyűlik az egész kis csapat; legalábbis akik éppen nincsenek küldetésen. Ezért aztán mindenki legkedvesebb napja lassan a szerda lett; és abban is mindenki egyetértett, hogy ezek a találkozások néha életmentőek tudtak lenni, amikor az emberben egy szorult helyzetben az tartotta az erőt, hogy mindenképpen ott kell lennie a jövő heti teadélutánon is.

-Igen, de holnapután -itt Hinata elpirult- úgysem érnénk rá.

Sakura a homlokára csapott. Hát persze! Szerdán lesz Hinata nagy napja.

-Hogy mennek az előkészületek? Szívesen segítettem volna én is, de miután apád olyan lelkesen felajánlotta, hogy majd ő megszervez mindent nemigen volt beleszólásom a dolgokba.

-Igen, apám nagyon.. alapos. -mondta kissé kényelmetlen hangon Hinata. Majd hozzátette. -Hogy őszinte legyek még a virágok színét sem választhattam ki.

Sakura megértően bólintott. Elvégre a Hyūga klán örökösének esküvőjéről van szó, persze hogy minden szem rájuk szegeződik majd. A magazinok szerint ez lesz az évtized esküvője, több filmstúdió is jelentkezett már, hogy megörökítse a nagy eseményt. Az esküvő annyira kettős lesz majd, mint a Hyūgák maguk: hiszen még soha nem történt meg, hogy egy Hyūga örökös hozzámenjen egy branch házbelihez; másfelől viszont minden a tradíció jegyében fog zajlani, ami a mai világból már oly kikopott ahhoz a Hyūgák ragaszkodnak a végsőkig.

-Neji hogy bírja? -kérdezte végül. Hinata elmosolyodott.

-Lee dodzsójában húzta meg magát mostanában.. ma elmentek moziba Narutoval együtt.. de a teadélutánra eljönnek.

-Nagyszerű! -mondta elégedetten Sakura majd követte Hinatát a szokásos reggeli vizitre.

Jókedvűen telt a délelőtt, papírmunkák kitöltésével és betegek gyógyításával. Hinata láthatóan megkönnyebbült, hogy Sakura újra a régi lett. Később együtt mentek sütit venni, gondtalanul sétáltak végig az utcákon mire elérték Tsunade apartmanját, ahol a teadélutánt szokták tartani.

Shino nyitott ajtót és beengedte őket.

-Látom Tsunade újabb áldozatot talált magának. -suttogta Sakura Hinatának, fejével a pókerasztal felé bökött ahol Kiba éppen az alapokat tanulta. Mellettük Iruka-sensei ült, mellkasát a szék támlájának támasztotta és érdeklődve figyelte őket.

-Én is be akartam szállni. -mondta Shino ahogy Sakuráék mellé lépett. -De Tsunade kizárt.

-Nem akartad levenni a szemüveged, mi? -kérdezte Sakura vigyorogva. -Pedig szerintem verhetetlen lennél pókerben.

A szoba másik sarkában Shikamaru beszélgetett Temarival, kicsivel arrébb a kanapén Ino és Chōji ültek egy könyv fölött. Amikor Sakuráék odaértek hozzájuk melegen üdvözölték őket és intettek, hogy csatlakozzanak.

-Mit nézegettek? -kérdezte Sakura és leült Chōi mellé. Ino megfordította a nagyalapú könyvet, hogy a többiek is jól láthassák a borítóját: egy képes receptkönyv volt.

-Most kaptam Chōjitól harmadik évfordulónkra. -mondta és kedveskedve beleboxolt Choji hasába, ami megremegett, mint egy kocsonya. Sakurának akaratlanul is felvillant az agyában Kisame tökéletes, kockás hasának képe, kidolgozott, izmos mellkasa..hmm.. gondolatait kopogás szakította félbe. Irritáltan hátrafordult, ezek csak Naurtoék lehettek.

-Gyertek be, nyitva van!

Azok mintha hezitáltak volna.

-El vannak húzva a függönyök? -kérdezte végül elfojtott hangon Naruto.

-Nincsenek, Naruto-kun! -szólt Hinata amilyen hangosan csak tudott. Pusmogás hallatszott az ajtó másik végéből.

-Elhúznátok őket?

A többiek összenéztek. Ino megvonta a vállát és kiszólt.

-Oké, bejöhettek!

Három fekete csuklyás alak jelent meg az ajtóban, mintha nem is léptek, hanemsiklottak volna előre. Amikor észrevették, hogy a függönyök még mindig nincsenek elhúzva arcuk elé kapták a kezüket, mintha megégetné őket a nap.

-Elvakít a fény! Jaj a fiatalságom! -kiáltotta az egyik közülük. Sakuráék tátott szájjal nézték a jelentet. Végül Hinata tétovázva megszólalt.

-Neji?

Az egyik alak kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett.

-Én nem Neji vagyok! -szólalt meg sietve a csuklya alól. Az egyik alak közel hajolt hozzá és megbökdöste a könyökével.

-Mond meg nekik, hű harcos társam! -suttogta. A szólított nyelt egyet és kelletlenül folytatta.

-Én Neji egy nagyon távoli rokona vagyok.. egy um.. vámpírnindzsa.

Mielőtt bárki is szólhatott volna egy szót is valaki elkapta a vámpírokat hátulról.

-Na elég legyen gyerekek! -mondta rosszallóan Tsunade. -Shikamaru! Tedd be végre azt a kazettát!

Végül mindenki leült a kanapé köré és izgatottan várták, hogy Tenten és kis családja feltűnjön a képernyőn.

-Hú Tenten jól meghízott. -kommentálta Ino. Chōji rásandított.

-Az én anyukám 40 kilót hízott amikor velem volt terhes és az én anyukám a legszebb nő a világon. -mondta miközben elroppantott egy csipszet. Ino szemei összeszűkültek.

-Persze csak te utánad drágám.. -tette hozzá gyorsan.

Naruto érdeklődve nézte ahogy Tenten ringatja a gyereket a képernyőn, aki mélyen húzta a lóbőrt.

-Jé, pont olyan virslis és piros, mint Iruka-senseié! -kiáltott fel csodálkozva. Iruka elpirult.

-Naruto, minden újszülött kisbaba ugyanúgy néz ki.

Hát igen, amikor eljött az ideje Iruka -Naruto szerint legalábbis- nagyszerű vásárt csinált és így utólag nézve szinte magától értetődőnek tűnt a végkimenet, hiszen az egyedüli nő akit Iruka _minden nap_ látott az Ayame-chan volt. Az esküvő után kibővítették az Ichiraku ramen lakóépületét, hogy kényelmesen elférhessenek benne és Naruto legnagyobb örömére őt is meghívták, hogy költözzön oda hozzájuk. Így aztán most úgy éltek együtt, mint egy nagy, boldog család. Minden nap háromszor ramen!

Naruto elmosolyodott a gondolatra, majd újra Tentenre figyelt aki megszólalt a tv-ben.

-Kankurō, tartsd rendesen azt a kamerát, Gaara nem látszik! Gaara, gyere, integess Narutonak!

A szólított a szoba egy távoli pontját bámulta mereven, mintha halaszthatatlan dolga lenne arra felé. Tenten látszólag nem vett tudomást a dologról és belekarolt gyereke keresztapjába.

-Gaara, üzenj valamit Narutonak. -mondta csevegő hangon. Az meglepődött, félszegen a kamerába nézett, szája résnyire nyílt.

-...

-Valami mást? -firtatta Tenten.

-... öö... so-

Mire éppen mondani akart volna valamit a kamera elmozdult róla és a babára siklott, akit Tenten keltegetni próbált. Gondolta mégiscsak izgalmasabb lesz a felvétel, ha csinál is valamit nemcsak végigalussza az egészet. Végeredményben igaza lett.. amikor a gyerek végre felkelt eszméletlen ordítozásba kezdett és a nagy tusakodás közepette megragadta Gaara haját és tépni kezdte. Kankurō meleg hangon szólalt meg a kamera mögül.

-Az én lányom.. milyen erős már! Hamarosan ő lesz a Kazekage!

Erre Gaara lassan Kankurō felé fordította a tekintetét. A kamera kicsit megremegett. De éppen akkor lépett be Temari, és Kankurō sietve üdvözölte.

-Gyere ülj le Gaara mellé, már azt hittük végleg lekésed a nagy családi videózást!

-A világért sem! -ült le lazán Temari és oldalra fordította a fejét. -Gaara ez nem fáj? -A gyerek még mindig a hajába kapaszkodott.

Mikor végre sikerült lefejteni a gyereket Gaaráról a kamera Tentenre fókuszált.

-Tudtátok, hogy jót tesz a gyerek szellemi fejlődésének ha van a családban egy hasonló korú rokona akivel jászhat? -mondta mosolyogva és tapintatosan Gaarára nézett. Az üres tekintettel nézett vissza rá

-Igen Gaara, néha válaszolhatnál azokra a szerelmes levelekre.. -Gaara továbbra is kifejezéstelen arccal bámult vissza rá. A kamera újra Tentenhez fordult aki kacsintott egyet.

-Hát Shikamaru, márcsak benned bízhatunk!

Itt a kép elmozdult, megremegett kicsit és lassan megfordult, ahogy Kankurō arca egyre jobban elfoglalta a képernyőt.

-Shikamaru.. ha hozzá mersz érni a húgomhoz.. -itt hirtelen fuldokló hangot hallatott és Tenten arca nyomult bele a tévébe.

-..akkor mindannyian nagyon boldogok leszünk! Hajrá mindenki! Sziasztok! -kiáltotta mosolyogva és elsötétült a képernyő. Shikamaru Temarira nézett. Az zavartan, elpirulva nézett vissza rá. Sakura nyújtózott egyet és a többiek is beszélgetni kezdtek. Chōji közelebb húzódott Inóhoz

-Drágám, nem jött meg a kedved?

Ino elfordult furcsa grimasszal az arcán.

-Azt hiszem újra fogyókúrába kezdek..

-Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha mi is csinálnánk egy videokazettát amit majd elküldünk Sunába? -kérdezte Shikamaru, próbálva túlkiabálni a zsongást. Majd mormogott valamit az orra alatt, elővette a kamerát és a szeméhez emelte. -Mindenki mosolyogjon!

Sakura nézte a kamerát és egy groteszk, alattomos ám embertelenül csábító ötlet kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében.

-Shikamaru, majd elkérhetem a kamerát egy napra? -Alig várta már az estét.

.oOo.

Sakura napnyugtakor fáradtan hazament és úgy ahogy volt ledobta magát az ágyra és elaludt. Meleg ujjak finom érintésére ébredt fel, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét szeretője fürkésző tekintetével találta magát szemközt.

-Nem látok rajtad külső sérüléseket. Mi történt? -kérdezte Itachi. Sakura felkönyökölt az ágyban.

-Semmi, csak annyira fáradt voltam, hogy ruhástól ledőltem az ágyra. Nem is akartam én elaludni, csak pihenni egy kicsit.

Itachi összehúzta a szemöldökét. Tudta, hogy Sakura nem edz olyan gyakran most, hogy egész nap a kórházban dolgozik; ami nagy baj.. mindent meg kellene tennie, hogy megőrizze a legjobb formáját ha már fejlődni nem akar.

-Öregszel Sakura. -mondta végül. Sakura erre felnyúlt a jobb kezével és finoman megragadta az ingét a nyakánál fogva majd magához húzta.

-Ne szóld meg ezt a kunoichit. -suttogta Itachi fülébe. -Nappal dolgozok, éjjel sem alszok sokat.. -mondta mély hangon; Itachi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Sakura hangja irritált vagy flörtölő. Válaszként csak biccentett és ellépett az ágytól, hogy a lány felülhessen. Majd elindult az íróasztal felé és kényelmesen nekidőlt.

-Milyen napod volt? -kérdezte miközben kezével lassan, észrevétlenül hátranyúlt és megragadta az elemlámpát.

-Kellemes! Délelőtt dolgoztam, délután pedig videóztunk a barátokkal. Nem mindennap történik meg, hogy egy konohai kunoichi hozzámenjen egy sunai shinobihoz.. ő küldött nekünk kazettát az új családjáról.

Sakura a férfi elé lépett és flörtölő mozdulatokkal húzni kezdte az ágy felé. Szeme egy halom könyv felé tévedt, amik az ágy végében voltak feltornyozva.

-És te? -kérdezte ahogy megállt, és felnyúlt a férfi arcához, hogy végigsimítson rajta. Egy kicsit fordítgatta is, hogy biztos képben legyen..

-Tűrhető, köszönöm. -válaszolta Itachi miközben nézte, ahogy Sakura lassan gombolja ki az inget a mellkasán, majd lehajol.

-Találkoztál mostanában a barátaiddal?

_Majd a pokolban, Sakura._ _Ott fogok találkozni velük._

-Még nem, majd később. -mondta elfúló hangon, ahogy Sakura végigcsókolta a bőrét a mellkasán, ajkai a mellbimbójára tévedtek.. kezei meg lejjebb.

-Nem hangzol túl lelkesnek.. -lehelte Sakura a férfi meztelen bőrének miközben ujjai a nadrág cipzárjával játszadoztak.

-Nem vagyok túl jó barát..

-Milyen zárkózott egy ember vagy te, Kisame. -mondta játékosan, és lejjebb hajolt.

-Hn.. zavar?

-Egy picit. Na jó, elismerem néha legszívesebben kitekerném a nyakad. Aztán magammal vinném a fejed.. az első fényképező autómatáig, ahol csinálnék egy-két képet rólunk. Csak te.. -mondta incselkedve és tovább kényeztette a férfit. -..és én.

-Sakura.. -fojtott el egy nyögést Itachi. -a vámpírok nem látszanak a fényképeken.

-Kami. -lehelte a kunoichi, szemei elkerekedtek. -Téged is megfertőzött a vámpír-őrület? Narutóék ma mentek el megnézni a filmet és azóta még a wc-re is lopakodva mennek ki. Várjunk csak. -nézett fel méregetően Kisamére, már amennyit látott belőle a holdfényben. -Most, hogy így belegondolok eddig _tényleg_ minden stimmel.. Kérlek mond, hogy te legalább nem szereztél be fekete köpenyt, vörös kontaklencsét meg vámpírfogakat!

-Hn.. a fogsorról megfeledkeztem..

Sakura elnevette magát, de hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

-Akkor tényleg láttad a filmet! Elmentél moziba nélkülem, Kisame! És még te mondtad, hogy nappal keményen dolgozol! -mondta vádló hangon. Itachi megdermedt.

-Sajnálom Sakura de.. munka volt.. -válaszolta gyorsan, majd elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. -Én voltam a jegyszedő. -mondta és mielőtt Sakura közbevághatott volna sietve folytatta. -Másodállás. Ritka, de előfordul.

Hogy gyorsan elterelje Sakura figyelmét Itachi lehajolt, megfogta a karjait és felhúzta magához mondván, most ő jön.

Sakura soha ennyire még nem várta, hogy végre újra egymás karjában feküdjenek egy fárasztó, de annál kéjesebb éjszaka után. Elvigyorodott és magában összedörzsölte a kezeit.. végre! Mert ha a szex volt a főétel, akkor most jön a desszert! Ártatlan arccal forgolódni kezdett, majd felkönyökölt az ágyban.

-Egy pillanat, el kell mennem mosdóba. -mondta és kikászálódott az ágyból. Ahogy becsukta maga után az ajtót halkan elkuncogta magát.. végre! Ácsorgott még egy ideig a szoba előtt, alig bírta kivárni amikor majd belép és felkapcsolja a villanyt. Tíz perc múlva csillogó szemekkel benyitott a hálószobába és ahogy szokta, keze automatikusan a villanykapcsolóért nyúlt. De nem történt semmi. Dühödten odafordult, és kapcsolgatni kezdett, de a lámpa abszolút nem gyulladt fel. Sarkon fordult és megpróbálta a többi szobát is, de ott sem volt áram. Csalódottan tért vissza szeretője karjaiba.

-Valami vandál kivágta a biztosítékot.

Itachi nem válaszolt, csak végigsimított Sakura haján.

-Ó, várjunk csak! Kell lennie valahol egy elemlámpának. -kiáltott fel és újra kiugrott az ágyból. -Ide tettem valahova az íróasztalra.. -mondta most már idegesebben. De a holdfényben jól látszott, hogy üres volt az asztal.

-Őrület. -mondta lebiggyesztett ajkakkal ahogy az ágyhoz lépett és hagyta, hogy szeretője megfogja a csuklóját és visszahúzza az ágyba.

-Nem félsz a sötétben? -kérdezte játékosan. A férfi a maga mély hangján halkan elnevette magát.

-Nem. A sötétben semmi sem lehet rosszabb, mint én.

Erre Sakura incselkedve hozzásimult.

-De lehet drágám. Én.

* * *

**Fumoffu:**

I. 511268

Sakura hangosan felnyögött, izmai megfeszültek, a vér egyre erősebben lüktetett az ereiben ahogy a gyönyör végighullámzott egymáshoz simuló testükön-

-Ah, Kisame! -kiáltotta. Itachi hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt. _Ezt még elképzelni is rossz._

-Kérlek ne ejtsd ki ezt a nevet, Sakura.. -mondta halkan ahogy próbálta kiűzni a röhögő cápaembert a fejéből. A kunoichi meglepetten nézett fel rá.

-Dehát ez a neved! -mondta zavarodottan. Itachi bólintott, majd megrázta a fejét.

-Tudom de jobban szeretem, ha a számomat használod..

Sakura elnevette magát és csípőjével újra ritmusra ösztökélte a férfit.

-De perverz egy postás vagy te..!

II. Videó:

Sakura izgatottan ébredt, alig várta már, hogy megnézze a felvételeket amit a titkos videokamera készített előző este. Csak gratulálni tudott magának ördögi tervéhez.. mert lehet, hogy eltűnt az elemlámpája, hogy valaki kivágta a biztosítékot de az lehetetlen, hogy a videokamerás terve is kudarcot valljon. Féltő gondoskodással végigsimított a kis kamerán.

-Drágaszágom.. -suttogta, majd kinyitotta a kazettatartót. És megállt.. és nézett. Kezei remegni kezdtek a dühtől. Életében soha semmit nem várt jobban, mint ezt a pillanatot, és.. és..

-Kisame!! -ordította dühösen.

Valahol máshol Itachi éppen elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a tévé képernyőjét miközben lassan a szájához emelt egy újabb popcorn darabot.

III. Romanikára várva:

Sakura gondolta meglepi szeretőjét, és egy romantikus estét tervezett. Felvett egy nagyon szexi, kis fekete csipkés alsóneműt, nem felejtette el rózsaszirommal beborítani az ágyat sem, és persze beszerzett vagy százat a legfontosabb hozzávalóból: a gyertyából. Mindenhova rakott, biztos ami biztos a szekrény tetejére is -elvégre az volt a legnehezebben elérhető pontja a szobának- majd végignyúlt az ágyon. Utoljára még megigazította a haját és megdermedt egy igen csábító pózban.. majd várt.

Hamarosan óriási szélzúgás hallatszott kívülről; furcsa, nem mondták a hírek, hogy vihar lesz, gondolta Sakura, de megvonta a vállát. Nem baj, sőt így még jobb is; szeretkezés miközben kint tombol a vihar csak még romantikusabbá teszi majd az estét.

Egyszer csak kivágódott az ablak, óriási széllökés süvített be a szobájába, szétszorva könyveket, papírokat, felborítva a széket az íróasztal előtt, lesöpörve a kis szuveníreit a polcokról.. és pillanat alatt eloltva az összes gyertyát.

Döbbent csend ereszkedett a szobára, Sakura megmozdulni sem bírt, csak tátott szájjal meredt az ablakpárkányra, ahol egy alak sötét sziluettjét rajzolta ki a fogyatkozó holdfény. Az megköszörülte a torkát, majd hangjában némi megbánással megszólalt.

-Bocsáss meg.. nagyon siettem.

IV. Reflektorfény:

Sakura már nagyon unta. Embertelenül elege volt belőle. Ma este csak háromszor ment ki a wc-re, hogy háromszor visszamehessen a szobájukba és semmi. Három próbálkozásból nulla, ZÉRÓ sikerült. Mi lehet olyan nehéz abban, hogy egy kis fényt varázsoljon abba a fészkes szobába?! Az elemlámpából eltűnt az elem, a biztosítékot leverte egy vandál, a gyertyát elfújta az ablakon át besüvítő fuvallat.

Fújtatott egyet és a tükörképe visszafújtatott rá. Ez lesz az utolsó esélye ma éjszaka, most sikerülnie kell! Leguggolt a wc elé, és jobb kezével tapogatni kezdte az alját, hogy ráakarjon azokra az akkumlátorokra, amiket még előző nap celluxozott oda nagy gonddal. Győzelemittas vigyor jelent meg az arcán, amikor keze ráakadt a kis csomagra. Utána a szennyestartóhoz fordult, hogy a ruhák tömkelege alól elővegye azt a két kézi reflektort, amitugyancsak előző nap vásárolt. Azt mondták 2 km-ről látni lehet a fényüket. Ezzel nem fog hibázni!

Halkan osont a hálószobája felé, kezeiben egy-egy nagy kör alakú reflektorral. Egy pillanatra megállt az ajtó előtt, mély lélegzetet vett és a könyökével lenyomta a kilincset. Végre! Két kezét előre nyújtotta, és teljes erőből meghúzta a ravaszt, szemei kikerekedtek a kíváncsiságtól és előre lépett egyet.

Egy fekete macska feküdt az ágyában, kényelmesen elnyújtózott a hátán és egyik mancsával a hasát vakarta. Amikor meglátta Sakurát hunyorított egyet.

-Sakura én megértem, hogy nem találod meg sötétben a wc-t, de nem lett volna elég egy ebből a szörnyből? És kérlek ne világíts a szemembe.. nagyon zavaró tudod.

Sakura nyomott képet vágott és leengedte a reflektorokat. A dög már megint túljárt az eszén. De kap még ezért..

-Húzd el az ágyamból a szőrös segged, Kisame. Az állatoknak a padlón a helye! -mondta és egy határozott mozdulattal lependerítette a macskát az ágyról.


	7. Elveszve

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: románc/angst  
inspirált: Three Days Grace - Time of Dying; Muse - Time is Running Out

* * *

**7.dik fejezet:  
Elveszve**

Sakura sóhajtozva csengetett be Inóékhoz, kezében a legszebb kimonóval amit valaha is hordott. A lányok kölcsönözték ki neki az esküvőre amíg küldetésen volt hiszen tudták, hogy nincs saját kimonója. Ino sietve nyitott ajtót.

-Gyere be! -mondta majd el is tűnt a lakásban. Sakura belépett, lehúzta a cipőjét és elindult a barátnője után.

-Mire ez a nagy sietség? Csak délután lesz az esküvő.

Ino idegesen legyintett egyet.

-Lezuhanyoztál már? Ha még nem, tudod merre van a fürdőszoba.

Sakura morcos puffogások közepette elvonult. Ino egy pillanatra megállt kezében a szemceruzával és elmosolyodott.

Mire Sakura visszatért, barátnője már végzett a sminkjével és éppen a fehérneműjét igazgatta. Sakura pislogott egyet.

-Ino úgy viselkedsz, mintha te lennél a menyasszony. Lazíts! Ez a nap nem rólunk fog szólni, és ha benne is leszünk valamilyen magazinban az is csak puszta véletlen lesz. -mondta lazán és ráérősen nyújtózkodott egyet.

-Tévedsz! Lehet, hogy nem én megyek ma férjhez de jól akarok kinézni mert tudom, hogy Chóji megnéz majd. Sakura.. -kezdte Ino, hangja elvesztette kezdeti élességét. -Évek óta nem volt fiúd. Olyan lettél, mint egy jéghegy. Csak a munkádnak élsz, ha fel is tűnik valaki csak addig érdekel, amíg nem találsz benne valamit amit kritizálhatsz. Senki sem elég tökéletes neked pedig-

-Igazságtalan vagy. -szólt közbe Sakura és kedvtelenül lehuppant egy székbe szembe a tükörrel, ahol Ino eddig csinosította magát. -Még fiatal vagyok úgyhogy megtehetem, hogy válogatós legyek. Miért is ne? Ha senki sem elég jó.. igazán nem tehetek róla. -tette hozzá érdektelen hangon, de szemei inkább fáradtnak tűntek, mintsem arrogánsnak. Ino közelebb lépett hozzá.

-Csak segíteni szeretnék. Szeretném, ha boldog lennél. -mondta kedvesen. Sakura összeszorította az ajkait. _Én is._

Lassan haladtak még így is, hogy segítettek egymásnak felvenni a kimonójukat. Az obi megkötése egy kész rémálom volt egy olyan kunoichi számára, aki életében ha fél tucatszor vesz fel kimonót, és ebbe a számba már beletartozik az is amikor a holttestét a buddhista szertartás szerint elégetik. Ígyhát Sakura éppen kitárt karokkal állt és hagyta, hogy Ino piszmogjon a ruhájával miközben elgondolkodva bámult valamerre.

-Ino? -kezdte bizonytalanul.

-Hm?

-Szereted Chōjit, igaz?

-Hát persze!

-Sasukét is szeretted, igaz?

-Igen..

-Sasuke iránt.. amit éreztél.. az szerelem volt? Az a szerelem?

Ino hirtelen megállt és nosztalgikus mosoly jelent meg az ajkain.

-Talán.. de amit Chōji iránt érzek az teljesen más..

-Más? De akkor-

-..hogy lehet ez is szerelem? Ezt csak úgy érzed, Sakura. Amit Sasuke iránt éreztem olyan volt, mint maga a tsunami. Szenvedélyes, kiszámíthatatlan és pusztító. Amikor megláttam azt hittem elájulok. Odavoltam érte pedig -valljuk be- nem is ismertem. Bármit megtettem volna érte, csakhogy az enyém legyen.

-Amit Chōji iránt érzek az teljesen más. Olyan, mint egy nyugodt tó. Nem zúg, nem tör át gátakat de mély és erős, mintha a részem lenne. Akkor régen amikor nem láttam Sasukét pár napig úgy éreztem belehalok. Ha manapság Chōji elmegy küldetésre csak békét érzek, mert valahol itt van bennem. -mondta Ino mosolyogva, és Sakura merengve folytatta a gondolatát.

-És amikor átölel úgy érzed minden tökéletes.. mintha ennek mindig is így kellett volna lennie..

Ino szemei felcsillantak.

-Úgy-úgy! Tudod, mint amikor az egyik fél megtalálja a másik felét és végre kerek lesz a világ..

-És lehet, hogy ő nem tökéletes, de minden gyengesége annyira szép, különleges..

Ino erre felröffent.

-Képzelheted.. Chōji tele van szépséghibával, de igazából annyira cuki, szeretnivaló.. és amikor azt mondja „husikám meg tudnálak enni" jajj de szeretem! -kuncogott fel és szórakozottan egyengette tovább a kimonó ráncait. Aztán hirtelen megállt, mintha csak most jutott volna el a tudatáig valami, és lassan felnézett Sakurára. Az furcsa, révedt tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Ajkai szomorkás mosolyra húzódtak.

-Mert csak ő kell neked, igaz? El sem tudod képzelni milyen lehet újra nélküle. Ha elképzeled.. hogy milyen lenne az a világ ahol ő nincs veled.. csak ürességet látsz..

-Sakura... -mondta Ino gyengéden és felegyenesedett.

Egy ideig csak álltak egymással szemben, arcukon megértő mosoly, csak fogták egymás kezét és nem szóltak semmit. Végül Ino nem bírta tovább.

-Ki az??! -kiáltott fel izgatottan. Sakura csak a fejét csóválta.

-Nem mondhatom meg husikám, bocs. -erre Inoban megállt az ütő.

-Jézus anyám kérlek mond, hogy nem Chōji! -Ino döbbent tekintete láttán Sakura elnevette magát.

-Nem-nem! Nyugodt lehetsz.

-De nem is Neji ugye? -kérdezte idegesen Ino. Sakura újra megrázta a fejét.

-Nem, nem is Neji. Nincs barátnője.. azt hiszem.. -tette hozzá tétovázva és olyan kérdő arcot vágott, hogy Ino felnevetett. De aztán komolyabb hangon folytatta.

-Hát jó, gondolom megvan rá az okod miért nem mondod el.. azért ha meggondolnád magad én legyek az első..!

-Mindenképpen. -válaszolta mosolyogva Sakura és a fésű után nyúlt. A frizurájuk még hátra volt.

Végül Inonak tényleg igaza lett, mire elkészültek már pont idő volt, hogy elinduljanak az esküvőre. Amint odaértek a sintó szentély nagykapujához Narutóék már várták őket és együtt folytatták az útjukat fel a kikövezett ösvényen. Amikor végre elérték a szentély épületét első útjuk a kis forrásvízhez vezetett.

-Minek kell megmosnunk a kezünket meg a szánkat minden alkalommal? -kérdezte unottan Naruto.

-Nem tudod? Pedig ez a legromantikusabb sztori az egész sintó mitológiában! -kiáltott fel Ino.

-Már ahogy vesszük. -dörmögte Sakura az orra alatt. Ino megvonta a vállát.

-Szóval két isten teremtette a földet, Izanami és Izanagi. De Izanami meghalt miután megszülte a tűz istenét. Izanagi viszont annyira szerette a feleségét, hogy utána ment az alvilágba. Sajna addigra Izanami már eléggé elrothadt és.. hát amikor Izanagi meglátta futott, mint a nyúl. Miután kijött a szennyezett földről nem vágyott másra, csak egy jó hideg fürdőre. Ez lett a tisztító szertartás, amit mi is követünk mielőtt belépünk a szentélybe.

Ino szavaira Sakura bólogatott majd hozzátette.

-Az is érdekes, hogy a három főisten is ekkor született a tisztító szertartás alatt; kettő amikor Izanagi a szemeit mosta, egy meg az orrából pottyant ki. Ők hárman Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi és Susano-o a nap, hold és vihar istenei lettek.

Naruto megfordult és rosszalló grimasz ült ki az arcára.

-Erről egy név jut eszembe.. Uchiha Itachi. -ejtette ki olyan méreggel a szavakat, hogy a többiek beleborzongtak. -Az ő támadásait is így hívják.. Amaterasu és Tsukuyomi. Vajon van neki még egy, egy harmadik is?

Itachi nevének említése megfagyasztotta a hangulatot. Egy ideig nem szólalt meg senki, csak lehorgasztotta a fejét és magába mélyedt. Sakura irritáltan a többiekre nézett.. máris úgy viselkedtek, mintha Sasuke már meghalt volna! Elgondolkodva összevonta a szemöldökét, Naruto szavai csengtek a fülében. _Vajon lehetséges, hogy a Mangekyūnak van még egy halálos támadása?_

-Nem feltétlenül. -szólalt meg hirtelen. -Susano-o egy furcsa szereplője a mitológiának, egy amolyan ráadás a főisteni panteonban -akit úgy toldottak hozzá a történethez amikor lejegyezték az első krónikában, a Kojikiben.

-De miért tettek volna ilyet? -kérdezte zavartan Naruto.

-Politikai okokból. A Kojikit a 8.dik században írták a Yamato udvarban, aminek urai kezükben tartották Japán középső részét és Amaterasutól származtatták magukat. De voltak akik ellenálltak nekik, mint az Izumo tartomány nemzetségfői is -akik viszont Susano-o leszármazottainak vallották magukat. Azért, hogy az ő kegyeikbe beférkőzzenek a Kojikiben Susano-o-t Amaterasu kisöccsévé tették, ezzel a leghatalmasabb családok közé emelve az Izumo nemzetségfőket. Gyakorlatilag lefizették őket. -mesélte Sakura vigyorogva.

-Aahh.. hogy te milyen sokat tudsz, Sakura-chan! -mondta áhitattal Naruto. Sakura erre kokit nyomott Naruto fejére.

-Alapvető műveltség, Naruto!

Végre elfoglalták a helyüket a szentélyben és várták, hogy a papok és a papnők kíséretében megjöjjön a vőlegény és a menyasszony.

Amikor Neji és Hinata belépett a terembe ámult csönd fogadta őket. Neji haja ki volt engedve, ami ónix zuhatagként hullott alá a vállairól. A homlokát egy elegáns, fekete pánttal takarta el, a sötét kimono pedig kiemelte széles vállát és királyi megjelenést kölcsönzött neki. Sakura még soha nem látta ilyen elegánsnak és tiszteletet parancsolónak; sugárzott belőle a hatalom. Hinata is ámulatba ejtően szép kimonót viselt, ragyogóan fehér volt finom, gyönyházfehér hímzéssel. Sakura biztos volt benne, hogy egy ilyen kimonó árából meg lehetne venni fél Konohát, és évszázadok óta családi ereklyeként őrzik valahol a Hyūga klán legféltettebb raktáraiban. A smink amit Hinata viselt, párosítva a tradicionális fehér fejfedővel szinte túlvilágivá tette, mint egy angyal, egy kecses, törékeny tündér. Gyönyörűek voltak együtt.

Ekkor a pap előállt és megütötte a taiko dobot, aminek mély hangja végigrezgett az ódon fából épült szentélyben, mint egy mély szívdobbanás. A levegő sűrű lett, szinte tapintható; de nem kellemetlen, csak szokatlan, szinte túlvilági. Furcsa várakozás ült meg a levegőben, mintha minden arra várt volna, hogy a pap elkezdje a különös, zümmögő hangú ima énekét. Ahogy a kántálás felhangzott Sakurát elbűvölte a hipnotikus mély hang; nem tudta ugyan kivenni a szavakat, de olyan távolinak és hívogatónak tűntek, hogy szinte érezte ahogy a szavak végigsimítanak az arcán lassan sodródva tova, mint egy szelíd ábránd, mint egy szent sóhaj. Nézte ahogy mindenkit hatalmába kerít a másvilági látomás, arcukon mosollyal álltak révedten. De a kép megtört ahogy a pap abbahagyta az imát és az oltár felé fordult, hogy rizst ajánljon fel ajándékként a kamiknak.

Ezek után jött a legfontosabb rituálé, a san-san-kudo. Egy miko lépett Nejiék elé kezében egy üres, piciny kis szakés pohárral amit harmadszorra töltött meg a pap: kétszer üres mozdulattal, majd utoljára telitöltötte azt. Először Neji ivott; ahogy a pap, ő is harmadszorra itta ki a a pohár tartalmát. Majd a pap újra töltött és most Hinata folytatta a rituálét finoman, elegánsan, mintha minden egyes pillanat szent lenne és megismételhetetlen. Most egy másik miko egy kicsivel nagyobb poharat hozott és a szertartás megismétlődött egészen addig, amíg a harmadik pohárkával is végeztek. Ez a háromszor három, azaz a kilenc útja amik, mint páratlan számok szerencsét hivatottak hozni a házaspárnak.

Amikor végeztek Neji és Hinata felállt és az oltárhoz ment, hogy felolvassák a házassági fogadalmat a szent tekercsről, majd pedig egy-egy ágat ajánlottak fel a szent sakaki fáról, hogy az istenek jóindulatát kérjék. Kétszer meghajoltak az oltárnak egyenes háttal, kétszer összeütötték a kezüket majd újra meghajoltak, ahogy azt a szertartás megkövetelte tőlük. Mindenki csendben figyelte őket; a rituálénak gyakorlatilag vége volt már, csak a kivonulás maradt. Ekkor Neji elkapta Hinata kezét, magához húzta és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Mintha ez adta volna meg a jelet hirtelen megtört a jég és mindenki éljenezni kezdett, zsongott a tömeg, boldogan tapsoltak a vendégek, a mikok meg dermedten nézték ahogy a a papról megfelejtkezve kikísérték a házaspárt, fesztelenül nevetve és viccelődve elindultak a Hyūga városrész felé.

Ezzel őrületes vigadalom vette kezdetét a Hyūga klán birtokának udvarán. Tél volt ezért gondoskodtak a melegről és a világításról, de különben is estére már legtöbbjüket fűtötte az alkohol. Mindenki jelen volt, kivéve azokat a nindzsákat akik a város biztonságára ügyeltek azon az estén. A legfőbb hangadó Tsunade volt persze, de még Hiashi is ivott a házaspár tiszteletére. Éjfél környékén járhatott az idő amikor Sakura fáradtan elhagyta a kertet; jó mulatság volt, de eléggé kiszívta az erejét már. Először a hátsó kert felé vette az irányt amikor megbotlott valamiben a sötétben, ami fájdalmasan felnyögött.

-Jaj, bocsánat um.. Temari-san. -fordult hátra kicsit ittasan már, hogy visszanézzen a földön nyújtózó lányra aki valószínűleg a csillagokat nézte. De még három lépést sem tudott tenni amikor majdnem elesett újra.

-Uh.. bocs Shikamaru. -nézett le zavartan. Az csak megvonta a vállát. Végül Sakura felkapaszkodott a tetőre a kert fölött, ahonnan nagyszerű kilátás nyílt. Ahogy araszolt a tető szélén egy alakra lett figyelmes.

-Kakashi-sensei. -üdvözölte a jōnint ahogy leült mellé. Az ránézett és válaszul elmosolyodott. Sakura előhúzta az üveg szakét amit eddig a kimono kabátjában őrizgetett és Kakashi felé nyújtotta.

-Csak egy keveset, Sakura.

-Persze. -lehellte a lány és hagyta, hogy az üveg gazdát cseréljen majd árgus szemekkel figyelte ahogy Kakashi egyik kezével kipattintja a dugót és iváshoz készülődik. Majd hirtelen egy nagy, meleg kéz takarta el a látóterét és mire észbekapott Kakashi már nyújtotta is vissza a porcelán üveget.

-Kakashi-sensei, te soha nem változol! -nevette el magát Sakura és ő is húzott egyet az üvegből. Így ücsörögtek egymás mellett amíg vége nem lett a mulatságnak, könnyed hangulatban nézegetve a vendégeket.

.oOo.

Este volt, hideg, nyirkos téli idő amikor Itachi ott találta magát újra a tett helyszínén, rémálmai kezdetén, az Uchiha klán belső szentélyében. Most nem viselte az Akatsuki nehéz, fekete köpenyét, most nem volt rajta se homlokpánt se gyűrű; most csak Itachi volt, egy fiatal férfi, egy kísértet. Jött mert jönnie kellett. Mert emlékezni akart. Vezekelni akart.

Mindenki véréért akit megölt. Mindenki bűnéért kiket feloldozott. Mert bűnösek voltak mind, bűnük volt, hogy Uchihának születtek és megpecsételték a sorsukat itt, ebben a teremben, a klán titkos, belső szentélyében amit minden Uchiha meglátogatott egyszer.

Kivéve Sasukét.

Mert Sasuke olyan fenomenálisan gyengének számított az Uchihák mércéjével mérve, hogy az apja úgy döntött vár még egy-két évet a beavatási szertartásig. Uchiha Fugaku számára ez jelentette a teljes megszégyenülést; Sasuke számára ez jelentette a túlélést.

Mert Itachi nem menthette volna meg ha ő is megérinti az Uchihák ereklyéjét, a kinyújtott vaskezet. Ha ő is megnyitja elméjét annak a halk, suttogó hangnak, szentesített köteléknek ami a klán teljes jogú tagjává tette volna. Így aztán ketten maradtak, akiknek nem zárult kezére a vasmarok. A gyilkos és a szemtanú.

Körbenézett a poros a szobában. Még most is tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, amikor hat éves korában először lépett be ide. Apja büszkén húzta ki magát, a rokonok elismerően bólogattak. Még otthon anyját kérdezgette, hogy mi fog történni, miért lesz ott mindenki, mi lesz ez a szertartás; de ő csak mosolygott rá és nem adott választ. Most már Itachi tudta, hogy nem _tudott_ volna választ adni, mert maga sem tudott semmit. Talán benne is felmerültek ezek a kérdések, amikor gyerekként ugyanúgy készülődött, mint ő; de a válasz soha nem volt több egy szónál: szokás. Amióta Uchiha létezik a földön beavatási szertartás _mindig is_ volt és mindig is lesz; ez a szokás, ami egyidős az Uchihával. Meg kell tenni.

Lassan a szoborhoz lépsz és leereszkedsz elé. Az oltárról lassú, rituális mozdulatokkal elveszed a tőrt és bal kézzel kihúzod a pengét. Lenézel a jobb kezedre és finoman végighúzod a tőr élét a tenyereden, pontosan végighaladva az életvonalon. A vér kiserken a sebből és összegyűlik a tenyered kelyhében, mint valami felajánlás, mint valami áldozati ajándék. Lassan kinyúlsz a vaskéz felé és megfogod. A kötelék megpecsételődik.

Így kellett volna történnie, mindent pontosan úgy tett ahogy mondták neki. A sebnek be kellett volna gyógyulnia amikor megérinti a szobrot. A vérnek el kellett volna párolognia a vas hideg felületén. De nem így történt. Abban a pillanatban amikor a szobor felé nyúlt a kéz eltaszította őt végleg megakadályozva, hogy valaha is a klán teljes jogú tagja legyen.

Később tért magához, ahogy ott feküdt a földön pár méterre az ereklyétől, tenyere lüktetett, fejfájás kínozta. Lassan felemelte a fejét és ránézett a körülötte álló Uchihákra, mindegyik arcán elborzadás és iszonyat ült. Voltak azonban akik más szemmel néztek rá; rettegő félelemmel. Ők voltak azok akik ismerték a próféciákat.

_..amikor a vér elutasítja a saját vérét,_

_születik meg a kárhozott,_

_aki majd megsemmisíti klánját.._

Ekkor egy kéz nyúlt felé és fél kábulatában felsegítette. Apja volt az. Védelmezően felemelte, magához ölelte és csendben elhagyta a termet. Most, hogy a szertartás sikertelen volt senki nem hitt benne többet, csak az apja. Mindenki más szemében kívülálló lett; vér szerint Uchiha, de mégsem. De az apja mindig kiállt mellette, mindig ott volt ha kellett. Édes jó szülei. Amikor megismerte a prófécia igazi lényegét már tudta, hogy nem mentheti meg őket.

Így lett Itachiból kárhozott. Az, akinek saját kezével kell megölnie azokat akik szeretik őt.

Miközben sétált a foszladozó tatamin, elgondolkodva futtatta végig a tekintetét a tágas termen. Egyvalami azóta sem fért a fejébe.. miért utasította el a szobor? Ennek semmi értelme nem volt. Ugyan honnan láthatta volna egy hat éves gyerekben, hogy ő lesz az aki elhozza a klánja bukását? Az a nap húsz évvel ezelőtt mindent megpecsételt.

Ha nem utasította volna el soha nem gyanakodnak rá.

Nem rettegnek tőle.

Nem kémkednek utána.

De elárulták és árulásukkal hozzásegítették a Mangekyūhoz.

Így lett Itachiból kiátkozott. Az, akinek saját kezével kell megölnie azokat akiket a legjobban szeret.

Nincs más választása: teljesítenie kell a feladatát vagy ezrek halnak majd meg. Ez az ő terhe mióta övé a Mangekyū.

Itachi hirtelen megtorpant, Sharingan szemei meglepetten meredtek maga elé. A prófécia visszhangzott a fejében.. most már értette.

A szobor nem utasította el.. nem.. most már látta tisztán.

Kiválasztotta őt.

Így lett Itachiból kiválasztott. Az, aki felvállalja a vért és a fájdalmat.

.oOo.

Sakura nem tudta pontosan hány óra lehetett amikor végre hazaért de amilyen fáradt volt nem is érdekelte nagyon. Félig lehúnyt szemmel nyitott be a félhomályos hálószobába és meg sem lepődött amikor valaki becsukta az ajtót a háta mögött.

-Jól szórakoztál?

Sakura megállt, szemei gúnyosan meredtek a nyitott ablakra maga előtt, nem fordult hátra. Érezte ahogy az állkapcsa egyre jobban megfeszül és hirtelen düh öntötte el. Büszkén és bátran az italtól, fejét felszegve válaszolt.

-Rettenetesen. Reménykedtem benne, hogy te is eljössz és meglátlak a tömegben. De várjunk csak.. hiszen azt sem tudom hogy nézel ki, én buta!

-Te ittál.

Sakura felnevetett és megpördült, hogy farkasszemet nézhessen a férfival.

-Te is ittál volna ha ott lettél volna. Ja elfelejtettem.. egy esküvőn nincs szükség jegyszedőre..

Itachi rezzenéstelenül nézett le Sakurára, mintha kutatna valami után. Sakura feszülten nézett vissza rá, a férfi tekintete annyira intenzív volt, hogy úgy érezte egyenesen a lelkébe hatol. Próbált megmozdulni, hogy karjait védekezőn összefonja a maga előtt, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett neki. Aztán valami megváltozott a levegőben és gyengéd mosoly suhant át Itachi arcán.

-Hiányoztam?

Sakura fellélegzett, mintha végre levegőhöz jutna. Tétova mozdulatokkal kinyúlt és a férfi mellkasára hajolt.

-Nagyon.

Lehunyta a szemét és hallgatta a férfi szívdobogását; valahogy nyugalommal töltötte el a hang. Talán mert annyi halált látott már, hogy biztonsággal töltötte el az élettel teli lüktetés az érintése alatt. A békesség fátyolként terítette be őket, Sakura már el is felejtette a mérgét. Egyszer csak érezte, ahogy a férfi karjai köré fonódnak és felemelik.

-Fáradtnak tűnsz. -suttogta Itachi Sakura fülébe. Az megborzongott ahogy a levegő csiklandozta az érzékeny bőrét.

-Őrülten. -sóhajtott fel. Igazság szerint annyira álmos volt, hogy már nehezére esett tisztán gondolkodni.

-Akkor aludj. -mondta Itachi és letette a kunoichit az ágyra. Elmosolyodott amikor a nő szemei felpattantak.

-Soha! Holnap gyűlölném magamat érte.. ölelj át.. -mormolta Sakura és kinyújtotta a kezét. Itachi leereszkedett mellé és hátulról körékulcsolta a karjait. Sakura dorombolva közelebb húzódott a férfi meleg testéhez és hagyta, hogy ujjai cirógassák a hasát. _Mennyország. _Amikor együtt voltak minden olyan harmonikusnak tűnt, olyan csodálatosnak és gondtalannak.. ez a különös, új érzés aminek minden pillanatát kincsként őrizte a lelkében. Soha nem akarta, hogy az éjszaka véget érjen.

-Szeretlek. -suttogta álmosan és boldog mosoly kúszott az ajkaira. Itachi szemei kivágódtak.

_Gyilkos!_

Ujjai lassan eleresztették fogásukat Sakurán, hirtelen úgy érezte mázsás súly nyomja a testét az ágyhoz.

_Gyilkos!_

Érezte ahogy Sakura légzése lelassul, egyenletessé válik. Az övé pedig egyre szakadozottabbá, egyre idegesebbé. Mintha először szembesülne azzal mit tett, szemei kimeredtek, izmai megfeszültek. Nem volt joga hozzá..

..valami nagyon fontosat vett el Sakurától.

.oOo.

A nap ragyogóan sütött le a kihűlt, rideg téli földre. Hó régen esett már, így a sötét föld és a fák csupasz ágai kihalttá tették a tájat. A felhők is lassan vonultak az égen, a szél sem fújt már. Minden csendes volt, annyira lehangolóan hallgatag; még az erdő máskor megszokott neszei is elhaltak az üres déli órákban. Itachi hátát egy fatörzsnek vetve várt, ujjait lazán a kabátja zsebébe akasztotta, kifejezéstelen arccal meredt fel az égre.

Hamarosan.

Nem maradt Sakuránál sokáig az este -korábban jött el, mint szokott. Eljött onnan, mert döntött végül, mert rájött végül és átkozta magát ahogy nehéz léptekkel egyre mélyebbre nyomult a Konohát körbeölelő erdőben. Sakura.. a vágya, hogy vele legyen elvakulttá tette és semmibe vette az ősi törvényt, hogy mindennek ára van, hogy nem kapsz semmit anélkül, hogy ne adnál fel érte valamit. Mennyire tudatlan volt! Nem is vette észre, hogy minden este amikor halkan elhagyta Sakura szobáját valami nagyon fontosat vitt el tőle. A szabadságát.

Nem volt joga hozzá!

Tōka kōkan, valamit valamiért. Mindvégig nem is vette észre, hogy minden egyes döntése amivel, mint egy fuldokló a saját szabadsága után kapkodott elvette Sakuráét -aki a lelkével fizetett helyette. De a saját sorsa a kényszer útja, bármilyen kötelék legyen is közöttük ha majd eljön az idő Itachi nem fogja tudni megmenteni Sakurát Itachitól. Attól az embertől akivé válnia kellett. Mert kötelesség mindenek felett. Hamarosan kifut az időből.. itt kell hagynia Konohát, hogy találkozzon Yamajival a Hang országának fővárosában. De mielőtt elmegy.. még meg akarta..

Ostobaság! ..remélni, hogy Sakura majd képes lesz meglátni a szívet egy gyilkos könyörtelen maszkja mögött.

..milyen ostobaság.. de..

Kezei ökölbe szorultak ahogy megérezte egy nindzsa jelenlétét nem messze tőle. Pont erre várt.

.oOo.

Sakura éppen a vérleleteket osztályozta elmélyülten amikor kopogás hallatszott és Kakashi feje jelent meg az ablakban.

-Yō, Sakura. -üdvözölte könnyed hangon.

-Kakashi-sensei! Mi van? -kérdezte meglepetten Sakura.

-Küldetés van. -mondta a jōnin majd kitárta az ablakot és intett Sakurának, hogy kövesse. -Uchiha Itachit negyed órával ezelőtt látták az erdőben 5 kilométerre a város északnyugati bejáratától. Parancsot kaptunk a hajtóvadászatra.

Sakurának sem kellett több, letépte magáról a köpenyt és már ugrott is ki Kakashi után. Egy másik ANBU már várt rájuk; intettek egymásnak és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak útnak indultak. Pár perc múlva elérték a városfalat és belevetették magukat Konoha északnyugati bejáratáig elnyúló bozótosba. Máskor megkerülték volna ezt a bokrokkal, tövisekkel sűrűn benőtt helyet, de most szorította őket az idő. Sakura egymáshoz préselte az ajkait ahogy a kis ágak, mintha pengék lennének vörös csíkokat karcoltak a karjaira; ez a bozótos, ami annyira jó védelemnek bizonyult a behatolókkal szemben most fájdalmasan lelassította őket. Ahogy így próbáltak előre haladni Kakashi a volt tanítványához fordult.

-Ne felejtsd el Sakura, Uchiha Itachival van dolgunk. Semmilyen körülmények között ne nézz a szemébe! -figyelmeztette komoly hangon és Sakura idegesen bólintott. Máskor talán visszavágott volna amiért Kakashi kioktatja, de nem most.. Tudta jól, hogy Uchiha Itachi őrülten veszélyes; nincs az az elővigyázatosság ami elég lenne ha ellene harcol az ember!

A bozótos egyre ritkább lett és Sakura hunyorogva próbálta megbecsülni mennyire messze lehetnek az előttük húzódó szürke erdőtől. Hamarosan egyre gyorsabban tudtak haladni, végül újra rohanni kezdtek. Sakura szíve egyre izgatottabban dobogott és nemcsak az erőlködés miatt, hogy lépést tartson a két ANBU-val; végre itt volt a lehetőség, hogy saját kezűleg szolgáltassanak igazságot Uchiha Itachi felett.. de vajon elegen lesznek így hárman? Elgondolkodva nézett a társaira éstekintete találkozott Kakashiéval Nem kellett találgatnia mire gondolhat a jōnin; ez mindkettőjük számára is több volt, mint puszta küldetés: ez személyes ügy volt.

-Nem leszek elhamarkodott, Kakashi-sensei. -fogadkozott halkan ahogy megközelítették az erdő szélét. Ekkor Kakashi megállt és elővette az iránytűjét meg a térképet és halk hangon tanácskozni kezdett a másik ANBU-val; Sakura pedig türelmetlenül járkálni kezdett. Most vette csak észre, hogy olyan erővel szorította ökölbe a kezeit, hogy a körmei nyomot hagytak a tenyerén. Már a nyelés is nehezére esett, úgy érezte a szíve gombócként a torkában dobog és mindjárt kiugrik onnan. Összerezzent amikor egy varjú károgott nem messze fölötte, és mérgesen odanézett. A varjú oldalra fordította a fejét, nagy fekete szeme éhesen meredt le rá. Sakura szemei elkerekedtek és borzongás futott végig a gerincén; de a pillanat megtört amikor megérezte Kakashi kezét a vállán.

-Először elérjük azt a helyet, ahol legutoljára látták Itachit; ott találkozunk a járőrrel és talán a többi csapattal is. -mondta nyugodt hangon a jōnin.

-Naruto is itt van? -kérdezte Sakura idegesen. Egymásra néztek és Kakashi bólintott.

-Yamatoval és Nejivel. Ennél jobb védelme nem lehet. -válaszolta, majd hozzátette. -Most csak a küldetésre koncentrálj.

De ez nehéz volt, nehezebb, mint hitte. Furcsa, nyugtalan érzés kerítette hatalmába ahogy egyre mélyebbre vetették magukat a komor erdőbe. A fák ágai mintha összezárultak volna a feje fölött egyre kevésbé engedve be a rideg, téli napfényt. Ettől az árnyékok mintha megnyúltak volna, kísérteties maszkokat festve a fák göcsörtös törzsére. Sakura oldalra kapta a fejét amikor a szeme sarkából mintha mozdulni látta volna az árnyakat, de csak ugyanaz a látvány fogadta, mint körülötte mindenütt: barátságtalan rengeteg. A csupasz ágak lassan hajladoztak előre, mintha egyre közelebb akarnának furakodni hozzá, pedig a szél sem fújt csak a száraz, várakozó csend nehezedett rájuk. Sakura szemei egyre őrültebben cikáztak ide-oda a sötét törzsek között ahogy futottak, és hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy ő rohan elől megelőzve mindenkit. Az adrenalin ott dübögött a fülében és sürgette, még gyorsabb iramra sarkallta egyre mélyebbre a halott erdőben.

_El fogok tévedni! _-kiáltotta belül egy hang, de nem bírt megállni, a félelem egyre jobban eluralkodott rajta és vakon hajtotta előre. Ajkai kiszáradtak, úgy érezte megfullad ebben a várakozástól terhes levegőben. A halálfélelem meggyengítette a tagjait, végül már úgy vonszolta magát előre, adrenalintól hajtva. Minden neszre rémülten kereste az ellenséget maga körül, minden kis mozgásra őrülten kezdett el kapálózni a szíve. Hirtelen valami mozgást vett észre a fák koronájánál. Felkapta a fejét és a nyelvébe harapott nehogy feltörjön belőle a sikoly. A feje fölött az ágakon megannyi varjú ült csendesen és őt figyelték nagy szemekkel, mint ragadozó a prédáját. Sakura lábai kimentek alóla és lerogyott a földre, remegő kezeivel védekezőn a fejéhez kapott. Könnyes szemei megtörten meredtek maga elé, majd újra felnéztek a gyűlöletes varjakra.

De azok nem voltak sehol. A csupasz ágak vadul hajladoztak fent a magasban, gyengéd szellő simogatta a bőrét.

-Genjutsu.. -suttogta Sakura maga elé, és abban a pillanatban megérezte. A lehelet finom csakra kígyózva húzódott vissza az erdő mélye felé. El kell kapnia!

-Kakashi-sensei! El kell jutnunk a genjutsu centrumához! -kiáltotta hátra és talpra vergődött nehogy elveszítse a vékony kis fonalat. Ha szem elől téveszti örökké itt bolyonghatnak a rengetegben nem is remélve, hogy valaha is kitalálnak innét! Lélekszakadva rohant újra, mert a csakra annyira halvány volt, hogy még Sakurának is nehezére esett követnie. Néha eltűnt, aztán kicsivel arrébb felvillant megint, mintha a még itt-ott beszűrődő fény csillanna meg rajta. Sakura hálát érzett amiért Kakashi ennyire megbízik benne és kérdés nélkül követi; hármójuk közül ő volt az egyetlen, aki olyan precízen tudta használni a csakráját, hogy megérezze azt is ahogy a másiké egyre messzebbre vezeti be őket az erdőbe.

Már régen nem tudta, hogy hol járhatnak de már mindegy is volt; most csak az volt a fontos, hogy eljussanak a csakra birtokosáig, Uchiha Itachiig.. és már nagyon közel voltak. Sakura az utolsó pillanatban fordította el a fejét ahogy egy ág az útjába került és hosszú, vérző csíkot hagyott az arcán. De nem állt meg, mert a csakrafonál olyan finoman gördült le a kövekről és szaladt tova megkerülve fákat, bokrokat, hogy szinte beleveszett a tájba. Sakura lankadatlanul rohant előre és nem is vette észre ahogy lassan megváltozott a táj; a fák görcsösen feszültek eltorzult pózokba, mintha csak kínvallatás alá vonták volna őket; puha köd kúszott elő a törzsük alól ami lassan belepte az aljzatot. Amikor Sakura végre megállt már egészen elszürkült az égbolt a fák koronája fölött.

Zilálva előre lépett egyet és még egyet amíg fel nem tárult előtte a kicsiny tisztás a fekete törzsek gyűrűjében, és középen kunai-al a kezében állt a gyilkos.

-Kakashi-sensei.. -kezdte idegesen és hátrafordult a társai felé. Ahogy ránézett a jōninra a genjutsu egy finom pukkanással eloszlott hátra hagyva az elborzadt Sakurát a kegyetlen, hideg valósággal; egyedül volt Uchiha Itachival.

Megperdült és védekező állásba helyezkedett. Nem tudta az miért törte meg a genjutsut, de ő ugyan nem fogja megköszönni neki! Itachi még mindig nem szólt semmit, nem lépett előre, nem is mozdult. Sakura megengedett magának egy cinikus félvigyort. Úgy is jó, akkor legalább övé lesz az első támadás előnye. Lehet, hogy meg kell halnia ma de nem fogja olcsón adni a bőrét! Elkezdte a felkészülést a harcra; érezte ahogy a csakrája eszeveszett sebességgel áramlik a kezébe. Csak egy ütés -csak ennyi kellett neki, egyetlen ütés és porrá töri Uchiha Itachi csontjait!

A másodpercek kínzó lassúsággal teltek ahogy Sakura a férfi kezein tartotta a szemét és készülődött a támadásra. Végül egy őrült pillanatban kivágódtak a lábai és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott megindult Itachi felé. Ahogy közeledett hozzá még látta, ahogy annak keze lassan elengedi a kunai-t és az belefúródik a földbe, majd egyik lábára teszi kissé a testsúlyát. Még az utolsó pillanatban eszébe jutott, hogy talán rossz ötlet volt támadni így, de már késő volt, már elindította a mozdulatot.

Ellenfele egy másodperc töredrésze alatt elhajolt az ütés elől és a bal kezével elkapta Sakura csuklóját, majd a másik kezével olyan gyorsan markolta meg a nyakát, hogy az agya már csak akkor regisztrálta a mozdulatot amikor érezte a nyomást a torkán. A kéz egy fához csapta és Sakurának be kellett csuknia a szemét, hogy azok ne árulják el a fájdalmát. Az erős ujjak lankadatlanul szorították a nyakát. Sakura átkozta magát a gyengeségéért, amiért nem mert felnyúlni, hogy megmarkolja Itachi csuklóját.. mert igen még mindig félte a halált és tudta jól, hogy egy rossz mozdulat és az összeroppantja a gégéjét. A kéz halálos markolása egyszer csak engedett a torkán, és Sakura újra levegőhöz jutott. Aztán megérezte ahogy az ujjak, amik az előbb még a halálát kívánták finoman végigsimítanak a bőrén, ott ahol vörös foltot hagytak maguk után. Lassan cirógatták, mint egy szerető gyengéd érintése...

Sakura szemei kivágódtak és a tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Életében először látta Itachit és elállt a lélegzete tőle. A Sharinganja annyira gyönyörű volt de egyben annyira kegyetlen is, hogy képtelen volt félrefordítania a fejét, csak állt dermedten és megigézve nézte ahogy azok egyre közelítenek hozzá ahogy Itachi lassan elkezdett hajolni felé. Akaratlanul is lepillantott és szemei tágra nyíltak amikor meglátták a halvány mosolyt Itachi ajkain. Már annyira közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy Sakura érezte a másik puha lélegzetét az ajkain, szíve annyira őrülten vert, hogy azt hitte elájul. Aztán Itachi hirtelen megdermedt, még egyszer Sakura szemébe nézett, majd hátralépett és egy pillanat múlva eltűnt az erdő sűrűjében. Abban a minutumban a másik irányból Kakashi tört elő és meg sem állva vetette magát Itachi után, majd őt követte a harmadik ANBU társuk is aki türelmetlenül intett Sakurának, hogy kövesse őket. Ő engedelmeskedett a parancsnak. Erőt adott neki a társai jelenléte, és csak futottak-futottak ki tudja meddig amíg végül feladták; Itachi nyomtalanul felszívódott.. de legalább nem halt meg senki.

.oOo.

-Hogy tudtatok elveszíteni? -rázta az ökleit dühösen. Kakashi csak ült előtte, bocsánatkérő mosollyal az arcán próbálta mentegetni magát.

-Azt mondtad vészhelyzet, Sakura-chan. -válaszolta szabadkozva. Sakura szemei tüzet hánytak.

-Hogy lehetett az vészhelyzet.. -visított. -..egyedül fejest ugrani az erdőbe?

-Nos.. azt mondtad, hogy.. -kezdte Kakashi.

-..hogy..? -követelte Sakura.

-.hogy sürgősen pisilned kell. Mit tehettünk volna?

Sakura tátott szájjal bámult a volt tanárára, majd nem bírta tovább és elnevette magát.

-Félelmetes belegondolni is de.. Uchiha Itachinak van némi humorérzéke. -mondta ámulva, de aztán kényelmetlenül elhallgatott. Furcsa, szorongó érzés kerítette hatalmába ha rá gondolt, ezért próbálta kisöpörni az elmúlt órák eseményeit a tudatából. Nem!

Kakashi-sensei azt javasolta neki, hogy menjen haza és pihenjen, de ő inkább visszament a kórházba. Nem tudta volna megmondani miért érez még mindig félelmet, és hogy miért akar mindenáron bárhol máshol lenni, mint otthon. Talán ha leülne és elgondolkodna a dolgokon rájönne a válaszra, rájönne miért érez nyugtalan szorongást, miért érzi úgy, hogy valaki még mindig markolja a torkát.. de esze ágában sem volt elgondolkodni ezen és gyerekes daccal hitt abban, hogy amiről nem veszünk tudomást az nem is létezik.

De aztán ahogy teltek az órák és szépen lassan besötétedett kezdett eluralkodni rajta az érzés. Próbálta kilazítani az állkapcsát, mert mindig azon kapta magát, hogy feszülten szorítja össze a fogait. Próbálta terrorizálni az ujjait is, hogy ne ficánkoljanak idegességükben, de mintha képtelen lenne megállt parancsolni a tagjainak, egy idő után a szorongás eluralkodott a testén. Néha az elméje eltévelygett arra az emberre akit tabuként bélyegzett meg, néha egy belső hang nyugtalanító dolgokat suttogott a fülébe, de nem akart szembenézni vele.

Még akkor sem amikor már hazafele bandukolt, zsebében egy tárgyat szorongatva. Tudata mintha kettészakadt volna. Egyik felével azt kívánta bárcsak minden maradna a régiben, ahogy volt, édes tudatlanságban, édes boldogságban. A másik követelte, hogy tegye meg, hogy tudja meg amit meg kell tudnia. Ujjai még erősebben kulcsolódtak a zsebében lévő tárgyra.

Késő éjjel volt már amikor nagy sóhajjal kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. A lakásban minden csendes volt, pont ahogy otthagyta reggel. De Sakura tudta, hogy ez csak a látszat; tudta, hogy valaki rá vár az egyik sötét szobában. Kezei tétován levették a kabátját, majd megindult a hálószoba felé. De félúton megtorpant és visszanézett a levetett kabát felé. Az egyik fele kívánta, hogy ne változzon semmi. A másik tombolt, hogy forduljon vissza. Végül visszament a kabáthoz és ügyetlen mozdulatokkal kiszedett valamit az egyik zsebéből. Sokáig csak állt és meredten bámulta a gyertyát a kezében. Félt.

Ahogy lassan ment a hálószoba felé egyre jobban félt. _Az nem lehet, az nem lehet_, kántálta magában, és keze tétován a kilincs után nyúlt. Halkan belépett a sötét szobába. Mint minden éjjel, a hálószoba ablaka most is nyitva állt, a fogyó holdfény pedig megvilágította egy alvó alak körvonalát az ágyban. Sakura nem kapott levegőt, a szíve annyira hangosan dobolt a mellkasában, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy felébreszti a férfit. Remegő kezekkel gyújtotta meg a gyertyát .._az nem lehet, az nem lehet.._ lassú, finom léptekkel megindult az ágy felé. _Bárki.. csak ő ne! _Minden egyes lépéssel egyre több rajzolódott ki a szobából.. amíg a fény meg nem érintette a férfi arcát.

-Nem.. -suttogta fájdalmasan ahogy a gyertya remegő fénye megvilágította az alvó férfit. Uchiha Itachi sokkal gyönyörűbb volt, mint amilyennek valaha is képzelte Kisamét a postást.. éles arcvonásai olyan jól illettek hosszú hajához, ami most szétterült körülötte a párnán. Hány éjszakán át simogatta a hosszú, selymes tincseket.. hány éjszakán át szeretkezett szenvedélyesen egy kegyetlen gyilkossal..

Kezei újra megremegtek és Itachi szemei lassan kinyíltak. Most nem meleg fekete szemek néztek vissza rá, hanem a Sharingan, a hideg, kegyetlen fegyver. Sakura fájdalommal teli hangot hallatott ahogy felfogta mit jelent ez, mit jelent mindez. Itachi tekintete nem változott, soha nem hagyta el az övét; fogva tartotta akkor is, amikor lassan kinyúlt egyik kezével és elnyomta a gyertya lángját. És már rajta is volt.

Abban a pillanatban ahogy újra sötétség borult a szobára Itachi magához húzta és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte annyira gyönyörűen és vággyal telin, hogy Sakura öntudatlanul is behódolt neki. A sötétben teste ismerős érzéssel simult hozzá, ujjai magától találták meg a helyüket a mellkasán, a férfi ismerős illata megszédítette az érzékeit újra, szívét megtöltötte szerelemmel-

-Sakura.. -lehelte Itachi az ajkainak. -Ne kövess, ne gyere utánam.

Itachi látta Sakura szemében a dühös villanást, de nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. Próbált érzelemmentesen beszélni de érezte, ahogy a hangja elárulja a benne dúló harcot. Még egyszer végigsimított Sakura nyakán.

-Utasíts vissza minden küldetést aminek köze lehet az Akatsukihoz. Ne állj ki ellenem. -mondta majd a meleg érintése visszahúzódott és eltűnt végül. Sakura magára maradt.

Szívet tépő sikoly mart bele az éjszakába.


	8. Gyilkosság a fogadóban

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:  
műfaj: general

* * *

**8.dik fejezet:  
Gyilkosság a fogadóban**

Az ébresztőóra éles hangon csörögni kezdett immár másodszorra, és Ino álmos fejjel kikászálódott az ágyból. Egy ideig bambán bámult maga elé, majd a szeme egy idegen papírcetlire tévedt az íróasztalán. Nagy ásítás közepette érte nyúlt, hogy elolvassa a nevet amit valaki korábban sietős mozdulatokkal rákörmölt: _Uchiha Itachi._

Ino megvonta a vállát és elnyomott még egy ásítást majd zsebre vágta a cetlit. De komolyan.. ha valaki közölni akar vele valamit ne csak egy nevet kaparjon a papírra.. Uchiha Itachi.. és akkor mi van? Az a görcs erre járt tegnap, aztán eltűnt és azóta nyomát se látták. Vége a sztorinak.

Miután menetkész lett kinyitotta az erkélyajtót és nemtörődöm mozdulattal lehuppant a járdára majd elindult az edzőpálya felé, ahol reggelente Chōjival és Shikamaruval szokott találkozni. Ahogy ráérősen sétált végig a főúton meglátta Narutot, aki lassú léptekkel ment a másik irányba a járda ellentétes oldalán, arcán töprengő kifejezéssel, kezeit zsebre téve.

-Naruto! -üdvözölte Ino a szőke shinobit és odasétált hozzá.

-Á, Ino-chan, hogy vagy? -kérdezte fáradt hangon Naruto. -Edzeni mész?

Ino bólintott, majd végigmérte a fiút.

-És te, dagonyázni voltál? -kérdezte félmosollyal az ajkain. Naruto a tarkójára tette a kezét és elnevette magát.

-Tudod hogy megy ez..

-Egy újabb unalmas C kategóriás küldetés, mi? -cukkolta tovább Ino. Naruto arcáról hirtelen lefagyott a mosoly, szemei elkomorodtak.

-Sakurát megint egyedül küldték el.

Ino meglepetten nézett fel a fiú ideges arcába. Most már értette miért viselkedett olyan furcsán az örök vidám Naruto.

-Nem hallottam róla semmit. Találkoztál vele?

A fiatal shinobi csak bólintott; tekintete aggodalmat sugárzott.

-Mióta visszahozták annyira megváltozott. Nem szabadott volna újra egyedül elengedni! Ha tudtam volna beszélek Tsunadéval.. -szorult ökölbe Naruto keze. - ..látnod kellett volna, Ino.

Naruto aggodalma Inora is átragadt. Nem tudta, hogy Sakurát újra kiküldték, pedig barátnője mindig el szokott köszönni tőle ha elmegy, akármilyen szintű legyen is a küldetés; a nindzsák soha nem tudhatják, hogy megérik-e a holnapot.

-Összerezzent amikor köszöntem neki, Ino!

-Furcsa.. Sakura nem szokott határozatlan lenni.. -gondolkodott el. Naruto nem válaszolt, így csak álltak egymás mellett egy darabig, elgondolkodva a történteken.

-Ó, furcsaságokról beszélve.. -szólalt meg újra Ino és kihalászott egy papírcetlit a zsebéből. -ezt találtam az íróasztalomon reggel.

Naruto egy darabig csak meredt a névre a kezében, majd halk hangon megszólalt.

-Nem tudod ki írta?

Ino felszortyant.

-Mi vagyok én Naruto, kalligrafológus? Fogalmam sincs ki írta és miért pont nekem. -mondta majd közelebb hajolt Narutohoz és suttogva folytatta. -Talán éppen Sakura volt az.

-Sakura! -visszhangozta döbbenten Naruto, amikor Ino nevetése félbeszakította a cikázó gondolatait.

-Jaj ugyan már, Naruto! Jobban is megbízhatnál Tsunade-samában! Komolyan elhitted, hogy kiküldené Uchiha Itachi után Sakurát egyedül? Kérlek.. -mondta karba tett kézzel. Naruto arcán szégyenlős mosoly futott át.

-Persze, igazad van Ino-chan..

Ino megsajnálta Narutot. Ha Sakurát is elveszítené már csak ő maradna a régi csapatból.. Odalépett, hogy kedvesen megölelje a fiút aki hálásan fogadta a baráti gesztust.

-Ne aggódj Sakuráért, Naruto. Majd rendezünk neki egy nagy bulit amikor visszajön, jó?

-Persze.. kösz Ino-chan.. akkor én megyek is. -mondta Naruto majd hátralépett egyet. -Jó edzést!

Ino nézte ahogy Naruto sietve távolodik el az úton.

-Nem is arra lakik. -jutott eszébe egy pillanatra, de aztán megvonta a vállát és újra lenézett a papírcetlire a kezében.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Igazán zavarta az eset. Végig ott motoszkált a fejében akkor is, amikor végre találkozott a fiúkkal és nekikezdtek edzeni. Akkor sem hagyta el a fejét ez a szörnyű név, amikor a hosszú, izzasztó edzés után együtt mentek el valami harapnivalóért. Már késő délután lehetett amikor nem bírta tovább, valamit meg kellett tudnia -így felállt, elköszönt a fiúktól és elindult a kórház felé.

-Helló Hinata! -kukkantott be az orvosi rendelőbe, ahol a szólított éppen papírokat rendezett. Hinata félénken elmosolyodott és intett Inonak, hogy jöjjön beljebb. Az azon nyomban a tárgyra tért.

-Hallottál valamit Sakura küldetéséről?

Hinata erre fáradtan végigsimított a haján és felsóhajtott.

-Reggel Naruto is ezt kérdezte... -kezdte bizonytalanul majd összekulcsolta a kezeit. -..és már mondtam neki is, hogy Sakura csak az egy hetes betegszabadságát vette ki. Ő maga-

Az ajtó nagy csattanással becsapódott, egyedül hagyva Hinatát.

-..adta be az orvosi jelentését reggel.. -fejezte be a mondatot csak úgy magának, majd újra felsóhajtott. -Reggel Naruto-kun, most Ino-chan..

Ino lélekszakadva rohant az Ichiraku Ramen felé. Ezt nem tudta elhinni.. _Sakura hogy lehettél ekkora hülye!_

-Iruka-sensei! Naruto hol van? -kiáltotta kétségbeesetten amikor észrevette a fiatalkori tanárát az utcán. Az zavartan nézett vissza rá.

-Még nem jött haza a küldetésből.. vagy már igen? Már megint valami rosszat csinált? -kérdezte aggódva Iruka.

-Nem.. nem azt hiszem.. köszönöm Iruka-sensei! -vágta rá gyorsan Ino és már futott is tovább. Ezt nem tudta elhinni!

Shikamaru és Chōji még mindig ott ültek az Annyit-eszel-amennyit-akarsz-és-süsd-meg-magad barbecue önkiszolgáló étterem kerthelységében, és lustán nyújtóztak el a széles padokon. Annyira jóllakottak voltak, hogy csak épphogy felsandítottak amikor Ino szélsebesen berobbant a látóterükbe.

-Shikamaru! -ragadta meg a nindzsa társa dzsekijét és ráncigálni kezdte, hogy üljön fel és figyeljen. A nap már kezdett lenyugodni, és a háttérben gyönyörű rózsaszín színbe burkolta az eget.

-Sakura elment! És Naruto utána ment!

-Ez nagyszerű. -mondta ráérősen Shikamaru. -És hova mentek?

Ino azt hitte megüti a guta, orrlyukai tüzet pöfékeltek.

-Nem tudom! Azaz de..! Vagyis nem, honnan tudjam?! Mindenki mást mond! -kezdte amikor megérezte Shikamaru erős szorítását a karján.

-Vegyél egy mély lélegzetet Ino és kezd el szép sorjában ki az aki mit mond.. jó? Csak nyugalom.

Ino bólintott és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

-Szóval.. reggel találkoztam Narutoval, aki éppen egy küldetésből tért vissza. Elmesélte, hogy találkozott Sakurával Konoha határánál. Sakura is küldetésre ment, egyedül, és amikor Naruto el akarta elkísérni egy darabon Sakura visszautasította. Naruto szerint Sakura végig furcsán viselkedett, határozatlan volt, zavart és ijedős-

-Ijedős? Azt mondta? -kérdezett vissza Shikamaru. Ino bólintott.

-Igen, azt mondta Sakura összerezzent amikor üdvözölte. Ez fontos?

-Csak furcsa. Sakurára nem jellemző..mindegy, folytasd.

-Ezek után megmutattam Narutonak a papírcetlit, amit re- ó, el is felejtettem mondani.. -csapott a fejére Ino. -szóval reggel, mikor felkeltem ez az íróasztalomon volt. -mondta és előhúzta a papírlapot. Shikamaru nem szólt semmit, csak némán Chōjinak adta tovább a cetlit.

-Igen, megmutattam Narutonak is. Még ugrattam is vele, hogy lehet, hogy Sakura írta.. aztán elváltunk. Én találkoztam veletek.. -Ino egy pillanatra megállt, nagy levegőt vett majd folytatta. -Elmentem Hinatához; nem hagyott nyugodni a dolog.. és akkor mit tudok meg?! Hinata azt mondta, hogy Sakura betegszabadságot vett ki, nem küldetésre ment.. és azt is mondta, hogy reggel Naruto is meglátogatta.. kerestem Narutot de már elment..

-Miért nem egyenesen Tsunade-samához mentél, Ino? -kérdezte erre fáradt hangon Shikamaru. Ino felcsattant.

-Nem tudom! Te vagy a fej a csapatban Shikamaru, te mond meg mit tegyek! Mi van ha félreértettem az egészet?! Ha Sakura csak gombászni ment az erdőbe, és most együtt gombásznak valahol Narutoval?! Tsunade-sama leharapná a fejem..

Shikamaru idegesen felállt és járkálni kezdett. Chōji és Ino szótlanul nézték és várták, hogy valami okosat mondjon. Az megállt egy idő után és széttárta a karját.

-Ennek semmi értelme.. ugyan miért ment volna Sakura Itachi után, egyedül? Miért utasította el Narutot amikor lehetősége volt rá? -mondta fogcsikorgatva majd újra kezébe vette a papírcetlit.

-De ez.. ez a legnagyobb rejtély mind közül. Minden mást meg lehet magyarázni valahogy.. Sakurát hajtotta a bosszú, a vágy, hogy saját kezével ölje meg Itachit. Emlékezett Sasukéra és bedühödött, sutba vágott minden józan észt és egyedül vágott útnak. Narutot nem akarta megkockáztatni, ha ő kudarcot vall a Kyūbi ne kerüljön az Akatsuki kezébe.. mindez bár őrülten hangzik, de -vonta meg a vállát Shikamaru. -Sakuráról van szó.. tehát elképzelhető. De miért írta volna meg ezt? -lobogtatta meg a kis papírcetlit. -És miért adta volna pont neked?

-Ezt hogy érted? -kérdezte Ino éles hangon.

-..Úgy tudom azért nem álltatok olyan közel egymáshoz..

Ino arca kivörösödött és sértődötten karba tette a kezét.

-Ez nem is igaz! Csak hogy tudd igenis sok titkunkat megosztottuk egymással! Nekem ígérte meg például, hogy én leszek az első akinek elmondja, hogy-

Ino szemei egy pillanatra kigúvadtak, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

-Mi?

-Nem fontos! Különben sem nem tartozik rátok!

Shikamaru gúnyosan elmosolyodott és széttárta a kezét.

-Ino.. hála neked, mi már nyakig benne vagyunk..

Ino nyelt egyet.. ujjaival dobolni kezdett az asztalon.. egy ideig a lehetőségeit fontolgatta magában, végül döntésre jutott.

-Sakura szerelmes. -mondta végül. Shikmaru meglepett arcot vágott a hirtelen témaváltás hallatán.

-Gratulálok. Ki az a szerencsés? -kérdezte kissé ironikus hangon. Ino szemei újra fellángoltak.

-Neem.. érteed.. -csikorgatta a fogait. -azt mondta nem mondhatja meg. De megígérte, hogy én leszek az első aki megtudja.

Csend telepedett rájuk.

-Hát.. Sakura mindig is bukott a fekete hajú Sharinganos pasikra..

Ino hangosan elnevette magát, kezeivel nagy vonalakkal gesztikulálva, mint aki nagyon jól mulat.

-Ez őrültség Chōji! -mondta, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott. Mintha összebeszéltek volna, egy pillanatra megálltak és egymásra néztek.

-Ugyan már.. -szólalt meg újra, de hangjából valahogy hiányzott az előbbi magabiztosság. -Sakura soha életében nem látta Uchiha Itachit!

-Ezt nem tudhatjuk. -mutatott rá Shikamaru. -Hónapokig volt egyedül valamilyen küldetésen.. bármi történhetett ezalatt.

-Mint például? -kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Ino. -Itachitól minden nap egy szál rózsát kapott?

Erre Chōji csettintett a nyelvével.

-Látszik, hogy nem olvasol Icha-Icha könyveket, Ino.. Itachi mondjuk elrabolja és-

-És te mióta olvasol Icha-Icha könyveket? -vágott a szavába a lány. Chōji nagy, ártatlan szemeket meresztett rá.

-Én..?? Soha Ino drágám! Shikamaru mesélte az egészet!

-A barát a bajban ismerkszik meg Chōji! .. Úgyhogy ezt a balhét igazán elvihetnéd magad.. -mormolta Shikamaru az orra alatt.

-Akkor most mit tegyünk? -kérdezte végül Ino. Shikamaru grimaszolt egyet.

-Elmegyünk a Hokage-samához és elmondunk minden _tényt_. A feltételezéseinket meg meghagyjuk magunknak.. -döntött végül.

((o))

Amikor Shikamaruék éppen a Hokage előtt álltak, Naruto az útjelzőtábla előtt ácsorgott legalább annyira zavartan.

-Úgy emlékeztem, hogy Sakura-chan azt mondta a Vízesés országába megy. De most, hogy itt állok meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy az Rizs országa felé indult el. -mormolta zavartan maga elé, majd megvonta a vállát. Biztosan rosszul emlékezett. Volt már ilyen.

((o))

A metsző téli szél a hajába tépett és ő fáradt mozdulatokkal kisöpörte az arcából az átfagyott tincseket. Egy pillanatra felnézett az égre, hogy betájolja magát -este könnyen eltévedhetett az utazó, még az úton menve is. A kis földes út ami követett pedig igencsak kacskaringós volt, néhol észrevétlenül ágazott ki belőle egy-egy kisebb ösvény ami a távoli tanyákig vezetett el. Márpedig a Rizs országában ilyenből sok volt, sok kis magányos farm terült el egészen a fővárosig. Sakura megtehette volna, hogy szállást kér egy tűzhelynél az éjszakára -de nem volt fáradt, hajtotta valami lázas őrület előre az úton.

-Mit keresek én itt? -suttogta egyszer csak maga elé. Szeretett volna megkérdezni valakit, hogy mondja meg most mit csináljon, mit kell tenni az olyan esetben amikor kiderül, hogy szerelmes abba akit gyűlöl? Mert igen, tiszta szívből gyűlölte a kegyetlen Sharingant jobban, mint bármit valaha is életében. De szenvedélyes szerelemmel szerette azokat a mély, fekete szemeket amik mögött olyan gyönyörű érzelmeket látott megcsillanni az esti holdfényben.. Az a felismerés, hogy a kettő ugyanaz szétmarcangolta belülről.

Nem volt maradása, egyszerűen képtelen lett volna úgy folytatni az életét, mintha semmi nem történt volna!

Tudnia kellett.. úgy érezte megőrül ha nem tudja meg mi a valóság. Vagy minden amit érzett, tapasztalt illúzió volt csak?! Minden amit megtudott róla..

.._Ha leveszed a szemkötőt.. te is részesévé válsz ennek a sorsnak_...

Sakura megdermedt, mintha most jutna el a tudatáig hol is van és merre tart éppen. Itachinak igaza volt. Minél többet tud meg róla annál jobban..

.._Te is rájössz, hogy az élet amit éltél ketrec volt csupán_..

Vigyázva levette a fejvédőjét a hajából és gyengéd mozdulatokkal maga elé emelte, hogy lássa a Konoha szimbólumot a csillagok fényében. Az élete pár hete még annyira egyszerűnek tűnt, annyira boldogítóan fekete-fehérnek.. voltak társak, akiket szeretni kellett és ellenségek, akiket gyűlölni.. és soha nem gondolta volna, hogy lehetséges egyenlőség jelet tenni a kettő közé! És tessék.. most itt áll.. Konoha a háta mögött..

.._Lehet, hogy máshogy is cselekedhetnél. De úgysem fogsz_..

Sakura marokra szorította a Konoha jelvényt és újra megindult előre az úton. Ha minden ami történt úgy történt ahogy kellett, akkor Uchiha Itachi most vár rá valahol.

De azért mély hangja még sokáig visszhangzott a fejében, ahogy ment megállás nélkül, fejét felszegve.

_..Nem félsz, Sakura?_

((o))

Másnap este érte el az első nagyobb települést ahol úgy döntött, hogy megpihen az éjszakára. A város szélén akarta meghúzni magát egy nem túl hivalkodó, de nem túl lepukkant helyen. Mint később kiderült nem sok választása volt; úgy tűnt a külváros nem bővelkedett választékban, mint ahogy azt máshol tapasztalta. Végül benyitott egy fogadóba ahonnan nem szűrődött ki zene az útra, helyette kellemes fényt árasztottak a kicsiny ablakok. Belépett és megrázta magát, csizmájáról még az ajtó előtt lekaparta az út sarát; majd lassan, kényelmesen, mint akinek bőven van ideje rá a kabátjához nyúlt, hogy levegye. Közben szemhéja alól figyelmesen végigmérte az embereket.

A hely megfelelőnek tűnt: egy pap kivételével csak a szokásos kocsmai csürhe töltötte meg. Semmi előkelőség, semmi katona; pont úgy, ahogy szerette. Ahogy gyorsan végigpásztázta a kis termet tekintete

megakadt egy férfin, aki őt bámulta érdeklődőn. Sakura elhúzta a száját; persze nem volt meglepő, hogy felfigyeljenek egy nőre aki éppen most lépett be. Sokért nem adta volna, hogy beláthasson a kalap alá, ami szinte teljesen árnyékba borította a férfi arcát -csak a pult melletti mécses világította meg arcának egyik felét. De a jobb szeme, amit így a fényben látni lehetett elárult valami furcsa, már-már éhes érdeklődést, ahogy szemével követte Sakura minden mozdulatát.

Nem ő volt az egyetlen alak, akinek nem szívesen fordított volna hátat. Ott volt például egy másik, egy hatalmas nagy ember a terem másik végében. Talán földműves lehetett a méreteiből ítélve. A férfi kezét az ölében tartotta, így Sakura nem láthatta, hogy az mennyire volt cserzett és megviselt, mint a földműveseké általában, vagy inkább kemény és izmos, mint a kardforgatóké. Azért biztos ami biztos jó lesz távol ülni tőle.

Miközben kanyarította le a kabátját magáról szeme még az utolsó pillanatban a papra tévedt, aki közvetlenül jobbra tőle az ajtó melletti sarokban foglalt helyet. Egyedül volt egy pohár társaságában, nyugodtan ült becsukott szemmel, mintha nem is egy kocsmában lenne ahol bármikor kunai fúródhat a hátába. Bár egy papot nem bántanának, még egy ilyen helyen sem, gondolta Sakura és megindult a pult felé.

-Egy forralt bort, ha kérhetek.. és rizst. -állt meg a bárpultnál. A kocsmáros bólintott és munkához látott, amíg Sakura próbált a lehető legkevesebb feltűnéssel oldalra fordulni. Az ajtó másik oldalán egy idősödő féri ült, aki a poharak számából ítélve várhatott valakire. Arca olyan volt, mint egy rókáé, arccsontja hosszúkás, tekintete ravasz és számító; megjelenése elegáns bár nem túl barátságos. Egy pillanatig elidőzött a tekintete rajta miközben arra gondolt, hogy ilyen lehet egy profi hamiskártyás.. vagy egy daimjó.

Felnézett, hogy készen van-e már a rizs, de a kocsmáros még nem jött vissza. Hirtelen suttogás érte el a fülét és oldalra pillantott. Egy alak hajolt a gólem méretű földműves felé, és halk hangon beszélni kezdett hozzá. Mintha megérezte volna Sakura szemét a hátán megfordult, és hiányos fogazatával rá mosolygott. A kunoichit kirázta a hideg és elkapta a tekintetét vissza a pultra, ahol szerencsére éppen akkor hozták ki a rizst és a gőzölgő bort.

Sakura kezében a vacsorájával megfordult és egy pillanatra hezitált. Most hova üljön? Jobbján ott ült _Gólem_ és _Gollam_ két veszélyes figura; kicsit előrébb az ajtó mellett _Daimjó_, aki különben is várt valakire.. balján kaján vigyorral méregette _Küklopsz_, a sarokban a pap.. végül Sakura úgy döntött ez utóbbi mellé ül le, hátát a falnak vetve, hogy jól láthasson mindenkit. Ahogy közeledett szemügyre vette a papot, aki még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Az idősödő férfinak kellemes arcvonásai voltak, nyugodt tartása bölcsességet és hatalmat sugárzott pont, ahogy egy papot képzel el az ember. Öltözete régi volt már néhol szakadozott, és egy kicsit lógott is a rajta; de újkorában -gondolta Sakura- amikor még szépen feszülhetett rajta a haori, minden bizonnyal még tiszteletet parancsolóbb lehetett.

-Ha nem zavarja ide ülnék. -szólalt meg miközben letette az ételt és a bort az asztalra. Mikor újra a papra pillantott az már őt nézte vizsgálódó tekintettel, majd rámosolygott és intett, hogy csak tessék.

-Parancsoljon.. bár a hódolói igazán csalódottak lesznek. -szólalt meg, szemei vidáman csillantak fel. Sakura majdnem eltátotta a száját döbbenetében. _Ez a pap mindent látott?!_

-Többet nem fogok alábecsülni papot.. azt hittem végig aludt. -mondta elismerő hangon ahogy maga alá húzta a székét. A pap elkuncogta magát.

-Az igazság sosem alszik kedvesem.

Sakura elhúzta a száját és lopva körbenézett a termen újra, miközben kettétörte az evőpálcáját. Még mindig volt aki őt nézte számítóan, nem is próbálva elrejteni a kétes irányú érdeklődését.

-Ahogy az ördög sem. -válaszolt végül és felemelte a boroskorsóját, hogy kiöblítse a keserű ízt a szájában. Irtózott ezektől a férfiaktól.

-Ezért nem alhatok én sem. -válaszolt a pap mosolyogva, és Sakura érezte, hogy az ő ajkai is ívbe húzódnak. A bor fűszeres melegsége kezdett szétáradni a testében.

-Akkor sokat tudhat a gonoszról, atyám.

-Többet, mint bárki. -válaszolta a pap magabiztos hangon és meghajolt, hogy bemutatkozzon. -Kotake; vándorszerzetes, démonűző.

Sakura finoman elmosolyodott; furcsállotta ugyan, hogy a szerzetes a keresztnevén mutatkozott be, másfelől hálás volt neki; nem szívesen mondta volna meg a teljes nevét, még egy szerzetesnek sem.

-Örvendek. Sakura; medinin, vámpírvadász. -viszonozta a gesztust majd visszafordult a borához, de még elkapta a szerzetes ámult mosolyát.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen alakulat is van a Konohai nindzsáknál.

Sakura meghúzta a boros korsót és legyintett.

-Én vagyok az egyetlen a fajtámból.

Erre a válaszra a szerzetes mosolya szélesebb lett, szemei egy pillanatra megvillantak.

-Akkor maga biztosan pótolhatatlan. Csodálkozom, hogy elengedték egyedül.

Sakura megvonta a vállát, nem volt túl nagy kedve elmesélni miért és hogyan került ide. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és az esti fagyos levegő egy pillanat alatt bekúszott a meleg fogadóba. Sakura a belépő idegenre pillantott, aki halkan betette maga mögött az ajtót. A férfi nem volt igazán öreg, de szedett-vetett kinézete és rongyos ruhái alapján kéregető lehetett. Sakura kényelmetlenül visszafordította fejét a szerzetesre.

-És maga? Ugyancsak egyedül?

-Túl öreg vagyok én már ahhoz. -válaszolt az. -Az útitársamnak sürgősen el kellett mennie, mert máshol volt rá szükség. Így már közel egy hete ebben az unalmas városban rostokolok..

Sakura lassú mozdulatokkal ette a rizst, közben fél szemmel figyelte ahogy a kéregető odalép a kártyáshoz, aki a legközelebb ült az ajtóhoz.

-Éhes vagyok. Éhes vagyok. -hajtogatta a koldus miközben a másik orra alá dugta a kezét. Az figyelemre sem méltatta.

-Akkor már értem hogy tudott egy ilyen helyen is elszundítani. -folytatta a beszélgetést Sakura. A szerzetes megvonta a vállát.

-Nem igazán, ma vagyok itt először. Minden nap máshova megyek.

-A változatosság gyönyörködtet. -állapította meg fanyarul a kunoichi.

-Úgy gondolja?

-Természetesen. Minden nap más fogadóba megy, más-más embereket figyelhet meg. Önt ez nem szórakoztatja? -kérdezte felszabadult hangon, de szemei komorak maradtak. -Már persze.. ha jó a társaság.

A szerzetes követte Sakura tekintetét, aki még mindig a kéregetőt figyelte ahogy az ment embertől emberig.

-Ó ez megszokott látvány errefelé.

-Komolyan? -nézett döbbenten a szerzetesre Sakura. -Azt hinné az ember, hogy legalább abban az országban nem éheznek, ami rizzsel kereskedik.

A szerzetes hátradőlt a székében, mintha elmélkedne valamin. Vagy csak emlékezett? Sakura nem tudta eldönteni.

-Így is volt régen. Fiatal koromban kellemes éveket töltöttem itt, Inari templomaiban. Szép idők voltak nagyon.

-Mi változott?

-A hatalom. -felelte röviden a szerzetes. Sakura kérdő tekintettel ösztökélte, hogy meséljen még.

-Tudja-e kedves Sakura mi szentesíti egy uralkodó hatalmát? -kérdezte végül a pap, de választ nem várva folytatta. -A származás. Az itteni uralkodó család az ország ősi istene Inari leszármazottjának tekinti magát. Ami nagyszerűen megvédte a hatalmukat hiszen tudni lehetett, hogy amíg a rizs istenének kultusza virágzik addig a daimjó is marad.

-Gondolom.. a Rizs országában Inari utódjának lenni kész főnyeremény lehet. -bólintott Sakura, majd elgondolkodott. -De akkor hogy változott meg mindez?

-Ó, egyszerűen. Hiszen az egész pusztán demagógia. Ha ők meg tudták csinálni, más is meg tudja. Nem kell más, csak egy új vallás amit népszerűbbé kell tenni, mint a régit; pár isteni leszármazott és némi befolyásos támogató.

-Dehát a hit nem népszerűség kérdése, az nem olyan dolog, amit csak úgy meg lehet változtatni! -vetette ellen Sakura.

A pap sajnálkozó mosollyal nézett a kunoichire. Sajnálta azt, hogy az mennyire naiv.

-Kedvesem maga abból a feltételezésből indul ki, hogy az emberek gondolkodnak.

Sakura döbbenten meredt a papra.

-Igen, szeretném azt hinni.

Erre a szerzetes mosolya szélesebb lett, szemei megcsillantak a mécses fényében.

-Nem is ítélem el ezért, hiszen még olyan fiatal. Majd később rájön, hogy az emberek nagyon is előnyben részesítik, ha mások gondolkodnak helyettük. És ez jó a hatalomnak, mert annak az az érdeke, hogy a népet bármire rá lehessen venni. Gondoljon a gumicsirke őrületre múlt évben. Önöket nem érte el? Nem tudja mit hagyott ki. A gumicsirke lett a sztár: több millió példányt adtak el országszerte, a daimjók csak a saját gyémántokkal kirakott gumicsirkéikkel voltak hajlandók megjelenni. Az emberek meg voltak őrülve érte: voltak, akik bármit megadtak volna egy-egy ritka darabért.

Sakura elnevette magát és hitetlenkedve meredt a szerzetesre. Majd valami zajt hallott és odakapta a fejét a pult felé, ahol a kocsmáros már kiabálni kezdett; megelégelte a nem kívánt kéregetőt és elindult, hogy kidobja.

-Valahogy kétlem, hogy köze lenne a hatalomnak a gumicsirkéhez. -mondta cinikusan. Erre a pap is elmosolyodott, de szemei komolyak maradtak.

-A hatalomnak mindenhez köze van, kedves Sakura, majd megtanulja. A világban minden a hatalomról szól. Bármi történik is, mindig kérdezze meg magától: vajon abból kinek lesz majd haszna?

Sakura rosszkedvűen nézte, ahogy a kéregetőt megfogták és kidobták az ajtón, ami hangos reccsenéssel csapódott be utána. A beálló csendben a szerzetes megjegyezte:

-A látvány még szívszorítóbb lett volna, ha nem szorongat egy fél kenyeret a hóna alatt.

Sakura majdnem félrenyelte az utolsó korty borát, és nagy szemekkel meredt a szerzetesre.

-Tényleg? Észre sem vettem! Úgy tűnik nem vagyok túl jó megfigyelő..

A pap csak legyintett.

-Ne szerénykedjen. De tegyünk egy próbát és meglátjuk! Látja azt az embert ott jobb oldalt, akin kalap van? Alig lehet látni az arcát. Amikor maga a pulthoz ment maga után fordult, mintha követte volna a tekintetével.

-Igen ennyit észrevettem. -jegyezte meg Sakura szárazon.

-Sejti, hogy miért?

A kunoichi megvonta a vállát.

-Talán ajánlatot akar tenni. A szeme olyan volt, mint egy kiéhezett farkasnak.

A szerzetes erre halkan elnevette magát.

-Ön túlbecsüli a saját értékeit, kedvesem. Nézze csak meg a férfi jobb szeme körüli bőrt.

Sakura szeme ingerülten megvillant, majd megvonta a vállát.

-Hegekkel van tele. Nem látom az arca többi részét, de gondolom az is ilyen. Gyerekkori himlő talán.

-Ha jobban megnézi a szeme körüli hegek egy nagy összefüggő sebhelyet alkotnak. Nézze csak meg hogy egymásba torkollnak a kis vonalak.

-Égési sérülés?

A szerzetes bólintott.

-Robbanás például. Az sok mindent megmagyarázna. -mondta.

-A jobb szemére vak lehet. De akkor miért tett úgy, mintha figyelne? -merengett Sakura. -Már értem! Talán azért fordította el a fejét, hogy jobban halljon. A robbanás átszakíthatta a dobhártyáját így a jobb fülére süket.

-Én is így gondoltam. De van itt még valami. Látja azt az embert szemben a szakés üveggel a terem másik végében? Szemei folyton körbejárnak a teremben, de végül mindig megállapodnak a sebhelyes férfin. Mint most. Látta?

Sakura bólintott és hangosan gondolkodott tovább.

-Úgy tűnik ismerik egymást. Az a férfi többire csak futólag nézett, Küklopszra viszont úgy, mintha visszaigazolást várna tőle.

-Küklopsz?

Sakura megvonta a vállát.

-Azért hívtam így, mert a kalap alól csak az egyik szemét láttam. De így utólag belegondolva elég találó egy név lett. -mondta és nézte, ahogy a szerzetes halványan elmosolyodik.

-Mindenkit elnevezett, vagy csak neki jutott ez a megtiszteltetés?

Sakura lehajtotta fejét, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát.

-Nem csak maga érezte szükségét, hogy megfigyelje őket.

-Ó, ez érdekes. Meséljen, kit minek nevezett el?

-Azt a férfit például, ott szemben az ajtónál. Ő lett a Daimjó.

-Daimjó? -nevette el magát szerzetes. -Hogyhogy?

-Csak nézzen rá. Hát nem olyan, mint egy igazi hamiskártyás!? A nézése olyan számító, mintha valamit tervezne éppen. Kit mikor manipulálni, például. A viselkedése kifinomult, a kezei elegánsak; de mégis nincs olyan érzése, hogy ez az ember bármit képes lenne megtenni a pénzért? Lehet, hogy a népe szereti, de higgye el fogalmuk sincs ki melengetnek a keblükön..

-Olyan érzésem van, mintha egy bizonyos daimjóról beszélne. -mondta a pap, mosolya egyre szélesebb lett.

_Hohó_, gondolta Sakura

-Maga szerint illik valakire ez a leírás? -kérdezte ártatlanul.

A szerzetes elnevette magát, Sakura elvigyorodott. _Na most ki szorított sarokba kit?_

-El kell ismernem nem élveztem még beszélgetést ifjú hölggyel annyira, mint most magával. Azt hittem, hogy a Rizs országának daimjójáról beszélt. Ez esetben olyat tudott volna, amit én nem. De inkább térjünk vissza oda ahonnan a beszélgetésünk elágazott. Mit gondol még a Daimjóról?

Sakura nem válaszolt, csak behatóan nézte a férfit mit kellene még észrevennie.

-Nem tartja furcsának, hogy a terem szélén foglalt helyet? Egy hamiskártyásnak nem a terem közepén kellene ülnie, hogy magára vonja mások figyelmét? Sőt mi több.. ott a kártya a kezében, de nem is játszik. -magyarázta a szerzetes.

-Talán vár valakire?

-Akkor nagyon régóta várhat mert a mozdulatai tele vannak feszültséggel. Nézze meg milyen karótnyelten ül. Kinézetre úgy tűnhet, mintha ő lenne a megtestesült szerencsejátékos, de nincs meg benne az a laza elegancia ami egy embert játékossá tenne. Úgy néz ki ez az ember, mint akinek az a legfőbb jelszava, hogy kockázat nélkül nincs nyeremény? De figyelje az apró mozdulatokat, amiket az ujjaival tesz.. én azt mondom zsebtolvaj vagy orgyilkos. Ki tudja.

Sakura kétkedve nézte a férfit.

-Lehet, hogy nem játszik viszont folyamatosan körbenéz, mintha csak kihívást keresne egy partihoz.

-Tényleg úgy tűnhet, mintha keresné mások tekintetét, de figyelje meg jobban.. nem néz senkire elég hosszan ahhoz, hogy elkapja a tekintetüket. Van viszont valaki, akit igencsak behatóan vizsgál..

-..Gólem. -fejezte be a mondatot Sakura. A szerzetes kérdő tekintete magyarázatra sarkallta. -Mert olyan nagy darab. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy földműves-e vagy harcos.

-Egyik sem. Ilyen finom keze csak egy hivatalnoknak van. Vagy nézze meg az arcát. Hány éves lehet? Negyven? Ahhoz képest túl megkímélt a bőre.

-De mit keresne egy ilyen helyen egy hivatalnok? A ruházata sem valami előkelő.

-Nem, de nem is praktikus egy utazáshoz ami arra enged következtetni, hogy nem sokszor utazott nagy távolságot életében. Nézze meg a csizmáját, milyen fényes. Ez az ember öt métert nem tett meg abban a sárban ami kint van. Nem, ez az ember végig lovagolta az utat idáig.

Sakura elgondolkodva nézte a szóban forgó férfit.

-Rendben tegyük fel, hogy hosszú útról tévedt ide. De akkor miért rendelt egy üveg szakét? Nem éhezett meg? Éhgyomorra alkohol.. méghozzá egy egész üveggel..

-Erre talán szolgálhatok magyarázattal. Az üvegnek van egy nagy előnye a korsóval szemben: bontatlan. Senki nem nyúlhat bele.. nem mérgezheti meg..

-Érdekes... -mormolta a kunoichi az orra alatt.

-De a legérdekesebb az amiről nem tudhat, hiszen konohai. A férfi hajviselete alapján biztos, hogy a daimjó családjának szolgálatában áll. A fejtetőre emelt hajfonat ami két oldalt körbe van borotválva Inari követőinek kedvelt viselete volt, ám manapság már.. kiment a divatból főként most, hogy a daimjó hatalma a régi vallással együtt leágazóban van. A férfi talán futár vagy hírnök, és nem akar feltűnést kelteni ezért szállt meg itt. Bár ahogy nézem...

A pap nem fejezte be a mondatot, de nem is volt rá szükség. Sem ő sem Sakura nem tartotta többre ezeket a találgatásokat puszta játéknál. Sakura felállt, hogy hozzon magának még egy pohárral abból a forralt borból, ami olyan kellemesen melegítette eddig, a szerzetes pedig egy pohárka rizstejet kért. Sakura végül meggondolta magát és magának is ugyanazt vett; elnézve ezeket az embereket úgy döntött nem iszik több alkoholt az este. A rizstej errefelé igen népszerű italnak számított, hiszen nemcsak, hogy olcsó volt, de télen még kasvirággal is ízesítették ami erőt adott a megfázás ellen.

-El kell ismernem... jó emberismerő, atyám. Mit mondana rólam? -kérdezte Sakura mikor visszaért és újra leült az asztalhoz, hangjában játékosság és kíváncsiság bújkált.

A szerzetes megköszönte az italt majd hátradőlt, hogy végigmérje a kunoichit.

-Érdekes.. nagyon érdekes. -kezdte elmélázva. -Mindenképpen figyelemreméltó. Első ránézésre egy kényelmes utazónak tűnhetne, de láttam hogy ment a pulthoz. Feltörte a lábát a csizma, ugye? Látszik, hogy új, ez az első útja benne. Ha több ideje lett volna tervezni feltételezem ilyen hosszú útra a régi, kényelmes csizmáját részesítette volna előnyben. Viszont ahhoz képest, hogy milyen hosszú útra jött igen kevés dolog van magánál: egy hátizsákot látok ahhoz is túl kicsit, hogy egy hálózsák beleférjen. Valószínüleg még arra sem volt ideje, hogy több napra való élelmet pakoljon be; nagyon siethetett.

A szerzetes kinyúlt és ujjaival felemelte Sakura állát, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a kunoichit.

-A szemei fáradtak és vörösek. Sírt talán, vagy csak napokig nem aludt? Tekintete nyugtalan, háta görnyedt, mintha gond nyomasztaná. Lábaival néha idegesen dobolni kezd amíg észre nem veszi magát.

A szerzetes visszahúzódott, de nem hagyta abba.

-De a nagy kérdés: miért jött egy ilyen helyre? Nézzen körbe: ide azok az emberek jönnek, akik nem akarnak feltűnést kelteni. Menekül valaki elől, vagy esetleg.. vadászik valakire?

A kunoichi nyelt egyet, hajtincseit idegesen fésülte a füle mögé.

-El kell ismernem jobban eltalált, mint azt szerettem volna. -mondta színtelen hangon. A szerzetes kedvesen elmosolyodott, majd szemei mohón megcsillantak.

-Akkor igaz? Épp vadászaton van?

Csönd ereszkedett rájuk. Sakura az üres kehelyre meredt, ujjával a pohár száját rajzolta körbe-körbe. Majd komoran megszólalt.

-A vámpírt vadászni kell. Mindazok véréért akiket megölt.. felelnie kell.

A pap elgondolkodva simogatta az állát. Nézte, ahogy a kunoichi szája lebiggyed, majd újra szóra nyílik.

-De amikor megölöm.. Nem fog hiányozni senkinek..

Sakura hirtelen felpillantott a papra, mintha most jutott volna eszébe, hogy nincs egyedül.

-Tudja atyám, hogy milyenek ezek a kárhozottak?

A szerzetes kitérően elmosolyodott.

-Sajnos még egyel sem találkoztam.

Sakura erre keserűen elnevette magát.

-Persze, hogy nem. Hiszen még él. -legyintett, majd újra a pohárra meredt.

-Láthatóan maga is.

_De már csak egy életem van.._

-A vámpír... a bizalmába férkőzik, közel a szívéhez.. és amikor a legkevésbé számít rá akkor egy éjjel azt veszi észre, hogy a hold vérvörössé változik, és akit megszeretett az egy szörnyeteg!

A szerzetes tekintetében mintha valami megváltozott volna, de az arca nem árulta el mi járhat a fejében.

-Nehéz elhinni, hogy tényleg létezik ez a bizonyos.. -itt egy kis szünetet tartott, mintha ízlelgetné a szót. -..vámpír.

Sakura pislogott párat, majd szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.

-Pedig létezik higgye el, csak a legtöbben nem tudnak róla; mert mindig éjjelente jár.. éjjelente öl.. éjjelente szeret-tette hozzá halkan, csak úgy magának.

A pap elgondolkodva méregette a fiatal nőt.

-Na és hogy néznek ki ezek a vámpírok?

-Tudja, mint a filmekben.. -magyarázta szórakozottan Sakura, kissé bágyadtan a bortól; de a szerzetes kérdő tekintete láttán folytatta. -Fekete kabát, vörös szemek..

-És a vámpírfogak? -vágott közbe a másik.

-Nem.. azok nincsenek. -legyintett. -De minden más passzol.

-Ettől féltem. -bólintott a pap.

-Hogyhogy?

-Akkor mégiscsak láttam egyet.

-Komolyan? -kiáltott fel Sakura, szemei hitetlenkedve meredtek a szerzetesre. Az elnevette magát.

-Nem, bocsánat csak vicceltem. Túl késő van már ilyen sötét gondolatokhoz, főként egy ilyen helyen. Tudja, hogy tartja a mondás: ha emlegetik az ördögöt.. még a végén megjelenik. -mondta. Sakura értette a célzást, különben ő is fáradt volt már -így hamarosan elköszönt majd felállt, hogy eltegye magát holnapra.

Amikor a konohai nindzsa elment a szerzetes hagyta, hogy tűnődő kifejezés üljön ki az arcára.

-A nők védőszentje, mi? -suttogta ámultan és azon gondolkodott, hogy használhatná ki ezt az újonnan jött fordulatot.

((o))

Amikor Sakura belépett szemügyre vette a kis szobát. Mivel az ajtó a fal jobb szélén nyílt jobbról csak a csupasz fal szegélyezte, egy kopott tükör kivételével. Bal oldalról pedig egy másik szoba hasított ki magának teret a téglalap alapú szobából -ezzel mintegy kis előszobát alakítva ki az ajtó előtt. Sakura belépett, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse azt a részt is amit balról a másik szoba fala eltakart, de nem volt ott különösebben semmi; egy kis hokedli, amire a ruháját tehette volna ha kedve lett volna levetkőzni. Az ágy a szemben lévő falhoz lapult, fölötte az ablak az egyetlen fényforrás volt azon a kis mécsesen kívűl, amit a fogadós adott neki a kulccsal együtt amikor bejelentkezett. Sakura örömmel vette észre, hogy a másik szoba is az övéhez tartozik; egy kis fürdőszoba volt -szolgáltatás ami igen ritka az ilyen olcsó fogadóknál.

Nem sok időt töltött a tisztálkodással, gyorsan megmosta az arcát és a fogát, aztán elfújta a mécsest és beálló csendben próbált aludni. De nehezen jött rá álom ahogy fészkelődött a kényelmetlen, szűk ágyon a fogadó felső emeletén. Akkor is, amikor végre elszenderedett tagjai merevek, alvása felszínes maradt -talán ezért is lehetett, hogy az éjjel közepén olyan könnyedén felébresztette az a kis nesz, a padló halk nyikordulása az ajtó felől. Sakura felkönyökölt és lélegzet visszafojtva várta, hogy elmenjenek az egyre közeledő nehéz léptek, de azok megálltak amikor elérték az ajtaját. Tudta. Biztosan tudta, hogy érte jöttek!

Két lépéssel a fürdőszoba falához ért és leguggolt, hogy észrevétlen maradjon akárkinek is aki belép a szobába. Nem kellett sokáig várnia az ajtó lassan, óvatosan kinyílt és a sötétségbe egy alak lépett be. Sakura hallotta, ahogy a férfi súlyos léptei egyre közelednek, hamarosan elérik őt. Lassan kinyújtotta a lábát, és próbált hangtalanul levegőt venni, hogy a behatoló ne sejthesse hol van. Ekkor hatalmas robajjal a támadó elbotlott a lábában és lezuhant fejjel előre a padlóra. De nem volt rest, gyorsan feltápászkodott és kihúzta a katanáját.

-Orgyilkos! Mutasd magad! -kiáltotta büszke hangon és matatni kezdett valami után a zsebében; végül hosszú piszmogás után lángra lobbant az öngyújtó a kezében. Sakura szemei elkerekedtek.

-Küklopsz!

-Te nem az orgyilkos vagy! -állapította meg a férfi ugyancsak meglepetten, majd a homlokára csapott. -Eltéveszthettem valamit!

Már indult is volna ki, amikor Sakura megragadta a karját.

-Rám törtél az éjszaka közepén, meg akartál ölni és most azt hiszed csak úgy kimész innen, mintha mi sem történt volna?- szemei dühösen meredtek a magas férfira. Az szóra nyitotta a száját, hogy magyarázkodjon, de amikor szemei a kunoichi homlokvédőjére tévedtek könyörgőre fogta.

-Kérlek segíts! Egy orgyilkos van a fogadóban és meg akarja ölni Isō-samát! Meg kell állítanom!

-Ki az az Isō-sama?

A férfi legyintett, mintha az most nem lenne fontos.

-A folyosó másik végében vett ki szobát. De most mennünk kell megkeresni az orgyilkost! -újra elindult volna, ha Sakura nem ragadja meg a karját megint.

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy miközben a keresgéltél őrizetlenül hagytad a szobáját?!

A férfi megmerevedett; látszott, hogy erre nem is gondolt eddig.

Nem telt bele sok idő és már együtt rohantak végig a folyosón, dübörgő lépteik alatt meg-megroppant a régi fapadló. Mikor elértek a szobához a férfi megállt, hogy bekopogjon, de ekkor Sakura nagy robajjal berúgta az ajtót és beugrott a sötétségbe. Csend volt a szobában ahogy vigyázó léptekkel nyomultak egyre beljebb; útjukat csak a folyosóról pislákoló olajlámpa világította be. Sakura kezében kunai-al lassan pásztázta végig a szobát, de egyenlőre semmi sem mozdult, semmi sem történt. Mikor már az ágyhoz ért valami villanást látott a szeme sarkából és megpördült.

-Küklopsz, az ajtóhoz! -kiáltotta és elhajította a kunai-okat, amik azonban elsüvítettek az ügyesen mozgó ellenfél mellett ki a folyosóra. A férfi próbált elmenekülni az ajtón át, amikor azonban a testőr jelent meg közte és az ajtó között. Ahogy az nagy csengéssel kihúzta a kardját lenyakazta volna ellenfelét, ha az nem elég gyors ahhoz, hogy kitérjen előle a szűk helyen. Az orgyilkos kígyóként mozgott, majd egy villanó kézmozdulattal valamilyen port szórt a testőr szemébe, és kihasználva annak pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét próbált eliszkolni mellette. De arról nem tudott, hogy Küklopsz hallása sokkal kifinomultabb lett mióta elvesztette a fél szemét, így mikor az orgyilkos mellé ért, kiszúrt a kardjával, és a falhoz szegezte őt. Mire Sakura odaért a harcnak már vége volt.

-Szép munka. -mondta elismerően ahogy megvizsgálta a testet; az gyorsan meghalt, nem sokat szenvedhetett. Küklopsz csak állt és meredt le a holttestre.

-Tudtam én, hogy ő lesz az. -mondta egyszerűen. Sakura bólintott, a szerzetessel ők is erre a következtetésre jutottak. Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. -De.. akkor hol van ez az Isō-sama?

A kunoichi nem akart hinni a fülének a válasz hallatán, de úgy tűnt Küklopsz hajthatatlan volt; minden áron meg akarta találni a gazdáját. Már a harmadik szobából jöttek ki eredménytelenül, de még nem adták fel. Csak mentek ajtóról ajtóra, kopogtattak, vártak, kopogtattak -rúgtak -ez lett a forgatókönyv, és egy idő után el kellett ismerniük, hogy egyre gyorsabban és összeszokottabban csinálták ezt így együtt. Amikor a sorban következő ajtót fogták közre Sakura bekopogtatott, és egy vidám hang szólt ki bentről, hogy nyitva.

Kitárták az ajtót és beléptek, ahol kellemes melegben ücsörgött a szerzetes és a vendége, aki meglepetten nézett a belépő testőrre. Sakura azt hitte ma már semmi sem lepheti meg igazán, de a látványra ami bent fogadta mégsem tudott felkészülni. Ahogy fegyverrel a kézben harcra készen berontottak a szobába nem mást találtak ott, mint a szerzetest aki lelkes beszélgetésbe bonyolódva békésen teázgatott apró csészékböl egy nagy darab férfival, aki meglepetten nézett fel a belépö testörre. Az arcán olyan döbbenettel, mint egy kisgyerek, akit éjszakai nassoláson kaptak a szülei.

-Numagori! Valami baj van? És ki ő? -mutatott a nőre.

Mielőtt a szólított bármit is mondhatott volna Sakura kihúzta magát és válaszolt.

-Konohai nindzsa vagyok. Nem tudom mi folyik itt, de úgy tűnik likvidáltunk egy orgyilkost, akit az ön szobájában találtuk meg.

Erre a nagydarab férfi és a szerzetes összenéztek, és mintha csak megállapodástra jutottak volna egy korábbi párbeszédük után és bólintottak egymásnak, majd a szerzetes a nő felé fordult.

-Nos kedves Sakura, ugye emlékszik a beszélgetésünkre amikor meséltem arról, hogy a Rizs daimjōjának hatalmát egy feltörekvő család fenyegeti? Az úr itt -mutatott a vele szemben ülő férfira. -Isō Tarōshi, a daimjō követe aki a Hang országába igyekszik rendkívül fontos ügyben. De mielőtt folytatnánk kérem -foglaljon helyet, elgémberedik a nyakam ahogy így kell felnéznem magára.

Sakura meglepetten vette észre, hogy tényleg ő az egyedüli aki még áll; Küklopsz már leült a hírnök mögé, akiben -most, hogy így jobban szemügyre vette- felismerte a Gólemet. _Szóval így érnek össze a szálak_, gondolta ahogy odahúzott magának egy széket az asztalhoz. A szerzetestől a követ vette át a szót és mesélni kezdett.

-A Harada család először a saját birtokain vezette be az új vallást, ami később szépen terjedt; lassan, mint ahogy a mocsár, észrevétlenül beszivárgott és rátelepedett a mi szent egyházunkra. Saját vallási vezetőit ültette a fontosabb posztokra, és mi mit sem tudtunk erről. Ezzel a klán pár év leforgása alatt megsokszorozta a hatalmát: mert azzal, hogy rátette a kezét az egyházi birtokokra olyan földekhez jutott, amik után nem kellett adót fizetnie. Ezzel a hatalommal nyomást gyakorolt a daimjōra, akinek így nem volt választása és mind több és több földet kellett az egyháznak adományoznia. Így viszont az egyre több adó-bevételtől esett el.

-Ami még nem lett volna végzetes; -szólt közbe a szerzetes. -abban az esetben, ha a Harada klán átveszi a daimjō szerepét, hogy fenntartsa a városokat és a gazdaságot. De nem így tett, a pénzt csak arra használta fel, hogy minél több hatalmat harácsoljon össze nem törődve az emberekkel.

A követ sápadt arca elkomorodott, mélyen ülő szemei most még beesettebbnek tűntek, mint eddig.

-Ahogy mondja, atyám. A daimjō tudja, hogy sok ember szegény és éhezik, de tehetetlen. Hadsereget kell pénzelnie a közelgő háborúhoz, a rizst vissza kell tartania a katonák ellátására. Már csak egy erős szövetséges menthet meg minket. Már egy ideje próbáljuk magunk mellé állítani régi testvér országunknak, a Hang földjének daimjōját, aki a támogatásáért cserébe végül egy tekercset kért. -mondta a férfi, és előhúzott egy ódon, vastag, megpöndörödött szélű tekercset.

-Nem tudjuk pontosan mi ez, talán csak egy régi relikvia azokból az időkből, amikor még egy volt a két ország. Úgy tudjuk négy van ezekből a tekercsekből, és a daimjō szeretné összegyűjteni mindet: ez az utolsó, ami nincs a birtokában. Ez a tekercs -emelte fel a férfi -nagyon sok ember életét mentheti majd meg!

Sakura csendben ült és próbálta lenyugtatni a háborgó gondolatait. Lassan kezdett mindent érteni, és a történtek elborzasztották. Szívből megvetette azokat, akiknek más emberek élete csak annyit ért, mint egy paraszt a sakktáblán, akik nem törődtek semmi mással csak a saját hatalmukkal -már most látatlanban is utálta a Harada klánt. A szerzetes folytatta.

-Ennyi a történet, kedves Sakura. Este Isō úr eljött hozzám és elmesélte, hogy menekültek idáig, hírnöktől hírnökig adva a tekercset, próbálva félrevezetni Harada embereit -eddig sikertelenül. Arra kért, hogy segítsek nekik, talán mint szerzetes elterelhetem a gyanút rólunk ha együtt utazunk. -itt a pap megállt, szünetet tartott, szemeit végig a kunoichin nyugtatva.

-Azonban sajnos vissza kellett utasítanom; hiszen bármi is történik egy testőr nem elég erős, hogy megvédjen. -mondta sajnálkozva.

Sakura elhúzta a száját. Nem tetszett neki ez az egész; egy Inari papnak nem kellene buzgón a daimjō segítségére sietnie?

-De ha én is csatlakoznék az már csak elég lenne.. -válaszolt akaratlanul is. A szerzetes tekintete mintha elmosolyodott volna egy pillanatra; de az is lehet, hogy csak a mécses fénye csillant meg a szemében.

-Túl szegény vagyok én ahhoz, hogy felfogadjak egy nindzsát..

-Nem kell fizetnie.. ha hagyja, hogy együtt utazzunk.. ha meg valami történik az úton az már úgyis önvédelemnek számít majd..

A szerzetes úgy tűnt elgondolkodik egy pillanatig, majd bólintott.

-Ha véresküvel biztosít arról, hogy ellenem nem fordul és megvéd, ha az életemre törnek.

Sakura hezitált egy pillanatig; a véreskü hallatán végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

-Amíg célhoz nem érünk. -mondta végül. A pap ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

-Amíg célhoz nem érünk. -visszhangozta.


	9. A Gattódantó

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:

műfaj: kaland/dráma

* * *

9. fejezet

Meglepő Találkozások II.rész

_..amikor a vér elutasítja a saját vérét_

_születik meg a kárhozott,_

_aki majd megsemmisíti klánját.._

Yamaji ült és elgondolkodva mormolta maga elé a prófécia strófáit. Harminc éve immár, hogy birtokában van a próféciának.. harminc éve, és még mindig nem volt képes teljesen megfejteni azt.

_..amikor barát elárul barátot_

_születik meg a kiátkozott,_

_aki már nem térhet vissza.._

Bár még így is többre jutott, mint az összes szerzetes az elmúlt évszázadok alatt. Neki is csak az első tíz év volt nehéz; de miután megtalálta azt, akiről a prófécia szólt, már igazán nem volt más dolga csak azt tenni, amit le volt írva.

_..amikor elfogadja sorsát, _

_születik meg a kiválasztott,_

_aki felvállalja a vért és a fájdalmat.._

De azért adódtak nehézségek. Itachi nehezen hagyta magát befolyásolni, és még ennyi év után sem bízott meg benne; amit különben teljesen helyénvalónak talált volna, ha nem forgott volna minden kockán. Na meg ott volt az a bizonyos rész..

_..amikor újra képes bízni,_

_születik meg az áruló,_

_aki elárulja azt, ki bízik benne, _

_és akit elárul az, kiben megbízik._

Eddig Yamaji szentül meg volt győződve arról, hogy ez a rész róla szól.. elvégre ki másról szólhatna?! Itachinak senkivel nem volt kapcsolata az Akatsukin kívűl.. igen, nos, ezt hitte egészen tegnap estig. Kicsit megváltoztak azóta a dolgok.

-Jó reggelt. -köszöntötte Sakura a háta mögül, és Yamaji megfordult, majd biccentett egyet. -Csak mi ketten vagyunk készen? -kérdezte a kunoichi.

-Igen, úgy tűnik csak nekünk sürgős a korai indulás. -jegyezte meg fanyarul Yamaji, amikor végre elérték a fülét az emeletről jövő döngő léptek. Hamarosan egy vastag kabátba bújt nagy kalapos férfi jelent meg a lépcső lábánál, hátán valami furcsa fegyvert hordozva.

-Küklopsz! A főnök hol van? -kérdezte üdvözlésképp Sakura és indulásra készen vette fel a hátizsákját, ami most már súlyosan nehezedett a vállaira. Egész reggel azon fáradozott, hogy megtöltse élelemmel és minden mással, ami fontos lehet egy hosszú úthoz.

-Isō-sama? Ő nem jön. -mondta a férfi, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. -Ő egy finom úriember, nincsen hozzászokva az ilyen sáros-latyakos utazáshoz..

Yamaji magában elvigyorodott, Sakura pedig dörmögött valamit az orra alatt, mire Küklopsz udvariasan a süket fülét fordította felé; elvégre mindenkinek joga volt zavartalanul dörmögni az orra alatt, ha akart.

Igen, Küklopsz ilyen ember volt. Kincs az ilyen, mondogatták neki fiatal korában; nagy ritkaság. És ez igaz is volt; mert az ilyen emberek hullanak, mint a legyek ahogy kilépnek a nagybetűs világba, ahol a társadalom farkasai már.. (elő)szeretettel várják őket. Azonban Tōgō Numagori bátran (de még mindig megértően) belevetette magát a farkasok közé, és túlélte. A farkasok pedig elismerésül határtalan toleranciájáért és jóindulatáért, megbízták a legfontosabb feladatokkal. Elvégre valakinek a piszkos munkát is el kellett végeznie.

Ahogy kilépett a kis csapat a fogadó ajtaján körülvette őket a város reggeli nyüzsgése. A hajnali köd már kezdett feloszlani, láthatóvá téve az úri paloták grandiózus tetőit, ahogy azok a város fölé magasodtak; azonban a zúzmara még mindig megülte az utcákat, fehérbe burkolva az amúgy színes kis háztetőket. Az emberek zsákokkal és vödrökkel megrakodva igyekeztek a dolgukra, ügyet sem vetve ahogy egy szerzetes, egy ninja és egy beazonosíthatatlan mozgó lény lavírozott el közöttük a városkapu felé.

-Még nem beszéltük meg merre megyünk. -nézett hátra Sakura a magas férfira. Így a napfényben még furcsábbnak tűnt, hogy a férfi kissé hullámos haja teljesen eltakarta az egyik szemét. A másikkal meg elgondolkodva nézett vissza a kunoichire. Ám mielőtt mondhatott volna bármit is, a szerzetes válaszolt helyette.

-A Gattōdantōn megyünk majd végig.

Szavait csend követte. Numagori megrázkódott, mintha a szó jeges lehelete felborzolta volna a kis hajszálakat a tarkóján. Sakura kérdőn nézett fel rá, de az csak elfordította a fejét. Végül engedett a hangtalan nyomásnak, és kelletlenül megszólalt.

-Nem az az út, amin nekünk halandóknak járnunk kellene. Ha nem lenne velünk Yamaji-sama, be sem merném tenni a lábam arra a helyre.

-Ha? -meresztett nagy szemeket Sakura, majd megrázta a fejét. _Szedd össze magad!_ _Bárkit hívhatnak Yamajinak.._

-A Gattōdantō Inari hírnökeinek, a rókáknak az útja. -magyarázta a szerzetes, félreértve Sakura megrökönyödését. -Az emberek félnek tőle, csak a szerzetesek járják. Arra számítok, hogy oda nem fognak követni minket.

-Csak élve érjünk ki onnét.. -imádkozott Numagori.

-No hát azért nem olyan félelmetes. -mondta jókedvűen Yamaji. -De hiszen hamarosan odaérünk, mindenki megláthatja a saját szemével.

Bár azt mondta, hogy hamarosan -Sakurának később rá kellett jönnie, hogy ugyan mi az a hamarosan egy szerzetesnek, aki annyi évet megélt már? Végül már a nyugati égbolton járt a nap, mire meglátták a Gattōdanok útját alattuk a zúzmarás völgyben tovafutni a Hang országa felé, mint valami gyönyörű, csillogó szallag. Mintha egy láthatatlan folyó lenne a helyén, az út meg-megcsillant, ahogy rávetült a lemenő nap rózsaszín fénye.

-Mik világítanak így? -kérdezte Sakura kíváncsian.

-A gattōdanok, természetesen. -válaszolta a szerzetes, és előre mutatott, ahol a fák között előbukkant az út bejárata, két oldalán egy-egy derékig érő fehér kőoltárral. -Ezeket az oltárokat hívják gattōdanoknak. -fűzte hozzá.

-Fénylenek. -mondta ámultan Numagori és nézte, ahogy a gattōdanok halvány fényükkel rózsaszínűre festik fölöttük a tetőként összezáruló zúzmarás fákat.

-Innen ered a nevük. -bólintott Yamaji. Ahogy odaértek az út bejáratához eléjük tárult a hosszú ösvény, amelyet gattōdanok világítottak be innen is, onnan is végig, ameddig a szem ellátott. Sakura megigézve nézte hogy csillan meg a fény a tetejükön lévő folyadékon. Közelebb lépett az egyikhez, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse.

-A hold fényét gyűjtik össze és tükrözik vissza, hogy megvilágítsák vele az utat. Ilyenkor a leggyönyörűbbek, amikor már fent van a hold, de a nap még nem ment le -ilyenkor annyi színben fénylenek, mint maga a naplemente.

-De hogy..? -nézett hátra Sakura ámulva.

-Ki tudja? A rókák szeretik megtartani maguknak a titkaikat. -válaszolta sejtelmesen Yamaji. Végül elindultak előre az úton, talpuk alatt halkan ropogott a kristályos zúzmara, ami fehér szőnyegként terült el végig az ösvényen. Hideg volt, de valahogy nem éreződött; talán a gattōdanok fénye szelídítette meg a harapós telet, vagy talán a fák sűrűje miatt nem érte el őket a jeges szél..

Léptei egyre súlyosabbak lettek, ahogy az erdő bezárult utánuk; és ahogy egymás után hagyták el a fénylő oltárokat, Sakurát egyre jobban magába kerítette valami nyomasztó, szorongató érzés. _Mit keresek én itt?_ Lehorgasztotta a fejét, ahogy a megbánás iszonyú, kegyetlen vasmarka a szíve köré zárult. Ő nem akart itt lenni! Hogy hagyhatta, hogy így kicsússzon a kezéből az irányítás, hogy kőként sodorják magukkal az események?! Hogy juthatott idáig?! Ebből semmit nem akart! Kezei önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorultak és felpillantott, amikor szeme megakadt kis, színes kőkupacokon az út mellett.

-Mik azok? -nézett hátra, és a kövekre mutatott. A szerzetes megállt az egyik kupac mellett és kezébe vett egy-egy követ. Azok tökéletesen oválisak voltak, mintha konohai szappanokat forgatna a kezében.

-Fájdalom-kövek. -mondta. -Senki sem tudja hogy képesek elnyelni az emberi érzéseket, vagy hogy hogyan keletkeztek. A szerzetesek sokszor járnak ide ki, hogy megtisztuljanak általuk.

Sakura ámulva nézte a matt köveket és odanyúlt, hogy elvegye az egyiket a szerzetes kezéből. Tapintásra és súlyra is olyan volt, mint bármelyik más kő az úton.

-A fehér színű követ még nem használták. -magyarázta a szerzetes a kunoichi kezében lévő kőre nézve, majd felemelte azt, ami a sajátjában volt.

-A fekete szín, mint ez itt, azt jelenti, hogy az illető gyászolt. De van itt mindenféle más is. A kék a szomorúságé, a zöld meg a féltékenységé.. azt mondja.. van itt még sárga, ami az irigységé, vörös a haragé.. mint láthatja, az emberi érzelmek skálája elég széles. -mondta miközben úgy rakosgatta a köveket, mintha egy túrkálóba tévedt volna be. Végül felegyenesedett.

-Tartsa meg azt, ami magánál van. Ki tudja, talán egyszer még hasznára válik, ha meg akar szabadulni egy érzéstől egyszer és mindenkorra.

Sakura kábultan követte a szerzetest vissza az útra, nem is nagyon figyelte merre mennek, ahogy a fehér követ bámulta a nyitott tenyerében. A naplemente hamarosan estébe fordult, és a gattōdanok is megváltoztak lassan. Ahogy ezüstös kék fényükkel alulról világították meg a fehér fákat olyan földöntúlivá, vált minden, mintha tényleg egy másik világba csöppentek volna amikor átlépték a Gattōdantō bejáratát.

-Hol fogunk megpihenni? -kérdezte Numagori megtörve a csendet.

-Bárhol. -válaszolta Yamaji. -Itt nem találunk sem fogadót, sem bármiféle fedett helyet. Viszont három nap alatt elérünk a Hang határáig.

-Ez esetben.. -állt meg Sakura és levette a hátizsákját. -Itt épp oly' jó, mint bárhol máshol..

Alig várta már, hogy végre mindenki nyugovóra térjen és egyedül maradhasson a gondolataival. Amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy mindenki aludt, lekuporodott egy gattōdan mellé és kivette a zsebéből a követ. Sokáig csak nézte mereven, ahogy az ujjai végigsimítottak a sima, fehér felületen, és Itachira emlékezett. A gondolat hirtelen dühvé lobbant, ó hogy gyűlölte őt! Az embert, aki tönkretette az életét a kezdetektől fogva! Megvetette őt jobban, mint bárki mást! A kegyetlent, aki mindenkinek csak fájdalmat okozott, mindenkitől csak elvenni tudott!

Sakura szemei elkerekedtek amikor felfogta igazán, hogy mennyire beárnyékolta Itachi az egész életét. Minden őmiatta történt! Először az első szerelmét vette el tőle, mert bár Sasukét nem ölte meg azon a szörnyű estén, de megölte a szívét, kiírtott belőle minden érzelmet a bosszúvágyon kivűl. Így lett Sasukéből, élete álmából egy véget nem érő rémálom és szenvedés! Aztán szerelmes lett megint, de azt is elvette tőle, hogy láncon hordja a nyakán, mint egy újabb trófeát..

Sakura kezében megremegett a kődarab. Minden őmiatta történt! Eddig így vagy úgy, de mindig Itachi határozta meg az életét. De most.. most végre megadatott neki a választás lehetősége.. nem, ez nem választás volt, hanem esély! Esély, hogy kilépjen ebből az ördögi kőrből, hogy helyrehozza azt, amit annyira megbánt már. Sakura harapdálni kezdte az alsó ajkát, kezei erősebben szorították magukhoz a követ. Ha nem szeretné Itachit.. ha nem vágyna utána olyan sóvárogva, hazamehetne és élhetné az életét, mintha mi sem történt volna.. Nem lenne benne ez az őrült kettészakadás, a szíve és az esze újra egy oldalon harcolhatna a rossz ellen..

Igen.. meg fogja tenni. Ahogy a szerzetes mondta, meg fog tisztulni; el fogja felejteni Itachit! Lenézett a kőre a kezében, ami lassan fényleni kezdett. Igen.. kitépni a szívéből.. minden egyes dobbanást, ami érte volt, minden egyes sóhajt, ami miatta hagyta el az ajkait. Nézte ahogy a kő halvány rózsaszín fénnyel felragyog, majd a színe egyre mélyül, kavarog, lüktet, arany csillogás veszi körbe. Emlékezett az érintésére, ami olyan finom volt és meleg és gyengéd.. hiányzott neki a férfi, mintha kitéptek volna egy részt a szívéből, ami most sóvárogva vágyott volna a másik fele után..

Sakura fénylő szemekkel nézte a követ ami egyre erősebben ragyogott fel, és összeszorult a szíve. Egy emléket, csak egyet fog megtartani, minden mást odaad majd; az az egy volt a legkedvesebb mind közül. Az egyik éjen történt, amikor a hold fénye halványan megcsillant a férfi szemében, felfedve a vágyát, a sebezhetőségét, a félelmét ahogy lassan kinyúlt, hogy magához húzza. Talán abban a pillanatban szeretett belé, talán azért volt olyan kedves neki ez a kép, mert ezt semmi pénzért nem adta volna oda. Nézte, ahogy a kő megtelik élettel, megannyi színben lüktet és csillog; és egy kis könnycsepp csúszott le az arcán.

-Milyen gyönyörű.. -suttogta megtörten. -Milyen tiszta..

Sakura szomorúan végigsimított a kövön, olyan gyengéden, mintha az lenne a legértékesebb dolog a világon.

-Nem a te hibád szív, hogy szeretsz.. -hangja elcsuklott, és egy újabb könnycsepp talált magának utat lefelé. Kezében megremegett a kő. -Nem a te hibád.. hogy szenvedsz.. A szerelmed volt a leggyönyörűbb dolog, amit valaha éreztem.. !

Ebben a pillanatban szilánkokra tört a kő a tenyerében, keze pedig bűnbánóan lehanyatlott. Csend ereszkedett rá, csak a szíve zakatolása hallatszott és a kapkodó lélegzete. Majd az is elhalkult lassan.

-Hát nem bírtam megtenni végül. -nevette el magát keserűen, majd felsóhajtott. Valahogy mégis megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát. Fáradtan magához húzta a térdeit, és felnézett az égre.

-Vajon ha a hold vörössé változna, akkor a gattōdanok is vörös fényben világítanának? -suttogta.

.oOo.

Az ajtó halkan kinyílt, és csendes léptekkel egy sötét alak lépett be rajta. Nem állt meg, nem nézett körbe; csak ment előre át a termen, előtte a hallgatag magány, nyomában a visszafojtott fájdalom törte az utat. Mire a pulthoz ért a terem várakozón elcsendesedett.

-Itt szállt meg egy Yamaji nevű szerzetes? -kérdezte egy mély hang a kalap alól. A kocsmáros fel sem nézett, éppen a papírjait rendezgette; de valami gondja lehetett, mert irritáltan ráncolta össze a szemöldökét, majd fontoskodó hangon megszólalt.

-Yamaji Kotake? Igen, de csak egy éjszakát maradt. -mondta, majd kotorászni kezdett a tekercshalom között. Mikor megtalálta azt, amit keresett a másik kezével a pápaszeme után nyúlt, és az orrára illesztette.

-Hagyott is egy üzenetet egy úgynevezett.._ Vámpír úr_nak, ám ha nem mag- a kocsmárosban egy pillanatra benne rekedt a szó, ahogy felpillantott az idegenre. -de azt hiszem maga az. Akkor khm.. tessék, itt is van.. -mondta hebegve, és sietősen az idegen kezébe csúsztatta a tekercset.

.oOo.

A sápadt hold még fent volt, de a nap előfutáraként már megjelentek az első fények a keleti égbolton, amikor Sakura szedelőzködni kezdett. Alig várta már, hogy a többiek is készen legyenek és indulhassanak végre; minél előbb végezni akart ezzel a feladatával, hogy Itachi nyomába eredhessen. A gondolatra hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve. Izgatottan járkálni kezdett, és eszébe jutott az utolsó éjszaka, amikor meglátta őt a gyertyafényben. Vajon mit fog csinálni Uchiha Itachi, ha találkoznak majd? De -konyult le a kunoichi szája- a legnagyobb kérdés inkább az, hogy mit fog csinálni Haruno Sakura, amikor meglátják egymást..? Ahogy így mélázva ácsorgott mögé lépett Numagori és kezével körívet rajzolt le a levegőben, ahogy a fénylő oltárokra mutatott.

_-_Mindig is azt hittem, hogy a Gattōdantō fényei másvilági lények, akik elbűvölhetik az embert, ha rájuk néz; nagyanyám azt mesélte egyszer, hogy látott egy embert, aki utánuk ment és soha többet nem jött ki innét.

Erre Yamaji is indulásra készen lépett melléjük, és Numagori szavaira legyintett egyet.

-Ugyan miért jönne ki az útnak azon a végén, ahol bement? Gondolom most is boldogan él valahol a Hang országában. Nincs itt semmi, Numagori. Csak mi, és a tanúfényei egy letűnt kornak.

-Amikor a rókák még köztünk jártak? -vágott közbe kíváncsian a kunoichi.

-Amikor még az istenek köztünk jártak, kedves Sakura. -helyesbítette ki Yamaji. -A rókák még mindig itt vannak, igaz már nem annyian, mint régen.

Sakura és Numagori árgus szemekkel nézett a szerzetesre.

-Már találkozott szent rókával, Yamaji-sama? -kérdezte izgatott hangon a férfi.

Yamaji elmosolyodott és Sakurára pillantott aki tiszta, kíváncsi tekintettel nézett vissza rá, itta minden szavát, mint egy gyerek. Egy terv kezdett el formálódni a fejében, hogy hogyan tudná maga mellé állítani Itachival szemben, ha majd elérkezik az idő. Nem hitte ugyan, hogy valaha is elnyerheti a bizalmát, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy ne lehessen rávenni.. dolgokra. Ilyen szempontból Sakura pont olyan volt, mint Itachi; olyan ember, akit elvakított a saját intelligenciájába vetett hite. Az ilyeneknél a kedves szavak csak pont az ellenkező hatást érnék el, csak még gyanakvóbbak lennének. Viszont teljes behódolásra késztetheti őket, ha elismerteti saját ítélőképességének fennhatóságát az övékével szemben.

Ezért aztán Yamaji úgy döntött, hogy olyan információt is megoszt Sakurával, amiről máskor esze ágában se lenne beszélni. Sakurának látnia kell majd, hogy ebben a játszmában a végzet ellen ő mennyire kicsi és tudatlan. Egy olyan harcban, ahol minden egyes döntése ezrek életébe kerülhet, fel meri-e vállalni a felelősséget ha van, aki sokkal biztosabban képes dönteni helyette? Itachi nem merte, ezért követte a mai napig is -és Yamaji biztos volt benne, hogy Sakura is ezt választja majd.

-Az igazat megvallva egy rókával való találkozás indított el szerzetesi utamon. -mondta majd szerényen elmosolyodott.

-Azt a jelvényt is tőle kapta? -kérdezte hirtelen Sakura, és a szerzetes láncára nézett, ami alig észrevehetően ott csüngött a nyakában. Yamaji nosztalgikusan forgatta a kerek, rókát ábrázoló medált az ujjai között, majd bólintott.

-_Valamit valamiért_ -ez van rávésve az oldalára. -mondta. -Mert volt nálam valami, amire ő nagyon vágyott; de mindennek ára van, ezt tudta ő is. Így felajánlotta, hogy teljesíti egy kívánságom cserébe. Mondanom sem kell nem bírtam ellenállni az ajánlatának..

-Mit kívánt? -kérdezte Sakura kíváncsian.

-Tudást. Azt kívántam adjon nekem tudást, ami mindenki fölé emel majd. -mondta komolyan Yamaji. Majd tekintete újra játékos lett ahogy felemelte a medálját. -Erre a kezembe nyomta _ezt_; majd azt mondta menjek el a rókák templomába ott megtalálom amit keresek -és már el is tűnt..

_..Ez az ember a Kozenji templom egyik szerzetese volt.._

Sakura hirtelen megbotlott, és nagy karlendítések közepette, mintha csak fel akarna szállni az égbe, tudott csak megállni a lábán. Annyira tisztán hallotta Itachi hangját az elméjében, hogy azt hitte ott áll a háta mögött.

-Hát igen, gondolom a tudást senki más nem szerezheti meg az ember helyett. -nevette el magát Numagori a háttérben. Sakura számára azonban szavai távoli hangoknak tűntek; szemei üvegesen meredtek előre a messzeségbe, ám valójában befele néztek, vissza a múltba.

-Látja Numagori, ebben teljesen igaza van. -nevette el magát a szerzetes is, ahogy jókedvűen mentek tovább.

_..Az volt a feladatom, hogy ezt a szerzetest akit kísérnem kellett, megöljem.._

Sakura szája hirtelen kiszáradt, kezei idegesen markolták a kabátját. Őrültség.. ez őrültség..

_..De nem tudtam megtenni, amit valószínűleg jól tudott az elejétől fogva.. _

Szemei ide-oda cikáztak ahogy az emlékei között kutatott. Amikor a felismerés arcul csapta térdei remegni kezdtek és a szája elé kapta a kezét.

_..Uchiha Itachi az évek alatt több tucat A szintű küldetést teljesített és mindössze egyetlen küldetésben vallott kudarcot.._

-Sakura? Jól van? -lépett oda hozzá Numagori, és a vállára tette a kezét. Sakura érezte, ahogy a hideg ellenére egy ideges izzadságcsepp szalad végig az arca mentén, és feláll a hátán a szőr. Lassan emelte fel a fejét, és ránézett a szerzetesre aki érzelemmentes tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Pillantásában mégis ott rejlett valami parancsoló, mély magabiztosság. Már szóra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor megérzett valamit, egy apró rezdülést, egy halk sóhajt a távolban.

-Jön valaki. -suttogta és ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Ez nem lehet igaz! Próbálta összeszedni magát, de mintha köd nehezedett volna a tudatára, még mindig érezte Yamaji tekintetét magán, mintha az elméjébe fúródna, mintha minden gondolatát látná!

Gyorsan ledobta magáról a táskáját és a kabátját szorosabbra vonta magán, hogy ne akadályozza a harcban. Mert érezte, hogy harc lesz. Vérre szomjazott ma!

-Küklopsz menj hátrébb, hogy fedezz ha kell. Akárki is az, gyorsan közeledik.

-Honnan tudja? -kérdezte érdeklődve Yamaji, miközben Sakura és Numagori közé lépett. Sakura oldalpillantást vetett rá, majd megfordult és tett pár lépést előre, amerről a támadót várta.

-Több kilométerre behálóztam az utat a csakraszálaimmal előttünk is, utánunk is. Hacsak nem növesztett szárnyat pontosan tudni fogom hol jár. -mondta összeszorított ajkakkal majd letérdelt, hogy a kezeit rátegye az átfagyott földre -ahogy azt az első nap tette, amikor működésbe hozta a jutsut.

-Hol vagy? -suttogta maga elé, ahogy becsukott szemekkel próbálta maga elé képzelni a csakraszálakat amik ott húzódtak láthatatlanul a földben. Érezte a dobogást, a másik szívverését, lépteinek hangját, cipőjének ropogását a zúzmarás földön. Minden egyes lépésére megrezdült egy csakraszál, kis hullámokban, mintha egy követ dobnának a csendes tóba; még azután is, hogy a kő elsüllyedt a fodrokból meg lehet tudni, hogy hol süllyedt el. Sakura érezte, ahogy elméje egyre közeledik a betolakodóhoz, ahogy húzta vissza a csakraszálakat. Igen.. hamarosan eléri-

-Itt van! -nyögte hitetlenkedve. Hogy lehet ember ennyire gyors?! Kikapta a kunai-okat a zsebéből és dobásra készen felegyenesedett, amikor hirtelen egész testében megdermedt. Szíve hevesebben kezdett verni az izgalomtól amikor meglátta ki áll vele szemben. Itachi! Az azonban nem mozdult meg, csak állt és nézte ahogy Sakura védelmezőn áll Yamaji előtt, akinek üdvözlés-képpen farkasmosoly jelent meg az arcán.

-Itachi! Már féltem, hogy elkerüljük egymást. -szólalt meg a szerzetes jókedvűen, és egy lépést tett előre. -És nézd, két új testőrt is sikerült találnom magamnak!

Sakura nézte, ahogy Itachi tekintete Yamajiról őrá vándorol, és el akart süllyedni. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy pont egy ilyen megalázó helyzetben kellett újra találkoznia Itachival.. _mint az Akatsuki főnökének személyes testőre, mi?! De ciki..! _Már éppen szóra akarta nyitni a száját, hogy helyesbítsen kicsit Yamaji szavain, amikor hirtelen megérezte egy hideg fém érintését a torkán.

-De most, hogy ideértél már nincs is szükség ennyi testőrre.. igaz Itachi? Szabaduljunk meg egytől! -mondta Yamaji miközben tekintetét behatóan Itachira szegezte, keresve bármilyen árulkodó jelet, apró mozdulatot, ami elárulja a férfit. Itachit azonban látszólag hidegen hagyták a történések, kifürkészhetetlen tekintetével csak állt mozdulatlanul és nézett Yamajira, mint egy szobor.

Amikor Sakura meghallotta Yamajit, felhorkant. Ugyan hogy gondolhatta a szerzetes, hogy azzal a kis játékszerrel ártani tud neki?! Ha nem kötné az eskü kitépné a nyelvét. Már éppen ki akarta szabadítani magát amikor irritáltan érezte, hogy Yamaji még erősebben szorítja a torkához a kést.

-Én a helyében vigyáznék a fejemre, kedves Sakura. Ez egy csakravágó kés, ha megmozdul elvágom a torkát és semmilyen kis trükkje nem segíthet magán. Ugyanez áll magára is, Numagori, maradjon ott, ahol van!

Sakura szemei elkerekedtek. Még soha nem hallott csakravágó késről, de ha az, amire gondol.. érezte, hogy a gondolattól elönti a víz, a hideg verítéktől libabőrös lett a teste. Kezei remegve szorították magukhoz a fegyvert, ahogy az izzadt tenyeréből ki akart csúszni a kunai. Ez már nem volt gyerekjáték többet.

Félve felpillantott Itachira, aki azonban csak állt kifejezéstelen arccal és Yamajira meredt, nézésében ott volt a megrendíthetetlen büszkeség: _engem te nem fogsz manipulálni_! De vajon feláldozná őt azért, hogy ezt bebizonyítsa neki? Sakura szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, rosszullét kerülgette és érezte, hogy a szeme sarkában összegyűlnek a könnycseppek és egy halk, fájdalmas nyögés hagyta el az ajkait.

Itachi a hangra elkapta a pillantását és Sakurára nézett, mire Yamaji szemei felvillantak, vérszemet kapott.

-De nem kell feltétlenül meghalnia egy ilyen szép, kedves hölgynek.. hm mit szólsz hozzá, Itachi? -hergelte tovább, hangja csöpögött a cinizmustól. -Te úgyis mindig megvetetted az értelmetlen halált.

Yamaji győzedelmesen nézte, ahogy Itachi szemei összeszűkülnek; szinte hallotta hogyan repedeznek önuralma falai.

-Ajánlok valamit. -folytatta ravaszul. -Élve elengedem, ha levágod a kezeit; mégsem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy veszélyt jelentsen ránk a jövőben. No gyere, tedd meg vagy meghal!

Sakura egész testében megremegett; torka hirtelen összeszorult, mintha még mindig emlékezne a legutolsó alkalomra, amikor szembeszállt Itachival, aki most is csak állt nem messze tőle és őt figyelte szótlan. Szemei tágra nyíltak amikor rájött, hogy a Sharinganjába bámul. Próbálta rákényszeríteni magát, hogy nézzen félre, de a félelem annyira leblokkolta a testét, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. A szíve őrülten zakatolt a mellkasában, és a gyomra fájdalmasan húzódott össze az iszonyattól, amikor látta a tiszta, fékezetlen dühöt a másik szemében. A másodpercek óra lassúsággal teltek, és biztos volt benne, hogy meg fog halni.

Itachi biztos mozdulattal kivett egy kunait a kabátujjából. Sakura szája kinyílt, talán hogy egy hangtalan sikoly jöjjön ki rajta de nem volt ideje rá, mert Itachi egy másodperc töredrésze alatt eldobta a kunai-t és mielőtt Sakura felfoghatta volna mit tesz a keze felnyúlt és elkapta a fegyvert.

Egy nagy könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán amikor rájött, hogy mit tett; és még egy, amikor látta Itachi meglepett tekintetét. Itachi a kunai-t nem neki szánta, hanem Yamajinak; de azt is csak figyelmeztetésnek, elzúgott volna a szerzetes feje mellett ha Sakurában nem ébred fel a véreskü mozgósította védelmező ösztön és nem állítja meg a fegyvert.

-Ez hát a válaszod? -kérdezte elégedetten Yamaji. Itachi nem szólt semmit, de nem is kellett, tekintete most már olyan volt, mint egy nyitott könyv Yamaji számára, aki hátralépett és bepattintotta a bicskáját, majd gyorsan zsebre vágta. Aztán lehajolt Sakurához, aki a földre roskadt amikor Yamaji elengedte.

-Sajnálom kedvesem, hogy ezt kellett tennem magával. De tudnom kellett, hogy Itachi mit érez maga iránt. Ha ez megnyugtatja, nem állt szándékomban bántani magát. -suttogta Sakura fülébe, majd otthagyta, hogy beszéljen Numagorival is.

Itachi odalépett a remegő kunoichihez és lehajolt, hogy felsegítse, de aztán meggondolta magát. Mondani szertett volna valamit, de nem volt értelme semminek. Így inkább csak állt a nő fölött még pár pillanatig, majd ellépett tőle és magára hagyta. _Nincs értelme semminek. A végén úgyis ellenem fordul majd._


	10. A tekercs titka

**Elvakultan**

Fejezet infó:

műfaj: dráma

inspirált: Stratovarious - When the Night Meets the Day ; Bleach OST - Compassion , Torn Apart

Író megjegyzése: ez a fejezet vérbeli dráma, ezért érdemes hallgatni hasonló kaliberű zenét közben, melegen tudom ajánlani a Bleach fent említett betétdalait:)

* * *

10. fejezet 

A tekercs titka

Minden egyes csepp, ami lassan legördült az ujjain kínlódva hullott alá a fagyos vízbe, halkan törve meg a magány nehéz, sivár csöndjét. Sakura újra merített egyet a forrásvízből és megmosta az arcát, hogy eltüntesse a könnyek nyomait. Milyen nyomorult, mennyire szánalmas..

De mennyire fájt..

Sokáig maradt így guggolva a kis tó előtt, kezei bénán lógtak a nyugodt, jeges vízbe, szinte elérzéstelenedtek már. Bárcsak gyógyír lehetne ez a szívére is, fejest ugrana rögtön! De tudta az csak tovább fájna talán még akkor is, amikor a testét már régen szétmarta a megsemmisülés. Nincs remény már, csak magány, magány. Végtelen fájdalom.

Nézte hogy fodrozódik a kristálytiszta víz az ujjai körül, hogyan játszik a hideg napfény a szürke köveken- nem akart visszatérni még. Oda a táborba, vissza _közéjük_. Meglátni az arcát, érezni a vágyat, minden egyes dobbanással közelebb lenni, mégis egyre távolabb. Mennyire hiábavaló..

-Megmondtam, hogy ne gyere utánam!

Itachi mély, parancsoló hangjától egy pillanatra összerezzent. De annyira fáradt volt már.. Lassan felegyenesedett, de csak meredt tovább a vízfodrokra.

-Nem mindig úgy történnek a dolgok ahogy szeretnénk, Itachi.

-Ez parancs volt, nem kérés! -dörrent meg a férfi hangja. Sakura szemei összeszűkültek.

-Te nekem nem parancsolsz! -perdült meg feldühödve, de szavai ártalmatlanul hullottak le a férfiról, aki fölé tornyosulva állt előtte sötéten, arca kemény volt, vonásai fenyegetőek ahogy meredt le rá. Sakura nyelt egyet. A puszta hatalom, a romboló erő, amit a férfi sugárzott megdermesztette. Fázott magányában.

-Akkor kunoichi, Konoha hű nindzsája, kinek a parancsára vagy itt? -Itachi hangja halk volt, szinte vágta a levegőt.

-Senkiére! ..Senkiére..

Sakura lesütötte a szemeit. Könnyek fojtogatták a torkát. Milyen nyomorult, mennyire szánalmas!

-Akkor menj haza!

Itachi nézte, ahogy Sakura maga elé kulcsolja a kezeit és nem szól semmit. Fejét konokul elfordította, csak nézte a köveket a lábainál.

-Ez nem a te utad. Ez nem a te sorsod. Vagy meghalni jöttél? Menj haza.. és élj!

-Nem, amíg nem kapom meg a válaszokat! -csattant fel Sakura újra, és hátat fordított neki.

Halk szomorúság költözött Itachi szemébe ahogy tekintete távolivá vált és felnézett a messzeségbe. Fölöttük a zord, téli felhők lassan vánszorogtak előre a szürke égen.

-Nincs válasz, Sakura.. nincs válasz.. -mondta halkan. _Nincs más.. csak fájdalom._

Sakura visszafordult, hogy mondjon még valamit, de Itachi már nem volt sehol. Sóhajtva leült egy fa tövébe és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Valahogy elaludhatott ezután, mert mire felébredt már rózsaszín fényárban úszott a táj, ahogy a lenyugvó nap lassan alábukott az éj ölelő karjaiba. Sakura egy ideig csak bámulta az eget, miközben megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Most, hogy egy kicsit kipihentebb volt, már nem érezte úgy, hogy bármelyik percben összeroppan. Erős lesz! Nem fogja hagyni, hogy a keserűség feleméssze belülről! Most feláll és magasra emelt fővel visszamegy, hogy farkasszemet nézzen a többiekkel. Nem fog megfutamodni!

Végül egykedvűen feltápászkodott és elindult vissza a tábor felé, kezei figyelmetlenül törtek le egy-egy kis ágacskát a bokrokról ahogy követte a lépteit visszafelé az ösvényen. A Hang országa _tényleg_ más volt, pont ahogy Numagori mesélte amikor végre kiértek a Gattōdatōból. Maga az erdő sem volt annyira sötét és sűrű, mint másutt; a fák ritkábban álltak, így könnyebben beszökhetett közéjük a napfény és a köd, ami puha szőnyegként ülte meg az erdő aljzatát. Néha halk csilingelő hangok hallatszottak innen is, onnan is a rengeteg mélyéről, mintha tündérek játszanának valahol; legalábbis Sakura nem tudta elképzelni mi más adhatna ki ilyen furcsa hangokat.

Hamarosan meglátta a táborhelynek szánt kis tisztást és Numagorit, aki egyedül ült és valamilyen hangszerrel babrált amíg észre nem vette őt. Akkor boldogan felpattant, hogy köszöntse; Sakura pedig megkönnyebbülten visszamosolygott rá.

-Többiek?

Numagori megrázta a fejét, és leült a hangszere mellé. Sakura is oda telepedett.

-Hamarosan jönnek, azt mondták. -válaszolta, majd bánatosan a kunoichi felé fordult. -Sajnálom ami történt, Sakura-san. Ha volna bármi amiben segíthetek..

-Köszönöm Numagori. Örülök, hogy legalább van egy becsületes ember a közelemben.. hát ha még tegeznél is! Tényleg.. miért vagy még mindig itt?

-Igazság szerint.. -mocorgott kényelmetlenül Numagori. El akarta ő mondani, hogy _igenis_ megpróbált elmenni.. de végül úgy döntött nem terheli ezzel is a kunoichit. -Yamaji-sama a szavát adta, hogy segít elvinni a tekercset; bár nem tudom miért akar segíteni rajtunk, de igazán nem utasíthattam vissza.. De te Sakura..? Nem túl veszélyes így? Azok után..

Sakura megvonta a vállát, szája szomorkás mosolyra görbült.

-Nem lenne értelme rettegni. Itachi számtalanszor megölhetett volna, de úgy tűnik ő Yamaji parancsára cselekszik -aki most úgyis több hasznot húzhat abból, ha élek. De.. nem tudom mi lesz ha odaérünk. Az eskü miatt most úgy sincs más lehetőségem, mint követni őket.

Csönd ereszkedett rájuk. Sakura elgondolkozva nézte a csizmája hegyét egy darabig, majd sóhajtva felnézett.

-Kíváncsi vagyok ugyan miért akarna egy olyan ember, mint Yamaji ennyit utazni egy tekercsért.. amiből látszólag semmi haszna nem származik..

Újra elhallgattak. Nagyon rossz érzés kezdte hatalmába keríteni őket, ahogy ültek egymás mellett és Yamaji járt a fejükben. Az árnyékok megnyúltak és szinte hallották Yamaji lépteit..

-Nem vagytok éhesek? -majdnem felugrottak amikor egy hang megszólalt a hátuk mögül, és Yamaji keze nyúlt ki a fejük mellett egy kitekert nyakú nyulat tartva. Majd előre lépett és leült velük szemben. -És mit szakítottam félbe? -érdeklődött kíváncsian ahogy elővette a kését.

Sakura feje elvörösödött és már szóra nyitotta a száját, amikor Numagori sietve megelőzte.

-Éppen hangoltam a hegedűmet. Gondoltam talán jól esne pár akkord a vacsora mellé.

-Mi az az akkord? -kérdezte Sakura.

-És mi az a hegedű? -tette hozzá Yamaji. Numagori megörült, hogy marakodás helyett inkább rá figyelnek; kihúzta hát magát és kedvesen végigsimított a hangszerén, mint egy figyelmes szerető.

-Ő itt a hegedűm. Még évekkel ezelőtt kaptam egy tengeren túli országban. Jó pár évet töltöttem ott, amikor kereskedőket kísértem el; szolgálataimért cserébe pedig ezt a gyönyörű hangszert kaptam. -mondta lágy hangon, mintha csak valami kellemes dologra emlékezne, és a kezébe vette a vonót, hogy megszólaltassa a hangszert. -Ez pedig egy akkord volt.

A többiek hallgatták, ahogy a hangok összekapcsolódnak és dallammá válnak, a zene szárnyra kap és egyre magasabbra repül, mintha meg akarná érinteni az eget. Sakura fülét egyszer csak megütötte az ismerős csilingelés, és izgatottan kapkodta a fejét -a hang egészen közelről jött. Numagori is meghallhatta, mert abbahagyta a játszást és lélegzet visszafojtva figyelt.

-Mi volt ez? -suttogta Sakura ámultan.

-A fák. -válaszolta Yamaji. -Nem vette még észre azokat a kis kristályokat a fák ágain?

Sakura elhúzta a száját; bár Yamaji hangjából nem érződött, hogy kioktatni akarná, sőt úgy beszélt hozzá, mintha csak barátok lennének -de már ezért sem fog jó képet vágni hozzá. Karba tett kézzel félrefordította a fejét és felhúzta az orrát, de végül nem bírta megállni és felpillantott a fákra. És tényleg, ha eddig futólag észre is vette őket, biztosan csak jégcsapoknak nézte -de így jobban szemügyre véve összetéveszthetetlenül csepp formájúak voltak, mint megannyi kristály-levél csüngtek a fák ágain.

-A fák maguk növesztik őket a víz segítségével ami rájuk esik. -folytatta Yamaji.

-De miért? -kérdezte Numagori ámulva és Sakura akaratlanul is újra Yamaji felé fordult. A daimjō elmosolyodott.

-Hogy beszélgessenek.

Sakuráék csak ültek és hallgatták a halk, csilingelő neszeket, mintha a tél járna száncsengőjével a csupasz fák között. A lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarai meg-megcsillantak az apró kristályokon, és megannyi színűre festették az alant elterülő friss havat.

-Olyan hihetetlen belegondolni, hogy a fák _ennyire_ élnek. -merengett Sakura, megfeledkezve kihez beszél. -Vajon miről beszélhetnek?

-Ki tudja? Itachi talán meg tudná mondani. Kedveli ezt az erdőt, eljön ide ha megteheti.

Itachi nevének említése megtörte a varázst, és Sakura undorodva elfordította a fejét. Úgy döntött inkább a vacsora készítésével foglalatoskodik.

-Itachi-san mikor csatlakozik hozzánk? -kérdezte némi óvatossággal a hangjában Numagori.

_Ezt én is szeretném tudni,_ gondolta magában savanyúan Yamaji, de könnyed hangon válaszolt.

-Amikor akar.. vagy természetesen amikor szükség van rá.

Nem sok szó hangzott el közöttük ahogy ültek a vidám tűznél és várták, hogy elkészüljön a vacsora amikor észrevették, hogy a fák újra halkan csilingelni kezdtek körülöttük, ahogy Numagori kezei nyomán kellemes dallamok töltötték be a tisztást.

-Úgy tűnik tetszik nekik a zenéje. -jegyezte meg Yamaji, és Numagori szemei hirtelen felcsillantak.

-Yamaji-sama, van egy nagyszerű ötletem! -mondta, és finoman letette a hegedűjét és a vonót, majd keresgélni kezdett a kabátjában. Végül előhúzott egy tekercset. Pontosabban _azt _a tekercset.

-Lejátszom nekik ezt! Biztos nagyon szép lehet, ha már ilyen értékes. -mondta vidáman. Sakuráéknak leesett az álla.

-Numagori, te tudod mi áll a tekercsben!?

-Teljesen véletlenül történt! Csak kivettem, hogy megnézzem megvan-e még, amikor véletlenül kioldódott a szalag és kinyílt. Akkor láttam meg, hogy mi van rajta. -mondta bűnbánóan, és kihúzta egy tekercsnyit. A többiek érdeklődve hajoltak közelebb, de amikor meglátták mi áll a papíron összeszaladt a szemöldökük. A lapon mindenféle értetlen jelek voltak felfestve, mintha kódolva lenne az egész.

-Mi a csuda ez? -kérdezte frusztráltan Sakura.

-"A szellemi egység szava" ennyit tudok elolvasni az elejéről, a többi kriksz-kraksz. -mondta elgondolkozva Yamaji.

-Én el tudom olvasni. -válaszolta Numagori. -Ez egy dal.

-A szellemi egység szava? Egy dal?! Várjunk csak.. még mindig ugyanarról a tekercsről beszélünk, amiért a Rizs országa megveszi a Hang országának támogatását? -kérdezte hitetlenül Sakura. Yamaji bólintott, ez tényleg hihetetlenül hangzott.

-Ez biztos, hogy az eredeti? -tette hozzá a saját kételyeit. Numagori válasz helyett letette maga elé a tekercset és játszani kezdett. Remélte, hogy legalább a fáknak tetszeni fog.

Ahogy felhangzottak az első dallamok Sakura akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. A hegedű hangja olyan volt, mintha egy kismadár csiripelne hirdetve, hogy felkelt a nap, hogy megújult az élet, és nyomában felébredt a táj. A hosszú, elnyújtott hangok mintha lenge szellők lettek volna, dallamukkal körbetáncolták a kis tisztást, vidámságot varázsolva az utazók arcára. Sakura azon kapta magát, hogy a lába együtt üti a ritmust a zenével, és amikor lenézett meghökkenve vette észre, hogy üdezöld fű nő ki a talpa alatt.

Lassan felemelkedett, mintha nem hinné el, hogy ez megtörténhet, és nézte ahogy körülöttük eltünedezik a hó és kibújnak a kis réti virágok, piros pettyes gombák, előbújnak a bogarak és a hangyák, mintha a zene keltené őket életre. Ámulva forgott körbe-körbe, mert a fákról halk csilingeléssel lepattantak a kristályok és mintha porcukorral hintenék be a földet, lassan lehullott róluk a hó és kis rügyek fakadtak az ágaikon. A rügyek pedig tovább nőttek, mintha hetek munkáját akarnák behozni pár pillanat alatt, ahogy a dal lüktetett tovább még több és több életet lehelve a tisztásra. Sakura nagyra nyílt, csillogó szemekkel figyelte hogyan sarjad ki az élet a fűben, a bokrokon, szalad felfelé a fák törzsein, amikor tekintete egyszer csak összekapcsolódott egy meleg, fekete szempárral.

Mintha megállt volna az idő.

A levegő szinte sűrűnek érződött, olyan nehéznek, hogy alig tudott lélegezni tőle. Minden lelassult.. vagy talán csak elvesztette a jelentőségét, ki tudja. A zene hangjai is egyre távolibbnak tűntek ahogy a szíve dobogása mind hangosabban visszhangzott a fülében. Gyönyörű volt ez a mély, sötét tekintet, ami őt nézte.. ami gyengéden magához húzta, feketeségével körbevonta éppúgy, mint azon az estén. Mint egy halkan szemerkélő, éjjeli eső.. nem követelt, nem tombolt; csak nézte őt kedvtelve, mintha valami szívének kedves, szeretetreméltó dolgot nézne. Sakura érezte, hogy elpirul és az alsó ajkába harapott, hogy az arca kifejezéstelen maradjon.

A férfi tekintete felvillant és élettel telt meg, ahogy a táj körülöttük. De a pillanat véget ért amikor Sakura pislogott egyet, és mire újra odanézett már csak a hideg, kegyetlen Sharingan nézett vissza rá. Sakura akaratlanul is lesütötte a szemeit; nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon képzelődött-e, hogy csak a lemenő nap fénye űzött gúnyt belőle.

Itachi ellökte magát a fa törzsétől ahonnan eddig szemlélte az eseményeket, és közelebb lépett a kis társasághoz. Mire odaért Sakura mellé még éppen elkapta a legutóbbi kérdését, ahogy a többiekkel beszélgetett; miközben mindenki csodálkozva nézte a benépesült kis rétet.

-Ezek szerint ezért hívják az országot Hangnak, mert valahogy.. érzékenyebb a hangokra?

-Többek között. -válaszolt Itachi, majd precíz mozdulatokkal felvette a tekercset, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja azt. -De maga ez a tekercs is..

Mindannyian lenéztek a papírra és arra a sok-sok apró jelre, amik a szórt fényben szinte futkározni látszottak a tekercsen.

-..nagyon különleges. -fejezte be a gondolatot, majd tovább folytatta. -Ha ez képes a telet tavasszá változtatni, akkor a másik három a többi évszak kell, hogy legyen.

-Nem is rossz elgondolás, Itachi.

-De nem látom hogy lehet hasznos egy ilyen tekercs. -vetette ellen Itachi. -Láthatóan csak addig van változás, amíg szól a zene.

-Ó rengeteg féleképpen lehetne használni, főleg ha megvan mind a négy. Gondolj csak bele: egy hirtelen jött márciusi fagy elviheti a gyümölcstermést; ám ha ezzel a tekerccsel rá tudják venni a fákat, hogy újra kivirágozzanak helyre tudták hozni a károkat. Ez visszafelé is igaz persze, és bárkit ellehetetleníthetsz ha akarsz.

Yamaji szavait spekulatív csönd követte.

-Akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy működne-e a tekercs az országon kívül. -mondta halkan Itachi. Yamaji Numagorira pillantott.

-Valószínűleg nem. Milyen kár. -válaszolta lassan, és Sakurának hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete támadt. Legszívesebben kikapta volna a tekercset Itachi kezei közül; ehelyett kelletlenül megfordult, hogy lefejtse a nyulat a nyársról.

De akkor sem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat amikor már csendben ettek a kis tábortűz körül; egyre csak Yamaji járt a fejében. Vajon mennyire volt előre eltervezve minden? Vajon a daimjō célja első perctől kezdve a tekercs volt? Igaz Yamaji úgy tűnt tényleg nem ismerte a tekercs igazi természetét, de Sakura bolond lett volna még egyszer hinni a látszatnak. Hiszen így utólag visszanézve tökéletes időzítésnek tűnt Yamaji jelenléte a fogadóban, mint a bölcs, védtelen szerzetes aki csak arra vár, hogy szolgálatot tehessen valakinek. De -ez mégsem igaz, mert Yamaji nem akarta elfogadni a munkát amíg- Sakura arca furcsa grimaszba rándult egy pillanatra, amikor felismerte a saját szerepét Yamaji sakktábláján. De ez lehetetlen; az pusztán a véletlen műve volt, hogy Sakura épp aznap este abban a fogadóban szállt meg; ugyan hogy tudta volna Yamaji ilyen mélyen manipulálni az eseményeket?!

Másfelől viszont Yamaji azt mondta egy hete várt már a partnerére, minden bizonnyal Itachira; ő pedig abban az időben Konohában tartózkodott.. Sakurának hirtelen összerándult a gyomra; elképzelhető lenne, hogy minden ami történt közöttük csak egy küldetés volt Itachi számára? Akaratlanul is felpillantott, mintha valami jelet keresne Itachi arcán ami megcáfolhatná ezt a szörnyű, szörnyű ki nem mondott halálos ítéletet.

Így, hogy a tábortűz gyengéd fénye világította csak meg a férfi arcát szinte maga előtt látta Kisamét a postást, és képtelen volt elképzelni, hogy minden amit együtt éltek át puszta hazugság lett volna. Az lehetetlen! Hiszen emlékezett arra amikor először felismerte a szemeiben a magányt, az igazi, mélyről jövő, megfáradt magányt; amikor meglátta bennük a vágyat ami puhán kinyúlt felé, ő pedig belemerült.

Az a férfi, akire ő emlékezett olyan volt mint egy mélységesen mély, fekete tenger az örök éjszaka földjén. Jelenléte azzal a rendíthetetlen nyugalommal vette körbe, mintha mindig is a lelke részeként létezett volna csak arra várva, hogy Sakura elérje őt. Amikor feküdtek egymás mellett és álomba ringatta a férfi egyenletes, mély lélegzetvétele úgy érezte, mintha csak a világuk tengerpartján állna, és hallgatná ahogy a hullámok újra és újra végigmossák a partot.

Sakura megrázta a fejét.. Nem.. nem lehetett hazugság, az nem lehetett -igaz sem volt, nevetséges lenne hinni benne -de _létezett_. Különben is ha Yamaji számított volna arra mi történt köztük nem érezte volna szükségét, hogy tesztelje Itachit. Akaratlanul is felpillantott megint, ahogy eszébe jutott mi történt akkor.

Itachi arca most nyugodt volt -annyira más, mint akkor. Akkor félelmetes volt ahogy a súlyos, vészterhes sötét erő ott kavargott körülötte, benne olyan gyilkos dühvel amitől Sakurát még most is kirázta a hideg. Annyira kegyetlen volt, annyira idegen. Most azonban, ahogy ott ült előtte és elgondolkozva meredt a tűzbe, arcán a lángok fénye táncolt és vonásai kisimultak egyszerre olyan fiatalnak és békésnek tűnt..

Sakurában bennrekedt a levegő amikor a felismerés arcul csapta, hogy csak ez alatt a pár nap alatt is mióta találkoztak mennyire hozzászokott Itachihoz. _Kezdek megőrülni.. a szerelem teljesen elveszi az eszem_! gondolta keserűen. Pár napja még irtózott Itachitól, csak ránézett és hányingere volt tőle, ma meg már nosztalgikusan gondol vissza arra milyen érzés volt amikor azok az ajkak a bőrét kényeztették?! Pár napja még teljes szívből gyűlölte ez az embert, a szívtelen klángyilkost, ugyan mióta látta meg benne azt a férfit, akivel annyi mindenen keresztülmentek?! Ki tudja hamarosan talán.. Sakura megrázta a fejét; most nem szabad ilyenekre gondolnia! Újra felpillantott Itachira, és ahogy a férfi fürkésző tekintete találkozott az övével nagyot dobbant a szíve. A keze megremegett az újabb felismeréstől, és hirtelen felpattant. Életében először félt önmagától.

Itachi csak nézte, ahogy Sakura eltűnt a fák között. Szeretett volna valamit tenni, de nem lehetett.

-Miért nem mész utána? -csábította Yamaji -Addig én megeszem a részedet.

Itachi sötéten oldalra pillantott, és Yamaji sóvárgó tekintette láttán gyorsan bekapta az utolsó kis combot.

.oOo.

Másnap reggel Sakura alacsony vércukorral ébredt. Mogorván kecmergett ki az ágyból, morcosan ment el a tóhoz tisztálkodni, és morrant egyet amikor visszatérvén a táborba megérezte a tea fűszeres illatát. Hanyagul levetette magát a többiek mellé, és gyilkos tekintettel meredt a serpenyőre, melyben már vidáman sercegett a tojás amit reggelire szántak. Mellette Yamaji ült, aki éppen a poharát tartotta a jobbján ülő shinobi felé. Itachi nézte, ahogy a gőzölgő tea csordulásig megtölti a mázas bögrét miközben megjegyezte.

-Maradt még tea, ha valaki kér.

Yamaji hunyorogva nézett fel Itachira, majd a másik szomszédjához fordult.

-Sakura, Itachi azt kérdezi kér-e teát.

-Nem kérek. -válaszolta a kunoichi kedvetlenül. -És éhes sem vagyok, úgyhogy ha valakinek kell pár extra tojás csak tessék.

Yamaji álmosan nézett a kunoichire egy darabig, majd újra jobbra fordult.

-Sakura neked akarja adni a reggelijét, Itachi. -A daimjō szórakozva nézte ahogy Itachi szemei irritáltan megvillannak, és kíváncsian várta mit fog mondani.

-Ostoba dolog holmi gyerekes dac miatt veszélybe sodornia valakinek a saját túlélési esélyeit!

Sakura dühösen Itachira meredt, de még mielőtt szólhatott volna Yamaji megragadta a kezét és belenyomta a bögre teát.

-Itachi azt mondja aggódik magáért. Yamaji meg azt mondja, hogy unja a közvetítő szerepét! -forgatta a szemeit a daimjō, majd felállt és elment pakolni. Sakura fogta az evőpálcikáját és duzzogva felnyársalt egy tojást, majd miután betömte a szájába felpattant és sietve ment a dolgára. Itachi egy ideig csak nézte ahogy alakja távolodik a fák között, majd egy halvány mosoly futott át az ajkain. Numagori ámulva pislogott.

-Itachi-san. -szólította meg a shinobit. -Nálunk a Rizs országában van egy mondás, miszerint soha nem tudhatjuk hogy a nap holnap is felkel-e.

Itachi lassan ráemelte a tekintetét, és Numagori széles mosolya hirtelen rászegeződött az arcára.

-Ami azt-azt jelenti, hogy minden, amit a holnapról tudunk csak feltételezés! Lehet, hogy úgy fognak történni a dolgok, ahogy számítunk rájuk -de lehet, hogy teljesen máshogy! Soha nem szabad feladnunk a reményt.

-Talán. -válaszolt a shinobi. -Teát?

-Köszönöm. -hebegte a másik, majd kis idő múltán újra megszólalt. -Mi fog történni, ha elvégeztük a küldetést?

-Belépsz az Akatsukiba. -válaszolta Itachi hidegvérrel, mire Numagori szemei kigúvadtak. Itachi derűsen rápillantott. -Talán. Talán nem, ki tudja. Soha nem szabad feladnunk a reményt.

Így aztán a reggeli kisebb gyomorrontást okozott Numagorinak, és még akkor is sokkos állapotban volt, amikor már fél napja gyalogoltak a Hang országának fővárosa felé. Az ég tiszta volt, nem is fagyott ahogy haladtak előre a finoman kitaposott ösvényen -mintha a tél is visszafogta volna a deres szeleit, hogy gyorsabban elérhessék az úticélukat. Sakura közel maradt Numagorihoz, mintha félne, hogy bárki is ellopná tőle a tekercset; Yamaji pedig jókedvűen ballagott mögöttük. Itachit azonban nem lehetett látni; néha előre ment kifürkészni a tájat, néha pedig hátra maradt, hogy elrejtse a nyomaikat. Úgy számította, hogy másnap estére érnek majd a fővárosba.

Mikor végül újabb naplemente köszöntött rájuk és megálltak tábort verni, Sakura észrevétlenül eltűnt a fák között. Céltalanul bolyongott egy darabig, nem tudván, hogy igazán mit akar, hogy miért van itt megkérdőjelezve azt is, hogy egyáltalán van-e értelme az egésznek. Elege volt a társaságból, ami csak még magányosabbá tette, mint amilyen előtte volt; elege volt az erdőből, a csupasz, fekete törzsű fákból, mintha napok óta egy temetőben gyalogolt volna. Talán ezért is lehetett, hogy szórakozott léptei kivezették a fák közül és nemsokára egy patak partján találta magát, ami egy nem messzi barlangból csordogált elő.

Sakura érdeklődve nézte, ahogy a patak vize halkan tovahömpölyög, finom gőzpamacsokat eregetve maga után. _Egy meleg vizű forrás! Biztos elhasználtam egy heti szerencsémet, hogy megtaláljam, _mélázott magában örvendezve; már nagyon vágyott egy jó fürdőre. Rálépett hát a vízfelszínre és elindult a barlang felé, hátha talál egy kisebb medencét ahol kényelmesen elnyújtózhat.

Ahogy minél beljebb ért követve a patak útját visszafelé egyre párásabb és sötétebb lett a barlang üres járataiban; a tágas falak pedig szelíden visszhangozták a lecsöppenő vízcseppek hangját. A fény játékosan kígyózott végig a barlang mennyezetén ahogy visszaverődött a fekete víztükörről, meg-megcsúszott néhol a síkos cseppköveken vagy feloszlott egy-egy árnyas sarokban. Majd valahonnan jövő hideg fuvallat simított végig Sakura arcán szinte csábítva, hogy kövesse, és amikor így tett elakadt a lélegzete.

A terem amibe belépett kör alakú volt, mint egy öreg szentély; sziklaszirt falai olyan jámboran mégis olyan rendíthetetlenül álltak a térben, mintha mindig is feladatuk lett volna, hogy körbeöleljék azt, aki idetévedt. A mennyezet valamikor beomolhatott, így amikor Sakura közelebb lépett a lyukhoz hogy kinézzen az égre és a kintről érkező fény rávetült, pár halkan lehulló hópehely jelezte, hogy kint elkezdett havazni. A termet betöltötte a lecseppenő vízcseppek mély, csobbanó hangja, hangok amik mintha nem is a vízcseppekhez tartoztak volna, hanem valahonnan belülről jöttek -különösek voltak, valahogy ismerősek, mint a képmás a víztükörben, mint a visszhangjai az emberi szívnek.

Fájdalom. A fájdalom hangjai voltak. Hosszan szóltak, de belül sírtak, milyen nyomorult, mennyire szánalmas..

Magány. A magány hangjai voltak. Halkan sóhajtoztak, de kiáltani akartak, mennyire reménytelen, mennyire fájdalmas..

Sakura búsan végighúzta kezét a nedves kőfalon, miközben a hangok változtak, hol keserűbbek, hol fájdalmasabbak lettek, lassan lüktetve ahogy az ősi mágia életre keltette őket. Lehorgasztotta a fejét, még akkor sem nézett fel, amikor léptek zaja zavarta meg ezt a különleges világot. Úgyis tudta ki jött el.

-Ha azért vagy itt, hogy hazaküldj, feleslegesen jöttél.

Itachi belépett a terembe, nyomában a hangok ritmusa felgyorsult, mintha szívdobogás hajtaná.

-Akkor -lépett még beljebb. -Készen állsz rá, hogy csatlakozz a sötétség seregéhez?

Sakura ajka szomorú mosolyra görbült és lassan megfordult, hogy ránézzen a férfire. Ahogy az közeledett a fény és az árnyék játéka elrejtette éles arcvonásait, mintha Sakura emlékeiből lépett volna elő.

_..Bárcsak másvalaki lennél.._

-Még mindig az a vámpíros film.. -sóhajtott puhán és lenézett a földre. _Még emlékszel rá?_

Hallotta ahogy a férfi lépteinek tompa zaja egyre közelebb ér, majd megáll előtte és csak vár; Sakura idegesen nyelt egyet nem tudván vajon mire gondolhat a másik. Aztán Itachi kinyúlt felé lassan, talán hogy megérintse -de válaszul Sakura elfordította a fejét, nem nézett fel rá.

_Mert a dolgok már nem ilyen egyszerűek.._

Mintha ő is rájött volna erre Itachi szemei kihűltek és megkeményedtek, kezét pedig hagyta visszaesni az oldala mellé. A zene üteme is megváltozott; lassabb lett, ereszkedő, mint hogyha az elmúlás dermesztő véglegessége szivárgott volna át dallamain.

-Mi ez a hang? -kérdezte Sakura és felpillantott. Itachi szemében különös fénnyel nézte őt, mintha próbálna megoldani egy érthetetlen rejtélyt.

-A szív hangja. -válaszolta kongó hangon, és a zene azon nyomban megváltozott, mintha csak válaszolna, mintha a szív hirtelen rájött volna, hogy mennyire _hallható_.

-A félelem hangja. -folytatta halkan Itachi. -A kétség hangja. Hiba volt idejönnöd.

.._Mert már tudom mit érzel_..

.._Mert már tudod mit érzek_..

Sakura egész lényével Itachi felé fordult, és abban a pillanatban annyira naivnak és törékenynek tűnt, hogy Itachi úgy érezte össze akarja törni ezt a bűnös ártatlanságot.

-Van benned jó? -kérdezte Sakura halkan, hangja tétovázott. -Vagy minden... minden hazugság volt?

Mielőtt Sakura újra el tudott volna fordulni tőle Itachi kinyúlt, és végighúzta a kezét az állán, végig egészen a tarkójáig. Megigézve nézte ahogy a rakoncátlan, selymes hajtincsek szerteszét hullanak az ujjai közül, ahogy a fény puha derengéssel körbevonja a bőrét.

-Képes lennél hátat fordítani Konohának a válaszért? -kérdezte gyengéden.

Sakura szemei elkerekedtek, egész testében megdermedt. Érezte, ahogy Itachi másik keze is kinyúl és még közelebb vonja magához, de annyira letaglózta a kérdés, hogy nem bírt megmozdulni. A férfi közel hajolt hozzá, lehelete selymesen cirógatta a bőrét ahogy tovább kérdezett.

-..Akkor kit választanál? Ha azt mondanám amit hallani szeretnél.. akkor mit tennél?

Mintha arcul csapták volna, az élet egy pillanat alatt visszatért a dermedt végtagjaiba; Sakura kirántotta magát Itachi karjaiból és hátratántorodott. A torka elszorult és szemében újra érezte az ismerős szúrást..

-Én nem ezért jöttem! ..Én a múlt miatt jöttem! -kiáltotta zilálva.

-Menj haza. Jobb lesz mindenkinek. -vetette oda Itachi, de Sakura megrázta a fejét. Kézfejével gyorsan odakapott, amikor egy fájdalom-csepp elszabadult az önuralma alól, és mire újra felnézett eltökélt tűz égett a szemeiben.

-Adj számot Itachi! Miért ölted meg őket?!

-Miért nem fogod fel mit ajánlok neked?! Miért nem fogod fel mennyire veszélybe sodortad magad azzal, hogy idejöttél?! Menj haza!

-Nem, amíg a válaszokat-

-Miért nem nézel szembe a valósággal? -Itachi hangos, dübörgő hangja betöltötte a barlangot. -Csak azért vagy itt, mert tőlem akarod hallani azt amit hallani akarsz!

-Ez nem igaz, mind csak üres kifogás! -kiáltotta elkeseredetten Sakura. -Csak az igazat akarom hallani tőled! -Mert biztos volt benne, hogy van valami.. bármi.. kell, hogy legyen bármilyen más magyarázat!

-Még most is reménykedsz Sakura? -kérdezte tompa hangon Itachi. -Még most is azt reméled, hogy azt mondom minden csak egy rémálom volt? Hogy te nem hibáztál? -Szavait olyan keserűség és irónia hatotta át, mintha egy ferde tükröt tartott volna maga elé minden szó, ami tőrként hatolt Sakura lelkébe. -Te csak saját magadért jöttél.

Sakura dühödten dobbantott. -Hazugság! Én az igazságért jöttem. Minden halott vére után ami a te lelkeden szárad!

-Igazságért?! -Itachi elnevette magát. -Számodra még létezik ez a szó?! Hány embert öltél meg Sakura? Milyen érzés volt az ujjaid között forgatni az a pénzt amit emberek véréért kaptál?

Sakura hitetlenkedve meredt rá, mintha nem értené mit mond.

-Az más! -válaszolt olyan hévvel, hogy kivörösödött tőle. A férfi közelebb lépett hozzá.

-Azért más mert pénzért tetted, vagy azért más mert parancsra tetted? -Itachi tett még egy lépést előre, hangja mély volt és metsző, mint a penge. Sakura nem akart meghátrálni, de Itachi olyan fenyegetően tornyosult fölé, hogy ösztönösen hátralépett egyet.

-Azért más mert én nem vagyok áruló! -kiáltotta, de ahogy kimondta a szavakat Sakura már tudta, hogy hibát követett el. Józan ész diktálta törvény, hogy nem szabad a gyilkost gyilkosnak hívni, a gonoszt gonosznak, vagy az árulót árulónak.. Már éppen hátranyújtotta volna a kezét, hogy kitapogassa a barlang falát, mint lehetséges menekülési útvonalat, amikor Itachi az álla alá nyúlt és felemelte a fejét.

-Igen áruló lettem. Ezt akartad hallani? -kérdezte hűvösen, tekintete annyira átható volt, hogy Sakura úgy érezte a csontjáig hatol. Itachi szorítása erősebb lett az állán. -Esetleg az is tudni akarod hogy haltak meg?

Ekkor a vörös szemek mélyén örvény keletkezett és szívta egyre mélyebbre a tekintetét olyan kíméletlenül, ellentmondást nem tűrően, hogy Sakura úgy érezte a lelkét akarja magába szippantani a vörös szemek mélyén megülő feketeség. Mindeközben a háttérben ott vibrált egy furcsa, igéző hang, mint egy magas ismétlődő zörej a hallástartományának szélén.

-Mangekyō Sharingan -suttogta elhalóan és meg kellett acéloznia az akaratát, hogy elszakítsa a pillantását a férfiétól. Félelmetes volt maga a gondolat is, hogy milyen ereje lehet amikor Itachi _tényleg_ használni akarja.

-Igen. A Mangekyō Sharingan maga az igaz ítélet eszköze. Megmér, és megöl ha kevésnek találtat. Így haltak meg mind, a saját gyarlóságukba fulladva. Igen, én öltem meg mindet, és megtenném ha kell újra és újra. Mert mindenkit meg fogok ölni aki az utamba kerül!

Sakura meredten nézte Itachi arcát, a szemeit, és már tudta, hogy azok még soha nem láttak irgalmat. Soha nem kegyelmeztek senkinek.. Ebben a pillanatban nem érzett mást csak mélyről jövő igaz megvetést. Kitépte magát Itachi kezéből.

-Te szívtelen! -kiáltotta. Nem lett volna képes tovább maradni a közelében, ezért elrohant, ki a barlangból, minél messzebb tőle.

Mikor Itachi egyedül maradt egy ideig csak hallgatta a megrendült zenét, ami már csak ő volt, nem lágyították meg Sakura szívének puha hangjai.

-Bárcsak.. -felnézett a nyílásra, amerről jött a napfény. A szavak puhán estek az ajkairól, mintha sóhaj lenne csupán. -Bárcsak így lenne.

.oOo.

Egy fiatal férfi lépett be biztos léptekkel a fogadóba, majd levette a kabátját és megrázta a haját.

-Micsoda egy eső! -panaszkodott csak úgy általában, majd nyílt, szinte jókedvű tekintettel körbenézett. Az emberek gyanakodva méregették; de senki ismerőst nem látott, így megvonta a vállát és elindult a bárpult felé.

-Hé öreg! Nem látott egy rózsaszín hajú fiatal kunoichit? -szólt nagy hangon, és meglengetett egy fényképet a kocsmáros orra előtt. Az szortyantott egyet.

-És ha láttam?

A fiatal férfi arcán démoni mosoly futott át, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és levágott az asztalra egy teli bendőjű béka tárcát.

-Halljuk!


End file.
